Good & Evil
by bella c'ella luna
Summary: A Bella & Edward love story, circa "Twilight." There is a new kind of Evil lurking in Forks and Bella will require lots of protection, especially from that creepy guy. This will lead to lots of lemons! :D
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: This goes for every chapter until the end...they aren't my people :(

* * *

**Good & Evil**

* * *

It was a normal, dreary day. Nothing about the crisp October morning was particularly exceptional, and classes at Forks High School began without incident. Edward Cullen moved through the hallways confidently, neither meeting anyone's eyes nor avoiding them. Envious whispers swirled behind him as his classmates traded the latest gossip about his family. Unbeknownst to them, Edward could hear every single word.

His adopted brothers and sisters were in the science wing but he was fairly certain they could hear the newest rumors, as well. One of the perks of being a vampire was the acute sense of hearing. There were others, of course, but Edward found that humans could be very amusing when they talked amongst themselves, unaware of any listening guests.

Emmett, one of his brothers, often argued that their auditory sensitivity was not nearly as exciting as Edward's unique ability to read minds. While Edward did appreciate the advantages of his gift, it was difficult to make Emmett understand how it was as much a curse as it was a blessing. He couldn't turn it off. The constant chatter in his head wore on his nerves and some days it was unbearable.

Today was the Cullen family's first day back after a three day hiatus. The cover story was, of course, that their parents had pulled them out of class to go camping. The past three days had been gorgeous - sunny and warm. It was basically a rule that when the weather was fair, the Cullens would be missing in action. Their classmates had already dismissed them as a very strange family last year, when they first moved to Forks, so their odd behavior was overlooked.

The Cullens hadn't gone camping. They never went camping. Sometimes they went hunting, but the past three days Edward had just lazed around their house. He had been home alone. They could do whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't in the sun and in front of humans, and his siblings often took advantage of that rule.

The Cullens kept their secret very well. Carlisle had trained them and coached them until they appeared to be just regular students and their true identifies never crossed anyone's mind. Edward knew; he often listened in when they met strangers to ensure they were safe.

Edward sighed wearily as he approached his locker. He and his siblings had matriculated at least twenty times each. Every school was as boring as the last. He opened his locker and hung up his coat, simply because humans didn't wear coats inside classrooms that averaged eighty-five degrees. The ancient radiators only had two settings, on and off.

His boredom was almost painful. Alice, his youngest sister, had a gift that was special to just her, similar to Edward's telepathic ability. She was psychic. The one blimp of excitement in Edward's near future was something she had seen in a vision. "Something" was the key word. She had announced almost two weeks ago that something new was arriving in Forks and it had the potential to be big. She usually wasn't so vague.

He knew from the unoriginal and repetitive thoughts of his classmates that Forks High School had a new student. Her name was Isabella Swan, and she was the daughter of the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. Not very scandalous or particularly interesting, but at least they were thinking of something besides his family's secrets, Edward mused.

The new girl was attractive, in a wholesome, traditional way. Edward was able to picture her vividly, because the male population was continuously reliving different memories of her. The females, disgruntled at their sudden competition, reassured themselves by picking out each of her flaws.

Edward got to class early, as usual, and took his seat by the back window. He sat alone and preferred it that way. Whenever they had to work with partners he was polite but aloof and managed to keep his distance from everyone else. As a result, no one bothered him anymore. He wasn't considered a top pick as a lab partner, despite his outstanding grades. He leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander.

He doubted that Miss Swan was the big news Alice had mentioned. No human could have that much of an impact on their lives. He was still turning different possibilities over in his mind when the late bell rang and the teacher called the class to attention. His voice droned on as he called out their names for attendance purposes.

"Isabella?" Mr. Banner frowned. He looked directly at Edward and then glanced around the room.

Before Edward could react or thumb through the teacher's thoughts, the classroom door opened. A number of heads whipped around to gawk at the latecomer.

"Sorry," Isabella Swan blushed. "My bag ripped and everything fell all over…"

He knew instantly that something was very wrong. Edward felt his chest constrict painfully when her delectable scent fanned towards him. His hands clenched under the desk and he marveled at this unprecedented reaction. The wonder swiftly turned to panic as she gently shut the door and walked slowly to his desk. She put her ruined messenger bag on the ground and slipped into the empty seat next to him, sneaking a shy look at him as she sat down.

Edward had already pushed his chair as far over as he could when he realized that his desk was her destination. As a result, there was nearly two feet of space between them and he was almost to the left of the black tabletop. She looked up at him again, quizzically this time, and opened her rosebud mouth to introduce herself.

He swallowed hard and faced the front of the classroom, rudely ignoring her and effectively shutting down any plans she had of speaking. He wanted her, desperately and completely, and the unparalleled desire was something he was not prepared to handle. The longer she sat next to him the more intoxicated he was by her fragrance. Violent fantasies ran through his mind until he thought he would snap and pluck her out of her seat, giving in to the dark impulses.

Edward placed his hands flat on his thighs and within minutes was gripping his legs tightly. His body was so stiff he was afraid someone would notice but he couldn't do a thing about it. He was afraid. If he so much as moved, he would surely lose control and sink his mouth into the lovely pale skin of Isabella's neck.

He closed his eyes and remembered his first real look of her. When she opened the door the first thing she had seen was Edward. He was directly in her line of vision. He watched her eyes widen, the blush stain her cheeks as she announced why she was late to the class, and then her curious look at him.

She was wearing jeans and a black, half-zipped hoodie. A dark blue t-shirt peeked out from her collar, where the hoodie lay open. She had long chestnut hair that curled at the ends and fell a few inches below her shoulders. She was thin and pale. Her eyes were a noteworthy shade of brown, fringed by thick black lashes. Her lips were undoubtedly her best feature. They were plump and the bottom lip was just a shade bigger. He knew she wasn't wearing any lip gloss or lipstick; the alluring pink was her natural color.

He inconspicuously held his breath. Another whiff of her forbidden blood would be the end of everything Carlisle had built for them in this town. Edward tried to distract himself and dissected his reaction to her, instead of Isabella herself. He had never wanted anyone so badly before, ever. No human had ever smelled so appetizing to him, or caused such a fierce longing inside of him. He ached with that desire.

Edward stayed frozen like that for the rest of class. He snuck glances at her from the corner of his eye whenever possible. He was aware of every move she made and every breath she took. Her right foot shook nervously, probably unconsciously. She bit her lip whenever she was deep in concentration and when the teacher lost her attention she doodled in the margin of her notebook. She held her body just as tightly as he did his and she steadfastly avoided looking at him, which he appreciated.

Edward was out of his seat a second before the bell rang, and was out of the classroom before it had finished sounding. He couldn't bear the idea of speaking to her. At least, not in public. Maybe under the cover of privacy, when he could play out his fantasies.

Edward decided it best to avoid her for the rest of the day but listened in with interest on any thoughts involving Isabella. He learned that she preferred Bella, did not seem very enthusiastic about the bleak weather that was the norm for Forks, and never had a boyfriend.

After school Edward tossed the keys to his Volvo to Jasper.

"I'm going out," he replied to Jasper's unspoken question. "Woods. Hunting."

Jasper frowned, tasting the atmosphere around Edward. He could read emotions as easily as Edward could read thoughts.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked.

"Maybe the new thing, the _big _thing, is here!" Alice chirped, sneaking up to Jasper's side. She smiled hugely at Edward.

Alice had been worried about him lately. He had been more moody than usual and his lack of interest towards anything was particularly out of character for him. Her thoughts were constantly searching for ways to cheer him up. Edward didn't like the fact that she could see so easily through his happy façade. He had always been so good at faking it.

"Maybe," he smiled, returning her grin. Alice's black hair was short and spiky, and the rocker cut contrasted with her heart-shaped face and sweet eyes.

"Have fun," Jasper shrugged.

Edward nodded his thanks and waved goodbye before striding away from the school. He left the road and entered the woods, and then took off running.

He ran faster than most cars, especially the ancient truck that Bella drove, so he made it to her house even before she did. Forks was a small town and he knew where everyone lived.

Edward watched from the forest as she parked her car in the driveway and then rested her forehead on the steering wheel. He listened to her breathing. After a moment she opened the door and tried to juggle her bag and all of her books, but dropped most of them. It took her two trips to get everything inside.

He could easily hear her moving around inside the house but that wasn't enough. He wanted to see her. This new game of his was dangerous, he knew. He should have told Alice and Jasper about Bella. The knowledge that Alice and Jasper knew about Bella would force him to behave.

The terrible hold Bella had on him, and his newfound obsession with her, could only lead to trouble. The very fact that he hadn't told them after school meant he was already in trouble. But Edward knew that if he did tell them, he wouldn't be here now, getting ready to see Bella. They would have insisted that he come home and talk to Carlisle.

Edward didn't want to share this secret. He didn't want to share Bella. Worse, he didn't want to give her up. He realized that he was walking on the fine edge of a knife - being this close to her, alone, could be disastrous. At the same time, though, he had to know if he could do it. He had to discover if he was strong enough to resist her.

Edward decided to get closer. He wanted to see her. Just as he was about to step forward from the dark canopy of trees, Bella's back door opened. She stepped outside and pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up over her hair. To his surprise, she started walking directly at him. Edward darted to the side, hiding in the shadows, and watched her pass just a few feet from him. She was blissfully unaware of his presence.

Edward stalked her silently. He stayed behind her and to the right, completely invisible. It was easier to ignore her scent outside in the open, but impossible to ignore the opportunities available to him. No one was here to help her. There were no witnesses.

Bella followed the trail but walked quickly, until her house couldn't be seen anymore. She suddenly came to a stop, and he froze, afraid that he had done something to alert her of his presence. She didn't look at him, and sank down on a flat rock on the edge of the trail. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, then rested her head on her knees. She stayed still for a moment and he was riveted by her helplessness. It was as if she knew he was there and offering him free reign.

She closed her eyes and Edward watched fat tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't move to wipe them away. He heard her breathing hitch and then the tears came in earnest. Soon she was sobbing, and her cries were hoarse and deep. Her pain was palpable.

Edward watched her cry and realized he couldn't hear her. Nothing, not a single thought. Surely she was thinking about something - whatever it was made her cry, perhaps. He felt a flicker of irritation. He had no idea what was upsetting her so much. He wondered how to make her feel better.

Shocked, he realized with a start that he actually wanted to make her feel better. For some odd reason, the crying girl struck a chord in his cold heart.

That morning had been like every other; life was the same boring routine as ever. Without warning, this girl consumed him. She was all he could think of - all he could see. The entire day he had been dreaming of the different ways he could have her. Now he had the chance but was unwilling to take it. Instead, her vulnerability was strangely touching and he felt a glimmer of protectiveness towards her.

Edward debated approaching her but couldn't think of a plausible way to explain his sudden appearance. He was also apprehensive about talking to her in general. He had experienced bloodlust before, and handled it without incident, but never felt anything of this magnitude.

More importantly, he had never felt so strongly for a human girl, or even a female vampire. This was more than a hint of protectiveness, as he originally thought. It was different. These strange, tender emotions gave him a flicker of hope, but he quickly buried it. He would never have what Carlisle had with Esme, or Jasper with Alice, or even Emmett with Rose. He had spent his life alone and would continue to do so for all eternity.

Still, Edward was reluctant to give her up. He wanted to talk to her. To see which would win - this unprecedented bloodlust, or these strange new feelings of attraction and concern. If the bloodlust did win, he hoped he would be able to get away from her before he truly harmed her.

His attention shifted when he heard something moving in the woods. It was far away, but not far enough for him to relax. He sniffed but caught nothing unusual but its predatory nature was unmistakable. Edward dropped to his haunches, in an attack position, and listened intently. He was unable to identify what it was but tensed when it began moving, and quickly.

The creature changed courses and it was headed directly for Bella. Edward's mouth flooded with venom and he stood quickly, ready to protect her. He struggled with his emotions, unsure if he wanted to protect her so he could have her, or if he wanted to protect her from anything at all dangerous, himself included. He shoved the thoughts aside, aware that he didn't have much time, and the most important thing right now was to Bella's safety.

Edward stood completely still behind the huge oak tree next to him. He waited for the creature to strike, to make its move.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice barked.

Edward cocked his head, surprised and even more alarmed that he hadn't heard the creature as it made its final approach. It was impossible for a human to walk that silently. He left his tree and crept closer, watching the strange man glare angrily at Bella. She jumped so badly at the sound of his voice that she almost fell.

"I'm - I'm sorry," Bella stuttered. She stood up and wiped her eyes self-consciously. "I thought…I didn't know I wasn't allowed here. Is this private property?"

"You _know_ your kind aren't permitted here," the man hissed. His eyes were wild with anger and outrage.

Edward realized at once that the man was a Quileute Indian, or at least related to them. He had never seen him before. The Cullens had made a pact with the Indians to never trespass on their land. The Quileutes knew them for what they really were - dangerous predators. The fact that the Cullens fed only on animals did not lessen the degree of danger they posed.

Bella looked stunned. "My kind?"

"I know what you are!" he snapped.

Edward studied the man closely but did not recognize him as Quileute from the reservation. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. His white t-shirt was covered with a leather jacket, and he wore jeans. On the street he would have looked fairly harmless. Here in the woods, alone with Bella, his huge frame and menacing tone raised the hairs on the back of Edward's neck. He crept closer still.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Bella said uncomfortably. She began to edge away from him, clearly aware of the threat.

The man stepped forward and grabbed her arm but before he could drag her forward, or even think about it, Edward was at her other side.

"Bella? We should get going," he said in a low voice.

Bella looked up at him, her eyes wide in disbelief, and then she looked back at the stranger. She looked back and forth between them as if weighing which one was the bigger threat but didn't say anything.

"Your father will be waiting for us," Edward reminded her. "Let's go."

Her eyes swung to his face again, and she was undoubtedly confused, but she nodded and let him take her arm.

"You!" the man gasped. He let go of Bella's other arm and took a step back. His face was twisted into a mask of outrage. "It isn't her, it's you!"

"Go, Bella," Edward said urgently. He shoved her forward and stayed close to her, pushing her forward each time she began to stop. The man's mind was a cesspool of dark, jumbled thoughts. Nothing made sense but Edward felt certain he didn't intend to follow them.

"I know what you are, and you've broken the treaty!" the man bellowed from behind them. "We will come for you, demon!"

He didn't intend to follow them at the moment, Edward amended silently. Bella had balked at that comment and tried to turn around to look at the man but Edward tightened his grip on her arm and dragged her forward. He'd have to talk to Carlisle about this.

"You're hurting me!" Bella snapped. She tried to wriggle out of his iron grip but he ignored her and didn't relax until they reached her backyard.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, her face an angry red. "Who was he? And why are you here?"

"I don't know," Edward said honestly. They hadn't been on Quileute land. Whoever the man was, he was confused. Edward didn't like him so close to Bella's house, clearly not well, with the ability to shape shift and so eager to shed blood.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked again. He noticed her voice had lost some of its fire. She glanced back into the dark woods and shivered.

"I was in the woods and I heard him yelling," Edward said quietly. He gestured to the house. "You should get inside."

Bella nodded and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. He walked silently next to her with his hands shoved into his jeans to curb the impulse to touch her. He followed her around the house to the front door, instead of the back door that she exited from.

"Do you, um, want to come in?" she asked, her hand on the screen door.

"I better not," Edward frowned. "I'll see you in school."

He turned and walked away. He was almost to the sidewalk when he heard Bella call his name, and it was in such a tiny voice that he wondered if she wanted him to hear her or not. Edward paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked.

It was a mistake. Bella knew as soon as his name fell from her lips that it was a mistake. She could tell that he didn't like her very much. That had been perfectly clear in school and even just now in the woods. Now his eyes burned into hers and she wished fervently that she had just kept her mouth shut.

There was no denying that he was gorgeous. He was tall and solid-looking, not bulging with muscles like his brother Emmett but not as slender as his other brother, Jasper. Bella knew firsthand how hard his muscles were from when he allowed her to clutch his arm on the way out of the woods. His eyes were the shade of warm butterscotch and his hair was so perfectly tousled that she had to wonder how long it took for him to style it that way.

"Charlie, my Dad, he'll be home in less than an hour. Do you think… is there any way you could stay here until he gets back?" she blushed. Her hands twisted together and she fidgeted nervously.

Honestly, if the guy from the woods hadn't been so terrifying, she wouldn't need to ask for help from someone she barely knew. She hated asking for help… especially from someone who made it so obvious that he couldn't care less about her. Still, Edward seemed undisturbed from the encounter and she found that wildly comforting.

He frowned at her again and his butterscotch eyes narrowed just a smidge. Bella felt another wave of regret. Under his gaze, she felt like a mess; too silly, too frightened, too anxious, too ordinary. She couldn't remember a time throughout the entire day when he looked at her with anything other than disdain on his ivory face.

"I suppose I can, if you think it's necessary," Edward responded stiffly. He approached her porch slowly and noticed the huge sigh of relief she gave, despite the apprehension still on her face.

"Thank you," Bella said gratefully. She turned and held the screen door for him. He came closer and reached out with his hand and held it open while she fumbled with the house key.

Bella was too aware of Edward standing behind her. Her clumsy fingers had trouble getting the key to cooperate and she blushed again, thankful he couldn't see her face. She finally unlocked the door and hastened inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked quickly. Edward followed her into the house and looked around curiously. He shut the front door and Bella ducked into the kitchen.

Edward could hear her rummaging through the cabinets. Old pictures of Bella and other people, likely other family members, adorned the walls. Charlie's home was outdated and shabby. It was clean but all of the furniture seemed ancient. There were no recent pictures of Bella. The house seemed frozen in time, and he guessed about eleven years earlier. He was fascinated. This was where Bella lived, where she came from.

"A drink? Or something to eat?" Bella called.

Edward suppressed a smile at her nervous rambling. He wondered if she was more anxious now than she had been out in the woods. Her heart was beating nearly as fast now as it had then. Perhaps she knew she was still in the presence of a predator.

"No, thank you," he said politely. She jumped and whirled around from the cabinet she had been looking through. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I just didn't hear you," Bella smiled. She held up a box of graham crackers. "Do you want any?"

He declined again and she turned, but not before he saw the mixed emotions on her face. Edward mentally cursed himself. He was being rude, he knew, but it had been so long since he had to socialize with a human. The only time he really had any contact with them was at school, and if he was with one it was for a particular reason. Do the work, finish the lab, and then it was over. He didn't have that luxury right now.

To make it even more challenging was Bella herself. He was lucky that she broadcasted her feelings so clearly on her face because he still wasn't able to read her mind. That added to her intrigue; it turned her into an enticing puzzle that he wanted to work out.

Bella was burning with anxiety. She didn't know what to do with him, or what to even say. She glanced at the clock and groaned internally at the forty excruciating minutes she would have to muddle through. She took a big bite into a graham cracker, nonchalantly acting as though having beautiful men in her kitchen was something she did on a regular basis. Of course, Edward chose that moment to ask her a question, and she choked on the crumbs in shock.

"Um, what?" she croaked, gulping from her glass of water. "Sorry. What did you say?"

He watched her calmly and Bella gritted her teeth in irritation. It was nice of him to ask if she was all right, Bella fumed. He just watched her like she was an idiot.

"I asked if you like Forks so far," Edward repeated. She was a curious little thing, he thought. Bella was constantly moving - breathing, beating, looking, blushing. She was such a refreshing change from his family. Unless they were putting on a show for humans, vampires moved only for specific purposes. There was no fidgeting.

"It's okay," Bella said carefully.

"Just okay?" he repeated. Edward sat down in one of the scarred wooden chairs and rested his hands on the smooth tabletop. Bella watched him and after a moment sat across from him.

"It's a lot different from Arizona," she shrugged. She took a tentative sip of water.

"Yes," Edward nodded. He let out a laugh. The last time he had driven through Arizona was with Jasper, and their car windows had been tinted so dark that an officer had tried to pull them over. The tint was necessary, considering they were vampires. "Much sunnier."

Bella nodded but didn't know how to respond, so she said nothing. She could feel Edward's eyes on her again but didn't want to look at him. He unnerved her so much.

"So…" he trailed off. Determined to be polite, he grasped for another topic to discuss. Awkward silence was not polite. "Your truck. It's a wreck."

Bella's eyes shot to his face and she looked offended. He hastily backtracked. "It looks great, lots of character but I thought I heard some rattling in the engine. And your muffler needs to be replaced."

"I just got it," Bella mumbled quietly. "My Dad got it for me."

Her voice was small and he knew at once that he had upset her. Edward felt chagrined by the small wrinkle in her forehead and wondered desperately how he could make it up to her.

"I could look at it," he offered.

Bella's expression was just as shocked as he felt. He could look at her car? Rosalie was the true mechanic in the Cullen family, but Edward knew the basics. He would undoubtedly be able to fix it up. Still, he was jarred by his sudden need to please her and how quickly he offered to help her.

"That'd be great," Bella replied. Her grateful words didn't match the lingering confusion still on her face. She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. "So, what is there to do for fun around here?"

This time Edward regarded her with mild surprise. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to her question. He certainly didn't spend his spare time the same way as the rest of the male population at Forks High did. "The woods are nice to explore. There isn't much in the way of shops, which you probably already know. Most people go to Port Angeles to do the majority of their shopping."

"Hiking," she repeated glumly.

"Not a fan?" he guessed.

Bella laughed and Edward froze, stunned by the sweetness of her laughter. He watched her intently and drank in the way her eyes crinkled as her lips parted into a smile, and he savored the warmness in her eyes when she looked at him. He tucked away the image and saved it for later, when he could replay it over and over again.

"I'm not very athletic," Bella explained. "My coordination skills leave something to be desire. Actually…they leave a lot to be desired."

He forced himself to laugh despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. Her self-conscious confession made her even more appealing. She was so different. Different than the girls at Forks, different from all of the girls at all of the high schools he had attended, and different than any female vampire he had encountered. She didn't try to impress him. She didn't even seem attracted to him, which in itself was a whole new experience for Edward.

The bitter knowledge that all of this meant nothing ate at him. Edward wondered why he was torturing himself; why he was finding out all of this trivial information about her. It made him like her even more and that would only hurt him in the end, because he had no future with Bella. Not even as friends.

"What about you?" Bella asked, interrupting him from his downward spiral of self-pity. "You don't play sports."

He nodded at her statement, noting that it wasn't a question.

"Jessica told me," she shrugged, blushing again at his stare.

"She's correct," Edward confirmed.

"But why?" Bella asked. She looked pointedly at his chest and arms. "You look…strong. Are you as clumsy as me?"

"No," he laughed. "No, I'm not clumsy. I enjoy sports but haven't joined any teams. I'm not very social, I suppose."

"So what do you do?"

"Read. I like music, old movies," he replied. He shrugged, uncomfortable at the intensity he saw in her eyes. Uncomfortable at the fact that he weighed his words and wondered how she felt about his answer.

Bella nodded. "Me too. On all accounts."

"Favorite book," he challenged.

"That's a tough one," Bella laughed, and he was delighted. "If I had to choose… well, I wouldn't be able to pick just one. I will read just about anything but my top two picks are "Where the Red Fern Grows," by Wilson Rawls, and "Gone with the Wind," by Margaret Mitchell."

"I've never read "Where the Red Fern Grows," Edward frowned. "And I've read a lot."

"Gone with the Wind?" Bella asked with a smile.

Edward nodded and looked almost embarrassed, but smiled. "It was so popular when it came out. I had to see what was so wonderful about it."

"And yours? What are your favorites?"

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn" reminds me of my childhood," he replied. Bella thought she detected some sadness in his smooth voice and looked at him closely. When he looked up though, she could see nothing to indicate she was right. "Song?"

Bella smirked and rolled her eyes, surprised that she was starting to enjoy herself. "If I couldn't pick a favorite book than there's no way I could pick a favorite song."

"Try," Edward pleaded, leaning into the table slightly. His fascinated expression enthralled her, and she gazed in his eyes for far too long.

"Um," she said finally, a bit breathlessly. "My favorites…Fields of Gold, The Very Thought of You, Brahm's Lullaby, I Only Have Eyes for You, My Girl…"

"That's an eclectic mix," Edward frowned. "Some of those are from the '30s."

"My Mom likes a lot of different music," Bella shrugged. "I grew up listening to a lot of different genres. How did you know they're from the '30s? What do you listen to?"

Edward hesitated, and then smiled ruefully. He stood and pushed his chair in. "Another time, maybe. Charlie is here and I should be getting home."

Bella swallowed hard, wondering at the rush of disappointment she felt. "Okay. Thanks for staying. I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome," he said softly. He held her eyes for a minute more and then walked out of the room.

Bella remained in her seat, frozen. Unexpected feelings whizzed around inside of her head. She rested her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand. Edward Cullen was an enigma. Despite his behavior at school, and his erratic moods, she was afraid she was beginning to like him. She had a feeling that she had seen a side of him that very few people had, and Bella wondered if he would be back to ignoring her tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Bella got to class early in hopes that she and Edward would continue their discussion. She even took the time to style her hair and frame it attractively around her face. She felt ridiculous, of course; she had never stooped to primping for a guy.

Edward slipped into class at the exact moment the late bell rang. Bella ignored her nerves and glanced over at him with a smile.

"Hi," she whispered.

Edward looked at her and nodded but then focused his attention on the blackboard. Bella felt her cheeks burn at his dismissal and she turned away from him, pretending to need something out of her new messenger bag. She swallowed hard and pulled out a notebook. She spent the rest of the period pretending to be zoned out. She filled up page after page of random doodles in an attempt to be less aware of Edward's overwhelming presence.

She was disappointed by his attitude. Okay, maybe she was a little more than disappointed. Bella didn't have a lot of experience with guys but she didn't imagine the way he looked at her last night. It was the memory of his eyes, liquid gold and brimming with emotion, that gave her the courage do what she had planned.

As the bell rang, Bella slipped her well-worn copy of "Where the Red Fern Grows" across the table. Edward, in the process of getting up, had stopped. She couldn't look at him, her courage bank was empty, and she fled the classroom before he could speak.

* * *

well?? :D

luna


	2. And so it Begins

It rained the next morning. The constant pitter patter of raindrops on the roof was soothing. Bella peeked one eye open and smiled at the dark sky. She snuggled down deeper into her warm blankets and sighed contentedly. There was absolutely nothing better than sleeping late on a Saturday morning, warm and cozy, while a storm raged outside.

She tried to fall back asleep. Bella emptied her mind and buried her face into her pillow, craving that beautiful oblivion that sleep would give her.

Unfortunately, her mind wasn't quite as relaxed as her body, and she knew she'd never fall back asleep. Bella rolled over with a groan and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. The house was chilly. Charlie had probably forgotten to turn the heat on.

She had the entire day to herself. Charlie woke her up at two o'clock in the morning to tell her that one of his deputies had to stay home with his daughter, who was sick. He had to cover for him and then needed to stay for his own shift. He wouldn't be home until nearly seven and she could just imagine the terrible mood he'd be in.

Bella debated running out to the grocery store. It would be nice if she had a hot dinner for him when he came home. Besides, she had nothing else to do. The schools in Phoenix were ahead of Forks and she had already finished all of her makeup work plus some of the next week's homework.

She could check out the library. Last week she had ordered a bunch of books online using a gift card Phil had slipped her when her Mom wasn't paying attention. She had been hoping they would arrive by Friday but she still didn't have them. She desperately needed some new reading material. Maybe they'd arrive today, she hoped.

Some of the girls from school had invited her to the movies but she didn't know them well enough to accept. It would be awkward to tag along with them and they would undoubtedly want to know all about her. Maybe some other time. Today she would be happy to just lounge around in her sweats.

Bella shuffled down to the kitchen and set about making some scrambled eggs. She turned on Charlie's ancient stovetop and frowned at the blackened rim of the burners. She'd have to scrub them, as they had to be fire hazards. She watched it for a minute to make sure nothing suddenly caught on fire. When everything remained fire-free she placed the frying pan of eggs on to cook.

She tossed in some shredded cheese. She was in the process of grabbing the ketchup when the doorbell rang. Bella perked up at the arrival of her books and dashed down the hallway, eggs forgotten.

But when Bella opened the front door, it was definitely not to the FedEx guy.

Edward Cullen, as beautiful as ever, stared down at her. Bella forgot how to think. Speaking was not an option. Breathing wasn't really necessary.

"Good morning," Edward smiled, his voice gentle and low. "Did I wake you?"

Bella stared at him, dumbfounded. Edward Cullen was here, at her house, again. What was he doing here? Didn't he know what time it was? It wasn't even nine o'clock yet!

Then Bella realized in horror that she hadn't changed out of her pajamas yet. She felt the red flush from her face begin to creep down her neck. Why was he even here?!

"Hi – hi, Edward," she sputtered.

He smirked knowingly at her and Bella gritted her teeth. Apparently Edward knew exactly how uncomfortable he made her and at the moment, was really enjoying it. Under her glare his smirk spread into a wide smile. Bella went from irritated to angry in the time it took for his perfect white teeth to peek out from between his lips.

"What?" she asked rudely. His expression remained the same but she thought she saw his eyes harden.

"I came to return your book," he replied in a clipped tone.

Bella couldn't wipe the scowl from her face. She wished she hadn't even given him the stupid book, not if this was how he was going to be. Now she felt like a huge idiot for bothering him and telling him so many personal things. She cringed inwardly and wondered if the whole time he was in her house, asking her those ridiculous questions, he had been teasing her.

"Thanks," she said curtly, snatching the book from his hand.

He turned to leave but Bella spotted something in his other hand.

"Wait!" she blurted out. "What is that? Did you bring that for me?"

Mixed emotions flashed over his face. He casually held the book flat against his hip so she couldn't see what it was. "No. I'm going to the library."

Edward sighed at the hurt and disbelief on her face. How could he be so rude to her when she looked at him like that? She was still in what she wore to bed. He didn't wake her, he knew, because he had stood on her porch for almost ten minutes listening to her move around. Well, if he was being honest with himself, he spent that ten minutes working up the nerve to knock on her door.

"Oh," Bella said in a small voice. "I – "

Edward suddenly squeezed past her and Bella fell against the wall in shock, partly because she was just clumsy, but mostly because of the hard weight of his body on hers.

"Hey!" she yelped. "What are you doing?"

She slammed the door shut and whirled around to follow him. That was when an acrid burning smell hit her, and she gasped. She ran after him, into the kitchen, where he was smothering a small fire on the stovetop with some of Charlie's ancient kitchen towels.

"Oh, my god!" Bella exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward snapped as he looked up at her. He was furious.

Edward extinguished the last of the flames and dropped the smoking frying pan into the sink. It clattered angrily as it made contact and he heard Bella jump at the sound. He turned the sink on and the pan sizzled and threw off more smoke as the water hit it. He faced the sink, away from her, and gripped the edge of the linoleum countertop. She was so careless! What if he hadn't been here?

"Thank you," she whispered tearfully. Bella wiped at her eyes and watched him as he tried to reign in his temper. She could hear his harsh breathing. She suddenly felt exhausted and pulled out a chair at the table. She sank into it and sighed. That was when her eyes fell upon the tattered book dropped carelessly on the table. He must have tossed it when he ran into the kitchen.

Bella picked up the worn paperback. It was obviously very old. She traced over the title with a fingertip. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn.

"You can borrow it," Edward said gruffly. Bella looked up at him in surprise and then her eyes flicked over to the sink. She hadn't heard his silent approach.

"You don't have to do this," she said, trying to sound casual. She hoped her voice sounded nonchalant. She hoped she didn't sound as if she had just developed the most intense, most severe crush of her entire life. If there was one thing Bella had learned in her seventeen years, it was self-preservation.

She knew she was not the type of girl that someone like Edward Cullen was interested in. She had to protect her heart before he had the ability to break it. Bella handed his book back to him. "I'm sure it's special to you. Thanks for the thought, though."

He frowned at her but reached out and took the book. He looked down at it and turned it around in his hands. Then Edward studied her seriously. "Your copy of Where the Red Fern Grows wasn't special to you?"

"It was," she admitted. "I just don't want you to feel obligated to give me something so special."

"Well, I don't feel obligated," he said forcefully. He held the book out to her but she just stared at him. His eyes narrowed and he tossed the book onto her table again. "Get dressed."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked, her eyebrows nearly up to her hairline in surprise. "What?"

"Get dressed," Edward repeated calmly. "I'm buying you breakfast."

He watched her blush; her cheeks turned an outrageous shade of red. He was surprised to find it adorable and not appetizing. Her blood, so visible, should make him hungry – it should make his mouth water with venom and his muscles tight with anticipation. Instead, he was filled with a whole new kind of anticipation, and his eyes slipped to her lips.

"It's okay," she shook her head. "You probably have other stuff to do. I'm just…I'm just an idiot, that's all. I should have cleaned it first. I guess Charlie isn't the best housekeeper. I'll just clean up in here so he doesn't have a huge mess when he comes home."

He waited patiently until she was done with her tirade. "I'm still waiting for you to get dressed."

Bella stiffened in the chair and looked at him curiously. "Are you…are you being serious?"

Edward rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Hurry up. Unless you want me to go up to your bedroom and pick out your clothing for you?"

Her eyes widened and she pushed the chair away from the table. It protested loudly against the floor. She stood up and looked at him one more time before disappearing down the hallway.

When she was finally gone, Edward exhaled sharply and relaxed his tense muscles. He had wanted to touch her so badly. He could almost feel her warm, satiny skin under his fingertips.

Edward had pressed against her when he smelled the smoke and ran into the kitchen. The memory of her body pressed against his, albeit briefly, was exquisite. He still wasn't sure why he was subjecting himself to this kind of torture.

Now he was stuck taking her to breakfast. It was as if his brain didn't function correctly around her. He would spit out anything, anything at all to make her happy.

He just had to make it through this next meal with her, and then he would start distancing himself.

* * *

Bella stared at herself in the mirror with despair. Her jeans fit well, and the black v-neck was nice enough, but she wouldn't look right next to Edward. She tried to remember what he was wearing but realized she had spent the whole time looking at his face. Well, where could they really go in Forks? The only place was the diner and she was certainly dressed casually enough for that.

Then sheer panic ht her. What if he didn't want to stay in Forks? What if he wanted to go to Port Angeles?

She hadn't bothered with too much makeup, just some mascara and chapstick. Her cheeks were always red so she never had a need for blush, and the few times she had attempted to wear eyeliner and eye shadow she had been mistaken for Bozo the Clown. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and then bounded down the stairs.

Edward was waiting for her and followed her to the front door. Bella patted the pocket of her jeans and then frowned. She looked behind him at the table and reached around him for her car keys but Edward's hand stopped hers. Her breath caught when his fingers trapped hers. He curled his index finger around three of her fingers and squeezed lightly. Bella couldn't breathe. They were holding hands.

Or, at least, holding fingers. It didn't matter – not to the thrill of excitement that ran over her. Edward held on to her hand for a few moments more and she was very aware of how close they were. She was afraid to look up at him; the closeness was intimidating. Her heart was pounding so fast. How embarrassing – she was positive normal girls didn't react like this!

She finally couldn't stand it any longer and tilted her head up to see his face. He was so close, much close than she thought. His eyes were darker than she remembered and she found that she couldn't break his gaze. It was impossible to take her eyes away from his.

The only other thing she could register were the quick breaths he took. They were fast and shallow, and he breathed them in through his parted lips.

"You won't need them," he finally said, his voice a husky timbre. "I'll drive."

Bella nodded, breathlessly, and licked her dry lips when he released her. Edward held the door for her and she stepped outside. She turned and watched him lock it from the inside and then shut it.

"No jacket?" he inquired, eyeing her sweatshirt. Bella shook her head. Edward gestured to the sky. "No umbrella, either, of course."

Bella gave him a tight smile. "My Daddy lets me go out dressed however I want. But you're right; my Mommy would want me to use an umbrella."

He grimaced at her sarcastic tone and gently shoved her to get her moving. Bella stepped away from him pointedly but felt strangely bereft when he didn't grab her again. He remotely unlocked the car and Bella climbed into the front seat. Edward started the engine and she relaxed into the plush seats. She shivered, which he unfortunately noticed, and she got a look shot at her while he turned up the heat.

Classical music had been playing when he started the car but he quickly turned it off. The engine purred quietly but obviously very powerfully, and the only other sound was of heat rushing through the vents. That, and her breathing, which seemed absurdly loud. He drove fast but very well.

"Billie Holiday," he said a few minutes later, breaking the silence. "Ray Charles. I like a lot of blues and jazz. Classical, as well."

Bella smiled and felt a curl of warmth unwinding inside of her. He was answering her question, finishing their conversation from the day they first met. It felt good.

"And your extensive knowledge of the '30s?" she asked, still smiling.

He hesitated. "It was a decade I was always interested in. I…studied it a lot."

Bella sensed he was leaving something out but didn't want to pursue it. She was afraid he'd slip back into one of his black moods. She didn't know what she did to provoke him but he could switch moods faster than anyone she had ever met. Rationally, she knew that she really shouldn't allow that type of behavior. She didn't deserve it and if she saw someone treating someone else like that, she would be appalled. But with Edward…she had a bad feeling that she would put up with just about anything for a few minutes with good mood Edward.

"I read your book, by the way," he informed her, breaking through her thoughts.

Bella felt shy. She was worried about his opinion of the book. It was a kids book, really, she first read it in the fifth grade. It was a silly book to give to him, a poor choice.

"I liked it," he murmured, looking over at her. "You cried when you read it, didn't you?"

Bella blushed and laughed. "Why, did you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No tears on my end."

"Well, yeah," she confessed. "I cry every time I read it."

The way Edward paused, she knew something was coming.

"Why were you crying in the woods?" he asked. She noticed his hand tighten on the steering wheel. He didn't look at her.

"I was just stressed," Bella said softly. She looked down at her lap. "You know, the move and everything. New people, new place."

Edward was quiet for a long moment. "I apologize for the way I acted the day we met."

"What did I do?" she asked quietly.

He turned into the diner parking lot and turned the engine off. "You didn't do anything, Bella."

"But…" she trailed off, unsure.

He turned to face her. He reached for her hand but stopped himself just in time. He didn't know how to explain this to her. "Bella…I'm not a very nice person. I feel - I feel terribly about the way I acted towards you. Let me treat you for breakfast, and then…then we'll just go our separate ways."

She looked at him skeptically. "You're not a "nice" person? And you want to go our separate ways? We sit next to each other…I don't think that's really an option."

He ran a hand through his hair and stared out of the windshield. The rain blurred the outside world and it was easy to pretend that he and Bella were alone. The car air was still warm and she smelled lovely. It was comforting. Again, he was disconcerted by the lack of violence he felt, and the lack of restrain he had to use.

Edward started to speak again but Bella abruptly cut him off and opened her door. She didn't particularly want to hear what he had to say, since she already knew it was a goodbye. He seemed reluctant to leave the car, and for that she was happy, because it meant he most likely wouldn't continue this conversation inside the diner.

He followed her out of the car and was at her elbow by the time she turned to check on him. She jumped, startled again by his nearness.

"Sorry," he murmured, completely unapologetic.

Bella gazed up at him. It was difficult to believe that someone so beautiful lived in Forks. He should have been in the movies or on the cover of magazines. Up close, he was simply dazzling.

Edward watched a drop of rain land on her cheekbones. He stared at it, entranced, as it made its journey down her smooth skin. It slid past her lip and was just about to disappear over her jaw line. Without thinking he raised his hand and gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up so he could see it trail down her pale neck and disappear into her shirt.

Bella's eyes had drifted shut at the cool touch of his hands. His thumb grazed lightly over the sensitive skin just under her chin. He could hear her breathing as it got shallower and faster. He knew she wasn't scared. Her reaction wasn't adrenaline, pumping as a reaction to stark terror, as he was so accustomed to. This was different.

The door to the diner jangled open as two teenagers came outside, and Bella and Edward both leapt apart. He stared at her in complete shock. She felt herself blushing again so she turned and hurried into the diner.

They seated themselves in a corner booth. The diner was relatively crowded, mostly with families. The mothers of Forks didn't seem too keen on cooking Saturday morning breakfasts. Despite the crowd, a smiling waitress approached them in under two minutes.

"Do you two know what you want already? Or do you need a minute to look at the menu?" she drawled.

Bella watched her do a double take at Edward. After that first glimpse, her eyes were stuck on him and she directed all of her questions to him. Bella felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't return the deliberate flirtations, probably because the waitress was almost fifty and looked seventy-five, but it still reassured Bella.

"I'll have a short stack with strawberries, please," Bella ordered. "And a tea."

"Nothing for me, thanks," Edward said politely. Bella glared at him and he shrugged as the waitress walked away. "I already ate."

"So why are we here?" Bella hissed.

"Because your kitchen caught on fire, because you're so careless," he said smoothly. He folded his hands in front of him on the table. "If I left you alone you would have attempted to make a second batch of eggs and you'd be dead by now."

"You know, I have made it to age seventeen without you saving me every five seconds," Bella snapped, outraged.

"Not in Forks," he laughed. "I think that was the second time in three days that I had to save you."

"I don't need you," she scowled. She sat back in the booth and crossed her arms. Then she quickly relaxed her stance because she felt like a three year old having a temper tantrum.

"But…thank you," she said grudgingly.

Edward smiled brilliantly and his entire face lit up. Bella felt another pang of remorse. He was too beautiful. Too beautiful for her, at least.

The level of noise in the diner increased significantly when a group of teenagers entered. Bella recognized them from school and they waved at her but whispered when they saw Edward. He watched them, nonplussed, and then looked at her for her reaction.

"Would you like to go sit with your friends?" he asked her, his voice barely audible.

Bella frowned. "I'm here with you. I don't even know them."

"You don't know me," he responded lightly.

"But I want to," Bella answered honestly. "And I'd rather know you than them."

Edward leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

She was astonished by the intensity of his gaze. She took her time constructing an answer because it seemed so important to him. "I'm not sure… You seem different to me, somehow. Special. I just want to be around you."

She sighed at how lame her response was but Edward smiled. He held her gaze and she was struck by how different they were. He was so confident. She could stare him in the eye for any length of time, under any circumstance, and she doubted he would break eye contact. All he had to do was speak and she was blushing at the ground.

Edward couldn't help but smile when she struggled for words to describe how she felt. She blushed, of course, and looked away. Her voice had turned into a whisper at the end.

The waitress interrupted them at that moment and set Bella's pancakes in front of her. Bella was grateful for the distraction but not so eager to eat in front of him. She picked up her fork gingerly, and cut into her food. She waited until she had a forkful of pancake near her mouth and then asked the question burning inside of her.

"And you? What do you think of me?" she inquired. Before he could ask her something in response she shoved the hot pancake into her mouth.

Edward smiled again and looked amused. She didn't feel herself blush this time but figured she had never stopped blushing from earlier, so it didn't matter. He cocked his head to the side and watched her.

"Well," he said finally. "You didn't answer exactly that question. You simply explained why you wanted to get to know me. I think you're different, as well. I've never met anyone quite like you. Against my better judgment, I do want to get to know you better."

"You didn't answer the question," Bella smiled, avoiding his eyes as she grinned.

"The question," he repeated solemnly. "What I think of you…well, I think I like you entirely too much."

He watched in delight as Bella tried to hide her smile of delight but failed miserably . This flirtatious banter they were engaging in was more satisfying than he'd ever thought possible. He could make her light up so easily and yet it thrilled him every time. He wondered if he had been so cautious for no reason. It was slowly getting easier to be near to her. The fierce ache for her blood still plagued him but the urge to see her smile, to hear her laugh, was growing rapidly in its own ferocity.

Bella noticed his hungry eyes and gestured to her plate, offering him a bite. He shook his hide but couldn't quite hide his smile. She was so innocent.

His smile faded when he finally focused on the hateful thoughts across the diner. Edward looked over at Mike Newton, who was glaring at him. Edward couldn't blame him - Mike was right, of course. Bella was too good for him. He kept allowing himself to forget the world between them. It was too easy to lose himself in her.

When Mike began debating on whether or not he should approach Bella himself, Edward stood up and tossed a few bills on the table. Bella scowled and he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"You can pay next time," he offered.

"You didn't even get anything!" Bella complained as she slid out of the booth.

"Next time," Edward promised, eager to leave. He didn't feel like sharing today.

Bella was reluctant to leave the warmth of the diner but Edward seemed like he was in a hurry all of a sudden. It was still overcast outside and felt much later than ten-thirty.

Edward stayed close to her as they walked through the puddles. Bella got so excited at his nearness that he thought she was slipping, and grasped her elbow.

Edward held the car door open for her to climb in. Bella frantically tried to smooth down her damp, soon-to-be-frizzed hair as he walked around the front of the car. This time Edward turned the stereo on and a haunting piano melody filtered through the speakers. The music brought forth a melancholy mood and Bella felt herself sadden as they grew closer to her house.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered, sensing her sudden shift in mood.

He drove too fast. They were already pulling into her driveway. Edward put the car in park but didn't turn the engine off. He shifted to face her, "Bella? What is it?"

She shrugged and tried to smile. "I don't know, really. I guess I'll miss you."

The corners of his mouth turned slowly into a smile. He raised one hand, hesitantly, and then reached out. Bella closed her eyes as his fingers trailed over her cheek. Time slowed down as his touch danced tenderly on her face. She didn't know how long they stayed like that. She lost count of her breaths. It was too early, though, when Edward pulled back.

"I'll miss you, too," he sighed unhappily. His expression turned regretful. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What is…this?" she asked, her eyes huge as they locked on his.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It's nothing I expected. And yet, more than I hoped for."

He heard her inhale sharply and her eyes flickered to his lips and back. He knew with crushing despair that she wanted him to kiss her. There was nothing he wanted more than to feel her lips moving on his, to feel the physical evidence of her desire for him. It was impossible that she felt as strongly as him.

"I'll see you Monday," he said in a controlled, low voice. He shifted in his seat and stared straight ahead but she could read the pain on his face clearly. Disappointment was swift and breathtaking, so she murmured a goodbye and stumbled out of the car. By the time she got to her front door and turned to look for him, the Volvo and its owner were gone.

* * *

Unexplainable anger surged through his body as he drove home. Edward was frustrated and drove faster in an effort to relieve some stress. She was close, he knew, and that was why he didn't so much as bat an eye when a small figure darted in front of his speeding car. He calmly pulled over and waited for Alice to climb in the front seat.

"I'm not in the mood," he said flatly, hoping to head off any conversation.

"Someone's been a bad boy," she smiled, using an obnoxious sing-song voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," Edward responded seriously.

Alice frowned and settled back into the passenger seat. "Is this her? This smell? Lovely. And I understand you don't want to talk about her, but you've been such a drag at home…it's unbearable. So imagine what I feel, when I decide to go for a walk - and find your scent, all over a human's house?"

"You followed me," he accused, revving the Volvo as he pulled out onto the road again.

"No. I had a vision, and I investigated," she correctly him. "So spill it. Now."

"Come on, Alice," he groaned. "Can't this wait?"

"Sure! We can wait until tonight, when everyone is home and I ask you about the human you almost kissed," she offered innocently.

"Fine," he snarled. "But you're sworn to secrecy. You have to give me your word that you will tell no one until I agree to it."

"Excellent!" she beamed. "Tell me everything!"

* * *

now it's your turn! tell me EVERYTHING!!

luna


	3. A Reluctant Friendship

His chat with Alice didn't go over nearly as well as Edward had hoped. Out of everyone in his family he thought Alice would be the most understanding. She always wanted him to be happy and constantly badgered him about finding that perfect happiness.

Her reaction, instead of throwing her arms around him and telling him that she would help him in any way she could, left a lot to be desired. Alice had lapsed into silence, sitting perfectly still as her thoughts raced through every possible scenario. She didn't budge and he waited patiently for her, flinching as her mind mused over Bella's possible death.

"Edward," Alice began. He heard the note of caution in her voice; she didn't want to upset him. "She's not like us."

"Do you think that escaped my attention?" he asked irritably. He stomped down on the gas pedal and they blew out of town.

"I know I've been after you about finding someone, but I meant like Tanya, or maybe one of the other ladies in the Denali coven," Alice frowned. "I think this thing with Bella will just upset you more."

"Upset me more because I'll kill her, you mean."

"I didn't say that," Alice reprimanded him quickly. "I have a lot more faith in you than that."

Edward shook his head. "It's too difficult. I get sloppy when I'm near her. I say things that I shouldn't. She bewitches me. Something about her…I just don't think clearly. It's too dangerous."

"Then perhaps you should just stay away from her. There's no point in torturing yourself needlessly. Why don't you go up to Canada for the rest of the year?"

Edward hesitated. "Esme will be so upset…"

"And?" Alice asked impishly, knowingly. He scowled at her. She saw through him like no one else could.

"And I don't want to stay away from Bella!" Edward growled. "But you already knew that."

Alice laughed and clasped her hands together. "You really like her!"

"No, I don't," he argued immediately. "I won't let myself like her."

"That's just stupid," Alice pointed out. "It doesn't matter if you let yourself or not. The feelings will still be there. Besides, you can't avoid her, anyway, if you stay here."

Edward relaxed as their house came into view. "I know."

"So?" Alice persisted when he didn't continue. "What is your plan?"

He shrugged as the car rolled to a stop. "Don't have one."

"Well, come on, Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's figure this out. We can talk to Carlisle and see what - "

"No!" Edward snapped. "Just between us, remember?"

Alice glared at him and he glared right back at her. She narrowed her eyes and waited for him to break, but surprisingly, he remained strong.

"Fine," she sighed. "I won't talk to the family about any of this."

"Or Bella!" Edward ordered, when her intentions rang through her mind loud and clear.

Alice scowled at him and waved her hand, dismissing him as she walked up to the house. This was a tricky one. She had to mull this one over. Alice decided she would concentrate and see if she could pick up anything in her visions.

When she first realized that Bella was indeed the surprise her visions warned her of, she had tried to focus just on Bella to see what came up. Alice couldn't figure out why, before her arrival, she was just a big blank spot of impending doom. It left her with an edge of unease, despite her excitement over Edward's near declaration of feelings.

* * *

Sunday stretched out before Bella, agonizingly long and empty, and with no promise of seeing Edward. She already finished cleaning her room and doing her laundry. Bella scrubbed the kitchen clean, grateful that Charlie hadn't mentioned the smoke marks on the kitchen wall. He had probably expected it at some point. She found several cans of white paint in the garage and used it to touch up the wall. The rest of the kitchen sparkled.

After that she showered, and now was holding Edward's copy of Tom Sawyer. He forgot to take it with him when they left for the diner, even though he had denied bringing it for her. Bella stretched out comfortably on her bed and studied the cover. It was an old copy. It smelled good - musty, but with a hint of the scent she so often caught on Edward.

The pages were yellowed and she slowly turned each one. Bella realized she was hoping for a note in the margin; one of his thoughts or a question, maybe. Anything to make him seem real again. She found that when Edward left her, it seemed as though he slipped out of reality and became a figure of her dreams.

One passage caught her eye as she thumbed through the book and Bella soon found herself sucked into the world of Tom Sawyer. It had been ages since she last read it and was newly enthralled with its tale of childhood mischief, friendship, first kisses, murder and mystery. She thought of Edward as she read. He mentioned that the story reminded him of his childhood. Maybe he mother read it to him at night, Bella smiled.

Bella yawned and rolled onto her back. She continued to read but another yawn forced her eyes to close. A drowsy, warm feeling surrounded her and Bella snuggled onto her side, finding it difficult to reopen her eyes. Instead, she let herself doze off to the memory of yesterday's pleasant breakfast with Edward.

Bella didn't wake up until an insistent knocking at her door broke into her dreams.

"Bella?" Charlie called. He stuck his head through the door, a frown on his face. "There's a boy outside. He's working on your truck. Now listen, I just got that truck from Billy, and he said there wasn't anything wrong with it. Did you get into an accident? You gotta tell me these things, Bells."

Bella struggled to wake up and collect her thoughts. "Um…what? Accident? No… who's out there?"

Charlie shrugged. "Tall kid. Needs a hair cut. He's got a fancy silver car."

Bella's heart skipped a beat at Charlie's unmistakable description of Edward.

"Oh, thanks, Dad," Bella said breathlessly. She rolled over to the edge of her bed but thought she was farther away than she was, and went tumbling to the floor.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed. He rushed over to her but Bella was already back on her feet, fixing her hair and blushing.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled. "Still asleep, I guess."

Charlie studied her for a minute and then shook his head. "I always thought you'd outgrow that clumsiness. Your mother was always afraid that we'd be picked up by Child Protective Services because of all the bruises you always had on you."

"I've gotten much better," Bella smiled, impatiently ushering Charlie out of her room. Once he was gone she ran over to her mirror and rubbed the sleep marks off of her cheeks. She applied some mascara, eyeing herself critically, all the while trying to slow her racing heart. She tugged on a hoodie and a pair of rain boots and dashed downstairs and outside.

She couldn't see him at first. The hood of her truck was propped open and a toolbox sat open on the driveway. Miscellaneous tools were scatted on the ground.

Bella skipped down the stairs and approached the truck slowly. She skirted around the edge of the vehicle. Edward was standing on small step ladder. Even with his height he couldn't stretch far enough to reach across and into her engine. The truck was a beast.

Bella let herself enjoy the view, and ran her eyes over his lean build. He was wearing faded jeans that hugged his butt as he leaned forward. She could see a sliver of pale skin where his shirt didn't quite meet the waistband of his jeans. A plain white t-shirt completed his outfit and she couldn't help but wonder if he was cold. His black jacket was tossed to the ground with the tools.

"Hi Edward," she forced herself to say. Bella was appalled by the overwhelming shyness she suddenly felt.

He straightened and smiled at her. He held a wrench in his left hand and grease marks smeared across the front of his shirt.

"I thought I'd figure out what was rattling," he shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do today."

"Thanks," Bella smiled. She couldn't believe he took it upon himself to give up an entire afternoon just to work on her car.

Edward watched as she fidgeted nervously. Her face was flushed, as usual, but he thought he could make out a faint crease on her cheek. She must have been sleeping. He had been here for hours waiting for Bella to appear. His plan had been to come here and to make himself a "friend" in her eyes. He had to erase any other feelings she had for him. The fact that she looked so cute, and the fact that he couldn't help but smile, didn't help him at all.

"No problem," he said coolly. She looked at him curiously, probably wondering at his tone, but approached the truck and stood on her tip toes to look down inside the engine.

"What was it?" she asked. The only thing she could think of to talk about was the truck. How incredibly lame.

"Just a couple of loose bolts," he informed her. "The roads are pretty rough around here. Constantly driving on all of the bumps can loosen bolts, and everything in your truck is older than you are, so it's all worn down. You should probably get them tightened every few weeks. Otherwise just get that line replaced."

"So I guess I'll need a regular mechanic," Bella smiled. "You up for the job?"

"Your Dad could probably do it," he replied, his eyes boring into hers. Bella's smile slipped a few notches and she had to work to keep it up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Edward sighed. "I apologize. I'm not in the most pleasant mood today. I don't mean to take it out on you."

So much for his grand plan to slip subtly into the friend zone. He couldn't stand the dejected look on her face. There had to be another way to make it happen. He couldn't continue being so aloof and distant.

Bella shrugged. "It's okay. Anything I can do to help?"

"You're making it a bit brighter right now," he said softly. He held out his hand and moved over on the ladder. "Come here."

Bella carefully climbed up the step ladder and when her balanced wavered, Edward's hands were quick to steady her. He put one hand on the small of her back and pointed with the other.

"You see those bolts, right there?" he asked, looking at her and then back under the hood. "Those six?"

"Yeah," Bella replied, her breathing uneven at his closeness.

"They are the ones that make the noise," he nodded. He handed her the wrench. "Try and tighten one of them."

Bella stretched forward but couldn't reach the section of the engine he was concerned about. She looked behind her, almost bumping her head into his. She didn't realize he was so close.

Just a few inches and she would be kissing him…

"Oh!" she gasped. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Edward whispered. "Here…"

He grabbed her waist and easily hoisted her up. Bella almost dropped the wrench in surprise. He slid her forward so that her feet weren't touching the step anymore. Her lower body leaned lightly on the front end of her car. It should have been uncomfortable but because Edward was still holding her up her body just brushed against the car.

Bella's hands fumbled with the wrench as she tried to get a grip on the bolt. She panicked, trying to hurry, sure that Edward regretted picking her up. She probably weighed a million pounds. God, he was probably going to drop her! She let out a squeak and realized that she was unscrewing the bolt instead of tightening it.

"Calm down," Edward laughed. "Take your time."

"Don't drop me!"

"I won't," he promised. There was a pause. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" she panted, out of breath now.

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey."

"What?" Bella asked, sure she misunderstood him.

"When you do this by yourself make sure you remember that. You're screwing it the wrong way. Righty tighty, lefty loosey," he said, sounding amused.

Bella took a deep breath and sighed, sure her face looked like a tomato now. She quickly screwed them all tighter and Edward gently set her back on her feet.

"Now you don't even need a mechanic," he said lightly. Edward raised a hand and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Bella stared up at him, her lips parted and still breathing a shade too quickly. Her eyes were huge and watched him with a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

He needed a distraction. Charlie was watching the Sunday afternoon football game, basically dead to the rest of the world. There was nothing stopping him right now. He could press his lips to hers, and learn the contours of those smooth, warm planes. He could dip down and breathe in her breath, inhale the tiny sound of surprise that he just knew she would make.

And then he heard it - the distraction he so badly needed. It sent regret and relief coursing through his body. He swallowed hard and stepped down the three step ladder, then held out his hand for Bella. She frowned at him.

"But…" she trailed off.

He smiled and watched her confusion switch to relief as a car turned into the driveway. She glanced at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, no doubt. Bella reluctantly followed him down the ladder but held tightly to his hand.

He recognized the beat up car immediately. It was a Rabbit. Only one person in the area drove a Rabbit. Edward felt his spine turn to steel as Jacob Black stepped out of the car. He imagined his own eyes mirrored the dislike and suspicion in Jacob's.

Edward took it back. He didn't need a distraction this badly.

"Jake?" Bella asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Hi, Bella," he grinned.

"Hi," Bella matched his smile. She gestured to his car. "I thought you didn't have your license yet?"

Edward smirked and Jacob sent him a death glare. "Well, Charlie called my Dad. He said something's wrong with the truck?"

Edward stepped forward so he was next to Bella. "Took care of it, already, Black."

"No offense, Cullen, but you're hardly a mechanic," Jacob sneered. "Or did you ask your Daddy to send his mechanic out here?"

Bella looked back and forth between them, her brow creasing. "Edward did a fine job, Jake."

"Sorry, Bella," Jacob shrugged. "I rebuilt that engine, you know, so I figured I would be able to tell you what was wrong with it."

"It's a death trap," Edward snapped. "If you knew she was going to be driving it, you might have done a better job."

"There is nothing wrong with the truck," Jacob said heatedly, stepping forward.

"So the timing belt magically wore itself away?" Edward asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was fine when I looked at it," Jacob insisted.

Edward pointed to the edge of the driveway. "Why don't you go take a look at it now? See for yourself. I'll take care of the truck from now on, though, so feel free to leave."

Bella followed his finger and noticed the pile of garbage. Mostly car pieces.

"Edward? You did all that? I thought you just tightened the…" she trailed off in surprise.

"There's no way he did that," Jacob scoffed. "Would have taken hours. You would have had to take apart the entire front end."

Edward crossed his arms but remained silent, his face impassive. Jacob started ranting on about the truck and Edward watched him stonily. Bella ignored the conversation and looked at Edward, who was still frowning at Jacob, while a warm glow spread throughout her body. It settled firmly in her heart. He did all that to her car? How long had he been here?

"None of your business!" Jacob barked.

Bella jerked herself back to the conversation. The uneasy tension from before was gone and now both boys were livid. The poorly concealed rage vibrated off of them and Bella glanced at the house anxiously. Charlie would freak out if they got into a fight right in front of his house. She would probably freak out if they got into a fight, period.

"Who was he?" Edward demanded, forgetting his casual stance and stepping forward menacingly. Bella darted in front of him and wedged herself between the two boys.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Jacob said, his voice haughty.

"He almost attacked Bella!" Edward said furiously. "Who was he?"

Bella looked back and forth as the conversation continued. A flicker of recognition and then guilt revealed itself in Jacob's eyes. He hung his head, and when he looked at Bella, there was an apology on his face.

"He's harmless," Jacob said, his voice tinged with sadness. "My Dad's brother. He's…sick."

"Yeah, well, he thought Bella was me and said I was on Quileute land!" Edward growled. "Do you know what that means? What he was about to do?"

"I don't believe you!" Jacob said fiercely. He shook his head. "Jim's not like that. He wouldn't!"

Bella had the distinct feeling that both of the boys had forgotten she was there. They were talking about something completely unknown to her. Why wasn't Edward allowed on Quileute land? And what were the consequences if he did go on it?

"You shouldn't even be alone with Bella," Jacob hissed. "I didn't know you were stalking her. When I tell my Father - "

"You'll do no such thing!" Edward snarled. Jacob used his arm to push Bella aside but yelped when Edward closed his white hand like a vise on his wrist. "Don't ever touch her."

"You're a monster," Jacob accused. "Does she know?" Jacob looked at Bella, who was still bewildered by the argument. "She doesn't!"

"What? What don't I know?" Bella asked anxiously. She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What do the Quileutes have against Edward?"

Jacob laughed, but it was an ugly, harsh sound. "I can't believe you haven't told her. Your boyfriend's a bloodsucker, Bella!"

Edward lunged at Jacob and his hand closed around Jacob's throat. Jacob growled, the sound ripped from his chest, and the two went down on the ground.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed. She watched them, helplessly, positive she would get hurt if she tried to separate them. They were rolling around and throwing punches so fast she could hardly differentiate between them. "Edward!"

He flinched at the sound of her voice and landed one more punch on Jacob's face before pulling himself to his feet. Jacob stood up and staggered back, wiping his hand across his bloody mouth. He spit out a mouthful of blood and shook his head.

"Stay away from him, Bella," he warned her. "He's dangerous. His whole family. They're all freaks!"

"Get out of here, mutt," Edward said through his teeth. "Tell Billy to keep his brother locked up, too. If he so much as looks as Bella, we will be all over him."

"That's terrifying," Jacob sneered. "Just give us a reason, Cullen. We've been waiting for a long time."

Edward didn't respond. Jacob looked at Bella, his eyes pleading with her to understand, and then stalked over to his car.

Bella tried to even out her breathing. Her legs were trembling. Jacob had always seemed perfectly sweet - not even capable of such violence. She had an easier time picturing Edward fighting than Jacob. Of course, now she knew better.

"What was that all about?" she asked, gesturing to Jacob's car as he drove away. "What does he mean? You're a bloodsucker?"

"What do you think?" Edward asked, his voice irritated. He rubbed his face and then looked at her, waiting for her response.

"What, like a vampire?" Bella scoffed.

Edward's face remained clean of emotion. He raised his chin and watched her, almost defiantly. She sensed a challenge. This was one of those significant moments… but she didn't know why, or what to do.

Bella bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying. She didn't know what was going on. She was still shaken from the fight and now she had to decipher their riddles.

"Was his uncle the man in the woods?" she asked, changing tactics. Distract, quickly.

Edward nodded. "He's dangerous. If you see him again, you get away fast, okay?"

"I will," Bella promised. Now there was nothing else left to discuss. She sighed and mustered up some courage. "Explain to me the rest."

Edward sighed, too, and ran a hand through his hair. He crouched down and began throwing his tools into the metal toolbox. They clanged loudly as metal struck metal. Edward reached for his jacket. Bella grabbed his shoulder and bent down next to him, so she was eye level with him. He was moving too fast.

"Please tell me," she whispered. "I need to know."

Before he could get lost in her nearness, Edward stood up. "Black was right. I'm not good for you, Bella. We need to stay away from each other."

"Stop saying that!" Bella snapped, standing up. "I might not have a lot of experience with guys and relationships, but I know I like you and I know you like me!"

He raised an eyebrow and she felt the heat the colored her cheeks red.

"It's true," she added defensively.

"It is," he acknowledged quietly. "So now is the time for this to end, before what is between us gets bigger. The more…attached…I get to you, the harder it will be, for both of us."

"Stop being so cryptic!" she exploded. Bella wanted to rip her own hair out. No, she wanted to rip _Edward's_ hair out. "I like you, and you like me - it's not that hard!"

"It's not that simple," he corrected her. He watched her eyes glisten as tears of frustration overwhelmed them. Edward sighed unhappily and stepped forward, cupping her face.

"I can only be your friend, Bella," he said firmly. "But I will be a good friend. The _absolute_ best. I just can't…we can't be together, not like that."

"I don't want you as a friend," Bella whispered tearfully, her chin quivering.

Edward's eyes hardened and his hands fell from her face. "I'll keep away from you, then. I'm sorry. I should have never - "

"That's it?" Bella cried. "Friends or nothing?"

Edward flinched at the emotion in her voice. "Yes."

Bella shrugged out of his arms and stepped back. She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at him. A war of emotions raged across her face.

"Fine," Bella said bitterly. "Friends it is."

Edward nodded once and turned to load his tools into the trunk of his car. When he turned to say goodbye Bella was staring at him, an expectant look on her face.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Bloodsucker," she said, tasting the word, rolling it around in her mouth. "Tell me what he meant."

"A bloodsucker is slang for a vampire," he explained tonelessly.

Bella growled. "Edward! Stop playing games. If you're my friend then you need to tell me what's going on. Do you actually drink blood? What, like you get your rocks off by sipping blood out of a bag?"

He frowned at her words and looked vaguely ill. "I am a vampire, yes. But we…we don't drink out of blood bags. And that's not how we get our "rocks" off."

Her face flooded with color again at his words. Along with the embarrassment there, Edward was also very aware of the skepticism on her face. Perhaps it was better that she didn't believe him.

"And your family?" Bella persisted. "They are all vampires, too?"

"Yes," he said shortly. Edward hadn't expected to tell her, not so soon, and definitely not in this way. Part of him had even hoped he could keep this terrible secret from her always. "I need you to give me your word that you won't tell anyone."

"Who would even believe me?" Bella laughed, but her laugh was mirthless and she cut it off quickly. They stared at each other in silence.

"I'll see you in school," Edward finally said.

"Last time you said that, you showed up outside of my house the next day," Bella said lightly. A ghost of a smile crossed his face and he waved goodbye. She watched him until his car was out of sight.

Bella wandered inside, slightly dazed, and began Charlie's dinner. He was hollering at the television, and she was grateful that she didn't have to explain Edward's unexpected presence. At least, not at the moment. He would remember eventually.

A vampire. Real vampires weren't real, obviously, so what could he have meant? Maybe the Cullens ate a lot of meat. Maybe they were strict carnivores. Bella poked at the cut of steak defrosting on the countertop for dinner. Blood oozed out from underneath it. Maybe they ate a lot of raw meat. Bloody meat. She felt her stomach twist and Bella turned away. Maybe she'd stick with a salad tonight.

She'd figure out his secrets. Bella even thought she could go along with being just his friend. Every night she didn't think that she could like him any more, but each morning she woke up and found that he had taken over another piece of her heart. If being his friend was the only way she was allowed to be around him, than it would have to do. For now.

And Jacob… Well, obviously he was more informed about the Cullens than she was. On the agenda for tomorrow was definitely a trip into La Push. She'd sit him down and get the truth of him; it would be easy compared interrogating Edward.

Tonight, though, she had to suffer the agony of so many questions, and so few answers. At least she could do some research on her computer. Bella sighed heavily. Her heart was sore. This teenage love stuff was tough.

* * *

oh, silly edward. so let's see - edward is in the friend zone, bella doesn't believe he's a vamp, alice is brainstorming up something sneaky, jake has a crazy uncle about to snap, and bella is going to la push tomorrow... i think we have a couple of interesting chapters coming up! : D

holler at me

lunaaa


	4. Best Friends

Edward had tortured himself all night. It was a good thing vampires didn't need sleep, because if that was case he'd look absolutely dreadful. It had been a long night. The seconds took as long to pass as minutes did, and every minute seemed to last nearly an hour. It was a terrible game, watching the clock.

So he had passed the time by replaying every second he spent with Bella. His flawless memory conjured her face and her voice with perfect recall. The last bit of their conversation was on a loop repeating inside his head.

_"I'll see you in school," Edward had said._

_"Last time you said that, you showed up outside of my house the next day," Bella smiled._

Edward couldn't help himself. That damned loop just kept nagging at him, and before he knew it he was parked outside of her house. It was a damp, chilly morning, so he turned the heat up before he got out of the car.

Edward leaned back against his car and waited patiently; he had been so eager to see Bella that he arrived almost ten minutes early. He let his mind wander while he waited and tried not to eavesdrop on Bella while she finished getting ready.

Last night, Alice pounced on him as soon as he got home. She begged and wheedled, and then pitched a fit when he still wouldn't tell her what happened at Bella's. She knew something had gone down but had no idea what. Her thoughts were so frustrated and stilted that he almost laughed at her. It was her thoughts of physical violence to his car that had kept his lips firmly sealed.

He suspected she told Jasper something but he was keeping his thoughts closely guarded and Edward couldn't get a read on them. It didn't really matter, though, because in about thirty minutes they would all know what was going on.

The Cullens would know the reason for his recent absences and secrecy. As soon as he pulled up to the High School, Bella sitting in his front seat, they would know. They were already suspicious that he asked Rosalie to drive them in. And when they saw why, they would wonder…

They would want to know if Edward had told Bella already. If she suspected. If he wanted to change her, or if he just wanted to play with his food a bit before the kill.

Then they would worry. _Maybe Edward's lost it_. That cool veneer of his was all just a façade, after all, and maybe now the monster within was about to break through. Maybe he would lose control and they'd have to leave Forks.

And finally, they would plot. They would plan to corner him after school and drag him home. Get Carlisle and Esme together for an intervention. Drag all of his secrets out into the open, so they could trample on everything he held dear, and then rip him down. Stop Edward now, before it was too late, before he ruined everything.

And they would be completely right.

It was wrong of him to do this. It went against every natural law that governed them. Of course, they avoided human blood and that alone made the Cullens different, unnatural even. But no vampire ever befriended a human, and certainly not with romantic intentions. Edward was endangering his family's existence. Not only that, but he was also endangering Bella's, and his very own.

Even so, he couldn't help himself. He would gladly accept their anger in exchange for a glimpse of Bella's smile. They wouldn't understand. He had no way of making them understand. But he wouldn't give it up, either.

Edward's attention shifted when he heard Bella's footsteps approaching the front door. She paused, probably to grab her keys, and then the door opened. Edward watched with bated breath as she saw him, and felt ridiculously happy when a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Look who it is," Bella laughed. "And to what do I owe this unexpected honor?"

Edward shrugged and grinned lopsidedly. "What are friends for?"

Bella eyed his car as she walked towards him. "So does this mean that tomorrow I get to pick you up in my truck?"

"Absolutely not," he grimaced. "I'd rather walk."

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed. "My baby is a piece of fine American machinery."

"Well, why don't we give your _very old_ piece of fine American machinery a break for the day, and take my luxury Swiss model to school?" he offered.

Bella laughed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Edward was leaning against his sleek car, looking far more gorgeous than he had any right to. It was difficult to keep her cool around him. She regretted her complete lack of experience with guys, and relationships in general. Maybe if she had a clue on how to flirt she'd be a little more at ease in his presence.

"Come on," he coaxed. "I'll get you home in one piece, promise."

"Okay," Bella grinned. "But I need to come right back home after school. I kind of have plans."

Edward caught the way her eyes slid left and the guilty flush that stained her cheeks. He cursed the fact that he couldn't get inside of her head. He decided to play it casual and gestured for her to get in. "Oh, yeah? Anything fun?"

"I might go to La Push, to see Jacob," Bella admitted, sneaking glances at his reaction. He kept his face purposely neutral. "You know, to see how he is."

"I'm sure he's fine," Edward said coolly. "He's a big boy. He can handle himself."

Bella fell quiet but kept darting surreptitious looks at him. Edward sighed as he pulled out of her driveway.

"You're upset," she said forlornly.

"I'm not upset," he interjected. "Just, don't feel bad for him. He doesn't deserve it."

"How can you say that? He could barely walk after the way you beat him!" Bella exclaimed. "He didn't even leave a mark on you."

Edward shook his head and she could see his jaw clench. When he spoke his voice was tight and controlled. "Bella, you don't understand. Jacob is not…he's not like a regular person."

She seemed to sense the hesitation in his voice, the same as when they had spoken about vampires, and she zeroed in on it.

"What, Jacob is a vampire too?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, not a vampire," he retorted. Despite the rash way Jacob had blurted out the Cullens' secret, Edward was reluctant to divulge the Quileute's own mysterious history.

"Not a vampire. So, let's see…a demon? Maybe a goblin?" Bella guessed, her voice hard with sarcasm.

"That's enough, Bella," Edward growled, his knuckles white as his hand gripped the steering wheel. There was a tense pause and he could almost hear the wheels in Bella's brain turning.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Bella finally cried. "Is this some big joke between you and Jake? Like, tease the gullible new girl? See how far you can push her?"

"Stop it!" Edward exploded, his voice shockingly loud. Out of all the different scenarios he had worried over, he never suspected that she wouldn't believe him.

Bella promptly shrank back and away from him. Edward looked at her, stricken that he scared her, and turned the car off of the main road. Bella hugged the right side of her seat, pressed up against the door, and stared outside of the window.

She gave him the silent treatment hardcore for about ten minutes before her curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we going?" she asked sullenly. "We'll be late."

He ignored her and the Volvo's engine purred louder as he increased speed. Bella swallowed hard against the lump of anger and hurt in her throat. She didn't feel threatened, just vaguely humiliated and disappointed that she let him hurt her. She was disappointed that she got her hopes up, despite his "friends only" speech. To be honest, she didn't know that they were up so high until he dashed them down.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, her voice stronger this time. He looked over at her and she felt another swell of anger. She opened her mouth to freak out on him but Edward cut her another fast glance.

"I'm going to prove it to you," Edward said quickly. "Just calm down."

"I can't start missing classes already!" Bella yelped. "I just got here!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Somehow I think you will survive." He paused and reflected on his words. "Well…at the very least, your grades will."

Bella scowled as he chuckled at his little joke, which made absolutely no sense to her. Edward suddenly turned off the road, sharply, and the smooth pavement promptly turned into a rocky dirt road. Edward flinched each time the Volvo bounced especially hard.

Stupid boy. She hoped some of the rocks managed to mess up the undercarriage of the Volvo.

As always, she found that her body refused to obey her mind. As they got father and farther from civilization, her heart beat picked up and the thrill of being alone with Edward crept over her. The trees around them grew thicker and the road became even rougher, until finally it came to an end.

"Let's go," Edward said abruptly. He didn't wait for her and was out of the car before Bella was even unbuckled. She left her messenger bag on the floor in the front seat and then hurried to catch up with him.

"What do you know about vampires?" he asked, his voice a few feet ahead of her.

"Um, afraid of garlic and crosses, and uh… No sun, sleep in coffins, and um," she panted, out of breath from trying to maintain his fast pace. "A stake through the heart kills them."

She could hear his quiet laughter. Bella struggled to catch up with him but after five minutes of near running she just quit. Bella slowed to a stop and worked on catching her breath instead.

"Bella?" Edward called out, a note of worry in his voice. He whirled around and his eyes narrowed when they focused on her. "Come, it's not far now."

"No," Bella said stubbornly.

He shook his head, as if resigned, and walked back to her. Bella felt a shiver of excitement as he approached her. She hadn't realized how completely alone they were until that predatory glint came into his eyes. Instead of worrying her it sent another shot of excitement into her bloodstream.

"It's always the same things," he said softly. Bella kept her eyes on him, revolving around so she could face him as he circled her. "Crosses, garlic, sunlight, wooden stakes. Thankfully, all Hollywood clichés."

"So what are real vampires like?" Bella asked breathlessly. She had long since recovered from the dash through the woods. Now it was Edward's mesmerizing gaze that had rendered her breathless,

"Real vampires are evil. Murderers," his silken voice murmured around her. "They aren't romantic lost souls like they are in the movies. They are vicious killers."

"You're not a killer," Bella whispered.

"I am," Edward replied simply. "I am strong. Stronger than anything you've ever seen. Faster than you could ever see. I could kill you in an instant. I _want_ to. Constantly."

"But you wouldn't," she said, her voice weak.

"Isn't it bad enough that I want to?" Edward demanded. He crouched down and then pounced up in the air, grabbing hold of a branch that he should _not_ have been able to reach. Bella gasped as he hung, suspended nearly twenty feet above her, from the tree. After a few moments he let go and landed easily on his feet.

A fall from that height should have broken his legs.

Edward kept his eyes trained on her face. He reached up to the branch just above his head and with one hand, ripped the massive limb right off the tree trunk. The harsh crack of splintering wood echoed throughout the forest.

Shock and alarm flickered over Bella's face but she quickly reigned in her reactions. She stood in front of him and her neutral expression revealed nothing.

"Aren't you frightened?" he bellowed, irritated that she wasn't more afraid. She should be afraid - she should be terrified of him - she should run away and never come near him again. At least that way he'd never have to worry about hurting her.

"Terrified," Bella said flippantly. She crossed her arms and stared at him with a bored expression, determined to hide how much he had scared her. "Was this it? Everything you had to show me?"

_"Was this it?"_ he repeated, his voice an angry hiss and his eyes wide with disbelief.

He approached her so quickly her eyes barely registered his body as it moved. Edward heard Bella's swift intake of breath. He was standing so close to her that he felt her warm breath as she exhaled it. It teased over his skin and made his mouth water with venom.

"Touch me," he said softly.

Bella instinctively tried to take a step back; he was too close, nearly touching her. She managed to lift one foot and begin to push backwards before her lower back encountered his hands. He laid them flat on her body and pulled her forward again.

"Touch me," Edward said again, more firmly this time.

"What?" she asked nervously, licking her dry lips.

Edward didn't miss the way her eyes flickered hungrily down to his lips. The way her eyes broadcasted what she wanted so clearly made it even more difficult for him to ignore his attraction to her. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his face.

"Feel it?" he asked. "Do you feel how hard I am? How cold?"

Bella let her hand rest against his cheek where he left it, completely intimidated and unsure of what to do - of what was even allowed. His golden eyes burned into hers and within seconds her cheeks were on fire. Then he closed his eyes.

Bella was surprised at the huge difference that made. His eyes remained closed. Emboldened, she let her fingers explore his face more thoroughly. His skin was perfect. The pure ivory had not a mark on it. It was impossibly smooth beneath her fingers.

He was right, though. His skin was cool to the touch; as if he'd been outside for a long time and the coldness of the air stole the warmth out of him. Bella gently pressed her fingertips more firmly onto his skin and her heart skipped a beat when Edward exhaled. His cool breath caressed her wrist. Her heart resumed when it was clear he wasn't going to open his eyes.

Edward was made out of stone. His skin was soft but under it he was so solid and hard. There was barely any give when she pressed against him. Curious, her gaze landed on his lips. Perfectly formed, magnificent lips. Regular people didn't have mouths like this one. Bella's hand unconsciously skimmed across his face to his lips.

Her eyes darted anxiously up to his but Edward's eyes remained closed. She traced the spot where his upper and lower lip met, caressing the seam. Bella rubbed his lower lip with her index finger and a feeling of longing rose within her. She was so lost in the beauty of his mouth that she gave a little start when his lips parted and he exhaled through them.

"Do you believe me now?" he inquired, his voice low and sad. His eyes finally opened and those golden eyes dazzled her.

He looked so serious, so unhappy; Bella just wanted to hug him. Edward suddenly looked like the fight had gone out of him. He seemed tired and drained.

"I believe you. But…I know you aren't evil," she said, struggling with her words. "And I know you won't hurt me."

His expression hardened but he kept his voice mild. "You can't possibly know that."

Edward took a step back and Bella was surprised at how much she missed him. She had grown so comfortable so quickly to his extreme closeness. He was always either too far away or almost touching her, no middle ground.

"Let's go," he said heavily, rubbing his forehead. "We should get back to school."

"No," Bella frowned. "No school…"

"I'll bring you home, then?"

"If you want," Bella shrugged. "We can watch a movie or something. Charlie's gone already so he won't know."

"Oh," Edward said in a strange voice. She asked him what was wrong but he shook his head. They walked back to his car but this time he kept a hand on the small of her back. Bella couldn't tolerate not knowing what had caused such a perplexed expression on his face, so she kept badgering him about it.

"Fine!" he said, exasperated. "I meant to leave you alone at your house. I didn't expect you to invite me in. That's all."

Bella blushed and tried unsuccessfully to squash a dorky smile from blooming on her face. Edward smiled back and she shrugged, trying to play it off. "Aren't you my best friend?"

He laughed and held the car door open for her. Bella slid inside and he shut it behind her. She waited to speak until he was in the car.

"Oh, by the way," Bella said innocently. "I have another best friend duty for you."

Edward's brow furrowed and he looked at her warily as he started the engine.

"There's a party Friday night. Mike Newton invited me but it's at someone else's houses…um, I don't remember. Maybe Jessica? Or Lauren?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and continued driving silently.

"Well?" Bella persisted.

"Well, what?"

"You have to come with me!" Bella exclaimed. "I don't really know anybody, yet. I need to make some friends. Plus, I think Mike…"

"You think Mike what?" Edward asked, a new edge creeping into his voice. He looked over at Bella and frowned at her new blush. He already knew what Mike thought.

"I think he's going to try and ask me out," Bella mumbled. "You have to, you know, deflect him. But in a nice way. He's nice, I just, you know, want to be friends."

Edward laughed loudly at that. Frankly, the idea of going to a party with his classmates from Forks High sounded miserable. He'd rather go through another four years of high school than be subjected to just one of their parties.

"Great," Bella smiled, her voice relieved. She leaned back into her seat and relaxed.

"I didn't say I'd go," Edward pointed out.

"You have to," Bella said seriously. "Best friend status, remember?"

He frowned and returned his eyes to the road. He was going to have to listen as every guy in Forks fantasized about Bella. Mike wouldn't be the only one hitting on her, either. This whole best friend thing involved a lot more than he originally thought. Edward needed backup.

The friend zone. He didn't like it.


	5. The Monster Squad

Edward waited in the living room for Bella. When they arrived at her house she had dashed upstairs and told him she'd be down in a few minutes. She was looking for a box of DVDs that wasn't unpacked yet. He could very clearly hear her stumbling around.

"Would you like any help?" he called up the stairs.

"No!" Bella yelled. "I'm - " _Crash_. "Fine!"

He laughed. He was about to offer his services again but paused when he heard Bella's voice. Was she talking to someone? He held himself still and silent at the bottom step. She was very quiet and obviously not talking to him.

"Ugh, it's just Edward. Just a friend, two friends, watching a movie together," she mumbled. "Nothing to freak out over…_yeah, _except he's the most gorgeous friend I've ever had!"

Bella continued her little pep talk, oblivious to his eavesdropping. Edward felt a funny tightening in his chest. It was reassuring to know that he wasn't the only anxious one. It was dangerously cute, too. The soft spot he had for Bella was definitely growing.

He looked up as Bella carefully picked her way down the stairs. She had a comforter bundled up in her arms and a DVD was precariously perched on top of it.

"Let me," he offered. Edward looked at the blanket as she handed it to him and his eyes flickered to Bella. She blushed.

"It gets cold down here," she explained quickly. He grinned, understanding her blush, and turned to set the blanket on the couch. Bella cringed as he turned. Great. Now he thought she wanted to cuddle with him under the covers.

"The Monster Squad?" he laughed, picking up the DVD. Bella watched as he turned the case over in his hands.

"Is that okay?" she asked cautiously. "I have a few others but that was the most guy-friendly."

He nodded and held it out to her. "It's fine."

Bella crouched down in front of the television and fiddled with the DVD player. She could hear Edward sit down on the couch and felt his eyes on her. God, she hoped her jeans weren't dipping too low in the back.

Edward's eyes were trained on that slice of exposed skin. Her shirt didn't quite meet her jeans when she leaned forward like that.

Her panties were hot pink. He tried to avert his eyes but it was impossible.

"Did you already see this?" Bella asked, tossing him a glance over her shoulder.

Edward snapped his head up so fast he was surprised he didn't crack his neck. When Bella looked at him, though, his eyes were focused appropriately on her face.

"Uh…yeah," he said, still out of sorts. "Emmett, my brother, went on a big horror movie kick in the '80s. Tons of vampire films were released and he dragged me to see every single one."

Bella froze where she was, halfway to him and the couch, and stared. The television screen flashed green behind her as the government regulations message lit up. The only sound was of the DVD menu loading. Edward understood her shock immediately.

"Vampires are immortal," he said softly.

Bella flinched and when she spoke she could hear the tremor in her voice. "So, you mean, you actually saw the movie in the theatre with your brother. And you weren't a kid. I mean, I was only like, two or three when this came out."

Edward nodded. He looked down swiftly but Bella caught the flash of pain on his face. She watched him, expressionless, until Edward couldn't bear it anymore, and he stood up. Her resounding silence hurt, and he was shocked at the depth of his pain.

"I'll just go," he shrugged, fighting to remain casual. "It's fine."

Bella reached out and grabbed his arm. "No. Stay. Sorry, I was just thinking."

She let go of him and busied herself by gathering everything she needed. She tossed the remote and a bottled water on the blanket. Bella sat down next to the spot Edward had just vacated and made sure that her expression was normal when she looked up at him.

He stared at her, that same wary expression in his eyes, and she patted the cushions next to her. Edward took a few steps towards her and slowly sat down. He was careful not to brush against her.

Bella picked up the remote and pushed the play button. She leaned back and looked relaxed but he could feel her tension. Her heart beat was fine, only a bit faster than normal, but nonetheless she felt stiff and uncomfortable.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. He hoped his voice sounded as nonchalant as it usually did. He didn't want Bella to know that her answer could crush him.

She turned her head away from the television to look at him. The couch was perpendicular to the TV, so they had to look to the right to see it. Edward was sitting all the way to the left on the couch, which meant he could watch Bella as much as he wanted, without her even knowing. If she wanted to look at him, she would have to look away from the TV and he would definitely see her moving. She was at a disadvantage here.

"It's sad," she answered quietly. "I mean…when I die, you'll still be here. Like you are now."

This time, Edward was the first to break eye contact and look away. The sorrow in her eyes was distinct and she had uttered his very own lament. How she could be so perceptive was beyond him.

"Yes," he replied simply. He didn't know what else he could say.

"But your family. They're all like you, right?" she questioned.

Edward nodded. "None of us age."

"It's good that you have each other, then," Bella whispered. She quickly looked away from him and her fingers fumbled with the remote. She realized with horror that she couldn't see the buttons anymore because her vision was blurred with tears.

She couldn't find the stupid play button.

"Bella? Are you crying?" Edward asked, frowning and leaning towards her.

She shook her head and refused to look at him. She aimed the remote at the television, blindly pressing the button she thought was play, and sighed gratefully when the movie finally began playing.

"What is it?" Edward asked. His voice was soft and anxious. Bella shook her head again but this time he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Edward gently turned her and forced her to face him.

"I'm an idiot. It's nothing, I cry over everything," she blubbered, trying to wave away his concern. She couldn't tell him how much this revelation pained her. They met only a few days ago, but somehow, he had snuck inside of her head and gotten so twisted up in everything that she couldn't picture him not in her life.

The idea that he would be around long after she was gone was devastating. These intense feelings were nerve-wracking and completely unjustified. If she told him how irrationally upset she was, and why, he would think she was crazy.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Edward said fiercely. "We won't mention anything else about… you know, about that part of me, anymore. I promise."

Bella wiped at her eyes and sniffled. She wondered if he would be sitting on some other girl's couch someday, playing hooky and watching movies with her.

Bella would be fifty and Edward would be forever young and gorgeous. Or, maybe she'd be dead. Buried in the ground while he frolicked about at a new high school with new friends. White hot jealousy shot through her veins. She didn't want any other girls to have him, ever.

"Have you ever had a real best friend before?" she whispered tearfully.

"No," Edward answered truthfully. "Well, my family, I suppose."

"A human," Bella clarified.

"No," Edward said solemnly. "Never."

"Promise me I'll be the only one," Bella said desperately. "Or…if you do have more… just promise me that I'll always be the _best_ friend. Don't forget me, okay?"

"Oh, Bella," Edward whispered, anguished. He cupped her face, unable not to, and wiped her hot tears away with his thumbs. "I promise you there will never be anyone else like you. Not even close."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug, managing to shock him yet again. Her body was pressed to his for only a second but her lingering warmth clung to him and he relaxed with a sigh. Bella turned to face the television and settled back into the couch.

Edward didn't bother watching the movie. He watched Bella instead. Ten minutes later her face was still pink from her crying jag. He frowned and let his eyes skim over her body. She still hadn't relaxed. She was in a relaxed posture, yes, but she held herself a little too still, a bit too rigid.

Bella had tried to focus on the movie but it was too distracting to have Edward so close. All she could hear was his slow, steady breathing. He had sighed once and she wanted desperately to look at him but couldn't get up the nerve.

She jumped at Edward's sudden nudge. Bella glared at him and rubbed the spot on her side that he had poked.

"Would you relax?" he said, a trace of irritation in his voice.

"Sorry," she laughed. And she did relax. For about two seconds.

Edward shifted on the couch next to her and she could feel his arm brush against as he moved. She jumped again.

"Bella," he growled. "You're making _me_ anxious. Just calm down."

"I'm trying!" she snapped in an exasperated voice. She was _too_ aware of him. Too aware of how he moved, how he smelled, his breathing, the sound of his voice…

Three minutes later Edward let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. He grabbed Bella, snaking his arm around her body. He was hugging her torso, directly underneath her breasts. Edward pulled her close to him, then swung his legs up onto the couch so she could nestle against him comfortably. He wrapped the blanket around her. She marveled at how easy he made it all look.

"Better?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper in her ear.

Bella swallowed hard. They were laying on the couch together. Pretty much spooning. The entire length of his body was pressed against hers. Oh, God. Her heart began the familiar staccato rhythm it did whenever she was near Edward. She could feel his jaw gently brush the side of her forehead, near her temples.

And when he whispered like that - his lips grazing her ear, his voice deep and throaty - his breath tickled her ear and sent actual shivers of pleasure down her spine. Her breath got caught in her throat and she turned her head, nuzzling his jaw, his lips, anything she could reach.

"Is this what - can friends do this?" she asked breathlessly. His arm was still wrapped around her body and he held her tightly to him. Bella didn't want him to move or let go of her but she wasn't very good at this. She couldn't hide her emotions as well as he did. He could probably hear her heart pounding. She was very warm and this flush had nothing to do with embarrassment.

Edward was silent for a moment. He heard the tremble in her voice and it begged him not to toy with her emotions. He couldn't push her away, not now, not when he knew how good it felt when she was in his arms.

"Yes," he growled. "I've seen it on television. Friends cuddle. Now just be quiet and relax."

Bella was grateful that he couldn't see her face anymore, because it was impossible to hide her smile. Yeah, okay. Friends might cuddle, but not like _this_.

It didn't really matter, though. Bella wasn't immortal. They couldn't have a happily ever after. Even if Edward felt the same impossibly strong feelings that she did, it would never work out.

That thought saddened her and she pushed deeper into the couch and more securely into his arms. Maybe just friends was the way to go, after all.

Edward closed his eyes as Bella shifted her body and pressed firmly against him. It was a kind of delicious torture. She was so warm and soft. He wanted to just sink into her and stay there forever. He wanted to press his face into her hair, into her throat, to worship and suck at her exquisite lips. He inhaled deeply and tightened his hold on Bella.

He wished he knew what she was thinking. Edward wasn't sure how much longer his flimsy self-control would hold. Their attraction was undeniable. Bella had nearly laughed aloud when he said that friends cuddled. The excuse sounded hollow even to his own ears. They weren't friends; already they were so much more than that, but what Edward craved was forbidden.

So, he resisted the impulse to kiss her. He forced his hands to remain still. The only small indulgence he allowed himself was the silky caress of her hair on his cheek. Bella had melted against him and within minutes her breathing was calm. He smiled at the fact that she could be so stressed sitting a foot away from him but completely relaxed pressed against him.

The movie played on and they laid together in silence. Soon he wondered if she had fallen asleep. She hadn't moved or made any noises but he didn't want to shift to look at her in case she actually was asleep. The movie was nearly over when his curiosity was satisfied.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" he whispered, matching her soft tone. She shivered underneath the covers but instead of pulling away from him, she burrowed deeper into his embrace.

"This movie," she began hesitantly. "You told me about vampires already but... Are any of the other monsters real?"

His mind flashed over the movie. This was going to be a problem.

"I've never seen Frankenstein hanging around," he said slowly. "Or anything like him. No mummies that came to life, either."

"And…?"

Edward took a deep breath. "No swamp creatures."

It had been a week since he met Bella. It was an impossibly short length of time in which he developed feelings more complex and profound than he had in the previous century of his existence.

And already, he knew her. She was too perceptive, too emotional, too clumsy and way too smart for her own good. He hadn't meant to mention Emmett and the movies earlier but Bella also had a strange way of disarming all of his safeguards. He wondered if she picked this specific movie to give herself an opening.

"And?" Bella persisted. She could tell Edward didn't appreciate this line of questioning. It was his fault, though. When he said Jacob wasn't like a "regular" person, naturally she began researching the Quileutes. She didn't find much about vampires; some veiled references, maybe, but there was a ton of information about shamanism and shape shifting. A lot of their fables centered around men changing into wolves and eagles.

He ground his teeth. "And what?"

"Werewolves?" she asked, her voice innocent but cool. Cool enough that Edward knew she realized it was a loaded question.

"I have seen some evidence of their existence, yes," he said in a strained voice. Bella shivered when his voice dropped to a growl, because she could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"Hmm. Was any of that evidence here in Forks?"

She waited for his answer but when he remained silent she squirmed and twisted until she could see his face. He jumped when she grabbed his side and Bella laughed. Edward smiled; he was still becoming accustomed to their nearness. Now, with her face so close to his, her warm eyes twinkling and her lips so tempting, it was hard for him to think straight. He wouldn't have been able to lay with her for as long as he had if those lips were as close as they were now.

"You called Jake a mutt," Bella reminded him.

"I shouldn't - it's not my place," Edward mumbled as he shook his head. "But I do want you to stay away from him."

"You need to give me a reason to stay away," Bella shrugged, returning her attention to the movie.

This time Edward grabbed her side. He saw her lips twitch but she ignored him. He hesitated for only an instant, then let his hand slide down until it was holding her hip. This time Bella squealed and he tucked away the location of the ticklish spot for future reference.

"For me. Promise you'll stay away from him, for me," he pleaded.

"Jake is a werewolf?" she asked, her voice incredulous.

Bella understood. She really did. She was just having some difficulty picturing Jake as a big mean wolf instead of a goofy teenage boy. And transforming into one; she wondered if that was the same as the movies. Did he all of a sudden start growling and his skin ripped apart and suddenly he was a furry monster?

Her attention shifted when Edward's body suddenly stiffened. He muttered something she couldn't quite hear and gently moved her so she was sitting up and away from him.

Edward saw the protest forming on her face. He sighed and rubbed his face in an attempt to ease the impromptu tension he felt. He didn't bother answering Bella's unspoken question. She would figure it out in a few seconds. He hadn't heard them until they were already on her street. Edward wondered if they had heard anything he didn't want them to hear.

Bella's lips parted as she began to reprimand him, but a knock at the front door interrupted her. She looked at him quizzically and then threw back her blanket and got up. She noticed Edward wore an oddly resigned expression on his face.

When she opened the door and saw the two people standing on the porch, she couldn't help but smile. They were so obviously related to Edward. They didn't share the same features, per se, but there was an overall familiarity that couldn't be ignored. It must be the vampire thing.

"Hi!" the girl chirped. She was petite; her frame was small and delicate. The clothing she wore was fashionable and obviously expensive but not ostentatious. Her creamy white skin was set off by the shock of her black spiky hair. She had Edward's same butterscotch eyes.

"Hi," Bella smiled. She looked at the man standing behind Alice. He was almost as tall as Edward but his build was leaner. He had blonde hair and was dressed more casually than his counterpart.

"I'm Alice," the girl said cheerfully, and held out her hand. "Edward's sister. And this is Jasper."

"Hi Jasper," Bella said, shaking her hand, surprised and yet not at all surprised at the coolness of it. Bella touched her hair self-consciously as they stared at her.

"Is he here?" Alice inquired politely.

"Like you don't know," Edward groaned from the living room.

Bella stood to the side to allow them entrance and Alice skipped in, grinning triumphantly.

"Hello, Edward," she gushed. She sat down next to him on the couch. Jasper sat in Charlie's recliner. Bella shut the door and watched them with interest. A hint of a smile played at Jasper's mouth as he watched his siblings, too.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said dryly. "Was there some sort of emergency?"

"Emergency?" she echoed, eyes wide. She looked at Jasper questioningly and then shook her head. "No, no emergency. We were just driving by and saw your car. And naturally, I was concerned because you never showed up in school today."

"Naturally," he repeated with a grimace. Jasper chuckled at Alice's innocent and oblivious routine. She smiled sweetly at Edward and then turned to Bella.

"So, Bella, since my brother is too much of a social leper to even introduce us, you can safely assume that we know nothing about you. Give me some good tidbits I can pass along to my Mom."

Alice watched as Bella blushed a brilliant shade of red. A small smile tugged at Bella's lips and she looked quickly at Edward before back at Alice.

"I'm kind of boring," she shrugged, her eyes darting between Alice and Jasper. "Um…I used to live here, in Forks, when I was younger, but my parents got divorced. I lived in Arizona. Now I'm back."

"And how did you and Edward hook up?" Alice asked. Her gaze was serious and focused and Bella squirmed a little under its intensity.

"We didn't hook up," Bella shook her head. Jasper stifled a loud chortle and Bella's eyes widened in mortification as she realized what she said, and how he interpreted it. "No! I mean, we didn't - _you know _- but I really just meant that we aren't together. Like _together_ together."

Now Jasper was really laughing at her. Bella looked at Edward and was surprised that he seemed to be enjoying her embarrassment as well. Alice was watching her with a faintly amused expression on her face.

"We're just friends," Bella finished lamely.

"Best friends," Edward laughed.

"About that," Alice said, that mischievous smile back on her face. Edward suddenly tensed and frowned at Alice. "Since we're all such good _friends _now, I think we should go to the party together on Friday."

"That'd be great!" Bella exclaimed, relief evident in her voice. "I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone, well, except for Edward." She shot him a quick look. "And sorry, but you don't seem very social."

Alice's hand flew to her mouth to stop her shocked giggles. Her eyes twinkled as she composed herself. "Bella, I think I like you. A lot."

Bella blushed again, Alice noted, and her smile was genuine. Alice hadn't been able to believe her visions of Edward holding this human girl so intimately. Panic-stricken, she dragged Jasper over to Chief Swan's house so she could make sure Bella was still alive and figure out exactly what her brother was doing there. Edward's eyes weren't glowing neon red, so that was a good sign. Plus, she needed to get a handle on this situation before the rest of the family got involved.

Anyone who could frustrate Edward one moment and then actually make him laugh the next, and _then_ get his eyes to go fuzzy with warm emotions, was definitely a keeper. She figured they could worry about the whole mortal human, immortal vampire thing later. The important thing was that Edward had found someone.

"So you'll sit with us at lunch tomorrow, then?" Alice asked, securing some time with her new project.

"Sure, I'd love to," Bella mumbled. She looked at Edward, who was staring at Alice like he was listening to her tell a story or something, except Alice wasn't speaking. He must have felt his eyes on him because Edward swung his face to Bella and smiled.

"You two have to make it to school though, for that to happen," Jasper smirked. "Easier said than done, I guess."

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said to Bella, completely ignoring Jasper. Jasper laughed again.

She nodded and bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Obviously Alice and Jasper didn't know that Edward had told her their secret. Bella already decided she'd let Edward drop that bomb on them.

She had a feeling Alice and Jasper were about to cheat her out of a goodbye hug.

"Okay. Tomorrow," Bella replied, smiling reluctantly. She didn't really want him to leave, but Alice had already caught his arm and was fairly dragging him out of the house. Bella followed them to the front door. The three of them were climbing into the Volvo when Edward looked up and cocked his head, giving her a small smile.

Bella grinned back and waved goodbye. She tucked away the fact that Jasper and Alice had not arrived by car, despite Alice's claim that they had been driving by.

"Bye Bella!" Alice hollered.

Bella waved again to her and Alice disappeared into the backseat. Jasper nodded his goodbye, and just like that, the car was gone. Bella shut the front door and rested against it. She let her head lean back while memories of the day swirled around her. Bella sighed dreamily as she remembered how comfortable and overwhelmingly _right _it had felt in Edward's arms. His incredibly strong arms...and that body. And then, when he whispered into her ear… Wow. Just, wow.

* * *

so, that party...i'm just gonna put this out there...part of it is going to take place in a closet :D

luna


	6. New Territory

Edward ignored Alice and Jasper the entire way home. The ride wasn't long but Alice managed to spit out a couple hundred words a minute. His silence was a pretty big accomplishment considering the number of times he had to bite his tongue.

Jasper seemed content to sprawl out in the passenger seat and watch the scenery as Edward sped through Forks. Edward tried to inconspicuously pick his brain but Jasper seemed to have successfully put up a wall. It was a rather irritating habit that Alice was coaching him on.

Jasper must have felt something, because he looked over at Edward and laughed. He eyed him for a minute and then shook his head.

"You're already in over your head," he said ruefully.

Edward scowled. Alice fell silent and leaned forward between their seats. She looked expectantly at Edward but he steadfastly ignored her. She switched tactics.

"So, tell me, Jazz, how is our Edward feeling?" she asked, a trace of petulance in her voice.

Edward knew she was miffed because he was being so secretive, but he didn't feel like dissecting his relationship with Bella for everyone.

"Oh, Alice," Jasper sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, beaming.

"But you're going to get me killed," Jasper continued. "Edward will rip me apart, limb by limb, if I go anywhere near that."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby. You know Eddie's all talk."

Edward shot her a dark look in the rearview mirror. He hated when they called him Eddie, and so they only did it to antagonize him. Unfortunately, it usually worked.

"Well, _Eddie_, I guess I just won't tell you about my latest vision," Alice shrugged. She let out a sigh and made a show of looking at her nails.

Jasper laughed under his breath and Edward hissed in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll play. What did you see, Alice?" Edward asked, straining to keep his voice civil.

"Details first, por favor!" she trilled.

"What do you want to know?" he snapped.

"Did you kiss?" Alice asked, practically in the front seat now.

"No," Edward shook his head. He suspected that the disappointment he felt had seeped into his voice. Jasper confirmed that thought when he looked at him sympathetically.

"So what did you do all day? Her scent is all over you," Alice accused. "You didn't even try to kiss her?"

"No," Edward frowned, appalled at her assumptions. "I would never."

"But you like her," Jasper said slowly. "And you want her."

Edward's frown deepened and he stared at the road in front of them. He felt oddly vulnerable. He needed to go back to the house, into the sanctuary of his room, and process the events of the day. Edward needed to savor them privately before his family wrecked the fragile emotions he was trying to nurture.

"You've never wanted anyone before," Alice said flatly. "I think that means something. I think it means a lot."

"Like what?" Edward scoffed.

Jasper shrugged. "Who knows. Nothing makes sense anymore, man. You know that. Look how much everything has changed in the past thirty years. If you think you might have something with Bella, I say go for it."

"_What? _I - I don't - " Edward stuttered. He shook his head, completely dumbfounded. That was the absolute last thing he expected to come out of Jasper's mouth. "How can you guys… I mean - "

"Yeah, yeah, there will be some issues," Alice said, waving her hand dismissively. "We'll work them out. I think you should just explore this a bit and see where it goes."

"Don't come home like this, though, all horny and frustrated," Jasper warned him. "I get enough of that at school. I'm not dealing with it at home, too."

"Shut up," Edward snapped.

"Does Bella like you?" Alice wondered. "She must. Every time she looked at you all the blood in her body rushed to her face."

Edward was disgusted that he couldn't stop a smile from pulling up his lips. Alice noticed this with glee, and cooed over his new "crush."

"So what's your game plan?" Jasper questioned, glancing at Edward.

"Game plan," Edward repeated with a frown. "Don't have one."

"Don't worry. We can get Emmett in on this and - "

"_No_," Edward cut in emphatically. "I don't want anyone else to know about this. No Emmett, no Rosalie, no anyone."

"Too late," Alice said lightly. "You reek of her. Not that she smells bad, quite the opposite really… but everyone will know something is up."

"I'll make a story up," Edward argued. The thought of his entire family knowing about Bella - thinking about her, asking about her, meeting her and talking to her…

Sheer panic raced through his body. He wouldn't expose her to them or their inquisitions. It was bad enough that she already met Jasper and Alice.

"Edward," Alice said softly. "What about at school? Do you think Rose and Emmett aren't going to notice?"

Alice was right, he knew. Of course she was right. Edward exhaled noisily as he turned into their driveway. The house loomed ahead of him and for the first time in his life, he didn't want to go home.

"Listen," he said in a low voice. "Can we keep this between ourselves for a few days? Just give me a chance to figure out how to handle this."

Alice looked worried. Jasper threw her a smile, then nodded at Edward. He slapped him on the back and hopped out of the car as it was still rolling to a stop. Edward let out a sigh of relief as Alice nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Allie, come on," Jasper called. He was barely visible; just a shadow at the mouth of the woods. "Edward got me all hot and bothered. You want to go for a hunt?"

Edward grimaced but Alice giggled girlishly.

"Just a hunt?" she purred.

Jasper's smile widened into a wicked grin. "A hunt and then anything you want."

Alice squealed and dashed after him. Edward saw her jump on his back and they raced off into the darkness, murmuring and laughing as they went.

Edward watched them disappear and felt the familiar tug of loneliness that accompanied him whenever he saw such an intimate moment.

The way Emmett looked at Rosalie, so focused and raw and completely possessive… And Rosalie, she looked back at him like he was the only person in the entire world. She practically glowed and there was no room in her eyes for anyone or anything but Emmett.

Edward ached for that kind of acceptance and love. He had resigned himself to an existence void of love a long time ago. He had missed the experience of love during his short human life. Years after Carlisle changed him, when the bloodlust had faded, many propositions made their way to him. Edward had experimented briefly with a woman from the Denali coven.

He found he could not love her. She was determined to have him, though, and he spent several nights in her bed. Edward regretted his actions but could not fault Tanya. She took his rejection in stride and remained a good friend of the family.

Whenever Carlisle and Esme slipped away for some private time, or Rosalie tugged Emmett's hand and they disappeared, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jasper and Alice were much more subtle. He suspected that Jasper often tasted the cloud of despair that hovered over him.

Edward wanted it, he wanted it desperately.

What he had with Tanya was cheap and degrading. Despite everything else that changed about him when he became a vampire, apparently his morals remained the same. Sex without love was meaningless and he wouldn't bother with it again.

Tanya haunted him. Late at night his loneliness tried to color the memories of her in a more alluring manner, and he wondered if being with anyone was better than being with no one.

No. He would rather be alone. Those nights when her body twisted around his had caused him more harm than good. It made the love between Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, that much more vivid. Anything less than true love would be a poor substitute, and he would not accept it.

Anything other than true love would result in an experience just as desperate and depressing as his first. He had urges like any other man but it was easier to just ignore them and focus on his books and music.

If he was making love to someone, and baring his soul for her, he wanted the same in return. He didn't want to hear her thinking of what she hadn't finished yesterday, or wondering about her sister, or even how incredible he felt inside of her. He wanted her mind to be so full of love for him that nothing else could fit inside.

Edward sighed and finally climbed out of his car. He considered his gift of telepathy to be more of a burden than anything else. He would probably manage better without it. Not all thoughts were meant to be shared. People needed privacy; they needed a place they could retreat to without fear of judgment. It was difficult for him to truly open up to someone, because he knew he was accessing something that he shouldn't and he felt guilty for that. Worse still, it gave him a very clear image of what sort of person they were. Usually they weren't as pure as they projected.

He had always longed for someone who could surprise him. He wanted to talk and ask questions and not anticipate each response. He wanted to lay with someone and listen to the sounds of their surroundings instead of the private chatter inside of her head. It would be wondrous to feel her arms embrace him as he relaxed completely, his mind free to wander and float… To just lay in her arms and cherish her silent acceptance of him.

In the past one hundred years, Edward had never encountered anyone even remotely similar to what he imagined his soul mate to be. No one ever piqued his interest enough to make him look closer.

He never met anyone who blocked his telepathic ability, either. No one had ever closed their mind off to him so completely that he didn't catch even a glimpse of their thoughts.

What did it mean, then, that the one person who finally caught his attention was the same one who he couldn't read?

He didn't know. Edward couldn't even fathom what the significance of that was. Perhaps Carlisle would be able to enlighten him, once he was informed of the situation.

Edward climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. The house was empty. He was alone with his thoughts. He was alone with Bella.

* * *

Bella woke up late the next morning and had to rush through her morning routine. She didn't get much sleep and for that, she blamed Edward. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

When she slept she dreamt of him and when she was awake she found herself daydreaming about him. She ran a brush through her hair and resisted the urge to peek outside of the window.

Part of her hoped that Edward wasn't in the driveway. She was uncomfortable with this obsessive need to be near him and the way he dominated her every thought.

Regardless, a _much_ larger part of her desperately wanted him to be waiting for her. Bella crammed a granola bar into her mouth and shouted goodbye to Charlie, who had a rare day off. She grabbed her keys off of the table in the foyer; she didn't want to seem presumptuous.

She needed to see him. He was here, she knew it, he had to be. Her body knew he was close. The need to see Edward became urgent, and she felt her heart thudding in anticipation. Bella flung the front door open and skidded to a stop.

And there he was.

Edward's shiny car purred quietly in the driveway and smoke from the exhaust curled up behind it. Its headlights cut through the misty morning fog. Edward watched her from his usual spot; he was leaning against the car, facing her front door, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bella knew she was blushing as she shut the front door and cautiously made her way down the front steps. She didn't trip, or even stumble, which was miraculous considering her eyes were glued to Edward.

"My chauffeur," she smiled as she approached him.

Edward smiled in return and pushed off of his car. He bowed and held out his hand.

"Your chariot awaits, Mademoiselle," he replied in an exaggerated accent.

Today Edward opened the passenger door for her. Bella slipped inside. She looked up at him in what she hoped was a grateful way, but feared that her expression was one of hopeless adoration or complete animalistic desire instead. Her cheeks burned. He smirked at her and shut the passenger door. Impossibly fast, he was beside her again, this time in the driver's seat.

"You look like…" he trailed off. Edward observed her and then looked back at the road, pursing his lips. "Tired. You look tired."

"Gee, thanks," Bella laughed. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why not? You seemed tired enough when we were watching the movie."

"I don't know," Bella said lightly. She definitely wasn't about to tell Edward that she had trouble sleeping because she was so obsessed with him.

"Maybe you need me around, to bore you into sleep," he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Trust me, the last thing I want to do around you is sleep."

Now Bella's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Edward's shoulders shook with silent laughter and Bella cringed. She said the stupidest things around him! It was like there was no filter at all between her mind and her mouth where Edward was concerned.

"That's good to know," he grinned. Edward looked at her and smiled but Bella noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. In fact, his eyes looked a bit darker than she remembered, and more serious.

"Did Alice and Jasper like me?" she asked, eager to change the subject. His underlying tension made her a little nervous.

This time his smile was genuine. "Of course they did, silly. How could they not?"

"I don't know," Bella mumbled. "Are they going to be mad when they find out I know about the secret?"

Last night he had been grateful for her reticence. When Alice and Jasper sat down in the living room he had been briefly overwhelmed with panic. He didn't want Bella near them when they found out that she knew. He wasn't sure how his family would react, and until he was convinced of Bella's safety, she would be out of their reach.

"Of course not," he said soothingly. It was better that Bella didn't understand the possible consequences of his candidness. She would probably get herself all worked up, and honestly, she couldn't help the situation at all, anyway.

Bella frowned and looked out of the window. Edward drove so fast. She could only imagine the day that Charlie had to pull him over, only to find Bella in the passenger seat.

Edward meant well, she knew, and he was just trying to protect her. Bella wondered exactly how explosive the fallout would be when the rest of the Cullens were informed that she knew their secret. It obviously wasn't something they could let everyone know.

The rational part of Bella wanted to scream at Edward for entrusting her with such privileged information. He barely knew her! What if she wasn't as trustworthy as she really was? Everything could be ruined for the Cullens. Edward had to be more cautious; Bella couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him.

And yet, Bella understood. Something had happened the exact moment she first saw Edward. Something inside of her changed, and she knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Edward had this magnetic pull that just dominated her every time she was near him. She needed to be close to him. She needed to hear his voice and breathe him in.

Bella knew she had no self-control where Edward was concerned, and she would undoubtedly pour out each of her own deep dark secrets if he only asked. It was a thrilling, unnerving, and completely terrifying feeling. Bella had always been slow to trust and kept relatively few close friends. Now, all of a sudden, she was following this boy around like a lovesick puppy, completely disregarding everything else in her life. If only Renee could see her now.

"You're quiet today," Edward remarked.

"Didn't get much sleep," she replied truthfully. Edward turned into the parking lot and Bella felt the knot of dread in her stomach tighten significantly.

She spotted his siblings immediately. Their porcelain skin contrasted with the dreariness of Forks. Jasper and Alice stood closely together and the other couple, Rosalie and Emmett, watched their approach expectantly. Bella felt faintly ill.

"It's no big deal, Bella," Edward said softly. "Don't worry."

She nodded but was still staring at his family. Rosalie was stunning. Bella had seen her in the hallway and from across the lunch room, and each time she seemed more beautiful. The shock of her loveliness never faded. She was watching the Volvo suspiciously. Bella had an eerie feeling that despite the distance between them, Rosalie could see her just as clearly as if Bella was standing two feet in front of her.

"Ready?" Edward asked. Bella nodded but didn't move. Edward sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Bella… they aren't going to bite you."

That broke Bella out of her trance. She looked at him and laughed at his concerned expression. Edward scowled and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, unable to completely eradicate her smile. "It's not that. I'm just nervous about, you know, meeting them and everything."

"It'll be fine," Edward replied stiffly. "Let's go."

"No!" Bella blurted. She grabbed his arm and Edward paused. She was already too anxious and she didn't want to go through this with Edward upset at her. "I'm sorry. Really. I laughed because that was the last thing on my mind. I want them to like me."

His expression softened and Bella felt her insides go squishy. The look in his eyes made it hard for her to breathe and sometimes she suspected that he knew that. Bella felt something cool on her hand and looked down. To her surprise, he had weaved his fingers through hers and their palms were pressed together.

Bella swallowed hard and forced her eyes back to his face. The way her body responded to his touch was like nothing she had ever experienced. When they were laying together on the couch, her body had craved things she didn't even understand. Some sort of primal instinct made her want to press against him, to feel his body on top of hers. The intense urges heated her blood and made her body heavy with want. Edward was evoking the same kind of reaction now. Completely unaware if her distress, of course.

Edward gave her hand a quick squeeze and climbed out of the car. Bella looked back to his siblings. Rosalie was arguing with Alice about something. Jasper placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and she seemed to calm down and step back. Rosalie's posture was rigid and her face twisted in anger. She gestured to the car and Bella felt a jolt of fear as those livid eyes connected with hers. Rosalie looked back at Alice and shook her head, then threw up her hands and stormed into the school. Emmett shrugged apologetically and then jogged after Rosalie.

Bella twisted in her seat to open her door, since Edward had forgotten about her. She threw the door open and climbed out to stand next to him. He was staring at the walk in front of the school, where Alice and Jasper waited for them.

"That was about me, wasn't it?" Bella asked glumly. She looked up at Edward, waiting for his response. When he finally looked down at her, Edward gave her a wistful sort of smile and wrapped one around her to tug her into a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered into her ear. He held her tight as they approached the front walk.

Bella mumbled a hello to Jasper and Alice. Alice smiled brightly but she didn't seem as bouncy as Bella remembered her. Even worse was the sympathetic look Jasper gave her.

"Was was Rosalie's problem?" Edward asked irritably.

Alice gave Edward a pointed look. "Bella, we'll see you at lunch?"

"I guess," Bella said slowly, looking between Alice and Edward's suddenly furious face. "Do - "

Edward grabbed her hand and yanked her away from Alice. He pushed her along the hallway until they were in front of their first period classroom.

"Get off," Bella snapped, shrugging out of his grip. She rubbed her upper arm. He had been holding her way too tight.

"Sorry," Edward barked, just as exasperated.

Bella turned and marched into the classroom. She dropped into her chair and rested her chin on her hand. Now she was just depressed. Being with Edward was like being stuck on an emotional rollercoaster. A few minutes later he came into the room and sat down in his spot next to her.

"Bella," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"What," she replied tonelessly.

"I'm sorry," he stressed. "I apologize."

"Well, stop being a jerk!" Bella hissed. "Do you know how rude you were? Alice was asking me a question and you just pulled me away like you own me or something. And it _hurt!"_

He winced. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm upset that Rosalie treated you like that, and - "

The teacher began calling class to attention. Edward spoke faster, his soft voice urgent.

"This is all new to me and I'm trying to do the best I can to - "

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner interrupted. "Is this something that you'd care to share with the entire class?"

Bella thought she heard Edward growl and slid her eyes over to check him out. His jaw was clenched tightly but his face was smooth, and when he spoke his voice was calm.

"No, Mr. Banner. My apologies."

Banner eyed Edward for a moment but evidently decided he wasn't worth it, and continued with their daily agenda.

Edward sighed and rubbed his forehead. Bella peeked at him again and felt a pang of guilt. He looked genuinely upset. His frown caused little wrinkles to appear on his forehead and his dark eyebrows were drawn together. A pen twirled in his fingers and then he actually began doodling. He never doodled.

Bella bit her lip. This was new for both of them. She dropped her left hand from the desk and placed it on his thigh.

Edward jumped when she touched him and angled his head to look at her. He held her gaze for a long time, until Bella knew she was blushing and felt embarrassed. She began to withdraw her hand but Edward clamped his own down on hers.

When she returned her eyes to his face the worry lines were gone. Now he wore a small smile. Bella felt her heart swelling and then mentally reprimanded herself for being such a girl. Ugh, what was he doing to her?

Two minutes later when he took his hand off the top of hers, and then tangled their fingers together, she couldn't stop a huge smile from taking over her face. Being a girl wasn't so bad. Especially not when Edward Cullen was the guy holding your hand.

* * *

Bella didn't have class with Edward again until lunch. Even so, he managed to be waiting outside of her classroom each time the bell rang. He accompanied her through the hallways, keeping her laughing by telling a variety of funny stories about their classmates.

"Why don't you ever have any books?" Bella asked. Edward was leaning against the locker next to hers. He laughed and flashed her a grin.

"I don't need to," he said smugly. He tapped his forehead. "I've got it all up here."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So last period Eric dared Mike to dance on top of one of the lunch tables. I heard there might even be a little stripping action."

Edward raised his eyebrows and his mouth twisted into a grimace. "Maybe we should skip lunch."

Bella laughed and closed her locker. The hallway was jammed with students but they seemed to part for Edward. One of his big hands cupped her elbow and he gently led her to the cafeteria.

At the door to the lunch room Edward hesitated, then tugged her out of the way, so other students could go in.

"What's wrong?" Bella inquired, studying his face. Edward reached for her and she stepped into him automatically. His hands settled on her hips and his face was close to hers.

"Let's really skip," Edward whispered in her ear. "I'll buy you lunch."

Bella's body released a jolt of adrenaline as his hands touched her. It was all she could do to stand up straight and not melt into a puddle at his feet.

"Yeah, right," she laughed, slightly dizzy. "Where would we go? The diner? We could eat with Charlie and the rest of the police force."

He didn't say anything so Bella looked up into his face. Edward stared back at her, his face neutral but his eyes sad. He tossed a glance at the cafeteria entrance as the late bell sounded. The hallways were beginning to clear out.

"Oh," Bella said. Lunch. Alice. Bella was supposed to sit with the Cullens. That included Rosalie. "Rosalie."

"We'll sit by ourselves," Edward shrugged. He released her and took a step back. "Come on. We'll get in trouble if we stay out here."

She followed him wordlessly into the cafeteria. Bella was itching to look at the table in the far corner where she knew his family sat. She could feel their eyes on her. Bella bit her lip; she was being paranoid. It was ridiculous. She looked over with a smile on her lips, attempting to be polite, but the smile shriveled up and died when it met Rosalie's death glare.

Bella must have let out a squeak because Edward snapped his head over to look at them and breathed in sharply. His eyes were darker than she remembered them being.

"Let's get your food. We're not eating in here, though," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"We can't not eat in here!" Bella exclaimed. "It's the cafeteria! Besides… it's fine. I can sit with Angela."

Edward paused. He looked at her curiously. "Do you want to eat with Angela?"

Bella shifted her bag to the other shoulder. "Umm… it's fine, I guess. I can catch up with you later. I can - "

"Bella," Edward interrupted. "Would you rather eat with Angela?"

"Than who?" she asked slowly, her eyes resting on the Cullens' table again. This time they were all carefully ignoring her, except for Alice. Alice was waving and yelling her name like a maniac. Bella raised her arm and gave her a small wave.

"Than me," Edward laughed.

Bella promptly blushed. "Oh. Well, no. I'd rather eat with you."

"Wait here," he commanded, smiling even wider as her blush deepened.

"Bella!"

Alice snuck up next to her and leaned over to see if she could spot Edward. Satisfied that she couldn't see him, and he couldn't see her, Alice relaxed and turned to smile at Bella.

"Sorry, Rosalie's a bitch," Alice shrugged. "But she doesn't like anyone so don't take it personally."

"Oh," Bella replied, unsure of what to say. "That's okay." "So you'll still come and sit with us?" Alice asked, brightening up.

"Oh, um, well," Bella stuttered, her mind racing for an excuse.

"Sorry, Alice," Edward broke in smoothly. He held up a tray of food. "We have reservations elsewhere."

Alice shrugged. "Worth a try, I guess. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye," Bella waved.

Edward placed a hand on the small of her back and nudged her forward. They slipped out of a side door, unnoticed by the two lunch monitors, and found themselves in a deserted hallway.

Bella hurried to keep up with Edward. She wasn't totally familiar with the school yet, but she definitely didn't recognize all the turns he had taken. And that creepy staircase Edward was standing by was definitely very dark and dusty and unfamiliar.

"Where does that lead to?" Bella asked doubtfully.

"Don't you trust me?" Edward asked teasingly.

"I guess so," she said grudgingly.

He held out his free hand. Bella took it and let her hair fall forward so he didn't see her red cheeks. He laughed quietly, though, so Bella suspected that her efforts were futile.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and a locked door. Bella watched in awe as Edward produced a key from his pocket. The door unlocked easily. Edward stuck his head inside and glanced around before gesturing for her to follow. They were in another hallway. Bella peered into the empty classrooms as they passed.

"What, is this like the lost hallway or something?" she asked, only half joking.

"Shop class, mechanics and home economics," Edward announced. "They were cut out of the budget about ten years ago. Principal Flutey's trying to get it back in for next year."

"What a waste of space," Bella noted.

"The clubs meet down here, so it gets a little bit of use, about once a month. Sometimes the juvenile delinquents of Forks are sentenced to cleaning down here. Emmett's scrubbed this floor quite a few times," he laughed.

Edward stopped by an unmarked door and unlocked this one, too. Bella examined the scarred wood door curiously. It looked like it would be a janitor's closet.

"Ladies first," Edward said softly, holding the heavy door open.

Bella hesitantly stepped inside and then laughed in delight. It was a small room; too small to be a classroom but too large to be a closet. There was a couch against the far wall and one overstuffed sofa chair. Edward flicked on a lamp and set her lunch tray down on a low table. He pushed it in front of the chair.

"Did you do this?" Bella asked, twisting around to see everything. There were little homey touches everywhere. Old posters from the 80s adorned the walls, along with the Spartan's colors and mascot. She spotted a pile of books on the floor by the couch. Bella could imagine Edward cutting class to come here and read.

Edward shrugged but looked pleased. "It was the old senior lounge. I found it by accident. I think they've forgotten it's even here."

"So now it's like your secret hideaway," Bella nodded. She plopped down in the comfy chair. "I like it."

"I guess I'll have to make you a key," Edward replied with a roguish smile. He stretched out on the couch and folded his hands behind his head.

"You're such a tease," Bella scowled. She was actually incredibly pleased when he flirted with her, but he was the one who made the only friends stipulation. Maybe he liked torturing her.

Edward immediately straightened up. "You're the tease."

Bella shook her head. "No way."

"Sometimes when I'm talking to you, you start looking at my lips and your breathing gets uneven. It's distracting," he added.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Bella snapped heatedly, completely humiliated.

"I forget whatever I'm doing," Edward continued. His voice held an accusatory note.

Bella dropped her pizza onto the tray. She fought the urge to cover her face with her hands.

"It makes me want to kiss you," he added. "And you do it much too often, which means, of course, that I spend entirely too much time thinking about kissing you."

Edward almost laughed at her stunned silence. When she remained silent and continued only to stare at him, he began to regret mentioning his desire to kiss her. If anything, it could only make things between them more strained. Finally, her silence was too unnerving and he had to look at her.

Bella's teeth had caught her plump lower lip in between them. They dug into the gentle flesh, worrying it, and Edward felt a hard tug of lust in his stomach.

He eyed her wearily. She was doing it to him right now and didn't even realize. Bella looked at him like she was hungry and he was her favorite dessert. He wished fervently, once again, that he could access her thoughts.

"Bella," Edward groaned, closing his eyes.

She jumped and her eyes grew even wider. "Sorry!"

"Tease…" he breathed.

Bella hopped up and stalked over to him. Her eyes sparked with irritation. She stared down at him, her lips pursed and her hands on her hips as she frowned. "I am not a tease."

A lazy, slow smiled crossed Edward's face. His amber eyes twinkled playfully and Bella could practically see the amusement radiating out of him.

"Oh, no?" he drawled. "Why don't you prove it, then?"

Bella's heart began thudding when she realized the implications of his dare. He wanted to kiss her. Edward wanted to kiss her. No, Edward wanted _her_ to kiss _him_. Bella sucked in a deep breath. Could she do this?

She opened her mouth to speak but a knowingly smile twisted Edward's lips. He didn't think she would do it! Edward was trying to call her bluff. Bella looked at his lips and wondered for the millionth time what it would be like to kiss them. Maybe now was the time to find out.

Bella debated for half a second. Then she climbed over him, carefully resting her knees on either side of his hips so that she was straddling him. Edward's mouth fell open and his eyes were round with surprise. She thought she saw a touch of panic in there, also.

Bella placed her hands on his shoulders but that was too awkward. Too intimate. So she moved them to the armrest of the couch, which his head was leaning against. Bella held herself rigidly above him. Her heart was roaring in her ears and she was completely aware that she was doing the uneven breathing thing that he hated.

Bella leaned forward and brought her face closer to his. She couldn't look him in his eyes so looked at his lips instead.

Edward was frozen. He had no idea that Bella would react so brazenly to his teasing. He was totally unprepared for this. He didn't know if he could handle it. She was hovering on top of him, waiting for some kind of signal to continue from him.

Edward swallowed hard. He let his hands skim up her thighs. Bella tensed momentarily at his touch. His hands stilled on her waist, grasping her hips, rubbing his thumbs against her hip bones.

Bella's eyes drifted shut and she exhaled softly. She balanced herself carefully and removed one hand from the couch, and gently touched his throat with it. She could feel a rumble in his chest. She let her fingers dance over his skin until they were touching his face.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice deep and unsteady.

She frowned slightly. She wasn't ready for him to stop her. Not until she had her fun. She leaned forward until her lips could reach his throat, and then pressed her mouth to the base of his neck.

Edward shuddered underneath her and Bella felt one of his hands tangle into her hair, so he was cradling her head in that one hand. She pressed feverish kissed to his throat.

Her hot lips burned a trail of kisses across his throat. Edward stifled another groan and instead pulled her head up. Bella's eyes were frustrated and full of longing. He saw exactly what he felt.

Edward slid her forward, dragging her over his body as he did. They both responded audibly to the sensations the motion created. When she was close enough, Edward raised his head so their faces were just inches apart. Then he gently, so gently, pressed a kiss to her lips.

Unable and unwilling to stop, he continued kissing her chastely but thoroughly. Bella, however, was not as timid. She opened her mouth just as he tried to kiss her again and this time his lips closed on her bottom lip and her tongue.

They both jerked at the first meeting of tongues. Bella whimpered and pressed her lips harder against his. Edward kissed her again but let it turn hot and wet. When Bella's hands ripped at his hair, clawing into him for more, he acquiesced. He held her head to his and made love to her mouth. Emotions ripped through him and he could barely keep up with her.

"Edward, I know you're in there!"

Bella tore her mouth from his and looked at the door. Someone was pounding on it. She looked back at him and he almost pulled her back down for more kissing. Her hair was messy and her cheeks rosy. Those gorgeous lips were pink and swollen from his kisses. That tug of lust from before was now a full on throbbing.

"I'm coming in!" Emmett yelled.

Bella almost fell onto the floor in her haste to climb off of him. She stood up and smoothed out her clothing, and then her hair. Edward reluctantly sat up. The door flung open and Emmett stood in front of them.

"Yeah, look at you two getting' down," he snickered. "Hi Bella. I'm Emmett."

"Hi," she said faintly. Judging by the sound of her heart beat, Edward figured she was still recovering.

"What do you want, Emmett?" Edward asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Jasper wants to go…uh, grocery shopping, before the party," Emmett shrugged. "We're leaving after next period."

"Why so soon? We have a few days," Edward frowned.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "He wants to go for like a two or three day thing. He still gets worried about controlling himself. I think he's fine now, though. I mean we haven't even had any problems - "

"Okay, okay," Edward interrupted. "Yeah, I guess I better go."

Emmett nodded. "I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." He laughed. "Nice meeting you, Bella."

"Bye, Emmett," she said weakly. She waited until he was gone and then sat down next to Edward on the couch. He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"So you're leaving?" Bella asked in a tiny voice.

"I need to," Edward whispered. "So I don't eat you up."

Bella looked at him strangely and he heard her breathing go funny again. He grinned and devoured her mouth again.


	7. In the Closet

The next morning Bella woke up feeling gloomy and depressed. She already knew that Edward wouldn't be in school and that made the entire day less exciting. It would be terribly dull. Just an ordinary school day; boring teachers with monotone voices, endless lectures, unremarkable cafeteria food and nothing much that would make her heart race.

Bella frowned. She had gym today. That definitely had the potential to make her heart race. Someone could spike her in the face with a volleyball and shatter her nose. Or, she could always end up doing that to herself in an attempt to spike the ball. Gym was always dangerous for her and for her classmates.

But there would be no Edward Cullen. No one to hold hands with under the table in biology. She couldn't expect to see him outside of each classroom after every period. She still hadn't figured out how he pulled that off.

Bella rolled over and stretched out her tired muscles. Edward interrupted her sleep again last night. As if it wasn't bad enough that she was constantly thinking about their kiss, now she was even dreaming about it. Of course, none of her dreams, daydreams or otherwise, could compare to the real thing.

She hadn't realized how much she wanted Edward until he was right there beneath her, strong and hard and looking up at her. The moment she looked up and his eyes locked on hers, Bella was lost. His gaze was so penetrating and his eyes smoldered so intensely that she forgot to breathe.

It was as if Bella had been on autopilot. She had never before kissed a guy. She definitely had never climbed on top of one and straddled him. Bella cringed and slunk deeper underneath her covers. She could feel her face warm as she remembered the intimate way Edward moved his hands over her body. And, God, his lips!

Bella squirmed beneath the covers. The memory of his mouth and the way he had kissed her made something inside of her awaken. A lazy warmth heated her from the inside out and it made her a little breathless.

What was wrong with her!?

Bella threw back her covers and jumped out of bed. The sudden coldness of her room jolted all lingering warmth out of her body. She dashed for the shower, reluctant to get ready but even more reluctant to be late for school.

* * *

The morning was uneventful. In first period, one of the girls at the table in front of her noticed Bella studying Edward's empty seat.

"He's out a lot," she informed her. The girl cocked her head and looked at her curiously. "I'm Lauren, but you can call me Lo, or Bean. There's another Lauren so hardly anyone calls me that."

"Hi," Bella smiled. "Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella."

Bean laughed. "Yeah, I think everyone knows who you are. You got lucky, though, having Edward as a partner. I was his partner twice last year. He doesn't talk much but he's really smart; we got all A's. Plus he's not too bad on the eyes, is he?"

Bella blushed and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, he's cute."

"There's something wrong with him, though," Bean shrugged. She pulled a pack of gum out of her backpack and offered Bella a piece. "I mean, look at him. He's totally gorgeous. But he doesn't do anything. He's not on any teams or in any clubs, he never hangs out with anyone and I've never seen him with a girl. It's just not normal."

"Never with a girl?" Bella echoed, her mind racing. She felt an odd flicker of pride, maybe smugness. Edward showed no interest in the girls of Forks but he took Bella into his secret hideaway and kissed her.

"Well, besides his sisters," Bean amended. "They don't count and they're all weird, too, anyway."

When Mr. Banner barked at them for talking Bean rolled her eyes and gave Bella a smile before twisting around in her seat. Bella spent the rest of the period thinking about what Bean told her and what it meant.

Later, as the bell rang and Bella trudged to her next class, she had a revelation. People came up to her more often when Edward wasn't at her side. He seemed to deter people like a guard dog.

Bella found herself wishing, once again, for his presence. She didn't feel very social today. Plus, she hated to introduce herself twenty times a day, summing up her life story in just a minute. At least if Edward was with her everyone got their news through the grape vine; it saved Bella a step.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!"

Bella turned at the sound of her name and spotted Mike dodging through the throng of students. He wore jeans and a black hoodie.

"Hey Mike," she greeted him.

His face was slightly flushed and he held a football in one hand. She figured he and Eric were practicing plays in the art wing again. They got yelled at by the band director at approximately eleven-thirty every single day. It had become a bit of a running joke.

"Hi," Mike grinned. "So, I couldn't help but notice that you've been bouncing around lunch tables. As the captain of Forks' coolest lunch table, I am here to extend to you an official invitation to become one of our team."

Bella laughed and he smiled again. Mike seemed like a nice guy. A typical teenage boy, certainly, but overall he seemed pretty solid. They walked together at an easy pace to the cafeteria.

"So, how did I earn this exclusive invitation?" Bella asked, her voice teasing.

"Well, it's a big process, actually. We observe you and take detailed notes. Break into your locker. If you noticed someone outside of your bedroom window the last few nights, don't worry, it was just Yorkie with his camera," Mike said nonchalantly. "You know, we just had to check you out a little."

"Oh, right," Bella laughed. "So I passed?"

Mike tossed her a glance and chuckled. "Oh yeah, you passed. Plus, Angela vouched for you so everyone already loves you." He frowned. "There are a lot of people you still haven't met yet."

Bella felt a glimmer of unease. "Yeah?"

Mike shrugged. "Angela's the yearbook editor, so all of her girls want to meet you, and maybe even do a piece on you."

"All of her girls?"

"Yeah, you know," Mike replied. "Audrey, Becka, Lacy, Jenn, Drew, Sarah…"

"Oh," Bella said, trying to inject some enthusiasm into her voice. "Sounds great."

Mike snickered and rolled his eyes. "Just stick close to me and I'll protect you."

Bella smiled ruefully and felt relieved. Mike was funny and sweet, and he totally saw through her pretenses. She was beginning to wonder if she was mistaken about him liking her. She hoped so, because nothing could sour a friendship as quickly as a crush, and Bella wanted to remain friends with Mike.

Bella found that while Mike was trustworthy, he was also very weak. She sat next to him at lunch and he did try to keep her safe, but Angela was strong. She hit him where it hurt - she took his football _and_ his baseball hat hostage until he relinquished his hold on Bella.

To her surprise, Bella had fun. She slid down so she was at the girls' end of the table and Angela sat at her side. The rest of the period flew as they chatted. Angela's girls were all very laid back and friendly, and Bella was at ease with them right away.

And so, that was how the week progressed. Bella developed new friendships, got caught up on the latest gossip, and within two days had lost her reputation as the "new" girl. Now she was just Bella. Just Bella, who had been spotted with the elusive Edward Cullen. It took another entire day to get the girls to shut up about her and Edward and believe they were just friends.

In those three days, Bella's feelings towards Edward changed. They intensified almost to the point of being painful, and at the same time she grew unnaturally angry with him. She hadn't expected him to be gone for so long. Emmet mentioned a two or three day trip but Edward didn't confirm it. Edward had kissed her again, citing her funny breathing, and then broke free when Emmett began pounding on the door again. Surely Edward would have said if he was disappearing for three entire days?

His whispered "See you later" haunted Bella that week. She hated not knowing when she would see him. Even more, she hated the fact that he could get her so riled up.

Still, it was hard to stay angry with someone if you were progressively becoming more and more excited to see said person. In fact, it was nearly impossible. Bella was loath to admit it but on Friday morning she was far too excited to see Edward to remember that he had caused her a miserable week. He had to be back today because they had plans to go to Lauren's party.

Lauren was a nice girl. Bella quickly realized that she was the other Lauren that Bean had mentioned. There were only two Laurens in the entire school. Lauren Mallory was best friends with Jessica Stanley, who shared three classes with Bella. Both of the girls were friendly enough but still held Bella at a distance. She knew she hadn't been totally accepted by them yet. Angela, on the other hand, had embraced Bella wholeheartedly, as did her circle of comrades.

Lauren was hosting tonight's party, and judging by the excited conversations at school, Bella expected it to be rather loud and not as innocent as she was accustomed to.

That morning, Bella was up early. The butterflies in her stomach were closer in size to birds than dainty winged insects. She knew Charlie would be curious if she was in the shower before six o'clock so she forced herself to stay in bed until then. The moment her alarm went off, Bella set about getting ready in a flurry. She took extra time with her hair and even endured the hassle of applying makeup.

She hoped Edward was outside. No, she _expected_ Edward to be outside. Bella could hardly hide her smile when she pulled open the front door. The need to see his beautifully pale face, with those knowing amber eyes and teasing smile, was more compelling than she thought possible. It actually worried her a bit.

Out in the driveway, between her rusty truck and Charlie's police cruiser, was…absolutely nothing. No silver Volvo. No Edward Cullen.

Bella frowned and dug through her bag for her car keys. Her confidence faltered as she walked to the truck. She was absolutely humiliated to feel tears stinging her eyes.

She wiped at them angrily and slammed the truck's door shut after she slid inside. Bella took a second to fix the dark smudges underneath her eyes from her supposedly waterproof mascara, then left for school.

She would never admit it, but part of her still hoped Edward would meet her at school. She steeled herself as she pulled into the parking lot. His car was not there. Bella felt an overwhelming surge of disappointment; she was shocked at the intensity of her emotions and disgusted that she gave someone so much control over her.

Bella sat by herself in biology. No one else seemed to notice Edward's fourth consecutive absence. She ignored the lesson and let herself wallow in pity. By third period Bella's mind was working furiously to come up with a good excuse to ditch the party. By lunchtime she was absolutely miserable, which everyone noticed, so Bella decided to use it to her advantage.

"Aww, Bella, you look tired," Mike observed, cocking his head to the side. He chugged from his water bottle for a moment. "You better take a nap when you get home and rest up for the party."

"Yeah," Jessica nodded. "Lauren's parties don't end until four or five. Or until your Dad comes over to break them up."

Bella blushed at the mention of her father. She cleared her throat and looked around hesitantly. "Actually… I'm not feeling that great. I might skip the party, after all."

"No!" Mike exclaimed. Similar echoes came from around the table.

"You can't not go," Jessica pouted. "Come on, we all want to hang out with you."

"Sorry, guys," Bella smiled. "I wouldn't be any fun, anyway, not with this headache."

"Take some Advil and suck it up," Eric said seriously, pointing at her. "Otherwise we'll show up at your house at nine o'clock to kidnap you."

"Oh, good idea, Yorkie!" Mike laughed gleefully. "If you aren't at the party, dancing shoes and all, at nine o'clock sharp, we are totally coming to your house to get you. And we won't take no for an answer!"

Bella felt a glimmer of panic. Charlie would _freak_ if some guys came by the house for her. As far as he was concerned, Bella didn't even acknowledge the opposite sex yet. He would go into hardcore lock-down mode. Every night following Mike and Eric's visit, twenty years of law enforcement experience would be put to good use. Impromptu searches, impressive undercover work, probably a little surveillance. Bella figured background checks were unavoidable.

It would be a lot harder to sneak around with Edward if Charlie was on high alert.

Ugh, Edward. MIA Edward. Edward who just toyed with her emotions. Edward, who she would probably _let _toy with her emotions until he got sick of her…

"No, no," Bella said hastily. "I'll make sure I'm there."

"You want us to pick you up anyway?" Eric offered. "I got my dad's sweet Magnum tonight."

Bella blanched at the idea of riding with Mike and Eric. They seemed like hardcore party animals - the kid who Lauren would be kicking out at five o'clock in the morning. Bella needed the ability to make a quick getaway.

"Thanks anyway," she said slowly. "But I'll have to make a few stops on the way. I'll just meet you there."

"Great," Mike said, smiling widely.

* * *

Several hours later, Bella parked outside of Lauren's house. She sat inside of her car for at least ten minutes, trying to work up the nerve to either go inside or just leave. Jessica happened to pass her truck and spotted her through the window. She knocked on the door and Bella jerked out of her trance.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and reluctantly opened the door. Jessica was balancing three 18-packs in her arms and shoved one at Bella.

"Here," Jessica said breathlessly. "I had to go on a beer run."

"Oh," Bella responded, cradling the large case of beer. She kicked her door shut and followed Jessica up the driveway. Lauren's parents were celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary with a weekend in California. Lauren didn't seem to have any close neighbors, which Bella figured was a good thing. Every light in the house blazed brightly and she could already hear the music that thumped inside.

Bella fought back a groan as they entered the foyer. The cars outside were not an accurate indicator of the number of partygoers. They must have stuffed seven people in each car.

She didn't even think this many people lived in Forks! It was crowded and hot, and she flinched as two guys ran by her yelling and laughing.

She was so not in the mood for this.

"Bella!" Mike cheered. She blushed as a chorus of her name rose up. Mike pulled her into a hug and kissed her drunkenly on the cheek. She laughed and swatted him away and he handed her a cup. She sniffed it tentatively as Mike watched her, amused.

"It's good," he promised. "It's mixed with vodka that Yorkie made himself."

Bella sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Edward cursed Alice again. They had been five states away from home, having a leisurely hunt, when she had a vision about a lost little girl. The girl wasn't too far, but she was badly injured. There was a lot of blood. Jasper apologized but didn't feel comfortable trying to help her.

Alice wasn't so sure about her ability to resist that amount of blood, either. Edward answered her unspoken plea, and together they got the child to the nearest hospital. They were stuck there while a stationed police officer asked them questions and then the family of the child wanted to meet them.

Edward ducked out of that, though, and swiftly began his journey home. The unexpected detour had taken almost three hours. He was late. Bella would be furious, he was sure.

He ran as fast as he could but it was almost ten o'clock by the time he made it to Lauren's house. Edward adjusted his clothing and ran a hand through his hair. When he knocked on the door he was perfectly presentable. Judging by Lauren's approving thoughts, he looked more than just presentable.

"Hello, Edward," Lauren breathed. "I didn't think you'd be here tonight."

"Yes," he said politely. "It looks like a wonderful party. Have you seen Bella, by any chance?"

Lauren's eyes narrowed in the slightest but she just stood aside to let him in. Edward's forehead wrinkled in dismay at her highly critical thoughts of Bella, but outwardly Lauren remained perfectly civil.

"Last I saw," Lauren began. She glanced around the house before recognition lit up her eyes. "The basement! She's in the basement, I think."

Edward nodded his thanks and jogged down the cement stairs. The basement was finished and crowded with teenagers. He scanned the room but didn't spot Bella. He could smell her, though, and her scent led him two rooms over. It was a welcome breeze that cut through the haze of alcohol, sweat, smoke and hormones.

Bella was sandwiched between Mike and another guy who didn't attend Forks. Edward wasn't too worried about the stranger, despite his closeness to Bella. Judging by his thoughts, his name was Kyle and he was more concerned with Bean's miniskirt and her long legs.

Mike was a different story. Edward crept into the room and leaned against the wall, quietly observing. Mike was very drunk and loudly telling a story about the time he locked Eric in a locker during freshmen year. Edward felt a stab of jealousy when Mike tossed his arm, carelessly and too comfortably, around Bella's shoulders. She looked at Mike but didn't ask him to remove her arm. She looked so tiny in between the two men.

Edward watched Bella pretend to take small sips of her drink. He could smell the alcohol from across the room. His lips twitched into a smile when he realized she wasn't actually drinking it. Mike launched into another story and Bella placed her plastic red cup down on the table in front of them. She waited a moment and then she inconspicuously picked up the cup next to it. She gulped down some of the other red cup, which he thought to be regular soda.

"Okay, okay!" Jessica clapped, cutting Mike off. "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

All of the thoughts in the room instantly became x-rated. Edward sighed; it was shocking how perverted some of the kids they went to school with were. For her part, Bella looked terrified, and Edward found himself wondering what she was thinking.

"Spin the Bottle is boring," Eric complained. He tossed his empty cup at Jessica. "Think of something better."

"I know!" Mike declared. He looked down at Bella. "How about Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Yes!" Kyle cheered. He stood up fast and without his body pressed against hers, Bella almost fell into his vacant seat. She quickly shifted over and put some room between her and Mike.

"All right," Lauren said loudly. She stepped into the room and surveyed the people in attendance. She knew that Jessica wanted Mike. Mike, however, wanted Bella. She could do her best friend a favor and lock her and Mike up together but that would leave Bella open and Edward would surely swoop in on her. She wanted Edward all for herself.

"Bella, Jessica, and… Audrey, come with me," Lauren said briskly.

"Oh, no," Bella shook her head. "No, I can't play."

Lauren's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips. "Let's go, Bella. Hurry up."

Bella started to protest again but Mike stood up and pulled her to her feet. Edward tensed at the sight of his hands on her, pushing her so roughly. Mike exchanged a meaningful look with Eric and nodded his head towards Bella. Bella stumbled out of the room and into the hallway behind the other girls.

Edward listened carefully while Lauren placed the girls behind different doors. Bella was in the spare bedroom. He wondered if she would actually go through with it and kiss someone else. The thought caused an odd burning sensation in his chest. Well, he'd have to make sure that didn't happen. No one else would ever touch Bella.

Lauren appeared back in the room. She smiled at him and Edward tensed as he realized her plans for him. There was no way he'd ever be flat on his back with Lauren on top of him. He walked to the door but Lauren grabbed his arm and whispered for him to meet her in the bathroom.

He stifled a chuckle and continued out of the room. Angela was in the hallway. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back. He liked Angela. She was a sweet girl and he knew that she took care of Bella while he was away.

Edward knocked once on the door to the spare bedroom and then opened it and walked in. The room was dark and when he shut the door it was practically black. He could still see, of course, but even if he couldn't, the sound of Bella's dangerously fast heartbeat would have led him directly to her. She was holding her breath.

His footsteps were completely silent and he stopped only when he was close enough to touch her. She let out a small gasp when she realized the closeness of this mystery visitor.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't," she stammered. Bella sucked in a shaky breath, completely out of her element and feeling almost sick. The air calmed her. It held a sweet scent, almost like… Bella frowned. She knew that scent. It smelled like Edward.

"Edward?" she hissed, blindly reaching out to touch him.

"Quiet, Bella," he whispered.

She opened her mouth, outraged at his sudden appearance, but Edward laughed and covered her lips with his hand. Bella tried to speak again but Edward wrapped his arms around her and half-carried, half-dragged her across the bedroom. She heard the closet door open and he shoved her inside, and then stepped in with her and shut the door.

She realized two things at the same time. The bedroom door opened and now there was someone else in the spare bedroom with them. The other thing she realized, the far more important thing, was that the closet she and Edward were sharing was extremely small. Shelving was attached to the wall and there was maybe sixteen inches between the shelves and the door. There wasn't enough room for her to move. Anywhere.

Bella was stuck facing the wall with a shelf digging into the area right above her hip. Edward was directly behind her. She couldn't move forward because there were more shelves on that wall. She could feel Edward bumping around and guessed he met the same obstacle.

"Edward?" she whispered.

His hand immediately clamped down over her mouth again. Bella felt the air leave her lungs in a rush as his cool hand met her skin.

"Ssh," he hushed her. "Be very quiet. Unless you'd like to spend the next seven minutes out there with Mike?"

Bella froze, and stayed very quiet.

* * *

Lauren flung open the bathroom door and stormed back out. Edward was definitely not in the bathroom. She cursed under her breath. How could he have misunderstood her? There were a million rooms in this house; she had no way of finding him now. Then she spotted Angela creeping in the hallway. Maybe she had seen something.

"Hey! Angela?" she called.

Angela turned around, fiddling with her cell phone. She frowned and held up two pieces. "I dropped it." "Yeah," Lauren frowned. "That sucks. Have you seen Edward?"

"Yeah," Angela said, sounding surprised. "He went into that room a few minutes ago. "What about Bella?" Lauren asked, her voice suspicious. "Isn't she in there?"

"Oh, I don't know," Angela shrugged. "I didn't see her. Mike came out of the party and told me he was going to try and make out with Bella and he went in one of the rooms, too."

"That one?" Lauren demanded, pointing to the spare bedroom.

"No," Angela said lightly. "Edward's in there."

Lauren smiled. She gave Angela a little wave and skipped to the bedroom. She pushed it open, momentarily stunned by the blackness, and then stepped inside.

"Guess who?" she called seductively into the darkness.

She gasped in delight as two strong hands shackled her wrists. Lauren laughed as his mouth attached to her neck and he sucked hard. She ran her hands through his hair, moaning as he worked over her neck.

"I want you so bad," he groaned.

Lauren felt a wave of lust roll over her. Edward Cullen wanted her. She grinned and let him toss her on top of the bed.

* * *

Bella went rigid as the sounds of lips smacking together filled the room. Soft moans and wet sucking noises followed. She tried to regulate her breathing so she didn't do the funny breathing thing that bothered Edward, but soon hyperventilation was hovering on the horizon. She twisted away from the shelf and tried to find a more comfortable position.

Edward's hands suddenly grabbed her waist. A shiver ran down her spine when his lips brushed against her ear. His breath was cool and she was unable to keep her eyes open.

"Stop squirming," he whispered.

"I can't help it," she complained, her voice low.

"Well, help it," Edward snapped.

Annoyed, Bella shoved back against him, just to irritate him. Edward growled in her ear and she felt another quiver of pleasure race down her spine. The couple in the bedroom were getting louder now. She swallowed hard and fought the rising panic in her chest. She had to get out of here, and quickly.

Bella tried to shimmy away from Edward and fumbled for the doorknob. She bumped against him again and this time his hands grabbed her hips so tightly she almost hit him.

Edward bit back a groan. Bella had no idea what she was doing to him. To be locked in this little closet with her - all he could smell was her, and all he could hear was her shallow breathing and racing heart. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and his body couldn't help but respond. It conjured the image of Bella straddling him, of her hot, wet mouth kissing his throat. He got momentarily lost in the memory.

And then Bella bumped against him.

He knew she was too innocent to mean anything by it, so he let it go. He could handle it. But then she did it again, and the second time, Edward couldn't control himself.

Edward grabbed Bella's hips and pulled her tightly against him. He waited for the sharp intake of air that meant she felt his erection pressing against her ass. The pressure of her body against his was delicious and he prolonged it for just another second, enough for him to lose his breath. He let go and missed the feel of her instantly.

Her shocked silence shamed Edward and he closed his eyes, wondering what to do. What could he even say?

Bella felt heat coursing through her body. She felt him. She had felt him, pressing against her, big and hard. Somehow, that awareness of him caused a warm throbbing in her body, and suddenly it was all she could feel. Bella breathed in and then took a step backwards.

Edward groaned softly. Despite his misgivings, his body responded immediately and he pressed hard against her. Bella gasped and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her tight to him. He bent his head down and let his mouth close on her neck.

Bella struggled out of his embrace and turned around quickly, wincing in pain when her hip slammed against that same shelf again.

"Edward," she whimpered, throwing her arms around his chest. She leaned into his body, pressing her pelvis against his. She tilted her face up and his mouth locked onto hers.

He moaned quietly into her lips and she took the opportunity to open her mouth. The kiss instantly got hotter and wetter. Bella felt his hands tangle into her hair. One fisted into her long locks and the other held the back of her head so she couldn't move away. Her body was painfully aware of his and the longing that she felt earlier was now more than she could stand.

Bella was pressing against him and Edward's self-control was wearing dangerously thin. He had to step back and breathe but there was no where to go. Bella surrounded him.

Edward stepped backwards but Bella followed him and he slammed into the shelves behind him.

"Bella," he grunted. Edward let go of her hair and his hands skimmed down her sides and then both of them grabbed her ass. He yanked her up and swallowed her cry of pain when her leg slammed into a corner. Edward pulled his lips away. "Sorry - Bella, I'm - "

"Shut up," she moaned. Their bodies were lined up just right now and she managed to get her legs wrapped around his waist. Bella felt his back muscles tense as she rubbed herself on him. It felt too good to stop. If she stopped she would die and if she continued she would die - but at least then it would be of pleasure.

Their lips met again in a rough battle, each fighting for control and dominance. Edward leaned against the wall and let her writhe on top of him, grinding and rubbing and it felt too good and he was going to lose it.

He opened his mouth to protest but Bella didn't give him a chance; she simply moved her lips across his face and then bit down on his earlobe.

"MIKE!?"

Bella jumped so badly at the shriek outside of their door that she let go of his shoulders. Edward merely tightened his grip on her and she didn't fall. Then he leaned his head back to watch her. Their breathing was ragged and uneven as they listened to the scene unfolding in the bedroom.

"Get off of me!" Lauren shrieked. "You pervert!"

"Hey!" Mike said defensively. "I thought you were someone else, and in my defense, you sounded like you were enjoying it well enough!"

Bella leaned forward and rested her face on Edward's shoulder. She could feel him still pressing against her entrance, still hard and throbbing.

Lauren and Mike continued yelling at each other but Bella couldn't afford to pay attention to them. Not at the moment, at least.

Not with Edward staring at her the way he was. He watched her with heavy-lidded eyes, darkened with lust. Bella's eyes had adjusted to the dark and she was able to see him more easily. Now, with the light on in the bedroom, she could clearly make out his features. The light filtered through the cracks around the door frame and gave Bella just enough light to really see Edward.

His eyes were too intense and she couldn't tell what he wanted from her, so she put her head down and closed her eyes. She focused on Edward. On feeling him, smelling him, tasting him…

"Bella?"

His voice was deep. Bella's eyes flickered open and she met his gaze.

"They're gone," Edward said softly. "Let me take you home."

"Only if you promise not to leave," she whispered. Bella traced his lips with her index finger and Edward swallowed hard.

"Bella…you know I can't stay."

"Right. You'll leave for another three days without even telling me," she replied in a tiny voice. Edward's eyes dropped to her lower lip, which was pushed forward just a bit, into a pout. "You didn't even think of me, did you?"

"God, just stop," he mumbled. "I'll stay. We have to talk, anyway."

Bella's face lit up with a devious smile. Edward had to fight to keep his mouth off of hers. That smile would be the death of him.


	8. The Shiny Silver Volvo

Bella squirmed anxiously in the passenger seat of Edward's car. The sleek Volvo had been parked almost a block away and the short walk from Lauren's house to the car left her chilled.

Always observant, Edward reached out and his slender fingers flicked the heat on. Bella shivered involuntarily. The car was dangerously cozy. She felt safe, seated so close to Edward, despite the unnerving emotions he stirred inside of her. It was pitch black outside. The only light came from the dashboard of the car and it sent a faint blue glow onto her naked arms.

"You never dress appropriately for this weather," Edward chastised, his voice touched with disapproval. "You will surely get sick."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I have an excellent immune system, thank you."

Edward snorted in disbelief and Bella slid a glance sideways to look at him, just in time to see him shake his head.

"I do," she said defensively.

"There's a sweatshirt in the backseat," Edward replied. "Put it on."

Bella twisted in her seat to reach into the back at the same time Edward did. She bumped her head lightly against his arm and he recoiled immediately.

"Bella," he breathed. A look of concern and guilt was plastered on his face. "Are you all right?"

She rubbed her forehead and laughed. "I'm fine. My head is pretty hard."

"I'm so sorry," Edward replied in that same stricken voice. He gently took her chin and angled her face so he could examine for any damage.

Bella felt a flash of heat at his touch, despite its innocent nature. Edward heard her breathing hitch and his steady gaze drifted first to her eyes and then down to her lips.

"Stop that," he whispered.

"Stop what?" Bella rasped, licking her dry lips. The sound of her breathing was alarmingly loud, even in her own ears.

The car came to a fast, awkward stop, which Bella barely registered. Edward leaned closer to her and Bella had to resist climbing into his lap. He had the strange ability to render her completely uninhibited. When he looked at her with such clear desire in his eyes, all rational thought flew from her head and Bella was left with the scorching need to touch him.

"I already told you what you do to me," Edward continued in a hushed tone. His nose nuzzled her cheek and Bella felt his cool breath on her cheek, on her lips. She instinctively lifted her chin to meet his lips but Edward held back.

Bella opened her eyes, ready to protest, but the words died in her throat when she met Edward's fierce gaze. He had been waiting for her to open them, she realized, and when she did, Edward's lip closed on hers almost savagely.

Edward fought the urge to be hard and unrestrained and to consume her like he ached to. He allowed his lips to move wildly over her warm, supple ones, careful not to hurt her, and savored the obvious differences between their bodies. Hard and soft, cold and hot.

He was in control. Or, at least, he thought he was. But then Bella snaked one hand up his side and over his shoulder. She knotted her fingers into his hair and pulled hard, attempting to get him closer to her. Edward obliged but when Bella made that tiny strangled noise in her throat, a surge of lust replaced all of his self-imposed restraints.

Edward leaned back in his seat. Bella, as if she was the mind reader, followed his lead and his mouth and crawled onto his lap. Edward's hands moved down her back and he smiled against her lips when a violent shudder tore through her.

Bella's warm hands cupped his face and forced him to return his focus to her lips. The kiss became hotter and wetter and the sounds of their pleasure were resounding loud in the otherwise silent car.

The pressure building between them was tangible. Bella's hips moved against his lower stomach in rhythm to their kisses. Edward promptly slid forward in the seat so her hips bumped against his. A groan of appreciation came from his throat when she did it again, and then his hands locked onto her waist, firmly holding her in position.

Bella yanked her lips from his and her eyes opened wide. He watched her from half-lidded eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, from their kisses or embarrassment, maybe a little of both. Her lips were puffy and the bottom one was shiny in the dim light of his car. A hard tug of lust pulled deep in his stomach. He wanted to suck on that lip and make it even shinier.

"Edward," Bella said breathlessly. She steadied herself by placing a hand on each of his shoulders. She licked her lips and Edward groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headrest.

"Edward," Bella persisted.

He opened one eye and Bella laughed at him. The unexpected rush of emotion Edward felt hit him like a punch in the gut from Emmett. He sat up a bit straighter, unnerved at the intensity of the feelings that a simple smile from this silly girl stirred up in him. It was shocking.

"What is it, Love?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even. He found that he had to touch her - no, _needed_ to touch her - and soon he was playing with a lock of her hair. She blushed, which Edward couldn't help but smile at, and then she looked down self-consciously.

"It's just…" Bella frowned. She swallowed hard and lifted her face so she could meet his eyes. "I've never really done this before."

Edward chuckled and Bella felt his body shift underneath her. He pressed a kiss just below her jaw and Bella felt herself relax back into his arms.

"I've never done this before, either," he whispered, his lips teasing her ear. "I think I prefer the bed. Much more room than the front seat."

Bella shivered and bowed in to his chest. It took a minute for his words to sink in.

"You prefer the bed?" she repeated. She let him continue kissing her neck until some disturbing images threatened to kill the mood. Bella straightened up and pushed him back. "Have you…? I mean, of course you have."

"What?" Edward asked, his face blank. "Have I what?"

Bella shook her head, upset and embarrassed. "Never mind."

Shea felt her stomach twist uneasily at the look of surprise on his face when he finally caught on. The surprise quickly transformed into a carefully guarded expression, which only tightened the knot of anxiety she felt.

"Why?"

She blushed furiously. "I don't know. I just want to know if you have."

"Why does it matter?" Edward frowned. His voice had taken on a defensive edge.

Bella didn't know what to say. She obviously asked a taboo question. She again cursed her lack of experience and wished she had never opened her big mouth. Worse than knowing Edward had already been intimate with someone was the knowledge that he didn't even want to tell her. To her surprise, she felt hurt. Almost…betrayed? That was ridiculous but she couldn't shrug the emotion.

She wasn't this type of girl. Bella looked around the car and tried to figure out a way to gracefully extricate herself from Edward's lap.

"Bella?"

She looked everywhere in the car except at him. It wasn't a surprise when he cupped her chin again and forced her face up. Bella blinked rapidly when she felt the onset of hot tears. Stupid, stupid emotions.

"Bella," Edward said again, this time murmuring her name. "You're such a puzzle to me. I wish I could understand you."

"It's okay," she squeaked out, grateful her voice didn't crack. She raised herself off of his lap and hit her head on the roof of the car. Bella grimaced and grabbed her head, then began climbing over him.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, appalled. He grabbed her hips and yanked her back down, this time forcing her to relax against his chest. Bella buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in the smell of his shirt. It was already so familiar.

"Bella," he snapped, his voice irritated now. His tone was in complete contrast to the tender way he cradled her against him. "Can you say something, please?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She picked at the neckline of his shirt, happy to focus on that and not his burning ocher eyes.

"About…?"

"I'm shy," she said simply.

"Bella," Edward growled in frustration. He shifted her so he could see her face again. "I don't know why you are apologizing. Or why you stopped kissing me."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth but it didn't expand past that. Almost immediately her expression sobered.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I've never done this. It's just… overwhelming. And you've already done all of this. I'm sure I won't be nearly as good and I won't know what to do…"

Edward frowned at her. His mind thumbed through the memories of his brief time with Tanya. None of her caresses, even the most wanton, excited him as much as a single look from Bella did. He could lose himself in Bella for hours. The texture of her lips, and the sweetness of her mouth... Her scarlet cheeks and thudding heart... The way she bit her lip and the little noises that escaped her throat whenever his mouth found a spot that she especially liked…

He suspected that the dramatically different and inherently stronger way he responded to Bella was caused by his feelings for her. The depth of his emotions for her constantly surprised him; in such a short time she had completely enthralled him. He wondered now how each day of his existence had passed without Bella to think of. A life without her seemed impossible.

And now, her vulnerability was touching. Bella was so different from anyone else he knew... Shy but fierce, innocent but sensuous, vulnerable but strong. And beautiful, so beautiful, and completely unaware of it. He could imagine her face on the canvases of the greats; Botticelli, Donatello, da Vinci. They had never been so lucky as to paint a woman even comparable to her beauty.

"Don't be shy with me, ever," he commanded softly. Bella looked up at him, her luminous brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. Edward brushed his lips against hers. "You never have to be shy with me."

Bella rolled her eyes but he noticed her chin quivering. This was important to her.

"You're already better," he continued. "Better than anything I ever had, better than anything I have ever imagined. I never realized how empty I was until you were here, filling me up."

Bella blinked faster and faster but this time she couldn't outpace her tears. They spilled over her trembling lashes and the fat droplets rolled down her cheeks.

"Hush," Edward said. "Don't cry. Don't."

Bella rocked forward and pressed her lips to his. Edward responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly. He tasted her salty tears and their kisses quickly became urgent.

He pulled back to look at her seriously. One of his hands rested on the juncture where her shoulder turned into her neck and the other hand smoothed her hair back. "I want you, Bella. I want you to be mine. I don't want to share you with anyone, ever."

Edward rested his forehead against hers. "Tell me that you feel the same way."

"I feel the same way," she whispered, her perfect lips smiling.

"Really?" Edward frowned. "Tell me how you _truly_ feel."

"I… I know it's soon, and it sounds crazy, but you mean more to me than anything," Bella admitted.

His lips crashed onto hers again and they resumed kissing with a renewed fervor. His hands skimmed up her back underneath her shirt and she arched against them. He was entranced with the way she was moving, breathing, smelling, sounding…

Which was why he didn't notice the car coming up along the deserted road. It wasn't until it flashed it lights and let out a quick warning siren that Edward realized what it was. Or, more accurately, who it was.

"Bella, is that…?"

She looked past his head and out of the rear window, then froze. Bella then shrieked something but even with his enhanced hearing, Edward couldn't tell what it was. Despite the fact that he was about to get reamed out by Bella's father, the Chief of Police, he couldn't help but laugh at the way Bella dove off of him.

"Shut up, Edward!" Bella hissed. "Fix yourself!"

He glanced down and found himself totally presentable, then looked over at her, amused, watching as she hastily pulled her shirt down and smoothed her hair.

Edward rolled down his window and waited for Charlie to approach. Charlie shined his flashlight along the ground as he got closer.

"You folks all right? Having car problems?" he inquired, leaning over to look inside. "Bella? Bella! What are you - "

"Good evening, Chief Swan," Edward said politely. "My name is Edward Cullen. I believe my father, Carlisle, has worked with you before? I met Bella tonight at a party. It was getting a bit out of hand, and we were both uncomfortable, so I offered to drive her home."

Charlie's scowl deepened into a frown and his eyes turned a steely gray.

"That's a nice story. But Mr. Cullen, you mind telling me what you're doing here, parked on the side of the road, with my daughter?" he barked.

Bella flinched at Charlie's tone. That was his interrogation voice.

"I had something caught in my eye and I needed to pull over," Edward said apologetically, tossing in a little shrug. "I couldn't see well enough to drive safely."

"We're on our way home now, Dad," Bella chimed in, a pleading note in her voice. Charlie redirected his suspicious stare at her. "I mean, _I'm_ on my way home. Edward is taking me home. Dropping me off, I mean. He won't come in. He's just giving me a ride." Bella's face reddened at the innuendo that Edward was sure to mention later. "Just a drive home."

Charlie let out a heavy breath and leaned back to survey them. He thought the Cullen kid was too collected. He sat there, looking completely nonplussed, despite the situation he caught them in.

As if on cue, he watched Edward begin to fidget. He rubbed his neck nervously and drummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. Charlie smiled inwardly. He still had it; he could still pull off the big bad cop routine.

"Get her home, right now," he said gruffly. "And you stay under the speed limit, Cullen."

"Yes, sir," Edward replied seriously. He watched Charlie in the rearview mirror, hoping that Charlie would pull away first. He'd have to actually drive the speed limit if Charlie was behind them.

Of course, Charlie let his engine idle, waiting for Edward to pull out. Edward sighed and reluctantly shifted into drive, remembering at the last moment to put his blinker on.

"He's going to follow us all the way home," Bella said glumly.

"It's fine," Edward assured her distractedly. He was focused on quelling the urge to stamp down on the gas pedal. He glanced over at her and saw she was unhappy. "What's wrong?"

"Well…that means you can't stay," Bella shrugged, her voice indifferent but her eyes sad.

Edward laughed. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss onto her knuckles. He ignored how Bella jumped when his hand grazed her thigh, where her hand had been resting. He felt like jumping, too, when she touched him.

"I'll just bring my car home, and then come back. It's actually better that way. When he drives by later to check on the house, my car won't be there," Edward smiled.

"How do you know he'll drive by later?" Bella asked in a puzzled tone.

Edward felt a flash of guilt. Bella didn't exactly know everything about him. He never told her that there were no secrets kept from him; he had unlimited access to any mind. Except for hers, of course.

She didn't know how enhanced his hearing was, either. He didn't think she would be upset about his telepathic ability; it didn't affect her privacy in the least. But Edward grimaced as he imagined her response to the news of his heightened hearing. She would not like the idea that he could so easily monitor her body's response to every whisper and every touch.

Edward glanced at her again, this time worriedly. He'd have to tell her that all of his senses were superior than those of a human. He could see everything, hear everything, taste everything…and smell everything. He already saw in his mind's eye Bella's vivid cheeks as she processed all of this information. She would be so embarrassed, and for no reason at all.

"Typical dad behavior," he said finally.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked after a moment.

"Well… I suppose I have said most of it already," Edward admitted. A crooked, tender smile graced his face and Bella felt herself melt into a puddle of warm fuzzy feelings.

"Say it again," she requested, matching his smile.

"Which part? When I said that I refuse to share you with anyone? Or when I said you're better than anything I ever hoped for?" Edward asked teasingly. He chuckled softly and Bella giggled along with him. He paused a moment and when he spoke again, his voice was an octave lower and his tone reflective.

"Or that bit when I mentioned you have already changed me. You've changed who I am, what I want…" he trailed off. Edward laughed lightly. "I want things that I didn't even know existed."

He heard her inhale sharply and looked at her in alarm, but there was no problem.

Bella was radiant; the smile on her face glowed and her eyes held such adoration. Edward recognized it as the same look that so often appeared on Esme's face when she looked at Carlisle. His heart constricted painfully as a wealth of emotions washed over him. These powerful emotions were still foreign to him but he was slowly becoming accustomed to them. To his Bella.

"I do, too," Bella whispered. Edward watched her for a moment, the same funny smile back on his face. She felt her cheeks burn again under his scrutiny.

"We're here," Edward announced, finally looking away. "I suppose I can tell you the rest later."

Bella sighed heavily. She heard Charlie's police cruiser crunch on the gravel driveway as it pulled up next to them.

"I'll be back in a little while," Edward whispered as she got out of his car. He spoke so low that Bella wondered if she actually imagined it, because in the next second he was saying goodbye to her in a normal voice and bidding Charlie good night.

"Bye, Edward. Thanks for the ride," she responded, unable to wipe that smile from her lips. She moved next to Charlie's car. Edward smiled back and waved to them both, then backed up and drove away. Bella tried to pay attention to what Charlie was saying but she was more focused on the red taillights of the Volvo as it disappeared into the dark night.

"…know you're not a kid anymore and I won't treat you like one, but you need to keep me in the loop," Charlie said, then nodded with a look of determination. "I need to know where you're going if you're going out."

"Right," Bella agreed, eager to get inside. "Of course."

Charlie frowned. He obviously expected more of a fight but Bella kissed him on the cheek and said she was tired, yawning for effect. She waved goodbye and stumbled on her way up the stairs. She glanced back at Charlie, who was shaking his head and already pulling away. Success.

Bella raced upstairs and tore off her party clothes. She flicked on her desk light and it bathed the room in a dim glow. She rifled through her dresser drawers until she found the most flattering pair of sweats that she owned. She usually favored comfort over style, but her regular sweatpants were so old and ragged that she'd sooner be naked in front of Edward than wear them.

Her next stop was the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth. She debated on removing her makeup and finally decided to just do it. She had a feeling Edward would call her out on sleeping with her makeup on. He'd find it amusing because he would know exactly why she was keeping it on.

Bella hurried back into her bedroom, picking up the clothes that littered her floor. Earlier she had some difficulty deciding what to wear to the party, and the evidence of her indecision was scattered over the floor.

"Ready for bed?" came his low, velvety voice.

Bella jumped and whirled around, clutching her chest as if she could slow her thundering heart beat. "God, Edward!"

He smirked. He was laying on her bed with his hands folded behind his head. His tall frame took up nearly her entire full-size mattress. "Sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she muttered. Her heart hadn't slowed down yet. She had a feeling that the sight of Edward, stretched out in her bed, would keep her heart racing for a long time to come.

She was still holding the clothes from the floor. Bella tossed them onto her desk chair and turned to look at Edward. He raised an eyebrow and then patted the tiny space next to him. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered. She took a step towards the bed.

"Turn off the light," he commanded. Bella felt a flicker of anxiety, which he noticed. "You can't sleep with the light on."

Bella laughed. "I'm not going to sleep. You said we were going to talk about something."

"And you need a light on to listen and speak?" he theorized.

"No," Bella replied tartly. She stormed over to the lamp and turned it off, throwing the room into darkness. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and she was appreciative of the delay.

"Did you get lost?" he asked softly, after a moment.

Bella twisted her hands together and summoned all of her courage. She walked to the bed again, this time making it to the edge. Edward's cool hand closed over hers and he helped her settle into the bed.

Bella laid next to him, as stiff and unyielding as a plank of wood. Edward opted to take action before she allowed herself to become too anxious. He slid his arm underneath her and then rolled her over him, so she was nestled between him and the wall. He caught her gasp of shock with his lips. She was tentative at first and he was careful not to push her.

Soon though, Bella's hands were tangled in his hair again, anchoring his mouth firmly to hers. She tasted sweet and it was hard to be gentle with her, hard to remember how fragile she was. Bella pressed against him and Edward had to pull away, to strengthen his faltering resolve.

"You're distracting me again," he whispered. Bella kissed him again, catching his top lip between hers. He groaned. Encouraged, she did it again but the second time he felt the wet heat of her mouth when she sucked on his lip.

Edward twisted so he was on top of her. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her hard. His lips dominated hers and the kiss was sloppy and wild and full of moans and tongue. He kissed her until her lungs burned for air and she was dizzy. When he released her, Edward rolled to the edge of the bed before Bella could kiss him again.

"You need to meet my family," he said uncertainly, still struggling for control. Maybe if he talked he wouldn't be so compelled to kiss her.

"I know," Bella said, breathing heavy.

"You do?" he asked, perplexed.

"It makes sense if we're…whatever we are," she mumbled. "Right?"

"Yes, I suppose," he replied slowly. "I assumed you would be more anxious."

"I already thought about it," she informed him, her voice a throaty whisper.

He watched her slide her hand around on the mattress, feeling for him. He could see her perfectly. He could see her frown as she searched for him and couldn't find him, and then the huge smile that stretched across her face when he caught her hand.

"One more thing," Edward said. Once he began to tell her his secrets they just tumbled out. Bella stared at the ceiling, completely silent, as he told her all of the ways that they were different.

"But you can't read my mind," she stated.

"No, not at all," he responded quickly.

"But everything else…" she trailed off.

Edward shifted onto his side and looked down at her. He placed one of his hands flat on her stomach and listened for her reaction. He nuzzled her jaw as he spoke. "Yes. I felt your heart skip. And when I do this…"

His hand slid to her hip, splayed out so his fingertips rested on her lower abdomen and the top of her pubic bone. Edward kissed his way to her lips. "I can hear your breathing stop and then start up faster. Your heart pounds in my head and I can tell exactly what you like because of the way you respond."

Bella moaned into his mouth and tried to claw him closer. She wanted him all over her; inside of her, in her head in her mouth and touching her and just _everything_. He pressed his lean body against hers and pinned her to the bed. Their fevered kisses were drugging and made their bodies heavy with desire. It went on for hours but it wasn't nearly long enough.

Edward dropped one more chaste kiss on her swollen lips and then nestled her against his side, her head resting on his chest. They laid in silence. Edward listened to the soothing sound of her heart as it returned to its normal pace. Her breathing evened out but didn't slow into the heavy breaths that signified sleep.

"Sleep now, Bella," he whispered. Edward hummed a nameless melody and the music lulled her into a warm, drowsy place. Within minutes she was cuddled against him even more intimately, fast asleep but still holding him tightly.

Edward laid in her bed and listened to her gentle breathing. He was delighted to find that Bella spoke in her sleep. Sometimes she said his name but she mostly whispered incoherent things. He realized that he would be perfectly content to hold her in his arms for all of eternity. For the first time in his life, Edward was happy. Really and truly happy. There was no room for improvement and he was lacking for naught.

His bubble of contentment lasted until 3:46am. That was when his cell phone vibrated against his hip. Edward frowned and reached into his pocket. He flipped open his phone to find a text message from Alice.

_Bella's in some kind of danger. I can't see who or what it the trouble is but it's not until mid-morning tomorrow. She's safe until then. Don't do anything stupid - Jasper and I will be there by eight. _


	9. Trouble

The next morning was grey and stormy. Something woke Bella up but she couldn't immediately discern what it was. Confused and bleary-eyed, she lifted her head and peered into the darkness of her bedroom.

"Edward?" she called. Bella twisted around and squinted at her alarm clock. It was a little after seven.

She yawned and flopped back onto the bed. It was warm under her blankets and she curled onto her side. Soon she was drowsy with sleep.

A loud thump in the hallway startled her. There was something about it… Bella lifted her head, listening alertly, all thoughts of sleep long gone.

"Edward?" she called again, hesitantly this time. Bella held herself completely still, not even breathing, and listened for his response.

There was no response.

Bella stiffened when she heard the floorboards in the hallway creak. She knew Charlie's footsteps. It was not Charlie. Edward would have answered her when she called. It wasn't Edward.

There was a stranger in her house.

A cold sweat broke out on her skin. Bella slid her hand between the bed and her night table, searching with her fingers. A quick burst of relief sped through her when she felt the smooth wooden surface of the baseball bat Charlie had hidden there. She never thought she would have a need for it.

Bella curled her fingers around the bat and lifted it from its hiding space, careful not to make any noise. She gripped it tightly and fought a wave of real fear. She was sure that the intruder could hear her heart beat. It pounded so hard it was nearly painful and it was difficult to hear over its roar.

She had to get off of her bed. She wouldn't be able to defend herself in bed. Bella forced her trembling legs to move.

The door to her bedroom flew open so violently that when it hit the wall it stayed there, the doorknob lodged into the drywall. Bella's grip on the bat loosened a bit as fear and panic slammed into her. The man standing before her was a giant - huge. At least 6'4 with shoulders that nearly touched the sides of the doorframe.

"I have to get you out of here before he comes back," the giant rasped. He extended a hand to Bella.

Bella's eyes widened in terror when she recognized the familiar voice. The man from the woods - it was him! Oh, god, Edward wasn't here to help her this time. This guy was crazy. Her mind raced frantically to come up with some sort of plan to defend herself.

"Get out," she said shakily. "My father is coming home right now. He's a cop. He'll be here any minute."

His expression never wavered and Bella wondered if Jacob's uncle could understand her. Jim, was it? He looked wild this time. He was dressed just in animals skins, his jeans and leather jacket gone, and his eyes were crazed and unfocused. The dangerous edge that he first exhibited in the woods had developed into full-fledged manic behavior. He trembled and jerked and his breathing was loud and uneven.

Bella edged backwards but Jim stiffened when she moved. Bella froze but in the next second Jim lunged towards her. Bella saw the movement coming and tried to dart to the side but his hand caught her arm. His fingers cut into her flesh, undoubtedly bruising her skin, and she twisted to escape the pain. The exact moment she opened her mouth to scream for help she heard glass breaking.

She didn't know she was falling until she hit the ground. Jim tossed her, rather than simply letting go of her, and Bella was shocked at the strength he possessed. Her impact with the ground knocked the breath out of her. She clutched her right side, which took the brunt of her fall and was momentarily stunned.

"Bella, MOVE," Edward snarled. She whipped her head back to look at them and felt her mouth fall open. Edward had broken through the window,

The two men were a tangle of limbs and growls. She couldn't tell where Edward ended and Jim began because they were moving so quickly. Edward's sleek paleness contrasted sharply with his opponent's copper skin but they were mostly a blur in front of her. She caught a glimpse of Jim's contorted face, a mixture of rage and belligerence.

Bella slowly maneuvered her body into a sitting position and scooted backwards against the wall. There was no way she could make it outside of her bedroom, not with the way her protector and attacker were hurling themselves about the room. She would get in the way for sure.

She flinched when Edward threw Jim off of his back and Jim slammed against her dresser. Two picture frames fell off the wall from the impact but the tinkling sound of shattering glass was lost in Jim's howl of rage.

Edward was crouched low in wait for Jim to pull himself up so he could attack again. The concentration on his face was clear, along with a trace of regret. He wouldn't want to hurt Jim unless absolutely necessary, Bella thought. Jim stayed on the floor, hesitating, and then his attention shifted almost indiscernibly to Bella.

One moment she was clear across the room from them, and in the next second Bella found Edward's tall frame blocking her from the hulking, spitting beast. Edward was so close that she could lean forward and kiss him if she wanted. In that second, with Edward crouched in front of her, one hand behind him to keep her back, she knew he would kill for her. He would defend her to his death. Bella fought the alarm and terror rising in her throat. Losing Edward was more frightening than getting hurt herself.

Edward's body was tight and ready for the kill. He hissed at the man, peeling his lips back to bare his teeth. Bella was trembling behind him and fear rolled off her body in tangible waves. The scent of her sweat and adrenaline was a heady mix, and by the jumbled thoughts he could pick out of the Quileute's mind, it was affecting him as much as it affected Edward.

Edward sprang forward and wrapped himself around the man's body. The time for waiting was over. He gave the man a choice and he chose incorrectly. Edward's skilled hands closed over his throat and he squeezed tighter and tighter, until Jim's eyes bulged and his body slowly grew limp. Edward's body burned with the rush of the fight and he squeezed harder, the instinct to kill strong. He wanted to drain the man of his blood. Then Edward heard it…

A strangled cry escaped Bella's throat. Edward stiffened and extreme guilt and remorse flooded him. How must he look to her? A wild, crazed animal, worthless except for his ability to kill. He slowly let go of Jim's throat, all the while fighting the urge to rip him to shreds and tear out his heart.

Edward stepped away from his victim and turned slowly. Bella's knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them, and her face was hidden in her legs. He could smell the salty tears streaming down her face. The thought that she was finally afraid of him - that it was finally too much and she realized that he wasn't worth it - was physical agony for him. His heart twisted painfully.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice a hoarse plea.

She looked up, her face pale and her brown eyes absolutely huge, and scrambled to her feet. Bella looked from the figure on the floor to Edward.

Edward took a hesitant step to her. Bella watched him anxiously, unsure of the apprehension in his dark eyes. Was it for him or her?

Then the devastating need to feel Edward and make sure he was real and okay and still hers overwhelmed her, and she rushed to him.

Edward caught her and lifted her up as he pulled her tight. Bella hugged him, wrapping her arms and legs around his tense body. Edward locked his arms around her and glanced behind him uneasily. His only gesture of affection was in the way he briefly buried his face in her neck.

"We need to go. He's not dead," he stated, his voice oddly flat.

Bella nodded into his shoulder and sighed in fatigue. Edward carefully shifted her in his arms and then launched himself out of the window. Bella closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his shirt, frightened by the very sudden and extreme speed of his run. He moved easily but it was hard for her to fathom that Edward was moving this fast and not a car.

Almost immediately, he came to a stop. Bella opened her eyes and was startled by their surroundings. They were deep in the woods behind her house. Even more surprising was the appearance of Jasper and Alice. Jasper was concentrating intently on Edward and occasionally looking to the direction of Bella's house. Alice kept aiming concerned looks at Bella.

Bella tried to listen to listen to what Edward was saying but he spoke so fast and low that she couldn't catch anything. It was more like a musical hum. And then, before she could even say anything, they were on the move again, so she stayed quiet and closed her eyes tightly.

Edward gave Alice and Jasper a rundown of the situation and left it for them to take care of. Bella was more important. She could have been hurt and it was all his fault. Spurred on by that knowledge, Edward pushed himself to run faster. A car would slow them down and create a disturbance in town. Too many people would notice them. Besides, he had dropped it off at home before he came back to spend the night with her.

He reached his house in a matter of moments and then paused to listen for any suspicious sounds behind them. Alice and Jasper would handle it. He was confident they could take the man down.

He felt another searing flash of guilt. Edward cradled Bella to his chest and stormed into the house. A surprised Carlisle and a curious Esme met him in the foyer but he scowled and shook off their unspoken questions. Emmett and Rosalie opened their bedroom door to see what the commotion was. Rosalie's eyes flashed with anger when they lighted upon Bella, and Edward struggled to bite his tongue and remain calm. He shoved past them and hurried to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Bella lifted her head when she thought they were alone. Edward set her down gently on the bed and then walked across the room, almost as if he was afraid to be near her.

Bella watched him curiously. She relaxed on the bed and pulled her legs underneath her Indian-style. She took a deep calming breath and rubbed her hand on the silky comforter. Her heart immediately began to slow.

"Well?" Edward finally demanded.

"Well, what?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Are you hurt?" he burst out, his voice angry and concerned and frustrated.

"No," Bella blushed. She held out her arms and examined them, looking up when she felt Edward's close presence.

His hand delicately encircled her wrist and he turned her arm over. He stiffened when he saw the bruises and looked at her accusingly.

"That's called being hurt," he snapped. "Stand up."

"On the bed?" Bella asked doubtfully. "I don't want to get it dirty or - "

Edward's hands clutched her hips and yanked her off of the bed. He moved so quickly that Bella didn't even have time to argue when he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Hey!" she squealed, her arms flying to cover her breasts. "I don't have anything on underneath that!"

Edward's lips twitched at the indignation on Bella's face. Her cheeks burned brightly. "My apologies. I need to check for injuries. Would you prefer Carlisle to do the examination? He's a doctor."

If possible, Bella's cheeks turned an even more brilliant red. She shook her head and cast her eyes on the floor, biting her lip.

Her self-consciousness was refreshing. Her refusal to meet his eyes was even cute. The rush of tenderness Edward felt was still surprisingly but not completely foreign anymore. He was unaccustomed to having so many intense feelings at once, It was even more disconcerting that they were all directed at one person.

"Hey," he said softly. Bella's eyes darted up to look at him from under her lashes. "Don't be embarrassed. I just need to make sure you're okay."

She nodded and returned her gaze to his carpeted floor. Bella closed her eyes and jumped when his cool hands settled on her hips. She sucked in a breath of air when his fingers began sliding over her skin. She pressed her arms tighter to her chest and remained rigid under his exploring fingers. He gently turned her arm so he could see her back.

Edward swallowed hard. Bella's exposed back was the most erotic sight be had ever had the privilege of viewing. Her creamy skin was as smooth and silky as it looked. Her spine curved gracefully and he followed its line down to the top of her low-riding sweatpants.

Bella obediently turned around again while his hands guided her. She gulped when his fingers skimmed over her right hip, lingering there until she finally couldn't stand it and opened her eyes.

Edward's face was so close to hers. Bella breathed in deep, wanting to get closer to him. His eyes were focused on her abdomen but were heavy-lidded and his lips slightly parted. Bella stared at his lips.

"You have a bruise here," Edward finally said. His fingers still caressed her hip. Bella's eyes rolled back and she bit down on her lips harder.

His hands slid up her right side.

"And here," he observed. "Does it hurt?"

Bella shook her head. "No…no, it doesn't hurt."

He chuckled at her breathless tone but trailed off as he finally let his eyes move up her body. Until that point, he had studiously avoided looking at her chest. But now his perusal of her upper body was complete and he just couldn't help himself. Edward allowed himself one quick glance but the sight of her milky white skin proved to be too tempting.

He looked up again and drew in a deep breath to reign in his control. Her arms were still crossed over her breasts but because she applied pressure to them in an attempt to flatten them, he could clearly see the sides of them as they spilled over her arms.

Edward dragged his eyes from her chest before he could make her uncomfortable. Instead he focused on her sweatpants. He'd have to take those off, he decided. To check for more injuries. That would be the responsible thing to do.

Bella gasped as his fingers slipped underneath the waistband of her sweats. Unable to stop himself, Edward leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her jaw bone. Bella tilted her head back to give him more access and he eagerly sucked another kiss.

His fingers twitched against the softest of skin, hiding just under her pants. Bella suddenly went rigid and her hands clenched down on his wrists.

"Wait!" she gasped. Bella met his eyes with alarm. "I don't have any - I mean, I don't wear any… uh, undies, to bed."

His eyes widened but instead of responding, he simply slid his gaze down her body. Bella watched him lick his lips and she felt that warm, heavy feeling enter her body. It was almost enough to forget her embarrassment. She knew exactly what he was looking at.

Edward's eyes hungrily devoured her breasts. They rose and fell with each jagged breath she took and her hands were still clutching his wrists tightly. Her full breasts were better than he even imagined. They sat proudly on her chest, not overly large and not too small. Just perfect. He thought it would fit perfectly in his hand, and he ached to cup it, to squeeze it, to flick that nipple with his thumbnail and make her moan.

He licked his lips again. He wanted to just duck his head down and suckle at her pert nipples, so pink and delicious-looking. He shifted uncomfortably against his too-tight pants and spread his palms against her lower stomach, staying in safe territory. Or so he thought…

Bella's hips jerked as his hands flattened on her skin. She refused to look down. Her breasts felt heavy and swollen and her nipples were uncomfortably tight. She was aching for his touch.

"I should check your legs," Edward said huskily. Bella shivered in his arms and his eyes wandered to her nipples. They puckered even tighter and he bit back a groan. He wouldn't be able to control himself when her pants came off.

He grabbed one of his t-shirts from his dresser and pulled it over her head. It hung to her mid-thigh and he sighed gratefully. It was much easier to concentrate without those tempting nipples begging him to suck them into his mouth…

Edward's hands ducked underneath her waistband again but time he dragged the sweats down her legs. Edward kneeled down, following the sweatpants, and Bella put her hands on his shoulders for balance. He gently lifted each leg until her body was free of the tattered sweatpants.

Edward breathed in the scent of her arousal, gently squeezing the backs of her thighs as he did so. He squeezed again and elicited a tiny moan from Bella. The sound nearly undid him. He had to let go of her and he rocked back on his heels.

She looked stunning. Her eyes were closed and her swollen red lips were parted. She drew quick, shallow breaths through those delicious lips. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was glowing. Her nipples pressed against his shirt.

Edward slowly returned his focus to her legs. He had to just get through this. Just look at her legs.

He stared at her ankles. Almost a minute later he realized he was still staring at them, not even seeing them. It was taking all of his will power not to grab her hips and pull them forward. He could just press his mouth up to her hot center and just lick and lick. He imagined she would fist her hands into his hair and pull. Hard. She liked to do that when they kissed. He growled and grabbed her ankles.

Edward ducked his eyes and did a quick scan of her legs. He observed some older, yellowing bruises. He sighed. Bella was never completely without bruises; she was like a magnet for any kind of trouble. He turned her around and immediately saw a fresh bruise peeking out from the hem of his shirt.

He traced it with one finger and felt Bella jump again.

"You have a bruise here," he whispered. "I need to look at it."

Bella trembled as his fingers teased her flesh. He grabbed a fistful of her shirt at her lower back and gently tugged it up. The soft cotton clung to her bottom and slid up slowly, cupping her curves intimately as Edward pulled it up. She couldn't stifled her moan and felt another hot rush of wetness between her legs. She prayed that Edward didn't notice.

Edward noticed. He glanced at the large bruise on the back of her thigh and followed it up. His gaze continued when the bruise stopped. He raised her shirt until he could see where her legs ended and her ass began. The gentle swell of the two cheeks was unbearable and he groaned aloud. Bella still quivered under his touch. She was facing the bed and he was kneeling behind her, staring at her ass like a desperately horny teenager. Which for once, was exactly what he felt like.

The anxiety and fear from their encounter with Jim had left him shaken. Now, feelings of lust and love had taken their place.

Edward slid his palms firmly up the backs of her thighs, careful not to hurt her bruise. His eyes followed their path until he reached the top of her legs, then cupped her ass and squeezed it. Bella went up on her tip-toes, gasping in shock and pleasure.

Edward groaned and kneaded her firm bottom. He narrowed his gaze to the crevice and followed it down, to where it disappeared between her legs. He squeezed again and Bella instinctively shifted her weight and spread her legs ever so slightly.

Her scent was intoxicating and he closer to inhale. He could see the wetness that spilled out of her on the inside of her thighs. He squeezed harder and Bella cried out, bringing a hand behind her to hold onto him and steady herself. One of his long fingers slipped down, following that dark crevice between her legs, slipping on her hot wetness.

With lightning fast speed, Edward whirled her around. Bella looked down at him, at his hungry eyes and the fierce need on his face. His hand found her bottom again and this time he squeezed unbearably hard. Bella grabbed both of his strong shoulders now, squeezing those tight muscles just as hard as he squeezed her.

Her heart pounded in her ears and her body felt too tight and all of her muscles trembled. She felt hot and cold. She was teetering on the brink of something big. Edward groaned her name and jerked her hips forward.

Edward pressed his face into her lower stomach, squeezing and kneading her ass and keeping her pressed hard to him. He nuzzled her stomach and pressed kisses going, until he was nuzzling just above the area that throbbing so bad.

Bella couldn't breathe fast enough to fill her lungs. The pressure Edward created was building to some kind of intense pinnacle, she could feel it, so close - he just had to -

Edward pressed a hard kiss just above her clitoris. He opened his mouth and sucked her through the thin fabric of his shirt and Bella cried out sharply. She arched against his mouth and grabbed his head, pulling his hair and pressing him harder against her. Her hips jerked and her muscles contracted as waves of hot, liquid pleasure coursed through her body.

When Edward realized what was happening, he applied more pressure and nuzzled his face harder against her. He let her ride out her waves of pleasure, resisting the urge to rip up her shirt and spread her and taste her and bring her to another orgasm.

"Edward," Bella panted. "Oh, God…"

Edward sank to the floor and pulled her down with him. Her breaths were quick and shallow and tiny noises of pleasure still came from her throat. Bella folded onto his lap in a puddle of contentment. He shifted so she couldn't feel him throbbing against her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Feel better?" he murmured into her ear.

"Mm hmm," she hummed, smiling. She lifted her face to kiss him and he had to shift again, because it was too much, and he was about to embarrass himself. He cradled Bella against him and allowed himself to lean into her warmth. It felt so right, so perfect. He wanted to spend every single day for the rest of forever with Bella, finding new ways to make her smile at him with such happiness.

"Edward!" Jasper called, banging on his door. "Get out here. We need to talk, now."

"Go away," Edward muttered, knowing Jasper could hear him. A stab of irritation struck him. He didn't want anyone to intrude on this moment. It was too personal.

"We didn't get him," Jasper replied flatly.

Edward sat up, pulling himself away from Bella's warm, wet mouth. She continued to kiss him and her lips trailed down the column of his throat. Edward tried to focus on Jasper's thoughts. He and Alice returned to Bella's but couldn't find Jim. They couldn't track him, either. It was like he never existed.

"Bella, why don't you take a shower?" Edward offered. He nodded toward the door in the corner of his room. "That's my bathroom. You can wear a pair of my pajama pants."

"Okay," she smiled, still basking in her afterglow.

Edward couldn't help but smile and pressed another kiss to her. When they broke apart he looked at her a bit more critically. "You are positive you aren't hurt?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Anything but, trust me."

* * *

"So what do we know?" Carlisle asked, tenting his fingers in front of him.

The Cullen family sat around the dining room table, discussing Edward's latest encounter with Jim.

"I can't track him," Jasper said irritably. "I don't understand that."

"There's something wrong with him," Edward stated. "His mind is damaged. He thought he was helping Bella. The first time, he said that we were on Quileute land. He actually thought Bella was a vampire at first…"

"That's odd," Esme frowned. "Even if you were nearby he should have realized she was a human."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed uneasily. "Even if she was covered in your scent, Edward."

"Speaking of Bella's scent…" Emmett snickered.

Jasper chortled and Alice hid her smile behind her hand. Edward growled. He knew the scent of Bella's arousal still clung to him.

"Shut up, Emmett," he spat. The anger he felt was white hot and consuming. "Don't talk about her. Just - don't!"

"Calm down, Edward," Carlisle said soothingly. "Emmett, your brother deserves more respect than that, and so does Bella."

"So come on, what's our plan?" Jasper asked., still perturbed at his failure to capture Jim.

"We should hunt him down and kill him," Emmett offered. "I'm down for that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're always down for a good hunt. Honestly, though, I don't see why we should put ourselves out there for Bella. She's not really anything to us."

Before Edward could respond Carlisle smoothly cut in. "Rosalie, if Jim honestly thinks we are breaking the Treaty and tells the elders, it could start a war. We need to do this the right way. I think we should go to the Quileutes ourselves and see if they know anything about his problem. He may be harmless."

"He's not harmless," Edward said grimly. "He's…changed. Last time he was looking out for Bella. This time…. This time, he wanted her. All he could think of was snatching her away and then…" He trailed off.

"He wants the sex," Emmett announced.

Edward shook his head. "He's not harmless anymore, Carlisle."

"I still think we need to talk to the elders before we do anything," Carlisle shrugged. "We need to maintain our agreement and our safety."

"And what about Bella?" Edward demanded furiously.

"I include her in that statement, Edward," Carlisle replied calmly. "If we kill Jim and start a war, Bella will not be safe, especially since she is at the core of the problem."

"Promise me you won't go off by yourself," Esme pleaded, looking at Edward. "Don't do anything foolish until we figure out the right way to handle this."

Edward pushed his chair back and stood up. He glared at Carlisle.

"Hey, Edward, I'm with you," Emmett said. "I say we get him before he gets to Bella and rapes her or something."

"Emmett, don't say such things," Esme hissed.

"Bella!" Alice said loudly, standing up.

Bella stood in the doorway. Her hair was still damp from the shower. The borrowed clothes she wore were too big and she had the pants cuffed several times. The sleeves of the thermal shirt she wore were shoved up her arms. Her face was pale and drawn.

Edward dropped his head in defeat. This was going all wrong. First he hadn't been able to protect her, and then their first truly intimate moment had been ruined. Now she was meeting his family for the first time and they were discussing her possible future rape.

"What? He wants to what?" Bella asked, her eyes bright and her voice faint.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," Edward vowed, at her side in an instant. "I'll go after him tonight and then we'll never have to worry about him again."

"I forbid that, Edward," Carlisle said firmly, standing up.

"You can't stop me," Edward growled. "I'm not just going to stand here while the woman I love is in danger. You honestly can't expect that of me."

"I'll go with you," Jasper said quietly. He looked at Carlisle apologetically. "I can't track him and Alice can't even get a read on him. He snuck up on Edward. I think it's just too risky to wait. We don't have any advantages here."

"No," Alice exclaimed. "Are you guys crazy? We absolutely need to go to the elders first!"

"Think with your big head, Edward," Rosalie smiled smugly. "Not your little one. The entire family is at stake, not just your girlfriend."

Edward felt Bella stiffen next to him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, then snapped at Rosalie. Carlisle cut in and then Esme.

Bella watched the scene unfolding in front of her. The Cullens were arguing. Flashes of anger and raised voices took over the dining room and Bella shrank back.

She felt miserable. They were arguing because of her. This was all her fault. She looked at Edward and felt her heart pinch. He was arguing with Carlisle, the man he spoke of so highly, who he respected so much, because of her. She was pulling the family apart.

Bella was going to handle this herself. The one thing that Edward had, that he would have forever, was his family. She wouldn't let anything come between them. Not even herself.


	10. Sleepless

The car ride home seemed to last an eternity. Bella felt tired and cold, despite the layers of clothing Edward heaped on her. She was afraid. Bella could not deny it and didn't bother trying to.

Her brain hurt from trying to devise a plan in which she could handle crazy Jim and help the Cullens escape from this unscathed.

"You'll be okay, Bella," Edward said quietly.

Bella looked over at him and noted the dark circles under his eyes. He appeared even paler than usual. The lips that she loved so much were compressed into a tight, flat line. This Edward was a stranger to her.

"You will," he stressed. This time he reached over and squeezed her hand. His heart twisted painfully when he felt her hand, nearly as cold as his. "Until this is over I will be with you, every second."

"That's impossible and you know it," Bella scowled.

"I should have never let this…us…happen," Edward said miserably.

"Don't be stupid," Bella replied irritably. "Why would you even say something like that?"

Edward shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it? I knew that being with you would expose you to dangerous elements. I was selfish. I decided that it was more important to hold your hand and kiss you than keep you safe."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic. I do have a say in this relationship, don't I?"

"We aren't really in a relationship," he responded coolly. "We've just expressed mutual attraction."

"What? What… I don't…" Bella sputtered, stung by his harsh words. She wrenched her hand from his and scooted against the door. Humiliation overwhelmed her and she felt the sting of tears pricking her eyes. She had misread everything and completely misjudged Edward.

She reached for the door handle but Edward was much quicker and it locked just as she tugged.

"Were you planning on jumping out of the car?" Edward asked scathingly.

"Stop the car," Bella demanded, choking on a sob. "Let me out."

Edward's car purred as he increased speed. Bella smacked the door and turned to him, enraged.

"Stop the car, Edward!"

"No," he said tightly.

"Stop it!" Bella cried, her voice rising. She grabbed his wrist and tried to break his grip on the wheel but he was obviously stronger than her.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella wailed.

Edward sighed and the car slammed to a stop. Bella popped the door's lock and bolted from the car. She stumbled away, blinded by her tears, and promptly slipped on wet leaves.

She braced herself for the fall, for further humiliation, but it never came.

Edward caught her just as she slipped. His fingers bit into her hips and he forcibly turned her around to face him.

"Stop it, Bella," he murmured as she struggled against him. Bella fought his impossible grip but gave up soon, discouraged and exhausted.

Edward cupped her chin with one hand and forced her face up. He pushed back her dark hair. The tears still streaking down her cheeks had plastered it to her face.

"You told Carlisle I was the woman you loved," Bella whispered.

Edward shook his head. "Bella, look how fast I've hurt you. Not even a month has passed yet and already someone from my world is after you..."

"From your world?" Bella echoed, incredulous. She sniffled and tried to pull away from him but Edward held fast to her. "I didn't realize we were from different ones. If you'll just let me go, I will gladly leave your _world_."

"You know what I mean. It's safer for us to end this now. It will be easier on both of us if we part now. Before we get more attached to each other," he said firmly.

"More attached?" Bella yelped. "We've - I mean, I - let go of me!"

"Bella, please understand—" he tried.

"No! I don't want to understand! You led me on and I don't ever want to talk to you again," she spat. "Let go of me!"

"You don't believe that." Edward frowned. "You don't believe I led you on."

"Let go!"

"Please, Bella," Edward pleaded, his voice anguished.

Bella stopped struggling in his arms. He stared at her, so beautiful, his dark eyes begging her to understand. She burst into tears. It wasn't fair.

Edward yanked her to him and crushed her to his chest. Bella clung to him, her cries turning into sobs.

"How can you believe that?" Edward demanded, pulling his lips away suddenly.

"I like you... You know that. But I need to keep you safe and if I need to stay away from you to do that, I will."

A fresh batch of tears made their way down Bella's face. It was all too much.

Edward stood silently, watching her, waiting for her reaction. She couldn't respond. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. He was offering her everything she could ever want but then snatching it right away.

After a moment he turned and walked back to his car. For a panicked moment Bella thought he would leave her there, in the middle of no where, but she felt instant guilt when the Volvo pulled up next to her.

"Get in," Edward ordered. His voice was different. Instead of sounding like soft music it was all hard edges. Bella hesitated.

"Just get in, Bella," he repeated irritably. "I'm taking you home."

Bella swallowed hard and got into the front seat. He was silent the rest of the way, until they got to her house. He put the car in park. Bella wondered if he was just going to wait for her to get out, and then leave.

Edward looked at her and opened his mouth. Then he shook his head once and closed it. He shrugged and a sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"There's no one inside," he said nonchalantly, casually toying with his keys. "It's safe."

"I'm scared," Bella said in a tiny voice.

"You'll be fine," he said in a rough voice. "It's safe."

"I'm not scared of Jim," she said in a careful voice. When Edward's eyes turned to steely gray she hastened to continue. "I mean, I am afraid of him. But… I'm more afraid of tonight."

"Tonight?" he repeated, perplexed.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Bella whispered tearfully, her voice breaking.

"Not without you. I can't do it. Please don't make me."

"Bella…" he trailed off helplessly.

"Please, Edward," she said softly, her big eyes welling up with tears again.

* * *

Later that night Bella was ripped from sleep. The jarring nightmare jerked her awake and the next thing she processed was Edward's presence. Edward was there, his arms circling her body and holding her close.

"It's okay, you just a bad dream," he soothed. "You're safe. I'm right here."

He rubbed her back in slow circles and hummed quietly in her ear. Despite her sleepiness and Edward's most diligent efforts, Bella remained awake. Secretly, she didn't really want to fall asleep. Who would pick six hours of bad dreams over six hours in Edward's arms?

"Edward?"

"Yes?" his reply came, close to her ear.

"You can't be with me every second. Let's be logical, right? I need some privacy." Bella blushed, despite the darkness of her room. "And you need to eat."

"That isn't a priority right now," Edward scowled. "You need your rest… Try not to think about it. Let me do the worrying."

"Don't be silly," Bella said. She shifted in his arms so she could see his face. His eyes were coal black in the moonlight but glittered like diamonds. For the first time since she met him, Edward looked unkempt. His hair was messier than usual and his clothing was rumpled.

"You need to keep up your strength if you're going to be protecting me, right?" Bella asked lightly. "I know you're hungry."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow. "Pray tell, how do you know that?"

Bella scoffed at his skeptical tone. "Your eyes. You only get crabby when your eyes are dark. After you eat they're lighter. Go find some animals. I'll be okay for a few hours."

"Hunt," he replied in a distracted tone.

"What?" Bella asked, cocking her head.

"We hunt. We try and go as far away as possible," Edward told her, eyeing her reaction. Bella was careful to keep her expression neutral. If she showed too much interest he would get upset, and if she showed too little interest he would think she was being flippant and become upset. Bella hesitated.

"If I had a pet, and you got really hungry, would you eat it?" she asked.

Edward's eyes swung to meet hers, and he looked completely shocked.

"No!" he gasped loudly, obviously appalled. "I would never— why would you--"

Bella giggled and pressed her face into his chest, pleased that she got such a reaction out of him. She took the opportunity of their closeness to nuzzle his chest just a bit, unnoticeably, so she could inhale his sweetness.

"You were joking," Edward accused, his tall frame relaxing.

"Yeah," Bella agreed, still smiling. "You're too serious."

A grudging smile turned Edward's lips up. "One of us needs to be. Obviously, it isn't going to be you. Perhaps sleep deprivation has robbed you of your wits?"

Bella sat up and a curtain of her hair concealed her face. Edward reached up and tucked it behind her ear. He could feel Bella's breath catch and he let his hand graze along her jaw when he pulled away. She stared down at him, the moonlight from her window illuminating half of his beautiful face.

Edward could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Her eyes lowered for a minute and the tiniest frown marred her forehead. She finally opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off before the damage could be done.

"Sleep, Bella," Edward said firmly.

Bella sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder. There was no way she would fall back asleep now. She sighed again, an angry little noise, and raised her hand to rest it on his chest. She imagined she could feel his heart beat under her palm.

"Don't pout," Edward chastised, his voice a whispery caress.

A small smile pulled up the corners of her lips. Bella closed her eyes and cuddled against him, and the way she draped herself over him already felt natural. It felt normal.

Edward's hand crept to her lower back and he began rubbing those soothing circles again. He liked the happy sighs she made when he did it. Edward angled his head slightly so he could watch her face. Bella let her eyes drift closed when the circles he rubbed became larger and deeper.

He imagined this was as close to heaven as he could ever get. Bella felt like heaven, she smelled like heaven, she sounded like heaven. The warmth of her skin, even through her shirt, was tantalizing.

Edward slipped his hand underneath her shirt, ignoring the tiny voice in his head that told him he was eating his words. Bella shivered and he began to slide his hand out but Bella shook her head. He closed his eyes now and inhaled her sweet scent. It filled his lungs and Edward let himself bask in the warm, intoxicating bliss she created.

The beautiful creature trembled under his touch. Her fragile heart fluttered, beating as quickly as a hummingbird's wings, and with each stroke of his hand her breathing came faster.

Edward felt goose bumps break out on Bella's soft skin. Then she squirmed and through the warmth of the thin shirt she wore to bed, he felt her nipples harden against his body. The two little peaks, pressing against him so erotically, pulled forth the memory of the last time he was so aware of them.

Edward sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to relax. The image of Bella standing above him while he gripped her legs and nuzzled her lower stomach caused an instant tightening in his groin. He tried but couldn't suppress the memory of her sudden climax. He hadn't even touched her.

Bella cuddled against him more securely and one of her legs moved over his. Edward had to bite back a groan because this new position had her practically straddling him. Her heated center was pressed firmly against his hip.

"Edward?' she asked breathlessly.

He opened his eyes to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and the way she had been gnawing on her bottom lip made it swell up. He didn't need the ability to read her thoughts to know she was thinking along the same lines as him.

"Kiss me," she said in the same breathless tone.

"Bella," he groaned. "You're making this so hard for me."

"We decided we were in this together," Bella scowled. "We said we liked each other. That _means_ something. And we _are_ in a relationship. I don't just go around kissing boys."

She finished her tirade but Edward remained silent. Bella growled in irritation and fought the urge to smack him. He couldn't make her fall in love and then snatch it all back. She was done with the hot and cold routine. She cursed her overactive tear ducts; she felt the wetness on her face again.

"You're my boyfriend and all you do is make me cry," Bella mumbled. "I'm tired of it. I don't care what's happening around us. You're mine and that's final."

Edward laughed, short and hoarsely, then crushed her to his chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pulled away only seconds later to kiss her forehead, her lips, her cheeks, her chin and then returned to her lips and kissed her until she was dizzy.

"Don't cry anymore," Edward said hoarsely. His lips sought hers again and Bella gasped at his fervor. "I can't bear it. I love you. I love you, Bella, so much."

"But you— "

"No," Edward groaned. "You silly, wonderful girl, don't you have an ounce of self-preservation? What we have, what we want, can _never_ have a happy ending."

"I don't care," Bella whispered in frustration. "I want a happy _now_. I want you."

His brow furrowed and a mixture of pain and defeat crossed his face. He stared at her for a long moment and then let out a sigh. Edward put a hand to his face and rubbed away the worry marks. When he opened his eyes Bella saw resolve in them.

"How can I say no to you?" he asked tenderly.

"Don't say no," Bella said thickly. "Just kiss me."

Edward flipped her onto her back so quickly that Bella didn't even realize it happened until his body was on top of hers, pressing down on her. His hands fisted into the sheets on either side of her head. Edward held his lips just inches above hers, his breath teasing across her skin.

Bella instinctively raised her hips, meeting his body and rubbing against him. Edward inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and dropping his head just a bit. Bella lifted her head off of the pillow to reach him and nibbled at his mouth.

Edward pulled himself back to look at her. Bella relaxed against the pillows. She bit her lip and when Edward's dark, intense gaze became too powerful she had to close her eyes.

He growled and pressed his pelvis harder against hers. Bella might be innocent but she knew what that bulge was and what it promised. Edward kissed her slowly and deeply. Bella moaned into his mouth and he slipped his tongue past her parted lips.

The kiss was wildly intimate. One of Edward's hands cradled the back of her head, tangling into her head, keeping her pressed against him. He only pulled away to let her breathe and then attacked her mouth again. Her bones melted away and she was heavy with need. A new feeling of sexuality had flooded her body and she had never felt more like a woman. Bella let the exciting new feelings guide her and she undulated her hips. When Edward groaned she felt a curl of feminine power and satisfaction in her stomach.

Bella felt his hand trace a cool path between her breasts, down her torso and between her legs. The first flicker of anxiety trickled through her cloud of lust.

Bella opened her eyes. Edward was still hovering over her but supported his weight on one side so he could watch his hand. He cupped her firmly through her jeans and Bella whimpered, drawing his attention back to her face.

His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips, which were still caught between her teeth. Keeping his eyes on her face, he lowered his mouth to her breasts and caught an erect nipple between his teeth. Bella squirmed helplessly underneath him.

The flicker of anxiety increased when Edward unbuttoned her jeans. The sound of her zipper going down seemed unnaturally loud. She held her breath until his hand slipped inside her panties.

Edward groaned when his fingers slipped into her hot wetness. He felt a sort of satisfaction, knowing that he was the one who did this to her; that made her so wet. He was rock hard in his jeans. This was more excitement than he had ever experienced, even through the minds of others. This was more than desire - it was a desperate, almost painful need. He needed to thrust into her as hard as he could and pound away until Bella was moaning and crying and coming on him.

"Edward," Bella gasped. He looked up at her and saw the mixed emotions on her face.

He found her clitoris and began rubbing it. The mixed emotions disappeared when her eyes fluttered shut and a husky moan escaped her swollen lips.

Edward had to fight the urge to plunge his fingers inside of her. He wanted this. He wanted her. Bella was going to be his.

"Edward!" Bella cried. This time her voice was sharper and her eyes flew open.

She grabbed his arm and tugged on it. Confused, he followed her lead and reluctantly pulled his fingers out of her pants.

Bella fell back on the bed. She was afraid to open her eyes and look at Edward. She felt like a jerk. But it just got too overwhelming; she wasn't prepared for the rush of foreign emotions.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his silky voice prodding her for an explanation.

"I can't," she whispered, feeling the tears start. She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know— I can't."

Bella slipped out from under him and padded barefoot out of the room.

Stunned, Edward leaned back against the bed. He listened to the sound of the bathroom sink turn on. He glanced down at the front of his pants, which clearly showed the extent of his arousal. It took years for him to find someone he wanted. In fact, he didn't actually think he _would_ find someone, so he stopped looking.

Now he found her. And she was in the bathroom, alone and crying, instead of making love to him. She didn't want him. Edward closed his eyes and let despair wash over him. He welcomed the pain. It had been stupid and irresponsible of him to let things with Bella get this far. He knew it wouldn't have a happy ending.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Bella didn't answer when he knocked on the door, so he tried the knob and found it unlocked.

She was sitting on the edge of the tub. Her eyes were already red and her back hunched over. She looked pitiful. He shut the door and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked quietly. Then he was struck by an unwanted thought. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Bella said quickly. "I guess I just…you know, got scared. I didn't think it would happen so fast."

Edward was quiet. She chanced a look at him but he was staring at the floor.

She fidgeted uncomfortably and forced herself to remain quiet.

"Are you saving yourself?"

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Your virginity," Edward clarified. He looked at her. "You're saving yourself for your wedding night. With your husband."

Bella heard the note of sadness in his voice but wasn't sure how to respond. Not to his sadness, or his question.

"When I was… When I was still a human, that was normal. It doesn't happen so much anymore, I suppose. I always imagined that I would fall in love, have a big wedding and then the most romantic wedding night," he said with a wistful smile.

"It sounds silly now."

"No it doesn't," Bella protested, slightly in awe. "Tell me about your wedding night. How were you going to make it romantic?"

Edward shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. It will never happen." For the first time he looked unsure of himself. "That was why I did it. Why I'm not a virgin."

"It might still happen."

"I'm a monster, Bella. No one falls in love with a monster." Edward shook his head. "I've given up on love."

"Your family found it, didn't they?" Bella argued. Her heart was breaking for Edward in a way that she hadn't known was possible. He didn't even think he was worthy of love and yet, he was the most amazing man she had ever met.

"No," Edward scoffed. "Carlisle turned Esme and turned Emmett for Rosalie."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Alice had a vision of him," Edward said quietly. "They didn't find love on their own."

Bella sniffled again and shook her head. "Edward, you're amazing. You saved me. I was just a stranger to you and you saved my life. And you've been so sweet. My truck and— you just keep saving me."

"It's nothing for you to cry over," Edward said soothingly. "Bella, don't. It's fine. I'll survive."

"But I won't," Bella whispered desperately. "I think— I think I— "

"Don't say it!"

Bella wiped her eyes and twisted into Edward's arms. She kissed him without abandon. Edward was unresponsive, frozen in surprise, but quickly warmed to her intense kissing. She climbed onto his lap. In a typical Bella move, she lost her balance and jerked away from him as she began slipping.

Edward caught her and this time Bella locked her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Bella whispered into his ear. "Edward, I love you. I love you. I love you."

She repeated herself again and again until Edward broke. He pulled her out of the hug to kiss her.

"This is it," Bella said seriously, cupping his face in her hands. "This is for real."

"For real," he agreed.

"I know I'm human and you're not and— and your family doesn't like me and right now things aren't great but this is it," Bella sputtered. "I want you to be mine."

"I'm yours," Edward breathed against her lips.

"No," Bella shook her head. "Forever. I want to give you a wedding and an amazing wedding night and— "

She couldn't say any more because Edward cut her off with a groan before he devoured her mouth again. He kissed her until she was dizzy from a lack of air and then abruptly rolled off of her.

"Where are you going?" Bella pouted.

"Phone," he muttered. He glanced at the blue LED screen and frowned. He glanced up at her. "Alice."

Bella watched him pace the floor of her room. He spoke so quickly and quietly that she couldn't make out what he said. He finally flipped the phone shut and came back to the bed.

Bella slunk into the bed, eager for him to return to her. He noticed the change in her breathing and a smug smile teased at his mouth. She extended a hand for him and the smile changed from smug to reluctant.

"We've got to go. Cullen family meeting," he said grimly.

Bella groaned and covered her face. Edward laughed and reached down to pull her to her feet.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered. "Promise."


	11. Jim Black

The Cullen house appeared out of no where. It stood like a shining beacon and Bella was surprised that its lights didn't peek through the thick forest. Of course, Edward drove at a neck breaking speed and Bella was terrified that he'd lose control of the car. It was too dark to see even the sharp little curves in the driveway.

She tried to glare at him, but he didn't even notice. He hadn't spoken during the drive, but frowned the entire way. His eyebrows drew together and his lips were pursed like he was thinking very hard.

Bella shifted in her seat and tried to lower her blood pressure by taking deep thoughts. The little knot of dread in her stomach was blossoming into something much bigger and she felt slightly queasy. Her first impression on Edward's family was not as impressive as she hoped. The "family meeting" didn't hold too much promise, either, especially since she wasn't even a Cullen.

Edward drove one-handed, with his left hand. His right hand rested on his knee. Bella thought about taking his hand for nearly the entire ride but hadn't been able to muster up the courage.

As they neared the looming house, which she would consider a mansion, her nerves got the best of her. She placed her hand on top of Edward's and the knot in her stomach loosened some when he looked over and gave her a weak smile.

He turned his hand palm up and stroked hers with his thumb.

"Don't be anxious," he smiled. He parked the car and looked over at her. "What they think isn't that important."

Bella rolled her eyes. Leave it to Edward to think of her feelings in a time like this. "They're your family, Edward. Of course what they think matters."

"Not as much as what you think," he shrugged. He raised her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

Bella felt her heart twist painfully. She wanted to yell at him, to grab his collar and shake him until he listened to her. She wanted to kiss him and hold him and run away with him so they could be alone. _What they think matters more! They're your life, they're your forever - all you've got. I'll only be here for a lifetime…that's nothing compared to eternity. Don't do this - don't ruin it because of me!_

But she didn't say any of that. She didn't yell at him or try and make him what was important. When he came around to her side of the car and opened the door for her, Bella found herself speechless.

She couldn't say those things to him. Bella knew they were all true, but what if…

What if Edward actually listened to her? She would lose him. His family would snatch him away. They would move someplace far away where Bella couldn't hurt Edward and no one could betray their secret.

And when it came down to it, Bella knew she couldn't lose Edward. His presence had changed her. She already knew that what she felt for him was incomparable; she knew it instinctively. She wouldn't survive without his love.

"Ready?" he asked, kneeling down to her eye level. Without waiting for her answer, Edward leaned in and kissed her. She felt his hand on her back, sliding up to the back of her neck.

She twisted in her seat to face him and Edward tugged her to the edge of the seat and deepened the kiss. Bella marveled over the urgency in the kiss and it sent her blood pounding through her veins. She slipped a hand into his hair.

A moment later he pulled away just enough to look at her. He was so beautiful it hurt her to breathe. He looked even paler in the moonlight but his lips were dark.

"They know we're here," he said quietly. He leaned forward for one more kiss and then stood up, holding out a hand. "It's time."

Bella swallowed hard and took his hand. Edward kept her close to his side, apparently sensing that she wouldn't navigate the uneven ground easily. She stumbled twice but he was right there, his strong arms catching her before she fell.

The front door opened just as Edward and Bella reached it. Carlisle stood to the side to let them in and he greeted Bella quietly. She tripped on the welcome mat but both Carlisle and Edward grabbed her.

"Sorry," she muttered, blushing profusely.

"No worries," Carlisle said warmly. "Come inside. Are you cold? I can turn the heat up, if you'd like."

"No, no," Bella replied. "I'm fine. It's fine in here."

"Hello, Bella," Esme beamed. She had been standing off to the side, but rushed forward as Bella entered the house. She gave Bella a tight hug and the excitement coming off of her was almost visible.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," Bella said shyly, smiling in spite of herself.

"Oh, no," Esme said quickly. "Call me Esme, Bella."

"Esme," Bella nodded. She looked around the foyer and was struck by its warm décor. She hadn't been able to take in much of the house on her first visit.

"Well, let's have a seat, shall we?" Carlisle offered. Bella followed Esme into the dining room. Edward stayed close to her side and pulled a chair out for her when they reached the long oak table.

"Where is everyone?" he asked wearily.

"Alice and Jasper went out," Carlisle said, glancing quickly at Bella. "For a bite to eat. They should be here any second. Emmett and Rosalie had other plans."

"They had other plans," Edward said flatly. "What came up so suddenly that prevents them from being at our family meeting?"

Esme's eyes dropped and Carlisle cleared his throat. Bella bit her lip and looked away. Obviously they didn't want her here. They were right, too. Her earlier thoughts resurfaced and she felt horribly guilty. She was coming between Edward and his family.

"Ah, here's Alice," Carlisle said in obvious relief.

Bella looked up and sure enough, the front door opened and then Alice danced into the room. She smiled hugely at Bella and dashed over to give her a hug. Jasper shut the door and appeared behind her. He smiled politely at Bella.

"Hi Bella," Alice grinned. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Alice," Bella smiled. At least Alice liked her. Alice sat down at her right and Jasper sat across from Alice. She looked at Edward, suddenly anxious now that the small talk was over. He didn't look at her but took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"So," Carlisle said heavily. "What have we found out?"

Bella looked at Edward in wonder. It hadn't even been a full twenty four hours. What could they have found out?

"I can't see anything about the werewolves," Alice complained. "They kind of just… disappear? It's hard for me to explain. I just can't see them. At all."

"So you can't help us," Edward sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and this time Bella squeezed his hand.

"Oh, thanks," Alice said sarcastically. Her amber eyes flashed. "Visions are all I'm good for?"

"Oh, Alice, you know he didn't mean that," Esme said soothingly, reaching over to rub Alice's hand.

Alice gave Esme a grateful smile, then turned to scowl at Edward. "As a matter of fact, I can help you. Surprisingly, even without the help of my visions, little old worthless me - "

"Alice," Carlisle said in a pleading tone.

Alice sighed. "Jasper and I talked to some people in town. One of the ladies in town was in a very friendly mood. Her name is Gertie and she lives with Tom, who is one of Charlie's deputies." Alice smiled at Bella at that point. "Gertie said Charlie is a wonderful sheriff and - "

"Alice!" Edward roared. "Come on!"

"Jeez!" Alice yelped. "Fine, fine! Gertie is best friends with Marta, who is half Quileute and lives on the Reservation. Marta told Gertie that Jim is Billy Black's brother. He's almost ten years older than Billy and left town when Billy was just a kid. I guess Billy's parents died when he was young, poor thing. I mean, can you imagine growing up without parents and then all of a sudden turning into a were - "

"Alice," Esme interrupted gently. "Perhaps it's best if we speed this along a bit. Edward is a little anxious, you know."

"Oh," Alice shrugged. "Sure."

Bella thought she heard Edward growl and had to hide her smile.

"Long story short," Alice continued. "Jim was never right in the head. He hasn't been in town for almost twenty years and apparently, all of the Elders are upset with him. They've been having a lot of meetings. But Marta doesn't know why."

Carlisle leaned back in his seat. "Hmm. Maybe the Elders know something is wrong."

"Wouldn't they have come to us, rather than risk a territory war?" Jasper argued. He leaned forward in his seat. "We don't know anything about him, Carlisle. We don't know what he has told the Elders. For all we know, he told them that we already killed Bella and they're planning an attack."

Bella felt the hair prick on the back of her neck. _For all we know, he told them that we __**already**__ killed Bella._

"I don't think we should jump to conclusions," Carlisle disagreed. "I still think we should meet with the Elders."

"If you walk onto Quileute land, they will kill you and ask questions later," Esme warned him.

"I suppose we could call them and arrange a visit," Carlisle mused. "Isn't it amazing how the world has advanced? The last time we had such in-depth dealing with the Quileutes there wasn't even electricity in Forks and - "

"Can we focus, please?" Edward snapped. "That psychopath wants to rape Bella and maybe kill her and we're sitting here having a history lesson!"

There was a shocked silence and Edward shifted in his seat. He rubbed his face and looked at Esme.

"I'm sorry, Esme," Edward said quietly. "Carlisle. I'm just…"

"It's fine, Son," Carlisle replied just as quietly. "I understand how hard this is for you. And you, Bella. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"I appreciate that," Bella said slowly. She avoided looking at Edward, who was burning a hole in the side of her head with his glare. "But I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't want to cause your family any trouble."

"Rosalie and Emmett are home. I can feel Rosalie," Jasper muttered.

A ripple of unease went through the table. Bella felt Edward stiffen next to her and his grip on her hand tightened. She sat up a bit straighter.

She heard the front door open. Esme sighed. Carlisle's lips flattened into a line. Bella looked at Alice. Bubbly Alice, who was always smiling, now wore a slight frown.

Bella felt her heart jump into her throat. The distinct clicks of stilettos echoed down the hallway. Bella's pulse increased with each resounding click.

Rosalie's golden mane was tousled and fell down her back. Her lips were a vivid shade of red, obviously lipstick, and her clothes were disheveled. She wasn't as put together as she usually was.

Emmett was right behind Rosalie and Bella was once again surprised at how big he was. And so quiet, too. She hadn't heard him in the hallway at all. Emmett looked tired but he still smiled at her.

"Hey Bella, good to see you again," he greeted her. He shrugged out of his jacket and sat down. "Rosie changed her mind and decided she wanted to be here, after all."

Rosalie sank down into the chair next to him and snickered. "If by "deciding to be here" you mean I was beaten and then dragged here, then yes, Emmett, that's exactly what I did."

Emmett rolled his eyes and made a noise of disgust. "Yeah, like I could beat you even if I tried."

Bella felt a jolt of shock. Did Emmett actually try to hurt Rosalie? Sure, she wasn't the nicest person ever but she didn't deserve to be beaten.

"He was joking, Bella," Jasper said kindly. "Emmett would never hurt Rosalie."

Emmett laughed and winked at Bella. "Not like I haven't tried, or anything."

Bella relaxed and laughed a bit. Emmett reached into his jacket and pulled out a brown paper bag and tossed it to Bella. She flinched and Edward caught it and placed it in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I thought you might be hungry. It's almost breakfast time, right?"

"He's right," Edward said, looking at Bella. "It's almost five. You should eat."

"It's a breakfast burrito," Emmett smiled. "I didn't know what you like, but I figured that if I ate food I'd like one of those."

"Thanks Emmett," Bella smiled. She cringed inwardly as another one of those god-awful blushes spread across her face.

"What a touching moment," Rosalie said dryly. She rolled her eyes and looked at Carlisle. "Can we get this over with, please?"

"Eat," Edward murmured. Bella nodded at him and obediently unwrapped her food.

The breakfast burrito received little attention, though. Bella was too focused on the different strategies Jasper laid out for Carlisle and Edward and Emmett to consider.

Esme and Alice gave their input often but both agreed that it would be best to approach the Quileutes in a non-threatening manner and talk with them.

"I could talk to Jacob," Bella offered. She fought the urge to shrink into her chair when all of the Cullens looked at her. It was intimidating, to say the least.

"Who's Jacob?" Emmett asked blankly.

"Oh… I used to know him, kind of. My Dad and Billy Black are old friends and I used to see Jacob a lot. Jim is his uncle," Bella explained.

"Maybe Bella could set up this meeting through Jacob," Carlisle said, thinking aloud. "That seems friendly enough."

"Absolutely not," Edward replied flatly. "Bella is already in enough danger. I will not purposely place her in harm's way."

"Of course not," Rosalie sneered. "You'd rather put your family in harm's way. Sacrifice your mother or father before your little girlfriend. What's a brother compared to teenage lust, right?"

"Rosalie," Emmett said tightly. "Stop."

"No, Emmett," Rosalie snapped. "I refuse to put our family in danger just because Edward has a crush on a human, for God's sake."

"It's not like that," Edward hissed. "You don't understand so don't talk about it."

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" Rosalie asked. She sat back in her chair and spread her hands out, gesturing to the rest of the family. "Tell us, Edward. What about her is so special that we should risk everything we have built? She's nothing to us."

"Rosalie." Esme's voice was quiet but as strong as steel.

"I love her," Edward said fiercely. His eyes burned into Rosalie. "I love her. I will protect her. I will kill every single werewolf in Forks if I have to."

"You'll die for her?" Rosalie purred.

Bella tensed. Edward could feel her body tighten up. They still held hands and her palm was cold and clammy. He forced himself to calm down, if only for Bella's sake.

"Will you?" Rosalie demanded.

"Yes," he replied. "I will die protecting her, if need be. I haven't asked for your help, Rosalie. Nor do I want it. In fact, I don't need - "

"Stop right there, young man," Esme interjected. Edward sighed and relaxed into his seat. He knew that look.

"First of all, I am astonished by your lack of concern, Rosalie," Esme scolded. "Edward obviously cares very much about Bella. That means she is just as important to us. Edward was nothing but supportive when you and Emmett came together."

"Wait a minute!" Rosalie shrieked. She stood up so fast that her chair knocked over. "You're changing her?"

Bella had jumped at Rosalie's superhuman speed. Within seconds, all of the Cullens were on their feet and Rosalie was talking so fast that Bella couldn't understand her anymore. Edward had moved protectively in front of her.

"Everyone sit down!" Carlisle bellowed. "Sit. Down. No talking."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when everyone took their seats again.

Rosalie smoothed her hair back and glared at Bella from across the table.

"I expect you to control yourself, Rosalie," Carlisle ordered.

"Sorry," she said sulkily. "I just wasn't aware that Edward was changing Bella. A newborn vampire is a lot to deal with."

Edward snarled. Rosalie was doing this on purpose. She was purposely trying to upset him. He hadn't brought that up with Bella and wasn't going to. He had known from the beginning that eternity with Bella was not an option. Rosalie had no right to discuss it in front of Bella.

He hadn't meant to let what was between them grow even into a friendship but he failed miserably. He had fallen hopelessly in love with her. Edward had already reconciled himself to the idea that he would be in Bella's life and love her until the day she tired of him. No longer.

He could feel Bella's eyes on him but he couldn't bare to look at her. Bella would look at him, so innocent and pure, and tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. She would try and give him the wedding he always wanted. That was just the way Bella was.

Edward ached to hear her say those words. Imagining a future with Bella was the most exquisite pain he had ever inflicted upon himself. To dream of such wonderful things when there was no hope that they would ever come to pass…

"I'm not changing her," Edward said finally. His throat tightened at the range of emotions visible on the faces of his loved ones. Carlisle and Esme exchanged sad, defeated looks. Alice looked crushed. He felt a boiling surge of hatred at the smirk playing on Rosalie's lips.

"Okay, okay," Jasper said hastily, obviously tasting the tension between Edward and Rosalie. "Alice and I will talk to Jacob tomorrow. For tonight though, maybe Bella should stay here?"

"The night is almost over," Esme pointed out. "Bella, dear, did you get any sleep?"

Bella's mind rolled back to her bedroom. She couldn't help but remember the way Edward touched her and how he made her feel. She didn't need to look at him to know he was looking at her and she felt her cheeks burning.

Emmett snickered and Bella bit her lip, torn.

"Oh. Oh!," Esme smiled, her eyes brightening as she glanced quickly at Carlisle. Edward groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. Esme clucked and stood up. "Well, now, Bella needs some rest, so Edward, why don't you get her home?"

"I'll stay outside and watch the perimeter," Emmett volunteered.

"I'll take over at dusk," Jasper offered. "Alice and I will find Jacob today."

"It's okay. I'm not tired," Bella said, finally finding her voice.

"You will be soon," Edward replied. "You only got a few hours of sleep."

Emmett laughed loudly and Bella smacked Edward.

"Stop! He thinks….well, you know what he thinks!" she exclaimed.

Edward wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I like what he's thinking."

* * *

Sure enough, the excitement of recent events hit Bella hard and she fell asleep soon after they got home. Edward was laying on her bed with Bella crushed against his side. She made him swear that he wouldn't leave while she was still asleep.

Charlie had been up for roughly an hour. His coffee was almost ready and Edward knew from experience that he would soon fill up his travel mug and go off to save Forks, one crime at a time. He peeked in on Bella when he first woke up and Edward had to slip out from underneath Bella without waking her, so he could hide in her closet.

He listened to Bella breathe. She drew deep, even breaths. Charlie finished tinkering around in the kitchen and went out the front door. He checked to make sure it was locked. Twice. The police cruiser engine turned over and it drove away. He returned his attention to Bella.

For the millionth time, Edward replayed her words.

"_Forever. I want to give you a wedding and an amazing wedding night and— "_

"_I love you," _she had whispered into his ear. _"Edward, I love you. I love you. I love you." _

He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He wanted Bella; he wanted her glowing in a white dress, he wanted his ring on her finger, he wanted to tell the world that she was his and his alone. He needed the assurance that no matter what happened in the world, Bella was his and she was safe. Immortal and untouchable, like him. She was so fragile.

She joked and thought he couldn't be with her every moment. What she didn't realize was that every moment he wasn't at her side was a moment in which she could be snatched from him. It was easier to protect her from a rogue werewolf than a slip in the bathroom or a car accident.

But could he possibly be that selfish? If he took the one thing that he wanted the most - he would be taking everything important from her. She would lose her mother and father. Her friends would continue to grow and age and experience life. They would fall in love and get married and take part in the greatest miracle of all; they would have children.

Bella would need to check in on them. Maybe from a distance, like he knew Emmett had when he was changed. Bella would be delighted to see her friends and family. But slowly, the delight would fade. Bitterness would take its place, followed shortly by regret. And then his Bella would be gone. She would be replaced by an empty shell of the woman he loved, and that empty shell would resent him forever.

"Stop," Bella murmured.

Edward sat up to see her face. He loved that she talked in her sleep. It gave him some of the missing puzzle pieces that represented her mysterious mind. He would never have them all, he knew, but it was delicious to have just a peek inside.

"Stop what, Bella?" he asked softly. He had found that if he responded to her when she spoke in her sleep that she would sometimes reply.

Bella abruptly rolled over and sprawled herself over his chest. "Stop thinking. You're too loud."

"You're awake?" he asked in surprise.

Bella lifted her head and smiled. Edward laughed and tugged gently on her hair.

"Hey," Bella laughed.

Edward caught her lips in a kiss. "Hey yourself."

Bella planted her hands on the bed and wriggled up his body so she could more easily reach his face. She kissed him again and when his hands came to rest on her hips, the ever-present feelings of lust came forward.

"What a way to wake up," Bella whispered appreciatively.

Edward laughed against her mouth. "Don't get used to it."

Bella frowned and pulled her lips from his. "I want to get used to it."

A shadow crossed Edward's face. "Are you hungry?"

"Don't change the subject," Bella said lightly. She rolled off of him and stood up to stretch. She noticed with pleasure the way he eyes followed her body as she stretched. The pajamas she wore were thin and clingy, but they were the pair Edward had grabbed out of her dresser so she had put them on without complaint.

"We're not going to discuss it," Edward stated.

"Maybe not right now. But we didn't finish our conversation last night. And I have every intention of finishing it," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to have it," Edward pouted.

Instead of appearing innocent, the pout made Edward outrageously sexy. Bella actually felt her heart skip a beat. His lower lip jutted forward and it was all she could do not to launch herself at him. His hair was messy; partly because he just didn't care about how it looked but more so because he spent the night in her bed. Bella felt a warm tingle in her lower stomach.

"Don't look at me like that," Edward warned.

Bella licked her lips and Edward shook his head. "Don't look at you like what?"

Faster than she could blink, Edward was standing in front of her, his hands on her ass. He had pulled Bella tight against him and she could feel his hard arousal against her stomach. She bit her lip and looked up at him. His dark eyes mirrored the lust she felt.

"Don't look at me like you want me to eat you up," he whispered. Bella tilted her head and he nipped her earlobe. "When I do, my brother isn't going to be outside listening to us. When I do, we'll be alone, and I'm going to make you feel so good that you're going to scream my name."

Bella's eyes widened and Edward stepped away from her, breathing hard.

"Go get dressed. We have a lot to do today," he said.

Bella nodded and stumbled out of the room. Her body was heavy with lust and all she could think of was how Edward felt pressed against her. The fire between them was getting hotter and hotter and she didn't know how much longer they would last until they were consumed by it.

* * *

Jasper turned away from Bella's house to greet Alice. She smiled and leapt into his arms when she got close enough.

"Hi," she said softly. She cupped his face and kissed him slowly.

"Hi back," Jasper whispered.

He deepened her kiss and Alice had to smother a laugh when his hands made their way to her ass.

"Sorry," Jasper said sheepishly, pulling away. "The two love birds have a bit of pent up lust. I guess it rubbed off."

"I don't mind," Alice giggled, leaning into him again.

"Jacob?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

"Later. Four o'clock," Alice murmured against his mouth. "Come on. In the woods."

"We can't," Jasper groaned as she rubbed provocatively against him. "Bella."

"Edward knows. He heard us. Come on, I want you," Alice pleaded. She nuzzled his throat and then licked up the smooth column. Jasper shuddered at the sensation and Alice returned to his face. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged.

"Come on," he growled. Alice squealed as he picked her up to carry her into the woods, his hand firmly on her rear. "You little seductress. I think I'll have to teach you a lesson."


	12. Get Ready

Jacob's eyes narrowed in suspicion when a sleek black car rolled to a stop in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest; Bella's truck didn't clean up that nice, and as far as he knew, his appointment was with Bella.

The tinted windows didn't allow him to view the interior but he stood up nonetheless and straightened to his full height. He didn't have a good feeling about this meeting and his father always told him to trust his gut.

Billy was right, because when the passenger door swung open, it wasn't Bella that he saw. One of the Cullens, the cute little one, jumped out and strolled towards him. He took a step back.

"Hi Jake," she said cautiously. "Thanks for meeting us. I'm Alice."

Jacob sized her up. There wasn't much of her but he knew that the way vampires looked didn't always correspond with their speed or skill. Edward Cullen proved that to him. The emo punk was a lot stronger than he looked.

He turned his attention to the lanky guy climbing out of the car. That must have been the one he spoke to on the phone. Jasper. He looked much more dangerous than Alice. Maybe, to the untrained eye, he could pass off as one of those care-free slacker types.

Jacob knew better. Jasper's graceful, slow gait concealed the lightning speed with which he could move. Underneath it were the unmistakable signs of a predator. Each step was cautious and planned. Jacob could feel Jasper sizing him up, much like he did to Alice, and he jutted out his chin in defiance.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm Jasper," he said in a surprisingly mild voice.

"What's this about?" Jacob asked gruffly. He wanted to skip the meaningless pleasantries. With each minute he was growing more uncomfortable. This was a stupid idea. Meeting with two vampires in public, in the middle of town. Already he could feel the urge to change crawling under his skin.

"Your uncle. Jim. He's trying to cause trouble," Alice said simply.

Her light eyes burned into him and Jacob felt off-balance. Her stare was intense and she was looking at him like she already knew him.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked reluctantly, remembering his last meeting with Edward and Bella. They had claimed the same thing then.

He felt bad for Jim. He had a rough life. Jacob's grandparents died when Billy and Jim was really young. Jim took care of Billy until he was twelve and then left for parts unknown. He came back to the Reservation periodically but Billy said he was never the same after he left home.

"He tried to attack Bella," Jasper said calmly.

"Bella was probably overreacting," Jacob shook his head. "Jim is harmless."

"What's wrong with him?" Alice inquired. "Some kind of mental disorder? Or - "

"No!" Jacob snapped. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"He's tried to abduct Bella twice," Jasper hissed, taking a step closer to Jacob.

Jacob leaned back slightly but refused to move any farther away. The vampire reeked. Jacob's hands trembled with the effort it took to restrain the change from man to wolf.

"He broke into her house. Into her bedroom," Jasper continued. His silky voice dropped lower and took on a more menacing tone. "You're obviously just a kid who doesn't know anything. I want you to set up a meeting with the Elders."

"Bite me," Jacob snarled, baring his teeth. He wished the dirty bloodsucker would try. They'd have the Cullen family eradicated by nightfall.

"Does he change?" Alice asked urgently, sensing their meeting was rapidly coming to a close. "Does Jim change like you?"

Jacob looked slightly surprised by her question and his eyes shifted from her to Jasper and back.

"Whatever you think he did, he didn't," Jacob said stubbornly.

"Hey, Jake!"

The three of them turned to look at the car idling across the street. The police cruiser angled off the road and parked. Charlie got out and jogged across the street.

"I thought that was you," Charlie said as he got closer. He nodded to Jasper and Alice and then turned back to Jacob, obviously very concerned. "Jacob, have you seen Bella today?"

Jacob frowned. "No. Why?"

Charlie sighed heavily. He pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. When he raised his eyes, it was clear that this was Chief Swan, not Bella's father, and he was all business. He addressed the three of them.

"There was some sort of accident in the woods. Darryl - you know, the older man who owns the Diner? A hiker just found his body," Chief Swan stated without emotion. "It was… well, I've never seen anything like it. At first it looked like it was some sort of animal attack but the coroner said the body was drained of blood."

Alice stiffened imperceptibly. Jacob's eyes flashed and he looked at them furiously.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous," Charlie said flatly. "Until I figure out if it was an animal or some sort of sick bastard, I want everyone to be extra careful. You understand me?"

Jacob nodded and struggled to remain calm. "Yes, Charlie." He gave Alice and Jasper a significant look before he spoke again. "I'll make sure I talk to the Elders as soon as I get back and tell them all about what you found."

Oblivious to the growing tension, Charlie nodded his thanks. Then, before their eyes, the hardened cop melted into a weary father. "And listen, I can't get a hold of Bells. The school called to tell me she didn't show up today. She was there when I woke up but she's not now, and she isn't answering her phone. I can't spare anyone to go look for her, not with this situation happening, so just try and get in touch with her."

"I'm sure I'll be able to find her," Jacob replied darkly.

"I just don't want her running around with this monster on the loose," Charlie sighed. "She's just not the type of girl to cut class and not even call me. I'm getting worried. She was with that boy the other night and I just don't like this."

"That was Edward Cullen," Jacob announced, grinning smugly. He gestured happily to Alice and Jasper. "He's their brother."

"Oh," Charlie frowned, slightly flustered. "I don't mean to say he's - "

"It's nothing, sir," Jasper said politely. He shook Charlie's hand. "Jasper."

Charlie nodded and murmured his own name, mumbling that he knew their father, Dr. Cullen. He looked at Alice and she gave him a shy smile. Charlie did a double take, and when he introduced himself he seemed a little awed.

Jasper hid a grin. Edward could sweet talk if necessary, but his Alice was a pro. She was playing Charlie like a fiddle.

"Hi, Chief Swan," she smiled, looking up at him from under her lashes. "Bella came to our house for dinner last night. She's such a sweet girl. She made lasagna - she said it was your favorite recipe?"

Charlie blushed and nodded. "Oh, she's a great cook."

"It was hard to keep the lasagna away from the boys," Alice said playfully, nudging Jasper. "But we wrapped some up for you. I know she left her backpack at our house, so she had to swing by before school. I'm sure she's fine."

"Well, she didn't show up at school," Charlie worried.

Alice nudged Jasper again and Jacob watched as Charlie visibly relaxed. His face returned to its normal color and a lazy smile even played around his lips.

Jacob frowned. Something wasn't right. Jasper almost looked cocky, as if he had something to do with Charlie's abrupt mood swing.

"I know she mentioned a headache this morning," Jasper shrugged. "A migraine, maybe?"

"Oh," Charlie nodded knowingly. "She'll be laid up in bed all day, then. She gets them bad. Just like her mother used to. Why don't you just give me your house number, so I can give her a call there?"

Alice smiled again and rattled off the number. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jacob trying to edge away. Quick as a flash, Jasper was at his side and Jacob sullenly stopped moving.

"Oh, hey Charlie, you think you could drop me off at the Rez?" he asked hopefully. He avoided looking at Alice or Jasper. He needed Charlie to make a safe getaway.

"Oh no, don't inconvenience yourself, Charlie," Jasper said smoothly. "We can drop you off, Jake. Going that way, anyway."

"Oh, good," Charlie nodded. "I've got a lot to handle right now."

Charlie waved them off and jogged back to his cruiser, eager to get an update on the case. Jacob tensed, ready to make a run for it.

"Don't even think about it," Jasper growled.

"You won't do anything to me in public," Jacob taunted.

"Try me," Jasper snapped. He shoved Jake towards the car and Jake stumbled.

"I'm not getting in there," Jacob laughed. "You're crazy."

"Bella needs you," Alice said quietly. "Get in."

Jacob started to protest. Jasper tossed the keys to Alice. He looked around quickly and dove for Jacob. He wrestled him into the car, keeping a hand over his mouth so his shouts couldn't be heard.

Alice shut the door behind them and bolted for the driver's seat.

* * *

Esme wandered into the living room and frowned at Edward and Bella. Bella blushed and straightened up to slide away from Edward. Esme rolled her eyes and waved her hand, dismissing Bella's concern, and Edward yanked her back to his side.

"Do you smell something?" Esme asked, sniffing delicately.

"No, it smells nice in here," Bella smiled.

Edward smirked. "Actually, now that you mention it, I do. Kind of like…"

Edward bolted to his feet. His extraordinarily fast movement startled Bella but before she could even jump he had pulled her to her feet.

"Werewolf," Esme whispered, her hand flying to her throat. She turned from the room and frantically called for Emmett.

Something that sounded similar to a herd of buffalo came flying down the stairs. Bella thought the foundation of the house vibrated.

"He's coming?" Emmett demanded. "How many?"

"I don't know," Edward replied tersely. "He's getting closer."

"I hear the car," Esme said in relief. "Jasper and Alice."

Edward sighed and rubbed his face. He dropped onto the couch and pulled Bella onto his lap. Emmett looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's fine. False alarm. It's Jacob," he announced.

"How is that fine?" Emmett scowled. "Dirty mutt."

Bella opened her mouth to defend Jacob but Edward put his hand on top of hers and shook his head slightly.

He owed Emmett. Emmett had been feeling down the past few days because of Rosalie's attitude. She was giving him a lot of grief about helping Edward. Well, technically, about helping Bella.

Emmett plopped down on the couch next to Bella. He patted her knee awkwardly.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "You'll be safe."

Edward shifted his weight to the other side so Bella was out of Emmett's reach. Emmett reached out to smack Edward but Edward ducked to hide behind Bella. She giggled and looked up just in time to see Esme watching them.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to see this," Esme whispered. Her hand was pressed to her heart and she was glowing with maternal pride.

"Aw, Esme," Edward mumbled uncomfortably. He looked at Bella, who was blushing and smiling, and he laughed. He pulled Bella in for a kiss, ignoring Emmett, who let loose a series of catcalls. Some of the tightness that was always in his chest, that Edward had carried forever, lessened and he felt an odd sense of relief.

"So cute," Rosalie said in a sickly sweet voice. She was leaning against the door frame. Bella heard Emmett mutter a curse.

"Alice and Jasper are here," Esme told her.

"So I smelled," Rosalie frowned, wrinkling her nose. "It's great that we've become so charitable. Helping out all of the inferior creatures. Humans, werewolves."

"Feel free to leave, Rose," Edward said lightly. "Really."

"This does concern me too, Edward," Rosalie drawled. "As much as it pains you, I am part of this family.""Then start acting like it," Edward retorted. His eyes were dark and Bella knew by the set of his jaw that Edward was close to losing it.

"You're telling me to start acting like part of this family?" she laughed, tossing her hair. "Honestly, Edward. Because of you we have a kidnapped werewolf on our property, about to enter our home. And why? Because you want to risk everything to save an idiotic human? She's going to die anyway and you'll forget about her in a few decades, so what is the point?"

Bella blanched. Rosalie might as well have punched her in the stomach. She couldn't hear anything; Esme's indignant gasp and Emmett's astonished reprimand were lost to her. Bella sucked in a breath to compensate for the one snatched from her and slid off Edward's lap onto the couch. She could feel Edward looking at her but she didn't have the courage to look up at him.

Edward stood up and was absolutely still. The only sound in the room was Bella's uneven breathing. When the complete silence penetrated her thoughts, Bella looked up.

Edward took two steps towards Rosalie. She shifted her weight ever so slightly as if to ready for an attack. A flicker of unease appeared in her eyes but she straightened up and crossed her arms cockily.

"I'm done with you, Rose," Edward said coldly. "At one point you were my sister and I loved you, but you've become a shadow of what you used to be. You might be hiding from everyone else but you can't hide it from me. I've heard your thoughts. You're a bitter, empty person. You're nothing to me."

"You think you're so wonderful!" Rosalie shouted. "You think you're better than us because of her? Because of that human? She's nothing! She's weak and when she dies you'll be broken. Just end it now!"

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Jasper called. He staggered into the room, dragging a snarling Jacob with him.

Emmett stood up and put his arm around Rosalie's waist. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded but Bella didn't miss the evil look she sent to her.

"Oh, Jasper," Esme said faintly. "How we could have used your calming presence a few minutes earlier."

He nodded sagely. Within just seconds Bella felt herself relaxing and her muscles slowly began to unclench.

"You can't keep me here," Jacob said sullenly.

"Why exactly is he here?" Emmett asked confused.

Alice quickly filled them in on what Charlie told them about the murder. Esme stiffened in her seat next to Bella, and Bella turned to her, concerned.

"The Quileutes will assume it as us," Esme informed her in a gentle voice.

"We can't have that happen, especially now," Edward said grimly. "We already need them to listen to us about Jim and that isn't likely to happen if they think one of us has broken our treaty."

"You have!" Jacob exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "We're not stupid. They've probably already sent out a hunting party for you," he sneered.

"Jacob!" Bella cried. "Stop it! You know it wasn't them!"

Jacob's eyes softened for a moment when he looked at Bella. Edward reached over and very pointedly took her hand in his. Jacob froze and his eyes turned a steely black.

"I don't know anything," he finally said. "Except that I want every last one of you bloodsuckers dead."

Edward growled. Not because Jacob had scared him or even offended him in any way, but because he upset Bella. A hiccup escaped her throat and Bella turned to him. Edward folded her into his arms let her cry silently into his shirt.

"It is a bit dangerous to have Jacob here," Alice conceded. She had slipped in behind Jasper but no one noticed her arrival. "But I figured that we would have a better chance of getting the Quileutes to talk to us if we had a hostage."

"A hostage! Don't say that," Esme chided. "Jacob, you are not a hostage."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Esme frowned.

"Do you want something to eat?" she offered.

Jacob shook his head.

"Oh," Esme shook her head. "I think we need Carlisle. I don't like this at all."

"Well, let's get this over with," Emmett said tiredly after Esme left the room. "Eddie, why don't you call the tribe?"

"I think we should let Carlisle initiate contact," Edward replied quietly. "He dealt with them last time. He is probably our best option."

Emmett sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I think me and Rose will go for a walk. Shout when you need us."

"Uh, Emmett? I don't think that's a good idea," Jasper said, shaking his head. "Esme was right earlier. The Quileutes will kill now and ask questions later. For now we should stay close together."

Rosalie huffed and stood up. She took Emmett's hand and stalked out of the room. Emmett shrugged apologetically on his way out.

"Jacob."

Jacob looked at Edward and could barely disguise his hatred. Edward didn't deserve to have Bella at his side. If she had just taken his advice and left Cullen alone, they wouldn't be in this mess. They would be at the Reservation, getting ready for dinner. Or down at the beach with a fire roaring. Bella definitely wouldn't have tearstains on her face.

"Jim is a problem," Edward said. "He's not bothering just us. He's trying to go after Bella. He was in her bedroom. I can't allow that."

"You're wrong," Jacob said simply. "Jim isn't like that."

"There is something wrong with him," Alice responded calmly. "Maybe you don't know about it. Maybe Billy is trying to protect you. But there is something wrong with Jim and it isn't safe for the people here."

"He hasn't done anything!" Jacob insisted, his voice rising.

"Do you actually think Darryl's murder is a coincidence?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Jim had nothing to do with that!" Jacob replied heatedly. "I don't have to listen to this! I'm leaving."

Jasper smirked but didn't even get to his feet. Jacob snarled again but to Bella's surprise, didn't attempt to leave. Bella wondered what Jasper did that made Jacob act so obedient.

Alice straightened suddenly in her chair. She looked around, her pale face tight with were and her big eyes bright. "Carlisle is on his way home. Sam contacted him."

All eyes swiveled to Jacob. He nervously held up both hands and shrugged.

"I was with you the whole time. I didn't call Sam," Jacob mumbled, referring to his pack's alpha male.

"He really didn't," Edward offered.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked anxiously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Edward looked down at her and squeezed her hand. "We wait. Carlisle will be home in five minutes. I assume Sam won't be far behind him."

"Sam won't be alone, either," Jacob bragged. "You bloodsuckers are in trouble now."

"Jake!" Bella admonished.

Alice rolled her eyes and murmured, "Get a new insult."

Jacob shrugged unapologetically. "Sorry, Bells. It's true, though."

Esme hushed them and strode to the windows, looking outside nervously. The minutes passed slowly - so slowlythat Bella thought her heart would burst out of her chest soon. The tension in the room was tangible and her stomach was beginning to hurt. She wondered if her breathing was really as loud as it sounded in her own ears.

"It's time," Alice said, standing up. Jasper stood next to her and took her hand, casting a look at Bella.

"You stay inside with Bella," Jasper ordered, looking at Edward.

"But we need to know their true intentions," Edward protested, a torn expression on his face. "I have to be close enough to listen."

"So you'll leave Bella in here with Emmett?" Jasper asked skeptically.

Edward frowned. "Bella stays at my side at all times."

"Hey!" Emmett howled from upstairs, his voice mockingly injured.

Edward shrugged. "Sorry, Emmett. It's not that I don't trust you…. it's just that… I don't trust you. No offense. I won't trust anyone with Bella. She stays with me."

Bella blushed and tried to stay focused. Then everyone looked at her for her response. She promptly straightened and put on her most confident, fearless expression. Alice cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"You're like a walking target," she said in a dismayed tone.

Jasper sighed. "Well, get your game face on, Bella. Things could get messy."


	13. That's It?

"Why don't you just let me talk to the Quileutes?" Bella whispered, tugging on Edward's hand.

They were standing in the middle of a large field. The Cullens were spread throughout the field because Jasper was still worried about an attack. Edward kept her close to the middle of the field, safe at his side. Carlisle and Esme hovered close by, as well, and their protectiveness touched her.

"I mean, they know me. Or at least, they know Charlie. I don't think they'll remember me much," Bella explained. "But Billy might. And if I can just - "

"No," Edward cut in. "You're out of your element, Bella. The Billy you know isn't the same as the elder of the Quileutes. He plays two different roles, the one the world sees and then the one his tribe sees."

"I know, but - " she tried again.

Edward sighed and turned to face her. Bella closed her eyes when one cool hand slid up her neck to cup her cheek. She didn't want a lecture. Edward didn't seem to understand the massive amount of guilt that she felt. This was all her fault. He was taking it in stride, as were the rest of the Cullens, but Bella was the reason they were at this clearing, waiting for a meeting that had the potential to turn deadly.

"Billy will not see you as Isabella, the daughter of his friend, Charlie," Edward said patiently. "He will see us, the vampire coven that is a constant threat to his family. Then he will realize that you are by my side, and he will come to one of two conclusions. Billy will think that you are either tonight's meal or the newest member of our family."

"No he won't," Bella replied stubbornly. "Billy is a good man. He will know that you didn't do this. He'll understand that none of you could have. And I can tell him that your family - "

"Oh, _please_," Jacob burst out. He shook his head, disgusted. "Bella, I don't know who you think you are. You've already decided what side you're on. Don't count on any favors from my father."

Bella looked at him, the hurt clear in her brown eyes. "The side that I'm on? Why does there even have to be a side?"

"Because the Quileutes are good and have protected this land for centuries! These creatures kill harmless people. They're evil!" Jacob snapped. "What don't you get about that?"

"They're evil, right," Bella said sarcastically. "That must explain why they stopped your deranged uncle from killing me. Twice!"

"I don't believe you," Jacob said coolly. "You're just as bad as these bloodsuckers. You're not the Bella I - "

"Can you shut up?" Rosalie screeched.

Bella turned to look at Rosalie, who was at the far end of the field. She stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes blazed.

"Nobody cares! Just shut up so we can hear them!"

Bella wondered who she meant and looked to Edward for clarification. He glanced at her quickly and nodded his head toward Carlisle. Carlisle was staring into the forest ahead of him and the rest of the Cullens inched closer to him. Edward took a few steps and then tugged on her hand when she didn't move. Bella bit her lip, heart pounding, and followed him until they were right behind Carlisle. Edward began whispering to him in a murmur that was too low and fast for Bella to understand.

Carlisle turned quickly to look at Edward, a frown on his face. He glanced back at the woods and then back to Edward, an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle demanded, stress tightening his features again.

"Yes," Edward hissed.

Bella shifted her weight anxiously and felt a cold sweat break out on her back. Her apprehension was growing by the second but Edward seemed to be relaxing. His grip on her hand lessened to a more comfortable degree and he exhaled in what sounded like relief.

"Sam!" Jacob yelled.

Bella looked over her shoulder at Jacob and was surprised to see Jasper holding him back. Jasper met her eyes and inclined his head, looking kind of apologetic and remorseful. Then he returned his focus to the huge man walking slowly out of the shadows. Jacob ignored her completely so she turned back to watch the woods.

The man who walked out of the shadows was tall and muscular. Bella had never seen anyone more built than Emmett, but this guy put Emmett to shame. His golden skin gleamed, even in the fading light, and his long black hair flowed freely past his shoulders. He was beautiful, Bella decided, but he looked tired. Bone-tired, exhausted, and resigned.

"I have others with me," Sam said cautiously, his dark eyes flickering between Carlisle and Emmett, who were at the forefront.

"Nine wolves," Emmett drawled. "And three more behind us. I'm shakin' in my boots."

"Emmett," Carlisle said quietly.

Sam watched the exchange but his neutral, careful expression never wavered.

"Sam," Carlisle said in a formal tone. "Thank you for meeting us."

"I came for Jacob," Sam replied flatly.

"Well, yes," Carlisle said slowly. "We wanted to discuss with you the events that took place in the woods off of Main Street. The murder."

"It wasn't you," Sam said in the same flat, dead voice. "Or your family. I know."

"Do you know who it was?" Carlisle asked.

Sam's eyes hardened and he raised his chin. "Yes."

"Is there is some kind of threat around here that we need to be aware of?" Carlisle prodded.

"Jim Black was responsible for the killing. It's been taken care of. Jacob, we must go," Sam said, half-turning for the woods.

"Wait!" Emmett started. "What do you mean? How has it been taken care of? What did you do with him - give him to the cops?"

"As if they could handle him if he turned," Sam snapped coldly. "Jacob. Now."

Jacob shrugged out of Jasper's grip and jogged past the vampires. His cocky grin was gone now his eyes were sad and uncertain.

"So you killed it, then?" Rosalie mused. Carlisle shot her a look but she didn't notice.

"No," Sam responded, his voice surprised.

"Well then how has it been taken care of?" Alice asked in exasperation, throwing her hands up. "What about Bella? We need to know that she's safe."

Sam's expression turned sorrowful and he turned his intense eyes on Bella. She could feel Edward tense up and he took a step forward and slightly in front of her.

"Bella, I am sorry," Sam said quietly. "Billy told me to relay his apology as well. Jim won't bother you again, you have my word. We will watch him closely."

"You're… keeping him on the reservation?" Bella asked, her tongue thick and clumsy.

Sam looked uncomfortable for the first time and Bella knew she asked the wrong question. She could hear snarls coming from the woods and the Cullens shifted into ready positions.

"Yes," Sam finally said, in a curt voice. "You don't need to worry, though. But I do suggest that you find more suitable company." He glanced around at the pale, unmoving figures surrounding her. "And soon."

With that, Sam turned and walked back to the woods. He grabbed Jacob's arm and dragged him along, ignoring the boy's frantic questions. Bella watched them curiously, hoping to get a glimpse of a werewolf, but she couldn't see into the dark shadows.

"That's it?" Jasper asked doubtfully.

Alice looked at him and then back to Edward. Her normally happy face was troubled and Bella felt the knot in her stomach twist tighter.

"That's it," Carlisle said grimly. "Edward?"

Edward grinned. "You guys need to lighten up. It was nothing and it's all over now."

Jasper and Emmett roared with laughter.

"Oh yeah, we need to lighten up," Emmett chortled. "Like you weren't shitting bricks right before they came."

"It was too easy," Alice shook her head. "Something isn't right."

"It's over," Carlisle said firmly.

Edward slung an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her into his chest for a hug. She laughed, suddenly so relieved and deliriously happy, and put her arms around his waist. He kissed her head and squeezed her a little bit tighter.

"I was completely fine," Edward tried to say in a serious voice but the rest of his family started laughing and he quickly joined them.

"Let's get home and out of this field," Jasper commanded, rounding them all up like a shepherd.

* * *

"Why did you wear this to bed?" Edward asked, kissing along the top of her skimpy tank top.

Bella cradled his face in her hands, watching as he pressed his lips to her flesh and exhaled cool air against her skin. Edward lifted his eyes to hers but didn't move his mouth. He deliberately slowed down and made the kisses last longer. Bella was watching him with half-lidded eyes and licking her lips every so often.

He liked the way her breathing sped up and her breasts rose and fell faster. Her heart pounded deep inside her and her flesh was so warm. She was so alive.

Edward opened his mouth and Bella began squirming underneath him as the kiss turned wet. Her fingers released his face and moved down to his shoulders, digging in.

"Oh, Edward," Bella whispered, turning it into a half moan as Edward began sucking.

"You did it to tease me," he whispered back. Edward leaned to his side and pushed her knees apart so he could settle between them. Bella's hips rose and bumped against his, so he pinned he down on the bed, unwilling to endure any more accidental teasing. He would be the one doing the teasing.

"No," Bella said weakly. "I didn't mean to."

"Mmm hmmm," he murmured against her collarbone.

He heard her inhale sharply and he pressed his erection into her pelvis, rubbing against her firmly. Bella gasped and raised her knees to give him a better angle.

"God, I'm so happy it's over, and you're safe," Edward groaned. "Bella, I was so scared. I can't let anything like that happen to you ever again. It was too much."

Bella grabbed his head and pulled it down so she could kiss him. She opened her mouth to get closer, to try and get him inside of her warm, wet body. Bella nipped at his lips and he shuddered from the pressure.

Edward slipped a hand underneath her top and watched her skin break into goosebumps. She giggled and he smiled. Her laughter faded when his hand inched up her abdomen and her breathing abruptly turned harsher.

He pulled the shirt up as he went, until it was covering only her breasts, and then his hand rubbed the smooth skin between them.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off Edward's face. The way he looked was overwhelmingly arousing. His swollen lips parted whenever he saw something that he liked and his hair was rumpled so sexily. She felt her nipples harden and Edward licked his lips, eliciting a tiny moan from her. The expression on his face when he looked at her was so raw and carnal.

She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up so their bare skin was touching. She could feel him throbbing in his pants. He was breathing just as heavily as she was, and when she ran her hands down his bare back his hips thrust against her and he whimpered into her neck.

"God, Bella," he whispered, catching her earlobe between his teeth. He tugged gently and Bella's eyes rolled back. Edward kissed her quickly and then rolled off of her, sitting up on the bed.

Bella raised herself on her elbows and looked at him quizzically.

"I can't," he panted, shaking his head. "I want you too much."

She reached for him and Edward let her pull him down on top of her again. Bella felt his walls go back up. He held his body rigidly, brushing hers but with nearly enough pressure. Edward's lips were as gentle as ever and the kisses were controlled and comforting. Bella groaned against his mouth and dug her fingers into his forearms.

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. Bella closed her eyes and fought the urge to snap at him. Her body throbbed with the need for him. She was hot and cold and her skin was too tight, but Edward seemed nonplussed.

"Look at me," he murmured. She felt his cool hand smooth over her forehead.

Bella reluctantly opened her eyes. A smug smile played around the corners of his lips and he was watching her with a knowing look.

"Don't stop," Bella whispered self-consciously. His eyes dipped down to her lips and Bella wound her fingers into his thick hair. "I don't want you to."

"Why don't you want me to stop?" he nuzzled her jaw.

Bella blushed and shoved his shoulder. "Shut up. You know why."

"Yes, I do know," Edward laughed. He rolled off of her and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "But you're not ready for what you want."

He watched Bella flush a darker shade of red and instantly felt terrible. He embarrassed her. That wasn't his intent, but the way Bella frowned and crossed her arms was undoubtedly adorable.

"That came out wrong," Edward sighed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him.

"No," Bella mumbled, pouting. She rolled over and yanked the blankets up to her chin.

Edward crawled to her side. He lifted the blankets to slide underneath them and cuddled close. "I just meant I don't want to rush you. I don't need that, Bella. I'm happy just to be with you. Maybe that's something you want to save for…for when you're married."

"Ha," Bella laughed. "Nice try but no. I want you now."

Edward arched an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "Well. That's enticing but unfortunately I am in fact saving myself for marriage."

"You can't save yourself," Bella protested. "You already did it with someone."

Edward laughed and kissed her neck. "I'm a born again."

Bella wiggled in his arms until she had turned around and was facing him. Edward pulled her on top of him and allowed her to stretch out on his body. Bella rested her chin on his chest and grinned. "So the only way I can get into your pants is through marriage?"

He smiled but Bella caught the sad light that flickered in his eyes. He didn't say anything and she knew he was trying to come up with a way of making her understand how doomed they were.

"Maybe we'll have to talk about that," Bella mumbled. She stared at his throat instead of looking him in the eye because she could feel how much she was blushing.

"Maybe," Edward agreed quietly, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

The next day was cool and damp but it wasn't raining. Edward had left soon after she awoke but not quickly enough to hide his morning wood. Bella felt a dull ache in her lower stomach, a lingering reminder of last night's heated kisses. She had fallen asleep unsatisfied and was plagued with dreams of a sexually devious Edward.

Bella smiled, knowing she must have talked in her sleep again. That would explain Edward's hasty departure.

"Good luck on your interview, Bells," Charlie called.

Bella hopped up from the floor of her closet and opened her door. Charlie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding his hat. He knew she was nervous about her job interview. It was just with Mike Newton's mother, at the Newton's sporting goods store, but it was her first real job interview.

"Thanks, Dad," she smiled, trying to shake off her nerves.

"You'll do just fine," Charlie said soothingly. He looked at her tattered jeans and frowned. "You're wearing that?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You sound like Mom. I'm looking for something to wear right now. Mom made me promise to wear a skirt."

"Good," Charlie grinned. "Let me know how it goes."

"Okay," Bella agreed, waving goodbye as he pulled on his coat. He nodded and waved.

Bella returned to her bedroom and continued searching through the bags of clothes she never bothered to unpack. Forks was pretty much a t-shirt and jeans type of place, and that was okay with her, because she was pretty much a t-shirt and jeans type of girl.

After fifteen minutes, she heard Edward's car pull up. Bella stood up, panicked, and glared at her two choices. Neither worked. One was a floor-length black velvet skirt and the other was a denim skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs.

Bella cursed and ripped off her jeans. She tugged the denim skirt on, because it definitely matched her shoes a lot more than the formal dress skirt. She pulled a white button up shirt on over her black cami and was flying down the stairs when Edward opened the door.

"Hi," he said in surprise, his eyes running up and down her body.

Bella flushed and handed him her backpack. She turned away to button up the white shirt so only a bit of the black was visible, then grabbed her jacket.

"Ready?" she asked breathlessly.

"We won't be late," Edward assured her. He held the door open and Bella ducked under his arm.

Bella could feel his eyes on her. She trudged to the car and then whirled around to look at him. "Well? Just say it."

"Just say what?" Edward asked quizzically, noting her red cheeks.

"I look stupid, I know," Bella mumbled. "But I have that interview right after work so - "

Edward closed the distance between them in seconds. His lips were on hers and he kissed her breathless before he spoke again. "You look beautiful."

Bella was flustered and aroused all over again by the time he released her. She swallowed hard and got into the car. Shocked at how short her skirt became, she spent the car ride trying to nonchalantly pull it down to cover more of her legs. She must have gotten taller since the last time she wore it.

Edward drove faster than usual but Bella didn't seem to notice. She was completely distracted with her skirt. He wondered why she wore it. Bella must have been so nervous that she didn't even think to pack it and change into the skirt after school.

He could have offered that suggestion, of course, but then he would have to give up the delightful view of her long legs. Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel in an effort to curb the urge to feel her exposed skin. He only got to see her legs in her bedroom. His thoughts immediately became inappropriate but he couldn't shake the memories of Bella kissing him and writhing against him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Edward watched Bella raise her hips off of the seat and tug her skirt down. He suppressed a groan; the shift in her position made the scent of her arousal even stronger. It was torturous to be trapped in the small car, so close to her, and unable to touch her. Her delectable scent made his mouth water and he found himself sneaking more glances at her creamy skin. His eyes wandered up her legs, up her thighs, to where the denim skirt obstructed his view. Edward rubbed his chin and wondered what color panties she was wearing.

He parked the car and hopped out, eager for the crisp air of Forks. It cleared his head enough to act the part of a gentlemen and help Bella out of the car.

The air didn't help a single bit when the thoughts of every male around them turned salaciously dirty. His mind was bombarded with images of Bella in various states of undress. He must have growled because Bella tugged on his hand.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and ushered her directly through the crowd. It wasn't until they had gone to her locker, then stopped to say hello to Jasper and Alice, and then Angela, that they finally made it to first period. When she sat down and took the visual of her long legs away from her male classmates, the explicit thoughts trailed off significantly.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked in a concerned voice. She leaned towards him and touched his arm.

"I'm fine," he replied. She still seemed genuinely worried so he reached over and gently patted her knee. Bella immediately stiffened and he didn't have to wonder why.

Edward had done the comforting move hundreds of times… but never on her bare skin. Never in such a public place. And never when they were both so ridiculously aroused.

Bella sucked in a deep breath and sat forward in her seat. Edward's hand was so cold on her overheated flesh. A shiver tore through her body and her breathing was suddenly choppy. She expected him to pull away and when he didn't, she looked over at him.

Edward was staring at her legs. The unmistakable desire on his face sent her blood pumping through her veins. Bella leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, then turned it slightly so she could still watch him but was shielded from the rest of the class.

He squeezed her knee and Bella's breathing hitched. Edward squeezed again and this time his fingers skimmed her inner thigh. The heat coming from the hidden juncture of her legs was beckoning to him. He looked up at Bella.

She was staring at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. Her lips were puffy and her teeth were digging into the plump lower lip. Edward slid his hand an inch higher up her thigh and Bella's legs opened wider.

"So does everyone know what today is?" Mr. Banner asked, clapping his hands together.

Bella jumped at the teacher's voice and slammed her legs together, trapping his hand in between them. Edward stifled a groan; his fingers were pressed against the damp, hot fabric of her panties. He felt Bella's hips jerk and she quickly leaned back, parting her legs slightly so he could withdraw his hand.

Edward folded his hands and placed them in his lap, partly so he didn't reach out and grab her but mostly to hide his raging erection.

"Hey, what - where are we going?" Bella asked.

Their classmates were gathering their belongings and filing out of the classroom. Jessica paused and looked at Bella strangely.

"How did you miss it? Banner's going crazy," Jessica laughed, rolling her eyes. "There's an eclipse today. Total eclipse. So in celebration, biology is outside."

Edward sighed in relief. Bella looked at him, still flushed with embarrassment. He smiled at her and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"Field trip," he said lightly. "Should be fun."

"Fun," Bella murmured, running her tongue over her dry lips. "Right."


	14. Dressing Appropriately

Behind the high school, Mr. Banner had set up two long picnic tables. The tables were littered with scientific equipment and blankets were spread out on the floor. Mr. Banner was grinning and gesturing enthusiastically, talking rapidly about their plans for the day.

Bella had a hard time following him. Her insides were still throbbing, hot and heavy, from Edward's touch. Every time she looked at him she found him watching her with this hungry, feral gaze. It just made her want him more. Concentration was something beyond her.

"Luckily, we have all day to do this. Principal Walters has been incredibly generous. Hopefully, if all goes well, this will become an annual event," Mr. Banner smiled. "So you guys are the guinea pigs. Don't mess it up, okay?"

"What are we doing?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"Collecting specimens," he replied quietly. "There's a list of them that we have to find and catalog. It's our midterm."

"Oh, great," Bella said faintly. Biology was her worst subject and now she had a surprise midterm to deal with. She heard Edward chuckle and she frowned at him.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "You get to work with a partner."

Bella sighed in relief and Edward laughed harder.

"It's not going to be that easy," Edward murmured close to her ear. "What makes you think I'm going to do all of the work?"

Bella pressed backwards against him gently. She heard him hiss and had to stifle her own gasp when Edward pressed forward against her.

"Okay! Papers are on the picnic table. Take a whistle in case you get lost, but don't get lost, and lunch is at one," Mr. Banner called. "Get going. Everything you need to complete your work is on the table, except for the specimens, of course, and no work will be accepted after three o'clock."

Edward stepped away from her and walked up to the table to take a paper. He studied it for a moment, stopping when Mike sidled up to him. Mike gestured to the woods and asked Edward something. Edward said shook his head and gestured to the woods on the other side of the school.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"A group of them are heading off in that direction," Edward shrugged. "Under the pretense of safety in numbers. Everyone just wants to work together, though. Try for a better grade."

"And where are we going?"

Edward smiled at the anxious note in her voice. Bella was acting very skittish. He found this new vulnerability almost as exciting as the scent of her arousal. He took her hand and led her in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"There's a pond in the woods back here," he responded in an amused voice. "I'll bet it is just teeming with amoebas and protozoa."

She nodded and brushed her hair back. His eyes devoured her neck and Edward slowed his pace so Bella was in front of him. Just out of his reach. Just far enough in front of him so he could watch her legs. As they got into the actual woods, he had to quicken his step so they were side by side. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to catch Bella when she slipped every two minutes.

"Hey," Bella said, stopping short. She bent down and picked up a rock. She turned it over in her hand and grimaced and the wriggling insects. "Will this work?"

Edward laughed and knocked the rock out of her hand. He swung her up onto his back and took off through the forest at full speed.

He heard Bella's gasp and savored her warm breath on his ear. Her arms tightened around his neck and her legs locked around his waist.

Edward used one hand to grab her bare thigh, making sure she was secure. Bella reacted by grinding herself on his back. He gritted his teeth and focused on getting them to the pond before he threw her down and tore her clothing off.

He set her down gently

"Edward," Bella breathed. She stepped closer to him and rubbed her hand on his chest. He caught her hand and stilled it.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone.

"Your eyes are dark," Bella noticed. "Are you hungry? When did you last eat?"

"I'm fine," Edward dismissed her worry.

"No," Bella persisted. "They're dark. Darker than ever, I think. You can go hunt. I'll be okay here."

"I don't have to hunt," Edward said firmly.

"But your eyes…" Bella trailed off. She touched his cheek gently and pursed her lips. "You need to hunt."

"Bella," Edward said darkly. "I'm not hungry. Not for food, anyway."

She inhaled sharply and stepped back from him. Bella was so hot. She was burning up. She wanted Edward to touch her so badly that she was starting to ache.

"Tell me what to do," she said in a shaky voice. "I mean - I mean, what do we need? For the project."

Edward sat down on a boulder formation and watched her. Bella picked her way around the pond, poking at different parts of the pond. Her heart was beating so quickly that he was actually a little concerned.

"Edward!" Bella said in an exasperated voice.

He jerked his head up to look at her. She stood at the edge of the pond, holding her stick and looking frustrated.

"I can do the project," he said mildly. "Don't worry about it. Don't get dirty… You have your interview."

"I can do it. You don't always have to do all the work," Bella sighed, turning back to the pond.

Edward frowned and stood up. He dusted off his pants and easily made his way over the rocky terrain to her side. When he reached her side, Bella tossed the stick to the ground and shifted uneasily. She looked up at him and her chin quivered.

"I'm sorry," she said in a tiny voice. "I'm being a bitch."

"No, you're not," Edward smiled. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and Bella leaned her head on his chest. "You're just a little crabby."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Love you." "Love you, too," Edward whispered. He released her and took her hand, helping her pick her way back to the rocks.

"Why don't you have lunch?" he offered.

"You want to go back now? I think we'll be early," Bella mused.

Edward rolled his eyes. He picked up her backpack and opened it. He rooted through it and pulled out a brown paper bag. He set up her sandwich and chips on the rock and twisted the cap off of her iced tea. For the final touch, he took off his jacket and set it on the rock for her seat.

"Wow," Bella smiled. "You went all out."

Edward shrugged and the corner of his mouth lifted. "I thought you'd like it. Actually, Alice thought you would." "Alice," Bella said in a surprised voice. "Is she starting to like me?"

"Of course she likes you," Edward chided gently. "They all like you."

"Oh yeah. Me and Rosalie are going to be BFFs for life," Bella said dryly.

Edward laughed. "Rosalie is… Well, she's Rosalie. She has accepted you and won't give you anymore trouble, that I can promise you. You're part of the family, Bella."

The smile that lit up her face made his heart swell. Moments like this made it difficult for him to believe that he used to be so empty. Life had been cold, dark and empty. Immortality was a punishment.

But now… Bella had changed everything. She turned his world upside down. Everything he thought he knew was wrong, and he found himself still struggling with the depth of emotion that she awakened in him.

He let her eat in silence and when she was done, Bella cuddled up next to him. It was surprisingly warm for Forks; the ever-present damp chill absent for the day. The eclipse meant it was safe for him to frolic about with his classmates.

"What about the project?" Bella yawned. She snuggled deeper into his chest and Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Are you tired? You haven't been sleeping much lately," he said, stroking her hair.

Bella yawned again and forced herself to sit up straight. "I'm fine. Just stressed. But that's all over now."

She slid off the rock and held out her hands. Edward took them and let her think that she pulled him to his feet.

"So what exactly am I looking for?" Bella asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

Edward pulled a specimen cup out of his pocket. Bella watched him unscrew the lid. Edward knelt at the edge of the pond and dipped the cup into the water. He screwed the cap back on and put it in her backpack.

"All done," he grinned.

"My own little scientist," Bella laughed. She brushed by him to grab her iced tea. She couldn't reach it so she leaned forward and stretched onto her tip-toes.

Edward felt the arousal that he had been fighting so hard hit him again, this time full force. The way Bella stretched revealed even more of her legs. His eyes focused on the area where the skirt ended. It was so much higher and if she just arched her back a little he would be able to see her panties.

Bella gulped another sip of her iced tea and then returned it to its precarious perch on the boulder. She rocked back onto her heels and started to back up but she slammed into Edward.

His hands quickly grasped her hips. He held her for a split second and then took a step away from her body.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled. She stood still and fought to control her breathing. It was loud and rough, even to her own ears. Bella sucked in some air and held it.

It was Edward's ragged breathing she heard.

Bella hesitated. He wanted to wait. But… he wasn't acting like he wanted to wait. Bella shut her eyes. If she glanced over her shoulder and saw that look - that animalistic need - on Edward's face she would just lose it.

She took a step backwards. Bella moved slow. If Edward wanted to stop her he could.

But he didn't.

The first part of him that she could feel was the hard bulge against her lower back. Edward exhaled noisily as she leaned back against him. Bella turned her head to the side and Edward craned his neck to meet her mouth. His kiss was desperate and rough and Bella wanted more but he wouldn't let her turn around.

Edward held her hips tightly and ground into her. Bella whimpered and pushed and arched, trying to get a better angle. Edward groaned and walked her forward to the boulder. He pressed her against the rock, bending over with her so their bodies stayed connected.

Bella made a strangled gasping noise when she felt his hand rub up and down her inner thigh. She spread her legs wider and planted her feet on the ground, trying to give him more room.

Edward slid his hand into her heat. Her panties were soft cotton, damp and hot. His hand covered her almost completely; she was so small everywhere. He worked his flattened palm up and down the length of her underwear, until Bella was rocking back and forth on her hand.

"Oh, oh," she panted. "Edward. Oh, Edward."

His hand slipped around to her front so he could continue to thrust and grind against her. This time Edward used his fingertips and the sensation was completely different. Bella felt her knees weakening and she rested her head on her forearm.

Edward was throbbing in his jeans. The pressure was too great. The sweet little noises Bella made were too much. Her heat, her softness, her scent… he was drowning in all of it. Just one more thrust and it would be done.

He quickly withdrew his hand. Bella cried out but he spun her around and shoved her back against the rock. Her hair fell loose around her face and each breath she took ended with a plea for release. She had never looked so beautiful. He fell into her arms and their bodies lined up just right. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and bit down on his earlobe, making him buck into her. He could feel the two distinct points of her nipples against his chest. He was getting too close again so he stepped back.

Bella almost burst into tears when the pressure of Edward's body on hers disappeared. She needed him so badly. She wanted him to need her just as badly. Bella covered her face with her hands to hide her frustration.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped, feeling his cool hands beneath her skirt again. Her eyes flew open to see Edward kneeling on the ground in front of her.

His dark eyes burned into hers. He kept them trained on her as one finger dipped inside of her panties and ran along her wetness. Bella's hips jerked at the sensation and she had to work to keep her eyes from rolling back and closing.

Edward leaned forward and his eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled deeply. Bella moaned as he did it again, and he growled in response. He looked up at her with dark, hungry eyes. There was suddenly an audible rip and Edward's head ducked down.

Bella's hips bucked involuntarily when she felt his cool breath caressing her overheated center. Edward pushed her up on the rock and pulled her legs over his shoulders. Bella trembled, waiting for the moment of contact, when Edward sucked her into his mouth.

She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the scream building up inside of her. Edward's fingers bit into her hips and he angled her upwards. Bella held her breath, and then Edward's tongue dipped inside of her and began working up and down. He moved up to her clit and applied gentle suction.

"Sssh, Bella," Edward rasped.

She jerked her head up to look at him, to yell at him for stopping. His dark, wild eyes flashed with hunger and his swollen lips were shiny.

"Quiet," he whispered.

Bella froze when she heard a noise in the trees behind them. She looked back and forth in a panic but Edward just smiled and brought a finger to his lips. Then he lowered those luscious lips back down to her throbbing sex and sucked and licked hard.

She could hear people moving around in the woods and everything was suddenly much more urgent. Someone could walk up on them. Someone could see them. Her body sped up and she could feel the first tendrils of an orgasm curling inside of her body. Her breathing was loud and ragged and she moaned into her shoulder.

The sound of his zipper going down was so loud that Bella feared someone else would hear it and find them. She leaned forward to look down at Edward. She watched him raise his hips and then heard the sound of fabric shifting. His mouth was still pressed against her when he moaned and she felt the vibrations all the way inside to her very core.

Bella could see his right forearm moving in a steady rhythm. The sound of skin on skin and the sound of his wet licking and sucking was too much. Bella gritted her teeth and her hips began thrusting to meet his licks.

Edward felt her orgasm approaching and his head trashed between her legs, moving back and forth, his tongue flicking over her clit. She came hard; her body jerked against his face and her muscles went rigid. Bella moaned deep in her throat and bit her lip,

Edward pumped faster, his hand flying up and down his hard cock. He hadn't wanted to touch himself, at least not in front of her. But if he hadn't, he would have cum in his pants. His hand moved as if it had a mind of its own.

Bella was still shuddering against mouth and he was still tasting her, lapping at her, when he exploded. Edward closed his eyes and muffled his groan into her pussy as he spurted through his fingers onto the rock.

Bella was still reclined back on the rock, legs spread before him. Her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath she took. Her nipples stood out in sharp relief. Euphoria flooded his senses.

Edward shoved himself back inside of his jeans and zipped up as he stood. Bella opened her eyes and smiled at him drunkenly. He returned the smile and fixed her skirt. He had bunched it around her waist. Bella grabbed one of his hands and laced her fingers with his.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her slowly. Bella smiled against his lips, kissing him between laughs. He helped her to a sitting position just as Mike and Eric came crashing through the trees. Bella jumped and Edward laughed.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Mike asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Bella's flushed cheeks.

"Thank God you're here," Eric cut in. He shoved Mike aside. "We are so completely lost."

Edward grinned and turned back to Bella, his eyes twinkling with excitement over their near exposure.

"Come on," he murmured, a cocky smile still in place.

Bella blushed and leaned forward to whisper. "I don't know if I can…you know, walk yet."

Edward smirked and looked down at her shaky legs. "I'll help you."

* * *

"What's bothering you?" Jasper asked, playing with a lock of Alice's hair. He was laying on his side and Alice was next to him on her back.

"I'm not sure," Alice sighed.

"But you have some idea," Jasper persisted. Alice looked over at him and he frowned at her look of misery. "Alice, come on. You're killing me here."

"It was just too easy," Alice said slowly. "There should have been more. A big fight. Or at least some kind of renegotiation over the treaty."

"We don't need to go looking for trouble," he laughed. "We usually have enough of that as it is."

Alice shook her head. "I'm serious. I thought I would feel better today, after everything was resolved. But I can't shake this bad feeling. It just feels like... I don't know, like it's not over. I can't figure out who or what it's about. But… it's coming."


	15. Nowhere to Run

"How did your interview with Mrs. Newton go?" Charlie asked. He looked up from his plate of spaghetti, his warm eyes curious, and shoveled another bite of pasta into his mouth. "This is really good, by the way."

"Thanks," Bella nodded. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pushed her spaghetti around on her plate. "Actually, I didn't really make it to the interview."

"Oh?" Charlie frowned. "What happened?"

Bella felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't exactly tell Charlie how uncomfortable it was to walk around in a skirt with no panties on. She cringed at the thought of attending a job interview in that state.

"I had a headache," she said lamely.

Charlie nodded. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah," Bella shrugged. She pushed the spaghetti away from the string beans on her plate. She didn't feel like eating. "I guess."

"Why don't you hit the hay? Go to bed early tonight. I'll take care of the dishes," Charlie offered.

Bella looked at him in surprise. It was unlike Charlie to do dishes. She didn't think he even knew where the dishes lived.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, it's fine. You know, Bells," Charlie hesitated. He put his fork down and rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't been around a lot lately. It's just been crazy, you know?"

"I know, Dad," Bella said gently. "You guys have been working hard trying to find whatever killed Darryl."

Charlie sighed heavily. "Yes, we have. But even before that. I want you to know that as soon as I close this case I'm really going to make an effort to be home more. I got used to living alone, you know? So I filled the time at the station and I just got in the habit. But I'm going to change all that. I can be home more. You know, be more of a father, take care of you more."

Bella smiled. She liked the idea of that. She liked the idea of having someone take care of her. "That sounds great, Dad."

Charlie smiled and the hint of a blush colored his cheeks. He sat back in his chair and looked pleased. "Well. Okay, then. Good. You get to bed, and feel better, okay?"

"Night, Dad," Bella said, hiding a smile.

She yawned and slowly trudged up the stairs. It had been a long day. Once she had come to the decision that she needed to skip her interview, Edward decided that they would spend the rest of the day together. Being with Edward was exhausting. When they were together she couldn't see anything past him; to focus on something else required supreme effort.

Edward had acted the part of a complete gentlemen after their time in the woods. Every time Bella thought about the things he did to her, she felt herself blushing. It was the only thing she could think of for the rest of the day. She spent half of her time fighting off lingering waves of arousal and the other half berating herself over their reckless behavior. She still felt a flurry of anxiety in her stomach when she thought of Eric and Mike almost catching them.

Bella turned the doorknob and flicked her bedroom light on. She jumped, startled at the unexpected figure stretched out on her bed.

"Good evening," Edward drawled.

Bella stepped into her room and quietly shut her door. She turned around to face him and took a moment to observe his beauty. Her pillow was tucked behind his head, resting against the headboard. He was so tall that his feet still hung off the length of her bed.

His plain black sweatpants and white t-shirt draped his body like they were made for him. Edward's hair was unusually tame, probably the result of his recent shower. She had saved his face for last because she knew one look at his knowing eyes would have her blushing and fumbling over her words.

His full lips would have looked out of place on anyone else. They would have looked almost feminine. But on Edward - with his strong jaw line and the sculpted plains of his face - they were the picture of raw masculinity. Bella felt her temperature begin to rise when she remembered what those lips were capable of.

"Bella?"

She jumped again, pulled out of her thoughts. Edward smirked and she sighed in exasperation.

"Stop dazzling me," she complained.

"You're a little jumpy tonight," he observed. He sat up to make room for her on the bed. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't move. "Bella?"

"I'm…nervous," Bella explained, twisting her hands together.

"Nervous?" Edward echoed. "About?"

"About what comes next?" she blushed.

Understanding dawned in Edward's eyes and he smiled. "Oh, Bella. Nothing has to come next. I told you…I'm happy to be with you. Anything else is just…a bonus. And what you gave me today was something I'll never forget."

Bella heard the way his voice dropped an octave. She could see the flicker of hunger in his eyes and her body instantly responded.

"Don't be stupid," Bella whispered, taking a step towards him. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he remained where he stood. Bella took another step. "I just said I was nervous. Not that I didn't want to…you know."

"We're not going to _you know_," Edward laughed, emphasizing her words. "At least not tonight."

"I think you would if I really wanted to," Bella whispered. She closed the gap between them and Edward's hands came to rest on her hips. She tilted her face up, ready for his kiss, but he hesitated.

"How would we know if you really wanted to?" he asked huskily.

Bella's eyes dropped to his lips. She felt a shiver run down her spine when Edward moistened his lips with his tongue. She slid her hands up his sides, up his arms and into his hair. He leaned down and met her in a kiss.

"I love you," Bella murmured.

Edward kissed her again, more deeply, and exhaled sharply as he pulled away. He cupped her face in both hands and gently smoothed his thumb over her lips.

"I love you, too," he finally said. Edward leaned his forehead against hers and Bella closed her eyes to inhale his sweet, cool breath. "What are we going to do?"

She opened her eyes at the torture in his voice. "We'll make it work."

"Any way we work out isn't fair to you," he whispered. "I'm afraid you don't understand what you're giving up."

Bella swallowed hard. Charlie was downstairs, cleaning up the kitchen. He wanted to spend more time with her, to get to know her. He was thinking of different ways they could spend time together. Edward must have heard their conversation.

"I do know what I'm giving up," Bella said truthfully, her voice cracking. "And it will hurt. It hurts now, already, just knowing that it's going to happen. But the alternative… to be without you… it more than hurts. I won't be able to do it."

"Oh, Bella," Edward said brokenly, crushing her to his chest. He didn't know how to respond to that.

Part of him knew it was wrong to let her want this, this life. Another part of him was thrilled that she did. But the biggest part of him, the part of him that Bella had awakened and changed, was afraid that she would change her mind and leave him.

"We'll figure it out as we go," Bella whispered into his chest. "Later."

"Okay," he agreed. There was nothing else he could say.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Bella requested, playing with hair.

"Of course," Edward smiled. Bella still didn't realize the power that she had over him. She could have anything she wanted.

* * *

"Hey Bella, how'd you do on your midterm?" Mike asked, twisting around in his seat. Bean was sitting next to him and she looked back with interest.

"Uh…I got an A-," Bella mumbled, vividly remembering the way she and Edward spent the majority of their midterm. She gulped and was grateful that Edward wasn't next to her. He would understand immediately the reason for her flaming cheeks and increased awkwardness.

"Wow, you're lucky," Bean said wistfully. "We got a C."

"Oh. I thought you worked with Eric," Bella said, looking at Mike.

"No," Bean cut in. "Him and Eric just snuck off to go have fun while me and Lauren got stuck gathering samples."

Bella forced a laugh and tapped her pencil on the desk. She was growing more and more anxious without Edward. He told her last night that he was going hunting with Jasper today. She hadn't been able to shake the lonely, pathetic cloud she was walking around in.

"So, where's Cullen?" Mike asked, nodding toward the empty seat next to Bella.

"Doctor's appointment," Bella replied automatically.

"And his brother is conveniently out too?" he asked skeptically. "They probably just skipped."

"They have the same doctor," Bella snapped. She was sick of Mike's little jabs. "Since the doctor is so far away they scheduled appointments at the same time."

"Jeez, relax, Bella," Mike frowned, insulted. He shook his head and faced forward and the way his shoulders hunched forward signified he had entered sulking mode.

Bean rolled her eyes and switched to the seat by Bella.

"So you and Edward are together?" she asked with a smile. Before Bella could reply, she continued. "He's always been a nice guy. A little quiet, you know, but always nice. I'm happy you guys found each other."

Bella felt the edges of her irritation smooth away. "Thanks, Bean. He is a nice guy. Just a little misunderstood."

Bean traced a finger over her midterm paper. She sighed and looked up. "I'm going to have to beg Banner for some kind of extra credit. I can't believe we did so bad."

"He seems decent," Bella shrugged. She pulled the elastic band off of her wrist and twisted her hair into a messy knot. "Is it really hot in here?"

Bean shook her head and leaned forward, resting her head on her hand.

"I'm sweating," Bella complained. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and rubbed her eyes. She wished Edward was back.

"You look like crap," Bean observed.

"I didn't really sleep good," Bella confessed.

"Maybe you're getting sick?" she suggested.

Bella cringed and sank into her seat. Maybe she was just tired. Hopefully she was just tired.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Bella knew she wasn't just tired. Her legs were aching and the chills had begun to set in. She didn't really feel like going to the nurse, but felt like going to the cafeteria even less.

They called Charlie and he offered to pick her up, but Bella told him she could drive. The nurse signed her out and Bella dumped her books in her locker. She had a large amount of homework, but had no plans to do it at home. She could barely think without her head hurting, so biology and math were out of the question.

When she pulled up to the empty house, Bella found herself longing for Renee. Whenever Bella was sick, Renee would make her tubettini with butter and a tall glass of ginger ale. They would curl up on the couch together and watch cartoons.

Bella trudged inside and went straight to her room. She fell onto her bed and without even kicking her shoes off, Bella fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up hours later. Bella winced when she rolled over. She groaned softly; her body was sore and her muscles ached.

Bella sat up and shivered. It was dark outside and she wondered what time it was.

"Dad?" she yelled.

Bella sat in the middle of her bed and sighed. She had been hoping that Charlie could get her a cup of tea. She felt around for her bag and rummaged inside of it until she found her cell phone. She flipped it open and the light from the LED screen was unnaturally bright in her dark bedroom. Bella whimpered and squinted her eyes to make out the time. It was only eight-thirty, but she hadn't bothered to turn any lights on earlier and her room was pitch black.

She tossed the phone across the room and rubbed her eyes. Bella flopped back on her bed and groaned again. Everything hurt. Every bit of her was achy and she just wanted someone to take care of her.

The chills were back and she was freezing, but Bella still decided to change her clothes. Her skin was oversensitive, and her jeans and shirt felt too harsh against it. She raised her hips off of the bed and wriggled out of her jeans.

Bella hopped out of bed, cursing as she tore off her layers. She stumbled blindly in the darkness until she felt her dresser. She briefly considered turning her light on, but just thinking about it made the pain in her eye sockets flare up again.

Bella shucked her underwear off and pulled on her most comfortable pair of sweats. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and Bella ran her fingers over the shirts in the drawer, trying to find something soft. She recognized a worn tank top and pulled it over her head.

"You should put something more substantial on."

The voice shattered the quietness of her bedroom and a scream ripped from Bella's throat. She whirled around and flattened herself against the dresser, her eyes wide, trying to see the intruder. Her heart pounded in her ears, coursing adrenaline through her veins.

"It is cold outside."

Bella jumped again. The voice had moved to the other side of the bedroom. She figured he was by the bedroom door. Bella swallowed hard. He had moved silently. Even with her senses alert she hadn't picked up on his stealthy movements.

"Who - who are you?" she stammered.

Bella glanced around the room quickly, only able to make out dim shapes of her furniture. She knew who the intruder was. She needed to buy some time, to make it to her baseball bat.

"Why, it's me. Who did you think it was?" Jim asked, his voice genuinely curiously. "You are ill."

Panic gripped Bella's throat. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sam promised he would take care of Jim. Edward was hunting. Charlie was working.

"Yes, I'm sick, I - I should be alone right now," Bella said quickly. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"No," Jim replied. She could hear the frown in his voice. "You're leaving with me now."

Bella felt the sting of hopeless tears in her eyes. She was trapped, and weak - weaker than usual. Her legs trembled from the fever and adrenaline. She was shaky and light-headed and unable to pull it together.

"Come on now, Bella," Jim said soothingly.

Bella cocked her head, trying to understand this new Jim. He had been so abrasive in their previous encounters. Huge, intimidating and just rough. Now he seemed gentle and almost concerned about her.

"Now," Jim insisted, extending a hand to her.

Bell shrank backwards against the wall. Jim took a step closer to her and Bella suddenly knew exactly how a cornered animal felt. She was trapped and any kind of resistance was futile.

She knew it was useless, but she tried, anyway. Her body's built-in survival instincts forced her to. Bella lunged to the right but Jim moved quicker than her eyes could register. His hand closed painfully around her upper arm and he jerked her back.

Bella cried out at the sharp pain and twisted away from him. He growled and shook her arm until Bella's teeth clattered together. A sob escaped her mouth and Bella felt her knees buckle. Her body was giving up on her.

He growled again, enraged at her apparent disobedience, and jerked her to her feet. Bella grabbed for the edge of her dresser to steady herself but the room swam around her too quickly and she went down hard.

"Let's go!" Jim roared.

Bella began crying in earnest. She put one hand on her forehead and tried to control her breathing but her heart was racing too fast. Her knee throbbed where she hit it. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her legs. She sniffled and touched her face; it felt wet.

Her stomach turned over when she realized what it was. The metallic, rusty scent of her blood filled her head. Bella ran a hand over her face but couldn't find a scrape. It was her knee. She slapped a hand over her

Jim cursed violently. Bella didn't realize how close he was until his arm wrapped around her torso and lifted her into the air. Her body hung limply at his side. Bella wanted to move but her limbs felt too heavy.

Jim hoisted her over his shoulder and the blood rushed to her head. The last thing Bella registered was the sound of her bedroom window opening, and the feel of cool night air on her face. Then everything went black.

* * *

Jasper sighed and dropped his kill. He felt better now. It was difficult to be around Edward lately, because so much of Bella's scent clung to him.

He'd rather suffer the bloodlust, though, rather than have to endure Edward like this. He was in one of his funks. He thought they were gone. Edward hadn't been in one since meeting Bella, at least.

Jasper walked to the spot he had last seen Edward. He frowned and scratched his head.

Edward was on his back, stretched out across a rock. The moonlight illuminated the worry etched onto his face.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Edward sighed. "I just…I don't feel good."

"You don't feel good?" Jasper repeated, incredulous. "Did you hunt?"

"Yeah," Edward muttered, sitting up. "I can't explain it. I just feel… not good."

"Call her," Jasper advised.

Edward laughed and rubbed his face. "Am I that bad?"

Jasper grimaced. "Yeah, man, she's got you pretty good."

Edward reached into his back pocket for his cell phone. Jasper watched him freeze. He felt Edward's panic before it flashed across his face, and felt it himself, as if a bucket of icy water was tossed on him.

"My phone - I must have dropped it," Edward said in a strangled voice.

Jasper opened his mouth to reply but his own phone vibrated in his back pocket. Edward sucked in a mouthful of air and was by his side before Jasper even raised it to his ear.

"Jasper?" Alice demanded, before he even spoke. "There's trouble."

A terrible feeling of foreboding settled deep in his stomach. Jasper steeled himself, ready for Alice's next words. The tension radiating off Edward was overwhelming.

"What is it?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Bella - she's gone," Alice said frantically. "We're all searching the woods… but Jasper, there's blood in her room."

"Blood," Edward whispered, his face anguished. He turned away, hearing the rest of the phone conversation but not listening. Bella was gone. There was blood. Her blood.

Jasper grabbed his shoulder and forced him around.

"Don't think now, Edward," he instructed. "You hear me? We move now, worry when we get there. Let's go."

* * *

Bella was caught in that place between sleep and consciousness. Incomplete thoughts flickered through her mind. They slowly became clearer as she struggled to wake up. The pain became clearer, too, until it felt like white hot pokers were scrambling her brains around.

She tried to sit up, but hit her head on the ceiling. Bella rolled onto her side and gagged as searing pain sliced through her. Her hand grazed the wall.

Bella peered into the darkness and tried to get her eyes to adjust. She couldn't see anything. Tentatively, she reached her hand up to see how close she was to the ceiling. There was only three feet of space until she touched the ceiling again.

Bella frowned and rubbed the surface. It was cold and textured, almost rusty. She swallowed hard and touched the floor she was laying on. It wasn't a floor, she realized, it was the same metallic surface.

Panic clawed at her throat and Bella threw out her arms to search for an escape route. Both of her hands touched cool metal.

"Oh, god," Bella gasped.

She rolled over and began running her hands over every inch. She was in a metal box. Some sort of a metal cage, just a little bigger than a coffin. Bella began hyperventilating.

"No," she whispered. "There's got to be a way out."

Her hands searched across the metal in the dark but she found nothing. Exhausted and discouraged, Bella curled up on her side and cried. It made her head hurt more but she couldn't stop. She cried for Edward, her bedroom, her Mom and Dad, Forks and every other thing that she had ever taken for granted. It was a long time until she slipped back into the dark waters of unconsciousness.

Minutes, maybe hours later, she was jolted awake. A loud scraping noise cut through the silence. Bella froze, every muscle aching, and listened desperately for any clue as to where she was.

"You're awake," he said, tapping on the top of the metal box.

Bella could hear the smile in Jim's voice. She curled her body tighter, shielding her face, anxiety raging inside of her. His footsteps got closer and closer until he was right outside of her holding cell. There was a muffled scraping just above her head and then Bella recognized the sound of a key in a lock. He had her locked up. There was the sound of some chains rattling against the metal surface and then the ceiling was ripped open.

It was bright - too bright. The white light hurt her eyes and Bella had to shield them with her arm.

"Time to play," Jim said softly, a dangerous purr to his voice.


	16. Underground

Jim was pacing the room like a trapped animal. He looked bigger than ever. His black hair, that was once long and glistening, was tangled and matted flat. Jim's clothing was tattered and dirty, and he wore no shoes.

Bella shivered and looked around the tiny room again. There was no floor. It was just packed dirt and the walls were cement. It smelled musty and she was sure they were underground.

"I told you to wear something more substantial," Jim grumbled.

His voice reverberated off the walls and hurt Bella's head. She shrank into the flimsy metal chair he provided and wished she could just disappear. The chair was the only furniture, other than the rectangular metal box she had been locked it. It was rusty on the outside and looked like an old meat freezer.

"I'm fine," Bella said stiffly.

"You're cold," Jim said knowingly. His eyes dropped to her chest and he leered in appreciation.

Bella felt a wave of shock and disgust and quickly crossed her arms over her chest. She still had on only her sweatpants and a tank top. He hadn't given her time to put on shoes or grab a sweatshirt; Jim had scooped her up, and the next thing Bella knew she was in that box.

She had no idea how far they were from Forks. If werewolves were comparable to vampires in speed, they could be halfway across the country by now. Bella wished fervently that she hadn't lost consciousness. If she had just been able to stay awake she would have a better idea of where they were.

But how would that even help her? Bella felt her chin quiver but she refused to cry in front of Jim. Even if she knew exactly where this underground bunker was, she wouldn't be able to escape. She couldn't signal anyone to help her, either.

She was going to die down here. If Jim didn't throw her back into the locker and leave her to starve, then she would surely freeze to death. Or maybe her fever would take her out first.

"Why am I here?" Bella asked desperately. "Can't you just let me go?"

"Why?" Jim frowned. He gestured around the room. "This is yours now. I made this for you."

Bella slowly looked around. "What - what do you mean?"

"This is all yours, Bella," Jim said earnestly, approaching her. He sank to his knees in front of her and grasped her hands. "I heard you arguing with your mother and father. I've made you a new home so you can be happy."

Bella tried to withdraw her hands but Jim held them tightly. "I haven't been fighting with them, Jim. You need to let me go. Charlie will be looking for me."

"I heard you," Jim said softly. "They made you come to Forks. You had to leave all of your friends and you cried. They made you so unhappy."

Bella shook her head. She cried almost every night the week before her move to Forks and for a week after she arrived. It seemed like so long ago.

"Jim, I'm - I'm fine," she faltered. "It was just a big change. But I'm okay now… so can you take me home?"

"You're okay now," he whispered, nodding.

"Yes," Bella breathed in relief. "It's all okay. Let's go back to Forks."

Jim smiled and looked at her tenderly. Bella held her breath as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "Yes. You're okay. You have a new home now. A new life. And a new family."

"A new family?" Bella repeated, her voice suddenly tight with anxiety. She thought he meant -

"You and me," Jim whispered.

Bella jumped when she felt his other hand caress her stomach. A terrible sinking feeling filled her insides.

"And maybe we'll have our own little one," he said.

Bella stared down at him in horror. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at her flat stomach, imagining his demon spawn growing inside of her.

"I'll do anything to make you happy," he promised, looking up at her. "Anything."

* * *

"Calm down, Edward," Esme pleaded, placing a hand on Edward's arm.

Edward shrugged her off. He was frantic. For the first time since he became a vampire, he wasn't thinking clearly. Too many thoughts were whirling around in his mind and nothing was making sense.

"I just - I just don't understand why I can't find her!" he snapped. He turned to Alice and opened his mouth but she held up a hand.

"I can't concentrate with you screaming at me," she said calmly.

"Why can't you see anything?" Edward demanded. "Why can't I smell her?"

"We already know that Alice's visions aren't one hundred percent when the wolves are involved," Jasper said mildly.

"That doesn't explain her scent disappearing," Carlisle mused.

"Maybe they got into a car," Esme suggested.

"A car? Out here in the middle of the woods?" Jasper asked, doubtful.

"Emmett's calling," Alice said, her voice hopeful. "Maybe he and Rose got somewhere with the wolves."

Edward flipped his phone opened. Emmett began speaking before Edward even spoke. The Cullens crowded close to Edward to listen, despite the fact that they would have been able to hear it clearly from miles away.

"They don't know where he is," Emmett said harshly. "They didn't even realize he was gone."

"How did he give them the slip?" Carlisle inquired, outraged.

Emmett heard him and replied immediately. "He dug out, can you believe that? They kept him in Sam's basement. It looked like they secured it pretty well but he dug under and out."

"It must have taken him forever," Esme mused.

"Yeah, he had it covered up," Emmett informed them. "They're organizing a searching party but - "

"He dug out," Edward said suddenly. "He dug out."

Edward shoved the phone to Carlisle and began circling the area where Bella's scent disappeared.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice yelped. "You think he took her underground?"

"Fan out!" Jasper ordered.

* * *

"Bella? Bella?"

Bella raised her head to look at Jim.

"What kind of fruit do you like?" he asked.

Bella couldn't even respond. She wanted to cry but she didn't even have the energy for that. She put her head back down. She was laying on Jim's shirt. The cold of the damp earth seeped through the thin fabric and it stunk like fire smoke.

Her fever had gotten worse. Whenever she raised her head the room spun wildly around her. She had fallen off the chair twice before she begged him to let her lay down. Her stomach turned over every time she inhaled the shirt's pungent odor.

Bella closed her eyes and pressed her burning cheek to the cold dirt floor. It smelled better than the shirt and the cold was soothing on her overheated flesh. She must have fallen asleep because suddenly she was being shaken and Jim's face was right next to hers.

"Wake up!" Jim growled.

Bella's heart skipped a few beats and she stayed on her side, motionless, while Jim listened alertly.

"Listen," he whispered urgently. "I need to leave for a little while. I will be back for you, I promise, I will take care of you. And don't worry about your parents."

Bella whimpered as he darted to the far corner of the room. She watched him reach up and that was the first time she noticed the tiny crack along the ceiling. He pushed it up and it swung open, swirling cool night air into the small bunker.

"No," she cried weakly. "Don't leave me here."

The door closed with a dull thud and Bella dropped her head, letting hot tears flow down her cheeks. She cried weakly and the lump that formed in her throat was huge and painful.

She forced herself onto her knees. Bella balanced herself and then carefully stood up. She wobbled and quickly caught herself, then staggered to the corner. She made it three steps before she fell down and the wound on her knee opened up again. It throbbed but soon the sharp pain blended into all of the other pain she was in. She was too weak to try again. It was at that point that she gave up and curled into a tiny ball, crying silently.

* * *

Carlisle ran quietly through the trees, looking for any signs of Bella's whereabouts. The Cullens were spread out across a one-mile radius. They were alert for anything - flattened grass, blood, a scrap of clothing, a wayward scent.

Edward was in a rage. Rosalie and Emmett had returned and had joined the search. They could hear the Quileutes on the other side of the forest as they began their own search for Jim and Bella.

Carlisle paused. He thought he heard something and looked around quickly. He heard it again. It was a sound he had heard far too often in his years as a doctor. The quiet rattle of weak lungs and the pulse of an erratic heart.

"Edward!" he bellowed.

He plunged ahead until he caught her scent. Fresh blood and infection. Carlisle darted between the trees and forged on until he came to a large rock formation. Edward was by his side almost immediately.

Edward dropped to his knees and began clawing at the ground, searching desperately for a way to get to Bella. She was underneath them. He could smell her blood, which meant she was injured, and a sick, cloying scent. Panic wrapped its icy cold fingers around his neck and Edward cursed.

"Here!" Jasper exclaimed. "Here, here."

Edward turned to where Jasper was kneeling and spotted a tiny metal ring between the blades of grass. He uttered a cry and Jasper yanked it up.

There was an old oil lamp in the corner. It gave off enough light for him to see Bella. She laid crumpled on the ground, motionless, and if he couldn't hear her raspy breaths, he would have thought she was dead. He leapt into the bunker and gently scooped her up.

"Bella," he breathed, crushing her to his chest. He slipped a hand under her neck so he could see her face. She didn't respond and was shockingly pale.

"Carlisle," Edward said in anguish.

"We've got to get her home," Carlisle ordered. "Let's go."

They took off at their fastest speeds. Even with the burden of Bella, Edward made it their first. Her held her tightly with one arm and with the other he swept everything off of the dining room table. He laid her down gently and then looked at her closely.

Her skin was ashen and dark smudges were under her eyes. She was dirty, but the only wound that he could actually see was the gash on her knee. Bella was wearing only a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Her skin had been ice cold, even to him.

He took no notice of his family when they burst into the house.

"Rose, blankets. Esme, hot water. Alice, my medical bag," Carlisle demanded.

"We're going out to find him," Emmett said. His voice was like steel; cold and emotionless.

Edward looked away from Bella for only a moment, to see his brothers. They felt his rage and his helplessness. He couldn't leave Bella's side. The only thing they could do to lessen his anguish was to find the person that hurt her and destroy him.

"Water, now!" Carlisle ordered. By the time Esme carried in a pot of steaming water, he had already started Bella on an IV drip.

Edward moved forward and ripped her sweatpants at her thigh, above her bloody knee. He knew she would be embarrassed if Carlisle took her pants off, especially since she wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

Carlisle immediately began cleaning bits of gravel and dirt out of her knee.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Esme, use a washcloth and dab at this," Carlisle instructed. He looked up at Edward and nodded. "She's got a fever and she's very sick. But she'll be fine. Her knee isn't too bad. It's the fever and her breathing that worry me the most."

"Alice, get those heated blankets and line Edward's bed with them. Turn them on high," Carlisle muttered. He looked up at Edward. "We need to get her temperature up."

"I thought you said she had a fever?" Esme frowned.

"She's feverish," Carlisle said, correcting himself. "Right now her core temperature is too low. Get her in the shower, Edward."

"I'll lay out some clean clothes in your room for her," Esme said quickly. "You, too, I suppose."

"Should we go buy food?" Alice asked. "Drinks?"

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "She's dehydrated. The IV helped but we'll need her to start taking in fluids once she wakes up."

"Come on, Rose," Alice said, grabbing Rose's hand.

Carlisle checked Bella's vitals again and then examined her knee once more. Only then did he breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay. The IV is almost done. Her knee will be fine. She's got some fluid and antibiotics in her. Now we need to get her warmed up and in bed."

Edward watched as Carlisle removed the IV and smoothed a bandage over the crook of Bella's elbow. Bella exhaled loudly and turned her head.

"Bella?" Edward called softly.

Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheekbones and Edward leaned over her. He brushed her hair out of her face and nuzzled her cheek.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

The weakness of her voice tore into his heart. He kissed her cheek and pressed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear.

"Edward," Bella whispered again.

He heard her breathing suddenly quicken as she fully woke up. Her body flinched and she let out a sharp cry.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, almost shouting.

"I'm right here," he said quickly.

Bella locked her arms around his neck and pushed her face into his shirt. Edward slid his hands around her back and picked her up off of the table. He adjusted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and Bell clung to him tightly.

"We're going to get you warmed up, okay?" he asked her softly.

She nodded against his chest and clutched at him tighter. Edward hurried upstairs to the bathroom. One of the girls had already turned the shower on and the bathroom was completely fogged up. Edward closed the door with his hip.

"Do you think you can stand up?" he asked.

Bella shook her head no. "Don't let go of me, okay?"

"Okay," Edward replied, kissing the side of her head. He paused to kick off his boots and then stepped into the shower stall. "Feel the water. Is it too hot?"

Bella obediently stuck out a hand and let the hot water run over it. "It's okay."

Edward stepped under the stream of water and Bella lifted her head to let it wash over her scalp. Her breathing quickened and Edward watched her eyes drift closed as she angled her head from side to side.

Edward fought to keep his thoughts pure…she was sick, after all. But her lips looked so red against her pale complexion, and her nipples poked at the front of her tank top. He was painfully aware that she was braless.

"Bella…"

She opened her eyes. The sheer agony on his beautiful face took her breath away.

"I'm okay now," she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"But I thought you were… I thought he was going to…" Edward trailed off, struggling for words.

Bella leaned her forehead against his. "But he didn't. Stop being all tortured and dramatic. I need you to just take care of me now."

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," Bella smiled. "Whatever painkiller Carlisle gave me rocks."

Edward laughed and Bella snuggled against him, happy she could make him smile. She shivered again and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You need to get out of those clothes," Edward murmured. "I'll wait for you outside."

"No," Bella pouted, frowning as he slid her down his body. Her feet touched the ground but Edward held onto her waist while she regained her balance. "I'm going to fall."

"So you want me to stay in the shower with you as you take off your clothes?" Edward asked skeptically, a smiling tugging on the corner of his mouth.

Bella blushed but nodded. She raised her arms up straight and waited for him. Edward hesitated, his eyes on her face and then down to the slice of skin visible above her sweatpants.

"Hurry up," Bella complained. "I'm cold."

Edward nodded and reached out, toying with the hem of her tank top. Bella watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. He finally grabbed it and lifted it up her body. The neckline got caught on her chin for just a moment but it gave him plenty of time to appreciate her breasts.

Her small, pert breasts rested proudly on her chest. Their coral-tipped peaks were tightened into matching little buds. Edward had to consciously fight the urge to take one into his eager mouth. He swallowed down the venom that had pooled in his mouth.

He exhaled a ragged breath and then kneeled to pull her sweats down. Edward looked up at Bella to find her watching him with hopeful eyes. He smirked.

"Not now, Bella," he said teasingly, sliding his hands up her sides as he stood. "We do have to get you warmed up, but I think Carlisle meant with dry clothes and a warm bed."

"That's not as much fun," Bella whispered.

"Once I get you better, I'll do anything you want," Edward promised.

Bella raised an eyebrow but allowed him to help her out of the shower and dry her off. She was looking forward to Edward playing nurse.

"Bella… I know you don't want to, but eventually we will have to talk about what - "

"Eventually," Bella interrupted. "Right?"

She wasn't looking forward to giving an account of her time with Jim, especially not with Edward. It would just cause more trouble. Bella was eager to hear of Jim's capture, though. This time they would be more careful with him. They would know what he was capable of.

That meant Bella wouldn't have to worry about Jim's promise to return for her.

"Right," Edward echoed quietly, his intelligent eyes studying her closely.

* * *

don't think it's over yet... O:-)

(i just did the halo...you know, like charlie in the movie! hehe)


	17. Recovery

Bella knew as soon as she began to wake up that she was feeling much better. She was curved around Edward's body. His arm was stretched out and her head rested on his shoulder, while his hand played with her hair. Bella wondered how long she could pull off the sleeping act. It felt good to just lay with him.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked softly. His voice sounded rusty, as if he hadn't used it in a long time.

Bella smiled and turned her face upwards to look at him. His hair was sticking all over the place, except for one little part that was mashed flat against his head. Edward's skin was chalky white and the shadows under his eyes looked more pronounced.

"I feel pretty good," Bella replied. She raised her hand and traced the shadows under his eyes. Edward closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. Bella frowned in concern. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, Bella," Edward said in a gentle, amused voice.

"You look terrible," Bella said skeptically. "Hungry?"

Edward smiled grimly "I may be a bit peckish."

"Peckish, hmm?" Bella giggled. "Am I in danger, then?"

"You're worried I'll take a nibble?" Edward teased.

Bella kissed his jaw. "More like hopeful."

Edward chuckled and tightened his arms around her, pulling her on top of him in a hug. Bella felt his lips skin down her throat and she sighed happily, twisting her fingers into his hair.

"Oh, Bella," Edward whispered into her hair. "You have no idea what you've put me through."

She propped her arm on his chest and raised herself up to look at him. "It's all over now."

"If I had known you were so sick, I would have never left town," he said softly.

"You need to hunt," Bella reminded him. "I get that. Plus, I wasn't even sick when you left. It just kind of hit me."

"And Jim Black," Edward said flatly. "How did that happen?"

Bella gulped nervously. He was going to flip out. She wondered if she could spin it in a better light somehow. Or maybe she could just leave out some of the details…like the part where Jim said he wanted to -

"Bella," Edward said in a warning tone, cutting into her thoughts. "Don't sugarcoat it."

"I went home and got into bed. When I woke up I didn't know he was in the room until he started talking. Then he grabbed me and I couldn't remember anything else until I woke up in that little room," Bella recounted.

Edward was quiet for a moment as he processed that information.

"And what did he say? Did you talk with him?" he asked.

"We talked a little," Bella mumbled. She picked at the neckline of shirt. Edward pulled her hand away and kissed it. Bella sighed and looked him in the eyes,

"He thought he was helping me. Jim said he saw me crying… That my parents made me unhappy and he took me away from all of that. He wanted me to live there with him," she finished.

"And?"

"And?" Bella echoed, avoiding his eyes.

"And what else? I can tell that you just became quite anxious," Edward chuckled. "You only get like that when you're afraid to tell me something."

"He didn't just want to take me away from it all," Bella said uncomfortably. "Jim wanted me to start a new life. With him. Like as a family."

"A family," Edward frowned.

"With…kids," Bella mumbled, almost choking on the word.

"Oh," he muttered, still frowning. He looked thoughtful for a moment but then looked at her and brightened considerably. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am," Bella said cautiously. She was surprised at how well Edward was handling her news.

"You were asleep for a long time," he informed her. Edward shifted her off of him so he could slide out of bed.

"How long?"

"About sixteen hours," Edward laughed. "Carlisle had you on all sorts of IV antibiotics, too. You fell asleep when he gave you that pain killer and this is the first time you came to."

"Did I talk a lot?" Bella asked, dreading the answer.

Edward smirked. "Oh, not too much."

Bella groaned and rolled over, stretching out on his head. She groaned again as her muscles protested. "Edward, I'm sore!"

He laughed at her whiny tone and sat down on the edge of his bed. "What do you want first - breakfast, painkiller or a back rub?"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "We're in a house full of vampires. Can't that all be done simultaneously?"

Edward laughed again and stood back up. "Actually there's just me and Esme. Carlisle is at the hospital but he'll be home soon to check on you. Alice and Jasper are taking a vacation in the Rockies for the next week. And Emmett and Rosalie will be back tomorrow morning."

"Where are they?" Bella wondered.

"Just hunting," Edward shrugged. "I'll go start your breakfast. Why don't you take a hot shower?"

Bella didn't move. In fact, she frowned. "I don't really want to move."

Edward's face was instantly sympathetic. "You're still sick, so don't push yourself. Forget the shower. I'll get breakfast going. Do you want me to move a television in here?"

"No, no, it's fine," Bella shook her head. "I don't want to be a bother."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Bella yawned and stretched her sore muscles again. Edward came back in moments later, carrying a huge television.

"Edward," Bella sighed. "You didn't have to."

"I know," he said, shifting the television to one arm as he cleared off his desk. He set the television set on it and bent over to adjust the wires.

"What did you guys tell Charlie?" she asked idly.

"Alice stopped by with a casserole. She asked if you could spend the night. He seemed okay with it. He's working overnight at the station tonight. Esme already talked to him and asked if you could stay tonight, too," Edward rambled. He looked up and turned the television on. It flickered to life and the picture was perfect.

"Edward?"

He stood up and brushed off his pants. "Yes?"

Bella rubbed her eyes and sighed. Now she had to ask the big question. The question she needed to know the answer to. The question that she dreaded the answer to.

"We couldn't find him," Edward said quietly.

Bella's eyes snapped to his face. She could feel panic rising in her throat. Edward must have seen it in her face, because before she could even respond he was at her side.

"I am not leaving you alone, ever," Edward said fiercely.

Bella felt herself begin crying, despite her resolve not to. Edward got into bed next to her and hugged her tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly and smoothed her hair back, all the while whispering promises to her.

"I'm not scared," Bella said tearfully, looking up at him.

Edward shook his head and tried to wipe away her tears. Bella inhaled noisily and tried to wipe her tears away so they wouldn't get on his shirt. Edward made a sound of impatience and pulled up the hem of his shirt to wipe at her eyes.

"I'm not," Bella insisted. "This is just…the stress of it, I guess. I'm just happy that it's over and you're here. I just need you for a little while, okay?"

"You have me here forever," he said with a forced smile. "Do you want me right now or does breakfast take priority?"

Bella laughed and let go of him. "Breakfast."

Edward kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed. He turned at the door and looked at her like he wanted to say something, but his renowned self-restraint had him nod and disappear instead.

That great self-control of his lasted all through Bella's meal of chocolate-chip and banana pancakes. He made it through two movies and a couple hours of television talk shows. Then she took a shower, and he had to sit on the bed and bite his tongue and remain quiet until she was done.

Bella climbed back into bed after her shower. Her hair was still wet, so Edward got a towel and gently rubbed her head. She never considered how fragile she was. He wouldn't let her lounge about with a wet head when she already had a fever.

She had changed into a fresh pair of his pajamas. They were ridiculously large on her, so of course she looked adorable. Her cheeks were flushed and she was undoubtedly tired, but he didn't think he could go another sixteen hours without answers.

"Bella?" he asked softly. She twisted underneath the blankets and rolled over so she could look at him.

"What did Jim say when he left you? Anything?"

"Ummm…" Bella paused, flipping through her memories. "He said he'd be back for me and not to worry. That he'd take care of everything.""He'd take care of everything," Edward repeated slowly.

Bella watched Edward absorb the information. He stared ahead, unseeing, his eyes fixed on the wall of the bedroom. She found herself fascinated by him. The strong angles of his face contrasted with the fullness of his mouth. Light from the dying sun streamed in through the windows and highlighted his topaz eyes. His hair looked more red than usual.

"What are you thinking?" Bella inquired. She reached up to touch his hair. The silky strands slipped through her figures and Edward's eyes closed briefly.

"Just thinking," he muttered. "Would you like to spend a week at the beach with me?"

Bella frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea - "

"Bella, I think it would be best if we got you out of Forks for a little while," Edward confessed. "Let Jasper and Emmett handle Jim. You get to relax for a little while and we spend some time together."

"How will Jasper and Emmett handle Jim?" Bella demanded, suddenly worried. "He isn't bad, Edward. He was trying to help me."

"He's dangerous," Edward argued. "He broke into your bedroom twice. Your bedroom… twice,"

"I know," Bella conceded. She sat up in bed. "But he's mentally ill. Not evil. You can't let Emmett and Jasper hurt him. Promise me."

Edward shook his head. "I can't promise you that, Bella. He is dangerous. You may have seen something that we haven't, but that doesn't change the fact that he represents a significant risk."

Bella slunk back against the bed. She rubbed her face tiredly.

"Why don't you go to sleep now," Edward suggested. "We can talk about it later."

"I'm not leaving town," Bella said quietly.

Edward remained quiet. He laid down next to her and played with her hair until she relaxed enough to lean against his body. When he began humming, she gave up and cuddled into his side.

"I love you, Bella," he said gently.

* * *

Bella stayed home sick for two more days. She was actually nervous about her first day back, simply because it felt like it had been so long since she was last there.

Edward didn't mention leaving town again. The day after he first mentioned it, when Edward was in the shower, Alice came into his room and placed a travel envelope on his desk. Bella hadn't been able to resist and Alice's wink seemed to imply that she wasn't supposed to resist.

It contained two first class tickets to Puerto Rico, and then two first class tickets for a connecting flight to Turtle Island, Fiji. Bella had mixed feelings about the trip.

She didn't want to run away from Forks because of Jim. Besides, she didn't trust Jasper or Emmett. She loved the Cullens, unconditionally, but she knew how fiercely protective they were of the ones they loved. Bella wasn't sure that they loved her but she knew they loved Edward. If she was hurt, then Edward was feeling pain as well.

A trip to an exclusive, tropical island seemed like a dream come true. For a brief moment Bella allowed herself to imagine the warm sand under her feet and feel the heat of the sun on her shoulders.

She dove back into bed when she heard the shower turn off. She blushed because she knew Edward could hear her. He probably even heard her fumbling with the envelope when she shoved the tickets back into it.

It turned out that school had been nothing to worry about. She was quickly filled in on the latest gossip ("Nothing too scandalous," Bean had reported). Three guys had taken notes for her, much to Edward's displeasure, but Bella had gratefully accepted Angela's instead.

Edward had become her guard dog. Bella couldn't imagine ever becoming tired of his presence, which was a good thing, because he was literally at her side every mom ent now. He waited outside of the restrooms when she had to use them. They skipped lunch and had picnics in Edward's basement lounge.

Life seemed to settle into a relatively normal routine. She went home after school and did her homework with Edward. Then she tried to put the moves on him but he always resisted because Charlie's arrival gave them just a couple of hours.

When Charlie did come home, Bella would have dinner waiting. They would chat about their respective days while Edward laid in her bed upstairs. She once asked him what he did while she was downstairs, but he merely snickered in a way that made her blush.

After dinner, Bella would clear the table in record time and dash upstairs for a quick shower. That was her favorite part of the night. Edward came into the bathroom with her and sat on the sink countertop. He would hum, sometimes talk, and the combination of his voice and the hot water of the shower lulled Bella into a drowsy, glowing state of happiness.

He left while she changed and when they were back in her bedroom Edward would brush her hair. When the lights went out, the same hands that gently brushed the tangles from her hair would skim over her body and make her body burn with need.

Each night, Edward seemed to grow a little more impatient, a little greedier for her kisses. Nearly a week after Jim's attack, Edward ripped her pajama top down the middle. Her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight and he eagerly kissed his way down her abdomen.

"Edward," Bella gasped. "Tonight, please."

Edward mumbled against her skin and continued kissing her heated flesh. The rip in her shirt was wide enough to reveal just the inner swells of her breasts. The image was tantalizing and made him want to fist the material in his hands and shred it to pieces.

"Come away with me," he said again, this time lifting his mouth from her skin.

"What?" Bella asked thickly, still dazed.

"Come on vacation with me, Bella, just a few days," he begged. "Just us."

She licked her lips. "Why do we have to go somewhere?"

Edward didn't look at her. "I want you all to myself. Is that so bad?"

"You still want to leave town. Why?"

Edward traced a heart above her sternum, in the space between her breasts. He leaned over to kiss it. He was quiet for a long time, listening to her breathe.

"It isn't safe here," he said finally.

"Did Alice see something?" Bella asked, feeling a flicker of fear inside of her.

"You know that her visions change," Edward hedged.

"What did she see?" Bella demanded.

Edward sighed heavily. "Trouble. But that's for me to worry about, not you. Get some sleep, love."

It took a long time for Bella to fall into a fitful sleep. She woke up frequently, sweating and disoriented. Each time she woke up Edward was there, holding her and murmuring in her ear.

* * *

"_Listen," he whispered urgently. "I need to leave for a little while. I will be back for you, I promise, I will take care of you. And don't worry about your parents."_

"_I will be back for you."_

"_Don't worry about your parents."_

"_I need to leave for a little while."_

"_I will be back for you."_

"_Don't worry about your parents."_

"_Your parents."_

"_Your parents."_

"_Parents."_

* * *

Bella jerked awake violently. Her heart thudded in her chest and she couldn't get enough air in her lungs.

"Bella!" Edward said sharply. "It was a dream. Can you hear me?"

"Edward," she cried. She turned into his body and burst into tears.

"What was your dream?" he asked, worried.

"My parents," Bella whispered. She looked up at him and his pale faced stared down at her, clearly concerned.

"It was a dream…" she trailed off, confused. "But it wasn't."

"It was a dream," Edward confirmed.

"No - I mean, it was a dream," Bella agreed. "But I was dreaming what really happened when I was with Jim. He said something about my parents.""What?" Edward asked, sitting up, suddenly much more alert. "What did he say?"

"He said…he said not to worry about them," Bella faltered. "He said he would be back for me and not to worry about my parents."

"Not to worry about them," Edward said slowly.

Bella couldn't slow her heart. She felt sick. She sat up in bed and rubbed the back of her head. "I don't… I don't feel so good."

"Let me call Alice," Edward muttered.

He reached for his phone on her night table. Before Edward could grab it, the phone lit up and vibrated on the table.

Bella felt her stomach drop. She quickly looked at her alarm clock. It was just before five o'clock. No one called that early, unless something was wrong.

"Alice?"

Bella watched Edward's face carefully. She saw a flicker of surprise, then anger and sympathy, and then it hardened into a neutral mask. The conversation lasted only seconds. He flipped it shut and when he looked at her, his eyes were full of sorrow.

"Bella," he began slowly.

A terrible panic gripped Bella's heart and she felt faintly ill. Edward took her hand and squeezed it.

And then the house phone began to ring.


	18. Shattered & Scattered

Bella sat up in the dark bedroom and swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. The phone trilled again, breaking the silence and startling her. Panic gripped her heart and every cop movie she had ever seen quickly flashed through her mind.

"Oh, God," Bella choked. "Charlie!"

She bolted out of bed and ran blindly into the hallway. The phone rang again, this time much louder and shrilled as she approached Charlie's bedroom. It would take less time to get to his extension than to the downstairs one.

"Bella, don't," Edward said urgently.

His hand clamped down on the phone just as Bella reached for it. She looked up at him, her chest heaving, and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded. "Let go!"

"Please," he said softly, his eyes gentle and sad. "Just wait."

Bella frowned and withdrew her hand. The room fell silent and Edward relaxed slightly. He released the phone and took her hand instead.

"Let's go back to bed," Edward suggested, his voice soothing and low.

Bella looked from him to the phone, and as if she had willed it to, the phone rang again. This time, Edward didn't move. He had a resigned expression on his face and his dark, ancient eyes reflected a depth of pain that she never saw before.

Her hand trembled as it reached for the phone.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?"

"Phil?" Bella asked in disbelief. Phil.

It wasn't the station. Charlie wasn't shot. It had nothing to do with the Forks police. But that meant…

"Hi, Pumpkin. Let me speak to your father, please," Phil requested wearily.

Edward watched Bella's lower lip began to quiver. Even in the da rkness of Charlie's bedroom he could see her eyes, bright with tears. Bella turned away from him.

"Where's Mom?" Bella asked, a catch in her throat. He listened to her hold her breath, her heart rate increasing with every second.

"Bella, please," Phil pleaded. "I need to talk to Charlie, okay?"

Bella shook her head and rubbed her forehead. Phil wasn't getting it. She needed to talk to Renee, right now. She needed to hear her mom's voice. Bella closed her eyes, ignoring the tears that spilled down her cheeks, and fought the wild panic in her chest.

"Phil," she struggled. "I need - where is Renee?"

"Oh, Bella," Phil mumbled, his voice breaking on her name. "I'm so sorry."

"Phil!" Bella exclaimed. "Tell me where she is. Is she hurt?"

"Renee…God, Bella, there was an accident. She didn't make it."

Bella tried to understand the foreign words. She heard them and knew what they meant but she couldn't connect them to her mother.

Renee. Beautiful, funny, scatter-brained Renee. Her vivacious mother who wore pinks, and yellows, and oranges, and huge hats, and her curly hair, and the scent of baby power and lilacs…she couldn't be gone.

Bella already found her Christmas present; it was perfect. On her first visit to Port Angeles, she found a tiny spice garden that Renee could grow and carry from city to city. She had complained that she and Phil were never in one place long enough for her to hunt down fresh vegetables or spices. Bella thought she would appreciate fresh basil and oregano. She had picked up one of those key locators, too. Renee could put one on her keychain and then when she lost her keys she only had to press a button and her keys would beep.

Edward had thought the key locator was a pointless gift. If Renee lost her keys then there was a good chance she would lose the handset, too.

"Bella? Bella, are you there?" Phil's voice called.

Bella stared at the received in her hand. Phil's voice echoed out of it again, asking for Charlie. She swallowed hard.

"Bella?" Edward said softly, his voice almost a whisper.

He took the phone from her limp hand. Bella let it slip through her fingers. She could faintly hear Edward murmuring into the phone.

Bella walked to Charlie's window and parted the curtains. A bright moon looked back at her. A memory floated to the surface of her consciousness. Renee used to love to watch the stars. She remembered one time when Renee shook her awake in the middle of the night. Renee guided her outside, holding her hand because she knew how clumsy her little girl was.

The inky sky had been alight with shooting stars. Renee had whispered that it was a meteor shower, and Bella never saw anything more beautiful. It had been cold out, but for once Renee thought ahead. They laid down on the blanket she had set out and cuddled beneath a thick comforter.

Bella stared at the moon, feeling as small and lost as a five year old. Her first instinct was an overwhelming yearning for her mother, for her comfort.

A smear of light across the sky distracted her and Bella rubbed her eyes. A shooting star, unmistakable and bright, streaked above the quiet town of Forks. Bella's heart wrenched painfully as she realized the full impact of what Phil told her.

She would never see Renee again.

Renee was gone.

The moon and the stars blurred as new tears filled her eyes. A hoarse sob caught in her throat and she nearly gagged.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered.

Bella gasped for air, trying to steady her breathing. She covered her mouth to stifle the sound of her uncontrollable cries. She felt his hand, cool and heavy, touch her shoulde,r but she shrugged him off and ran for the bathroom.

She just made it in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Bella heaved again and again until she was weak and shaking.

Her arm rested on the toilet seat. Bella leaned her forehead on her arm and cried. Edward sat down behind her, his back against the wall, and rubbed her back. He wordlessly handed her a glass of water and Bella gratefully took a sip.

He took the glass back from her and placed it on the edge of the tub. Then he pulled her against him, so her back rested against his chest, and smoothed her hair away from her face.

Bella turned so she could rest her head against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her and she felt the tears coming again.

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur. Bella had fallen asleep in Edward's arms on the bathroom floor. Phil must have called Charlie after speaking with Edward, because he was home by the time she woke up.

Alice was there, too. She was on the phone for the most of the morning, making arrangements for **Charlie (to go to the service)**.

He hadn't said much to Bella. The moment Bella saw him, she burst into tears, and Charlie looked away uncomfortably, because he was crying, too.

Now, Bella sat across from Charlie at the kitchen table, with Edward at her side. Whatever Charlie thought about coming home to find Edward and Bella in bed together, he didn't say. Bella wondered briefly if Edward had spoken to him when he first came home and explained why they were together. He probably did; it was just the type of thing Edward would do.

Alice made them a simple breakfast of oatmeal and toast. Charlie ate it mechanically and guzzled down his coffee. Bella pushed her fork through the oatmeal but her stomach rebelled every time she even thought about eating.

Alice finished her quiet conversation and flipped the cell phone shut. She turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter, eyeing Bella.

"I'm going to Virginia," Charlie said quietly, shattering the silence that had fallen upon the small group.

"I'm coming with you," Bella replied immediately, shoving her oatmeal away.

"Absolutely not," Charlie said firmly. His eyes softened as he watched Bella struggle with her emotions. "There's nothing for you there, Bells. Just the hotel room where they were staying. I'm just going to help Phil get everything in order."

"How did it happen?" Bella asked in a small voice. She picked at the edge of the scarred wooden table. She remembered random dinners spent at this very table. Burnt dinners that Renee had cooked, that they all ate happily. Regardless of what else was going on in their lives, the three of them had always had dinner together.

"A car accident," Charlie said briefly.

Edward shot a glance at Charlie, but Charlie didn't notice. In the four hours since Charlie had learned of his ex-wife's death, Charlie seemed to age nearly ten years. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth were deeper and his skin looked sallow.

"Was it…quick?"

Edward closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to scoop her up again and hold her tightly, until all of this was over.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed. "She didn't…she didn't feel anything."

Bella sniffled and nodded. Edward reached over and slid her untouched glass of orange juice closer to her. Bella glanced at him and then obediently raised it to her lips. The cool liquid felt good on her sore, scratchy throat.

"Bella can stay with us," Alice offered tentatively.

Charlie nodded and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'll call Carlisle. I would appreciate it. She shouldn't be alone." He looked at Bella and sighed. "You just lay low, kiddo, all right? Don't worry about school, or the house, or any of that. It doesn't matter. Just rest, okay?"

"You shouldn't go by yourself," Bella mumbled. "I know she still means… meant…a lot to you." She sniffled and swiped at her eyes quickly, before the tears overflowed her eyes.

"Bells," Charlie whispered, his voice tight. He leaned over and reached out, covering her hand with his. It was as if Edward and Alice weren't even there.

"I love you, Bells," Charlie said hoarsely. "I need to go take care of this, okay? Just let me handle this and I'll be back in three days, tops, and then we'll… we'll do what we have to do then."

Bella nodded but didn't look up at him. She couldn't, because she knew she would start crying again. Charlie held her hand a moment more and then sat back. The chair scraped against the linoleum floor as he stood up. She kept her head down and Charlie came around to kiss her on the top of her head.

Charlie cleared his throat and when he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. "Edward, I'm expecting you to take care of Bella."

"I will, sir," Edward said softly, his eyes flickering between father and daughter.

Charlie's mind was a jumbled mess. Every thought he had was tainted with grief and anger. There was concern for Bella, too, but Charlie seemed to have place his trust in the Cullens' wholeheartedly.

Edward eyed Charlie as the man picked up a navy duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. His tortured eyes fell upon Bella, on her frail, narrow shoulders, and he looked at Edward beseechingly. Edward nodded wordlessly and Charlie turned and left. The door slammed shut and the kitchen was quiet, except for Bella's uneven breathing.

"Alice - " Edward began.

"I know," Alice interrupted quietly. "Jasper, too. He'll be here in a minute."

"You're leaving?" Bella asked anxiously, looking up at Alice.

\Alice's lips fell open and she looked upset, unsure of what to say. She looked at Edward for help, but he simply shook his head.

"Just tell me," Bella pleaded. "I can't take anymore. Just tell me whatever it is."

"Jasper and I are following Charlie," Alice explained. She twisted her hands nervously, waiting for Bella's response.

"Why?" Bella asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "He's just too upset, isn't he? This was too much for him. I mean, I knew he never got over Mom but - "

"No, Bella," Alice said gently. "We're going to keep Charlie safe."

Bella looked at Edward, confusion clear in her expression. Edward took her hand and squeezed it.

"He needs protection for two reasons, Bella. Your mother wasn't in a car accident. Phil didn't want to tell you the details. She was attacked. Charlie is going down there to help the investigation," Edward paused, trying to gauge her reaction.

"And he needs the protection why?" Bella asked in a strangled voice.

"He wants revenge," Alice replied. "He's out for blood."

"That's only one reason," Bella ground out, determined to get the entire story.

"Charlie won't find your mother's killer. He might hurt someone unintentionally, if he thinks they're responsible. And he won't find her killer because… Bella, we think it was Jim Black," Edward sighed.

Bella covered her face with both hands. A car beeped outside. Her mind was foggy but on some level she knew that was Jasper. He couldn't come in. Her emotions would be overwhelming.

"Bella," Alice said in a gentle voice. "Bella?"

Bella abruptly stood up and her chair fell over with the force of her movements. Her face was red and her cheeks glistened with new tears.

"Were you just not going to tell me?" Bella demanded. Alice's expression fell and she looked ashamed of herself. She took a tentative step towards Bella. Bella instinctively recoiled from her touch.

Bella looked at Edward. His expression was absolutely neutral, except for the slightest narrowing of his eyebrows.

"How could you keep this from me?" Bella cried. She waited expectantly for his answer, for some kind of excuse, but Edward just stared at her, frozen.

The car beeped again and Alice looked at Bella apologetically.

"Bella, I - ""Just go," Bella snapped.

"I can't believe you'd keep something like that from me," Bella said hoarsely.

Edward stood up and approached her cautiously. Neither of them were aware that Alice had left, that they were now alone.

"Phil asked me not to tell you."

"And what?" she asked, her voice rising hysterically. Edward took another step towards her but Bella stumbled backwards, smacking his hands away. "Don't touch me!"

"Bella, let me - "

"Get off of me!" Bella shrieked. Edward released her immediately and she turned, running upstairs. She slammed the bathroom door shut behind her and locked the door.

Bella yanked the blinds down so the bright sunlight couldn't stream inside. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She was paler than usual and her hair was a mess. If Renee saw her like this, she would have given Bella an earful.

She wanted to cry for Renee. She wanted to lock out the world and just sob and sob at the injustice done to her family, but she had nothing left inside of her.

"Bella," Edward called, his knuckles rapping softly on the wood door.

"Go away," she answered automatically.

"Bella, I want to talk to you," Edward persisted.

"Leave me alone," she repeated tonelessly.

Bella flinched as the door suddenly swung open and wood splintered down onto the floor. She gasped and almost fell, but Edward's strong arms closed around her before she could.

He crushed her to his chest and touched his lips to the side of her head.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward said urgently. "I was going to tell you, I swear. But not at first, not when you were so upset. I couldn't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Edward held her recklessly, probably too tight. He couldn't stand to see her in such pain and he especially couldn't stand to be the cause of it.

"Edward," she choked out.

He immediately loosened his grip. Bella snaked her arms around his neck and held fast to him. He breathed a sigh of relief the same time Bella let out a sob.

"I'm taking you away from here," he whispered. "Only until Charlie comes home. I can't protect you here. We'll go somewhere far away, where no one can find us."

"To where?" she asked tearfully.

"Anywhere you want," he replied tenderly, cupping her face in his hands.

"I just want you," Bella said brokenly.

He nodded and carried her into her bedroom. She watched him move about her room, pulling out clothes and tossing them into a bag. It took him only moments to finish.

I need to change," she said weakly, gesturing to her sweatpants.

"You don't have to do anything," Edward shook his head. "Let me take care of you."

* * *

"What's the latest?" Emmett asked, flopping onto the couch and resting his feet on the coffee table.

Esme glared at him and Rosalie slapped his foot off the table.

"Alice had a vision of Charlie at the morgue. She said there isn't much left to identify," Esme sighed.

"I thought Phil would have identified her by now," Emmett frowned.

"I'm sure he did," Esme agreed. "But Charlie said he wants to see her so they're waiting on him to proceed."

Emmett's phone vibrated in his pocket. He shifted away from Rosalie, raising his hip so he could slide it out.

"It's Edward," he announced. Emmett flipped it open and listened for a few seconds. Then he flipped it shut, causing Rosalie and Esme to look at him curiously.

"He's taking Bella away for a few days. He said he'd call when he figured out where they would be staying."

"Doesn't that seem a little reckless?" Esme asked, concerned. "They should be here. Safety in numbers.

Rosalie got up and walked to the window. She gazed outside.

Emmett shrugged. "Jim got by us three times. Edward figures if he can get Bella far away enough, fast enough, Jim won't be able to locate them."

Esme sighed. "I still think it would be better for them to be here. it's safest here."

"Not necessarily," Rosalie muttered.

"What?" Esme asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Of course it's safest here. I'm here," Emmett boasted, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're strong, Emmett," Rosalie agreed, glancing back at them. "But even the three of us aren't much of a match against twelve wolves."

Emmett bolted to the window and hissed at the sight.

"Edward?" Esme asked breathlessly. She stood by the other window wearing a helpless, panicked expression.

"Too far away," Emmett confirmed. "They were already on the road, anyway."

"Call Carlisle," Rosalie commanded. Esme nodded and caught the phone Emmett tossed at her.

Emmett pulled Rosalie in for a kiss, then cracked his neck and shook the tension out of his limbs. "Ready for a fight, Rosie?"

"Always," Rosalie smiled sweetly.


	19. Miles Apart

"What do you think?" Alice whispered.

Jasper smirked, glancing over at her, and was clearly amused at her hushed tone. "You're afraid the humans will hear us?"

Alice rolled her eyes and stood on her tip-toes to peer over the shrubs concealing them. They were hiding just inside the woods, safely hidden in an ideal location to watch Charlie. He was walking the crime scene, which was on a deserted road that skirted the woods.

The area was still roped off with yellow police tape. Two officers were pointing out the particulars of the investigation to Charlie. Alice winced when the older detective began filling Charlie in on the gruesome details. Charlie remained stoic throughout the detective's recount, despite his graphic descriptions.

"He should have told them who Renee was," Alice lamented. "That she was his wife. Charlie doesn't need to hear the details, not like this. It was bad enough that the police gave him the file and let him see the pictures."

"Yes, he does need to hear it," Jasper replied grimly. "At least, he _thinks_ he does. He's filing it all away. Shutting everything down except for the anger. Getting himself ready for whatever he finds."

"He blames himself," Alice spoke softly. A breeze weaved through the trees, ruffling Alice's hair. It carried with it the stale scent of Renee's spilled blood. Alice shook her head. "He had no way of knowing."

Jasper murmured his agreement and studied the sky, hoping it wouldn't clear up. The cloudy day was a lucky break for them. Trailing Charlie would be that much harder if they had to don hoodies and sunglasses and stick to the shadows.

"I should have known, though," Alice whispered, her voice pained.

Jasper heard the tears in her voice and immediately turned to her. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her chastely, and then shook his head.

"Alice, you can't blame yourself anymore than Charlie can blame himself," he said tenderly.

Jasper fought to control the conflicting emotions he felt. He hated Alice's "gift." It was a constant struggle for Alice. More often than the rest of the family realized, Alice experienced terrible feelings of guilt and regret over events she could not control.

She hugged him tightly, her arms winding around his neck, and breathed him in deeply. They stood silently, finding comfort in their embrace.

Alice and Jasper remained that way until long after the two Virginia detectives had gone. They stayed in the woods, at a respectable distance, while the Chief of Police of Forks broke down. The area where Renee had been dragged by her attacker was secluded, so no one else saw the man succumb to tears and drop to his knees by the bloodstained pavement.

* * *

"I'm serious," Emmett insisted. "Esme almost backhanded me."

"Emmett!" Esme protested. "I did not."

Emmett shook his head and pulled Esme into a one-armed hug, delighted by the smile he put on her face.

"You should have seen her, Carlisle. Twelve wolves just a few feet from our house. I'm ready to go on the offensive, you know, going for the throats. I was actually a little worried about Rosie and Esme getting - "

"Hey," Rosalie protested, a small frown on her lovely face. "You thought I couldn't handle myself?"

Emmett laughed and kissed her cheek. "I was just worried, that's all. Anyway, so there we are, and a couple of the wolves start growling, and I'm growling, and all of a sudden - out of nowhere - Esme is between us and she starts just going off on Sam!"

"Going off on him?" Carlisle repeated skeptically. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile as he stole a look at Esme. She was radiant; glowing in her self-consciousness.

"Well, going off as much as Esme goes off," Emmett conceded. "She started giving Sam an earful like you wouldn't believe. You know, that he didn't know how to keep control of his pack. She said he didn't even know that he had a rogue wolf until we showed him, and even after our involvement he _still_ couldn't handle Jim."

"Well, everything I said was true," Esme shrugged, delicately crossing her ankles. Carlisle sat down next to her on the couch and stared at her in amazement. She looked down demurely.

"So, you managed to negotiate your very own pact with the wolves," Carlisle stated, cocking an eyebrow.

"Desperate times and all," Esme said dryly. "I told them that we suspect Jim is responsible for the death of Bella's mother. Sam didn't believe me, naturally, but I assured him that Alice and Jasper will bring back any evidence that they find."

"Do they know that Jim will be dead if he comes remotely near Bella again?"

Esme nodded. "He had no reply to that. Sam really can be quite rational, much more so than Billy ever was. He even admitted that they are having difficulty tracking Jim. But apparently it is easier for them to do so when they are in wolf form."

"You think they could have warned us of that before creeping up on our house," Emmett said lightly. "I almost took out half of their pack. They got lucky."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

"Oh, come on! You know - "

"I also reminded Sam that it would be much better for the Quileutes if we found Jim and not the authorities," Esme informed Carlisle, cutting Emmett off smoothly. "Especially since Charlie is taking such an active role in the investigation. If the police find Jim… well, it may raise questions that the Quileutes are not prepared to answers."

"Very impressive," Carlisle grinned. "Perhaps you can be our new negotiator."

"Let's not get crazy," Esme said, holding up a hand. "Any word from Edward, yet?"

* * *

"Mmmmm," Bella groaned, rolling over.

Edward sat up eagerly. They had arrived on the island sixteen hours ago. Bella slept most of the eight hour flight, and then the first six hours of their stay. Then she woke up and ate some of the pasta he had ordered for her. Then she passed back out. Edward had been fighting off boredom for hours and had to resist the urge to wake Bella up.

"Good morning," he whispered. He stretched out beside her on the bed and smoothed down her messy hair.

"Did you drug me or something?" she asked groggily. Bella sat up and rubbed her face. She squinted at the bright sunlight that filled the room. Edward's skin didn't exactly sparkle but there was enough sunlight for him to look luminescent.

"You asked for Dramamine in the airport," Edward said apologetically. "I didn't think you'd react so sensitively to it."

Bella yawned. Edward leaned forward to kiss her but Bella hid her face in his neck. "I need a shower. And a toothbrush."

Edward laughed. "I figured you'd say that. I put your things in the bathroom. Why don't you take your human moment and then join me outside? I'll have breakfast ready for you."

Bella nodded and smiled gratefully. Edward kissed her hand and took his leave, shutting the bedroom door quietly as he left. She looked around for a moment, absorbing her surroundings for the first time.

The room was large and very airy. Everything was white, from the walls to the carpet that looked plush and soft, to the silky comforter twisted around her legs. There was a sliding glass door, left open, and its sheer white curtain billowed softly. The balmy breeze beckoned to her, and Bella was suddenly desperate to get outside.

She stretched and slid out of bed. She avoided the door that Edward had exited out of, and opted for the only other door in the room.

The bathroom was obscenely large. It matched the bedroom in its clean whiteness. The shower stall was huge and constructed of clear glass. Bella smiled again when she spotted her toiletries all neatly lined up on the countertop.

Bella felt more alert than she had in days. Her mind was clear and for the first time she was able to fully appreciated Edward's wonderful idea. A little vacation to get away from everything was exactly what she needed.

Apparently Edward had taken care of everything and all Bella had to do was just be. It was nice to be away from Forks. And although it upset her slightly to admit it, it felt good to be away from Charlie and everything that reminded her of Renee.

She turned on the shower and adjusted the water until it was at hot as she could stand. Bella stepped inside and allowed the stream of water to massage the tight knots in her neck. Her thoughts eventually turned to Renee and the recent events in her life.

Bella sighed. She grabbed Edward's shampoo and massaged it roughly into her hair. She refused to think of Renee. Until Jim Black was caught, she wouldn't be able to fully grieve for Renee. She needed to know that the situation was done, that no one else was in danger and that her mother received justice. Only then would she be able to properly grieve.

As she conditioned her hair, Bella made a conscious decision to put aside all unhappy thoughts. Granted, she didn't think it was actually possible, but she was really going to try. Bella rinsed off her body. She would focus on Edward and the wonderful weekend he had planned for her.

She quickly dried off. Her stomach rumbled to inform her that it was definitely time for food. Bella reached for the bag of clothing that she had seen beside the shower. She picked it up and frowned - it seemed suspiciously light.

Bella pulled out a pink two piece bathing suit, a navy ribbed tank top and a pair of small lounge shorts. Bella suppressed a laugh. She wondered if Edward had let Alice go shopping, because she doubted Edward would have chosen such revealing clothing.

She tugged the clothing on. The bikini bottoms stuck to her damp legs and she muttered a curse before yanking them up. Bella pulled her hair up; she already knew how hot it was outside by the temperature in the bedroom.

"Edward?" she called, stepping out of the bedroom.

"Outside," came his muffled response.

Bella hurried through the living room, barely sparing a glance at the kitchen and surrounding area. There was only one thing she wanted to see.

And he was beautiful.

Edward was fixing her a plate full of food. The porch was shaded by a large canopy but the sunlight still hurt her eyes. There was a small table, big enough for only two people, at the edge of the deck. It provided a spectacular view of their temporary home.

"Wow," Bella breathed. She padded barefoot over the smooth wooden floor. Edward followed her and leaned back against the railing and watched her with interest. Bella blushed and ignored him, instead looking over the railing.

A short staircase led to a lower deck. There was a large in-ground pool, made to look like a natural pool with rocks and living tropical plants at the edges. She spotted a small waterfall and a rock formation. Bella leaned forward but then the pool curved away and she couldn't see the rest of it from her location.

Chaise lounges with umbrellas were placed sporadically around the pool. She could see another set of stairs leading below the deck and guessed that they led to the beach. Even from the distance, the sand looked white and powdery. Bella could already feel its warmth under her feet.

"Yes, the view is beautiful," Edward agreed, gazing at Bella's face.

Bella looked at him and smiled. Edward held out his hand and Bella took it, allowing him to pull her to his chest.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, his eyes roving over her. He decided she was still too pale and the circles under her eyes were far too dark. He slid his hands up to her bared shoulders and massaged gently.

He heard a tiny sound of pleasure get stuck in her throat. Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards, allowing him easier access to her neck and shoulder muscles. Edward's fingers played deftly over her skin, efficiently loosening the muscles. He watched the tension melt from her face. After a moment he leaned forward and kissed the base of her throat.

Bella immediately opened her eyes and smiled widely. She stepped forward, pressing against him so she could lean up and kiss him. He responded immediately but pulled away just as quickly.

"Food," he said firmly. Edward placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the table.

"This is too much," Bella complained good-naturedly, gesturing to her overflowing plate.

"You need it," Edward informed her, smiling. He slipped into the chair opposite her. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you a little bit of everything."

"So I see. Muffins, pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit. Is there any food left on the island?" Bella teased.

Edward chuckled and reached for a jug of ice water. He poured her a glass and Bella took it gratefully, downing half of it in one long pull. Edward raised an eyebrow and refilled it.

"There's juice, as well. Would you like some?" he asked.

Bella shook her head, because her mouth was now full of pancakes. She swallowed quickly. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Someplace safe," Edward said softly. He leaned forward, letting his fingers graze over her cheekbone. Bella's eyelashes fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly, and he knew she was expecting a kiss. He smiled but didn't kiss her.

Bella opened her eyes and found him twirling a forkful of pancake in his fingers. She scowled, fighting laughter, and obediently opened her mouth. Edward laughed and brought the fork to her lips.

"I like feeding you," he said in a husky voice.

Bella gulped down the pancakes. She felt a flicker of warmth in the pit of her stomach. It seemed like so long ago that they had been in biology class. She blushed, remembering, and avoided Edward's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he instantly questioned.

Bella took a huge bite of a chocolate chip muffin and shrugged her shoulders. Edward laughed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Bella let her eyes wander over his body. He looked good. He looked really good.

Edward was wearing a plain white ribbed tank top and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. The simple outfit probably cost a fortune, if Bella's assumption that Alice had done the shopping was correct. His hair was messy and looked lighter, more reddish, in the sunlight.

"Staring isn't very polite," Edward grinned, his amber eyes flashing.

"My apologies," Bella replied primly, swallowing the last of her muffin. "So what's our game plan?"

"No game plan," Edward shook his head. "Just relaxation. I packed some of your favorite books. We can lay by the pool and read, or go down on the beach, if you'd like."

"The sun?" Bella wondered. "We don't have to worry about anyone seeing you?"

"We're completely alone," Edward smiled. "We can do anything you'd like."

"We're alone?" Bella asked doubtfully. She looked out again, at the clear cerulean sky and the crystalline waters. "How?"

"It's a private island. A family friend owns it. I dismissed the staff for the weekend," Edward responded, his fingers toying with hers. "So no guests except for us."

"What if…" Bella trailed off. He looked up quickly and spotted the shadow in her eyes before she could hide it away.

"There's a security system in place. If anything bigger than a poodle steps on the island, we'll know."

Edward saw the shift in her body weight as she found relief in his words. He felt a burst of shame. Old vestiges of guilt tickled the back of his mind. His relationship with Bella put her in danger, and he couldn't even protect her. A man-made security system gave her more comfort than his presence.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Love," Edward said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Don't start acting stupid," Bella said, her voice soft. Her chocolate eyes were once again filled with concern.

"Are you done eating?" he sighed, ignoring her plea.

"Edward," Bella said stubbornly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I should have taken better care of you," Edward said ruefully. He looked away from her, his eyes scanning the horizon.

"You take excellent care of me," Bella protested.

"If I had just left you alone…maybe your life would be better," Edward shrugged.

At the unspoken reference to her mother, Bella felt the dull ache of pain in her heart. She cleared her throat. "Edward, if you left me alone, Jim probably would have killed me that first day in the woods."

Edward nodded and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Bella stood up and walked around the table to him. She stood before him, motionless, until he looked up at her. Then she climbed onto his lap and Edward's arms automatically went to her hips to balance her.

Bella leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She could feel his unyielding lips resist, so she pressed her body more firmly against his. Bella pulled away to breathe and quickly licked her lips more locking them with his again.

The taste of her mouth, on her hot, wet lips, proved to be too much of a temptation for him. She could feel Edward's body stiffen for a split second before he gave in. Then his hands fisted into her tank top, pulling the fabric tighter and splitting some of the threads.

"Bella," he moaned into her mouth.

She gasped for air and Edward's hands slid around to firmly grab her behind, his mouth busy with her throat. Bella wound an arm around his shoulders, making sure he couldn't pull away.

Lust and need overwhelmed her. All of the emotions she had suppressed boiled up into a desperate need for his touch. Bella pressed harder against his chiseled chest and attacked his mouth again. His hands roamed her body freely and Bella arched to meet them.

"Please," she whispered.

Edward stood up, taking Bella with him, and with one arm swept everything off of the table. Bella jumped in his arms as the dishes shattered on the floor. He gently laid her on the table and pulled her shirt over her head.

Bella shivered and reached for him, bringing him down on top of her. Edward licked his way up her throat and gently nipped at her earlobe. Bella raised her hips and bumped them against his. Edward growled, then pressed his firmly against hers.

The pressure of his hardened arousal against her pelvis was maddening and made her body throb. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to grind against that teasing bulge. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and they skimmed over his back muscles. He was so powerful and beautiful, and he belonged to her.

Edward's teeth tugged one of the triangles of her bikini top out of place, and then his mouth latched onto her nipple. Bella bit down hard on her lip, stifling her cry, and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

His tongue flicked over it, teasing Bella relentlessly. He alternated sucking and flicking and then finally, biting. The feel of his teeth scraping over her sensitive skin was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

His mouth gradually slowed its administrations. Edward reluctantly released the pert nipple. Bella looked down and frowned in protest.

"We can't - we can't do this now," Edward mumbled against her skin. He inhaled the sweet scent of the skin between her breasts. Edward groaned. "God, we can't do this now."

"Why?" Bella wailed. "What now? What's stopping us now?"

"I don't want us to do this to forget other things," he sighed. "I want it to be about us."

Bella exhaled loudly and laid her head back on the table.

Edward untangled himself from her body but took one more lingering look at her. Her exposed breast was pink from his mouth's lovemaking and her chest rose and fell rapidly with her breathing. Bella's cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen and red. Edward closed his eyes and fought for control.

"Well…okay. What if we don't do that?" Bella asked, her voice full of compromise. He opened his eyes to look at her and Bella's cheeks suddenly turned a deeper shade of red. "What if we just do…other stuff?"

She licked her lips. Edward swallowed hard.

"Other stuff like what?"


	20. Paradise

"This is boring," Jasper groaned. He gently banged the back of his head against the headrest and looked over at Alice.

She ignored him completely, sitting forward and watching Charlie with interest. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Alice waved her hand to shush him.

Jasper sighed and picked at a loosened thread on his sweatshirt. He really doubted that Charlie was in any kind of danger. Jim Black would be close to his tribe, back to home base. With Bella away someplace safe with Edward, there was no other logical place for Jim to be.

He longed to be back in Forks. Emmett called to gloat about their visit from the wolves almost immediately. Jasper sighed again, this time earning a glare from Alice. He wasn't even sure what they were doing now. Charlie obviously wasn't taking a very proactive role in the investigation.

Charlie spent the past two days poring over the files compiled by the Virginia police. He made copies of each page. Jasper and Alice watched from a distance, never letting him out of their sight.

Today was the weather was gorgeous. Jasper was miserable. They were cooped up in the car, wearing bulky clothing to disguise themselves from Charlie or more importantly, Jim Black.

Jasper mentally rolled his eyes at the thought. He could probably bump into Charlie on the street, in broad daylight, and the poor guy wouldn't give him a second chance. The odds that Jim Black could be fooled by ill-fitting, heavy clothing were also very slim.

He drummed his fingers along the smooth leather steering wheel. At least they were traveling in style. The sleek Jaguar was anything but nondescript, but its windows had the darkest tin the Cullens could find. Necessary, of course, to take part in a stake out during such a sunny day.

Jasper glanced over at Alice. She had taken great pains to dress in all black. Such great pains, in fact, that the expensive designer clothing store located next to their hotel had opened at five o'clock in the morning for her. His gaze fell to her leather pants. The quality leather looked as smooth as butter. An urge to touch the fabric struck him.

He placed his hand on her upper thigh, resting it firmly on her leg muscle.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, her tone a warning.

He squeezed her flesh gently and enjoyed the feeling of the supple leather against his skin. Alice shifted in her seat, sliding her butt forward and leaning back, allowing him easier access. Jasper slid his hand so it was grabbing her inner thigh. He made his grip a little bit stronger and heard Alice's breathing hitch in her throat.

Jasper moved closer to her, as close as the middle console would allow. His hand moved closer to the junction of her legs as he leaned into her, inhaling her scent. Jasper could feel the lust radiating out of him and Alice acknowledged it with a purr.

"Isn't this more fun?" he asked huskily, his teeth grazing the ivory skin of her neck.

Alice's lips curved into a smile, her eyes closed, and nodded her head. Jasper kissed up her neck, capturing her lower lip between his just as his hand reached between her legs and squeezed. He caught her moan in his mouth and immediately began massaging her through the pants.

Jasper could tell by her heightened arousal that she found the public forum stimulating. He flicked the lock button and Alice jumped, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Someone might be able to see - "

"Shut up," he whispered, pulling her forward for a fierce kiss. "No one can see inside."

Apparently she agreed, because her response was nothing less than enthusiastic.

* * *

"Edward! What are you doing?" Bella yelled, her impatience finally winning. She squirmed in the lounge chair, trying to smooth out the towel beneath her without actually getting up.

Her skin felt too tight for her body. She was uncomfortable; itchy on the inside. Edward's kisses and caresses left her feeling unsatisfied and irritable.

A shadow fell across her legs and she looked up, shielding her eyes.

"I was getting you a glass of water," Edward explained. "You're dehydrated."

Bella stifled a sigh. She was sure that Edward was the only guy in the entire world who would worry about something like dehydration when she was ready to rip her clothes off for him.

She really thought she had made some progress with him. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. She might not be the most experienced girl around, but when his eyes darkened and his body hovered above hers, Bella instinctively knew that he felt it, too.

The pull between them was maddening. It was like she had no control over her body. When she was with Edward, when he touched her - everything else faded away. She was able to forget about the rest of the world.

"Drink some," Edward demanded, handing her the glass.

Bella took the glass of icy water from his extended hand and took a sip. After she told him that she didn't want to stop, he kissed her in a way that made her blood sing and then told her to go down by the pool.

"What's that?" Bella asked, watching as he pulled a tube out of his pocket.

"Sunscreen. We don't want you to burn," Edward said, glancing down at her bared legs.

"I'm under the umbrella," she mumbled, knowing it was pointless to argue with him. Besides, he was right, she would still burn even if she stayed in the shade.

She held out her hand for the sunscreen but Edward shook his head.

"Let me," he said.

Bella quickly took another gulp of water, and then set the glass on the small table between their chairs. She was more conscious of her heart rate than ever, cringing inwardly as it sped it up Edward stood. He smirked. Bella scowled and felt her cheeks redden.

He sat on the edge of her lounge chair and uncapped the tube. Bella closed her eyes for a moment and tried to control, at the very least, her breathing. When she opened them and looked at Edward, their eyes locked on each other and she smothered a gasp at the intensity of his stare.

He leaned forward and slid an arm behind her back to support her and used his free hand to adjust the lounge chair to the lowest position. Bella let him guide her into a laying position and watched him squirt some sunscreen into his hand.

Edward paused. "Roll over. Lay on your stomach."

Bella nodded and cautiously balanced herself as she turned. She felt Edward's hand graze her side, a reminder that he was there to catch her if she fell. She lowered herself onto the towel again, stretching out on her stomach. Bella folded her arms and rested her head on them.

The first touch of his cool hands on her shoulders sent a jolt through her body. He murmured something soothing, she didn't hear what, but his voice still had a comforting effect. His slippery hands smoothed over her skin in long strokes.

Edward gently worked over her tight muscles. Jasper had been telling Alice how upset Bella was, which was completely understandable given recent events. Alice, being Alice, had researched the best ways for a human to release tension. Edward had completely ignored her first suggestion, but held on to the massage book she tossed at him. He read it during their flight.

It astounded him how much information there was on massage. In all of his years, it was never a subject he had given much consideration. He never thought he would have any use for massage. Now, though, he was able to pinpoint every knot he read about. He knew just the way to rub it so the tension would dissolve. Bella tensed slightly each time he found one but after a few moments she would sigh with relief and her shoulders loosened back up.

Her breathing became deep and even; Edward wondered if she had fallen asleep. He hoped so, because he doubted she would get any later on. Lately, she had just stopped sleeping. At night, she would huddle to his side and doze off, only to wake up an hour or so later. In the mornings, she often looked even more tired than before she went to bed. Edward had been grateful that the Dramamine knocked her out for so long. She needed the rest.

Edward remained lost in thought, blissfully distracting himself from the feel of Bella's heated skin beneath his fingertips. He squirted more lotion into his hands and then used his thumbs to apply gentle pressure down her spine. He was constantly alert to any pain that he might cause her; it was difficult to judge the amount of pressure to apply… she was so fragile.

Bella had never been more relaxed. The air was warm and balmy, but they were up high enough from the beach that there was a slight breeze. It kept her from becoming overheated. She could hear the waves crashing on the beach and the occasional cry of a tropical bird. The air was scented with the ocean breeze and her sunscreen.

His hands slipped underneath the tie to her bathing suit top, smoothing lotion across the stretch of her back. Bella's insides immediately went squishy. Edward continued and his hands dipped lower, skimming over her lower back.

Her muscles remained limp and totally relaxed but Bella's mind raced faster than even her heart. She had never realized how big Edward's hands were until they were spanning the width of her back. His fingertips were like little licks of fire; they pushed warmth deep into her muscles and danced over her skin. Every so often they would discover a particularly sensitive area, and Bella would tense at the sudden pain. Edward's touch would lighten immediately and the sort of pressure he applied shifted into something more substantial. Within seconds, the tension dissipated and Bella fell into a puddle of boneless relaxation again.

"How does it feel?" Edward murmured.

"Good," Bella whispered, not trusting her voice.

Edward moved down to the bottom half of the lounge chair and reached for her foot. Bella squealed and tried to jump up, but he grabbed her ankle.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked, trying to smother her laughter.

"I'm not done!" Edward protested. "Lay back down, please."

"Well, since you said please," Bella replied, rolling her eyes. She carefully settled back down and made sure to cover her mouth so no giggles escaped.

But when Edward's hands slid up the back of her legs, laughing was the last thing Bella wanted to do. She could barely breathe, let alone laugh. His teasing caress from just moments earlier was forgotten and now his hands moved in long, steady strokes up and down her legs.

Bella couldn't help but wonder how high those talented hands would travel. With each sweep upwards her stomach muscles clenched and it became harder to breathe. Their exotic surroundings melted away, until all she was aware of was the balmy warmth and the feel of Edward's touch. Her mind was overrun with fantasies of Edward, of what she wanted him to do.

And then she remembered what he had already done that day in the woods. She remembered him laying her back on that boulder. She remembered looking down at him and seeing his broad shoulders squished between her pale white knees. Bella bit her lip as she remembered the most erotic image yet, that of Edward's dark eyes watching her intently as he tasted her, his mouth moving so passionately on her heated center.

Edward wondered if Bella would become upset if she had an inkling of how often he fantasized about her. He tried to explain to her how consuming his feelings for her were, but he experienced difficulty when he tried to convey it verbally. There simply weren't words as passionate, as ferocious, as his love for Bella. His remarkable loss of appropriate language was unprecedented, and so Edward resorted to showing his love physically.

It was as if God himself had created Bella for him. When he crushed her against his chest, Bella's petite frame melded perfectly to his. They lined up in all of the right places. Her lips were just the right size to play and war with his. Bella's breasts fit in the palms of his hands.

Edward forced his attention away from his thoughts; he had an eternity to think and remember. He had right now to touch Bella, to make her squirm and moan and feel good.

Edward inhaled deeply, sucking in the sweet scent of her arousal. His hands teased over the back of her knees and he watched as her hips moved slightly, grinding against the chair she laid upon. He spread his hands over the back of her knees, applying firm, even pressure. Edward slowly slid his palms upward and listened carefully for the hitch in Bella's breathing.

The closer he got to her heated center, to the apex that made his mouth water, the shakier her breathing became. Edward moved his hands up to cup her bottom, grasping her fleshy cheeks firmly. Bella let out a strangled cry and he watched her fingers turn white as they gripped the lounge chair.

"Turn over," Edward ordered softly.

Bella cautiously flipped onto her back. As she shifted, she could feel the wetness in her bikini bottoms and fought the urge to cringe. It was pathetic how he could control her body so easily.

His hands massaged her feet, then her ankles, and Bella closed her eyes in an effort to appreciate his efforts. It was nearly impossible because every fiber of her being was focused on the throbbing between her legs.

She wasn't completely sure, but it seemed as if Edward was moving faster. He finished her legs, never touching above the middle of her thighs, and switched to her arms. Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him.

His eyes were darker; a sure indicator that he was aroused. He was staring at her chest as his hands slid over her lotion slick skin. Bella felt her nipples harden under his gaze and she gently arched her back. The movement caused her breasts to shift and the fabric of her top rubbed against her sensitive nipples.

"Oh," she inhaled.

Edward's eyes shot to her face and kept his focus there as his fingers dipped under the bottom edges of her bikini top. His fingertips smoothed over her skin, gently, until he felt the swell of her breasts.

"Touch me," Bella whispered, her voice low and rough. "Touch me for real."

He seemed to consider her request, then nodded.

"Like this?" he asked, sliding both hands inside her loosened top and cupping her breasts. Bella arched again and moaned, flinging one arm up to grab his shoulder.

Edward kneaded her breasts and made sure that with each squeeze of her luscious flesh, he flicked over her pebbled nipple. Within seconds, Bella was writhing beneath him, her hips raising with each flick.

He lowered himself on top of her, but supported his weight on his elbows. Bella almost smacked her head against his when she yanked him down closer. He acquiesced and let his body hover just above hers, teasing them both with the barely-there touch.

Bella growled impatiently and hitched one leg over his body. It rested across his ass and she used the leverage to pick up her hips and grind against him.

"More," she demanded between kisses.

Edward kissed her harder and this time his lips parted to suck her bottom lip into his mouth. Bella felt the rumble of a moan deep inside his chest and she gripped his shoulders tighter and pushed her crotch against him harder. Her abdominal muscles burned from the effort of lifting herself but each swipe against his hips brought her closer to the brink of absolute pleasure.

Bella felt his hands leave her breasts and she looked down to see him rip her top open. Edward lowered his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

"God," she gasped. "Oh, please, please - "

She released her death hold on him and let herself fall back into the lounge. Edward sucked eagerly, his tongue scraping back and forth over the bud, his teeth nipping it gently.

He could tell that she was close by her choppy breathing. Edward was almost afraid she was going to hyperventilate. He switched breasts and her moans became louder. He looked up and watched her head trash back and forth, her cheeks pink, her mouth swollen and shiny from his kisses.

Bella opened her eyes to look at him again and felt a jolt between her legs when their eyes connected. Her stomach muscles clenched and she fought the waves of warm pleasure that were originating from her wet center.

She unclenched one hand from his thick hair and smoothed it down his back. Before he could stop her, Bella stuck in between their bodies and grabbed his hardened length through his shorts.

His mouth tore away from her glistening nipples the same time that his hips bucked into her hand. Edward dropped his head between her breasts, his forehead resting against her hot skin, his chest heaving.

Bella had no idea what she was doing to him. He groaned, almost embarrassingly loud, as she rubbed his erection even harder. He felt her other hand leave his hair and begin fumbling with his zipper.

"Turn around," she panted. "Hurry up."

He grabbed her hips and rolled them so Bella was sitting astride him and he was flat on the lounge. She scooted backwards and Edward flinched at the delicious friction. He licked his lips and watched her as she struggled with the button on his shorts. Her breasts jiggled appealingly with each move of her arms. He felt his mouth flood with venom at the sight of her nipples, just begging to be teased.

She finally got the button undone and triumphantly jerked down the zipper. Edward wore no underwear. His erection jutted out of his shorts and Bella felt her mouth go dry. Another flood of wetness dampened the crotch of her bikini.

Bella reached out with one finger and traced a line up its underside, from the base to the head. She pulled away and watched it jerk involuntarily. She glanced up at Edward, and he was watching her with a dark intensity on his face.

She reached out again and this time grasped him firmly. Bella moved her body forward until his erection was flush against her damp bathing suit bottoms. Then she began stroking him up and down, slowly, and she couldn't help but push her hips forward. His hard dick moved easily against her silky nylon bottoms. Soon, she forgot about stroking him and focused more on feeling him pressed against her core, rubbing against her pussy.

Edward couldn't speak. Bella was facing him, leaning back on her arms, grinding against him. He was so close to exploding that he wasn't sure he could move without doing so. All he could see was Bella. All he could feel was Bella. He tasted her still on his lips and the tempting scent of her arousal surrounded him, begging him to take a sip.

"Please," Bella whimpered.

She looked at him with such desperation and need in her eyes that Edward didn't think twice. He flipped them again so Bella was on her back. She raised her knees and spread them wide enough for him to lay down on top of her. Edward shoved his shorts down and kicked them off.

He could feel her eyes on his body and paused, letting her drink him in.

"You're beautiful," Bella whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her throat as her tiny hand closed around his throbbing shaft. She tugged on him gently and began stroking him. Edward quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned both hands above her head. If she kept touching him it would all be over too soon.

"I want you now," Bella said huskily. "Please. Please, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," he muttered into her neck.

"Mmmm," she moaned. His hand tugged down her bikini bottoms and she raised her hips so he could pull them off. "I love you, too. And Edward, this isn't to forget anything.. I want to do this because I love you."

"I know," he smiled.

He covered her again with his body, but this time there was nothing between them. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself for him, and they both moaned when his silky hardness rubbed against her slick folds.

"Now," she breathed, grabbing his shoulders. Her fingers bit into the tight muscles she felt.

Edward raised his hips slightly and she watched as he grabbed the base of his shaft. The smooth head of his cock slid inside of her fold and he rubbed it up and down her slit. Bella's hips rose to meet his strokes and for a few seconds she couldn't breathe as his tip massaged her clitoris.

He teased her opening, pressing against it and then pulling away until she was dying for him to thrust inside of her. She felt so empty inside; wracked with a hollow aching. Edward did it again but this time he gently pushed inside of her.

Bella tensed and her grip on his shoulders tightened. Edward mumbled incoherently in her ear, his hips pausing. He held himself still inside of her while she became acclimated to the feel.  
"Keep going," she whispered.

His breathing was harsh and unsteady. Edward fought the urge to pound into her, to fuck her mercilessly until he came. Every muscle in his body was rigid and he moved cautiously, lest his self-control snap. He pushed inside of Bella a bit more and fought the urge to moan when she was so obviously in pain.

"Just do it," Bella urged. "Come on."

Edward forced himself to pause again. Bella's hands dropped to his waist. He shakily withdrew and thrust back into her, still shallow, making sure he didn't hurt her more than necessary.

Bella had other ideas, though. She waited until he was about to thrust into her again and when he did, she raised her hips and he slid all the way inside of her. She hissed in pain and Edward dropped his face into her neck, groaning loudly. He tried to pull out but she stuck to him tightly.

"Just wait," she pleaded. "Just…wait."

So, he stayed buried inside of her, swallowed up by her hot wetness. Her walls throbbed around him, making his cock twitch inside of her. His body was on fire; he never remembered such warmth before. Just being inside of her was going to be enough to make him cum, and Edward quickly dropped his hand to the juncture between her legs.

His fingers easily found her swollen clit, and he toyed with it ruthlessly. Bella's breath caught in his ear and he heard her breathing quicken again. He worked over the slippery bud until Bella began to squirm again.

Edward waited until she began to writhe, her hips moving, and then he began thrusting shallowly. He pinched her clit gently and Bella bucked underneath him, sending him deep within her body again. This time she moaned loudly and Edward felt his balls began to tighten.

He pumped harder in and out of her, all the way in and then quickly out and then further in. Bella's hips began to meet his thrusts and she locked her arms around his neck to pull his mouth down to hers.

"Harder, Edward," she whispered against his mouth.

Edward swallowed, his mouth flooded with venom again, and gripped the top of the lounge chair. His hips thrust harder and harder, until he was sure he must be hurting her, but Bella was crying out in pleasure with each thrust.

He wasn't going to last much longer, not when she was so hot and so wet. He pinched her clit again and Bella's muscles tightened, her whole body rigid with anticipation. Edward thrust again and she shrieked, her walls suddenly tightening and contracting around him.

Edward cursed and fucked her harder, his hips moving of their own accord. He couldn't control his lust now and he went deeper with each thrust. Her walls were still spasming against him when he felt the first hard tugs of his orgasm.

His orgasm shook his entire body and he could hear himself crying out her name, over and over, until he emptied himself inside of her. She held him tightly, her hand playing with his hair as he laid his head down on her chest.

Edward waited until her breathing had returned to normal. He raised his head and looked up. Bella smiled lazily at him and Edward grinned, the weight around his heart suddenly gone.

"You're okay?" he asked softly, his voice a bit incredulous.

Bella stretched, completely aware that he was still inside of her, and nearly purred in contentment. Her smiled widened, even as she fought off a yawn. "I'm better than okay. I'm incredible."

He lifted himself up so he could reach her lips, and pressed a soft kiss against them. "You're definitely incredible, Bella. I love you. So much."

Her fingers threaded through his and she clasped his hand tightly. "I love you, too."

* * *

An hour later, Bella was fast asleep. Edward reluctantly crawled out of bed, where he had carried her after their lovemaking. His phone vibrated in the living room. He picked it up, not wanting to flip it open and read the text message. He was sure enough that it was Alice, telling him to get ready for Charlie's return to Forks.

That meant he and Bella had to return to Forks. Edward sighed and rubbed his face. The last thing in the world that he wanted to do was go back to Forks. Bella wasn't safe there. She wasn't happy there. He longed to stay on their tiny island, a little piece of paradise in their otherwise bleak world.

Edward opened the phone and quickly read the message. He flipped it shut and sat down on the couch, his mind already flying through the preparations he needed to complete. One half of his mind was brainstorming the easiest, most comfortable way to get Bella home. The other half was consumed with a dark hatred for Jim Black. He was still loose, whereabouts unknown. Edward knew it was only a matter of time until Black showed up again, and when that time came, Edward would be ready.

Black had already hurt Bella. He had hurt the ones she loved, as well. Edward was going to make sure that he never touched Bella, ever again. He was willing to break his oath to Carlisle not to hurt humans, if that was what it took. Maybe it was time that Black felt the pain of losing a loved one.

Maybe that was what he needed to get Jim Black out of hiding.


	21. Back to Reality

The plane ride home seemed long, probably because Bella was awake. She had missed the entire original flight because of the Dramamine Edward fed her before they left. She curled up next to Edward on this one, snuggling against him as he wrapped an arm around her.

She angled her face up so she could study his. She loved him so much, that it caused a physical ache in her heart. Love was a funny thing. A year ago, the focus of her love was her parents. They were her center, what kept her grounded. Her home base.

It was all changing now; her mother was gone and that had created a huge gaping hole in her heart. Bella knew this was going to change, maybe even break Charlie, and she didn't know if she had enough love left to fix him.

The focus of her life, of her love, had shifted. Edward was the center of her life now. It was like she had absorbed him, and he had become part of her. They were one.

He must have felt her watching him, because Edward looked down at her. Her skin looked chalkier than usual and the smudges under his eyes made him look almost sick. Bella reached up and touched his cheek, and Edward's lips curved into a smile as he eyes drifted shut.

"I really love you," Bella whispered. Edward's eyes opened and he turned his head slightly to kiss her hand.

"I love you, too," Edward replied, his beautiful face solemn.

"Everything is different now," Bella said softly. "Isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," he nodded.

"What will we do?" she questioned.

"We'll go back to Forks," Edward responded, his melodical voice quiet. They were in the first class cabin, in their own row, to afford the most privacy possible.

"We'll go back to Forks, and we'll get Black," Edward continued. "I know I let you down, Bella. I don't even know how to express myself - how sorry I am. Everything that I want to say just seems so pitiful. I should have known. And now… now it's too late."

Bella moved her hand across his cheek to the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her level.

"I don't blame you," she whispered, her voice caressing his cheek. "I never have, and I never will. Nothing that has happened has been your fault. Jim Black is sick, and the blame lies with him."

Edward closed his eyes, as if he was too ashamed to look at her while he spoke. "You're so innocent, Bella. Naïve, even. What we have between us is dramatic and huge and amazing, but don't let it blind you. I am a monster. I am evil. I'm just as bad as Black, if not worse."

This time Bella cupped his face with both hands and forced him to look at her. Tears filled her eyes and her throat tightened. "Stop it, Edward."

He shook his head and Bella felt her chest constrict.

"Don't you understand? You're the one who can't see clearly," Bella argued. "You're not like him. You're nothing like him. He is evil. What you've done for me - you're good, Edward!"

Edward smoothed her hair back and touched his lips to her forehead. "I know you believe that, Bella. It's just hard for me to accept that. Sometimes I wonder if you'd be better off without me…"

He heard the sharp intake of Bella's breath.

"But don't worry," Edward whispered. "I'm far too selfish to ever let you go."

* * *

By the time Charlie pulled up to the house, Bella and Edward were watching a movie in the living room while a baked ziti casserole warmed in the oven. Edward nudged Bella to alert her and she hopped up to open the front door.

Charlie seemed to have aged ten years. The lines in his face were deep and his eyes weary. Bella felt a lump form in her throat and she threw her arms around him.

"I love you, Daddy," she said into his neck. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, Bells," Charlie sighed, hugging her tightly. He released her and she stepped back, rubbing her hands on her jeans uncertainly.

"I made some ziti," Bella mumbled, gesturing to the kitchen. "I don't know if you're hungry…"

"Yeah, I'm starved," Charlie nodded. He looked at the doorway to the living room that Edward's tall frame suddenly filled. "Thanks for taking care of things at this end, Edward. I appreciate it."

Edward nodded and took Charlie's outstretched hand. Charlie shook it firmly and nodded again, an unspoken indication of his gratitude.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Charlie asked him.

Edward looked at Bella uncertainly. "I already ate. Do you two maybe want some time alone…?"

"Let me speak freely," Charlie said, clearing his throat. "I know I haven't given you both the easiest time, because, frankly, I know what teenage boys are thinking of."

Edward shifted uncomfortably and folded his arms in front of him, while Bella's eyes flickered shut and her cheeks reddened.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "I wasn't born yesterday, but one of the last conversations I had with Renee was about you two. Y'know, I think you guys are unnaturally close, but she seemed to think that you were good for each other."

"And I appreciate the way you take care of her, Edward. I know that I won't be around forever," Charlie paused, clearing his throat.

Bella felt her chin quiver and blinked rapidly to force away her tears.

"And…well, if anything does happen to me, there is no one else I'd rather watch out for her," Charlie mumbled.

"Yes, sir," Edward said softly.

"Don't talk like that, Dad," Bella cut in, swallowing hard. "Come on, let's sit down and eat. Wash up first, okay?"

* * *

Much later that night, Edward kissed her neck and whispered that he needed to go hunt.

"Emmett has just arrived," he said, speaking softly because Charlie was asleep. "Would you feel safer if he came inside?"

"He's out there now?" Bella asked, sitting up in her bed.

Edward's hands moved to her shoulders and he gently pressed her back into her bed. "You need to sleep, Bella. I'll be back shortly, I promise. I don't plan to go very far."

"How far?" she asked, trying to keep the twinge of anxiety she felt out of her voice.

"Not even further than our meadow," he said soothingly. "I'll have Emmett come inside and sit at the window."

"Okay," Bella readily agreed.

Edward kissed her again and she reluctantly let go of his hand. He opened up the window and Emmett jumped in, landing soundlessly. Edward spoke quickly to him, but his voice was too low for Bella to hear.

"Sleep, Bella," Edward called quietly. He ducked under the window and disappeared from sight. The sky was inky black and clouds drifted over the moon, eliminating its glow.

"I'll be right here, Bella," Emmett whispered. He pushed the window all the way open and sat half in, half out, turning his back to Bella.

Bella crawled underneath her blankets and drew them up to her chin. She kept her eyes trained on Emmett's back. After a few moments, she heard him humming softly and she smiled; that must have been what Edward had discussed with Emmett before he left.

It was a good try, Bella thought, still smiling. And it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling that Edward knew her so well and Emmett was so willing to make her comfortable. She yawned, but was too restless to fall asleep.

She had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. She couldn't shake Charlie's speech from earlier; it kept replaying in her head. He spoke as if he knew something was going to happen to him. She was grateful for Emmett's presence for Charlie's sake - not hers.

The uneasy thoughts kept her awake until Edward return. True to his word, he was gone less than an hour. He entered the room as silently as he had left it, and murmured a few words to Emmett. Emmett glanced back at Bella and nodded, then leapt out of the window.

Edward walked over to her bed and shook his head. "You're supposed to be asleep."

Bella smiled. "I guess Emmett doesn't hum as well as you."

Edward smiled ruefully and laid down on top of the blankets, moving close to her side. Bella placed her hand on his chest and kissed his cool cheek. "You smell like outside," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, sitting up. Bella grabbed his arm and shook her head, pulling him back down.

"No, I mean you smell like the air. Cool. Like nighttime," she clarified. Edward relaxed at her side again. "And your clothes are cold."

She slipped her hand under his shirt, grazing it over his firm abdominal muscles. Bella heard his sharp intake of breath and glanced up at his face. It was too dark to really see his eyes, but his lips were parted and his chest rose and fell with his breaths. She flattened her palm on his stomach and felt the muscles bunch underneath her hand.

Bella pulled herself up so she was lying on her side. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her. She leaned forward to unbutton his shirt and expose his chest. She pushed it aside and kissed his cool skin.

"Bella," he exhaled.

She kissed up his chest to the base of his throat. Edward's hands went up to her waist and balanced her as she moved over to straddle him. His hands skimmed up and down her sides, underneath her top.

He waited until her mouth was teasing his jaw to guide her mouth to his, and then he devoured her. He tried to be gentle and go slow but Bella's lips were ruthless; she licked and sucked and bit if he took too long.

Edward opened his mouth and swallowed up Bella's moan. He felt her hot, wet tongue touch his and Bella's fingers pulled at his hair. His tightened his grip on her hips and slid her body back just a bit so her legs straddle his waist.

Bella immediately felt his huge erection. She planted her hands on the pillow on either side of Edward's hand and arched her back, grinding against him. Edward groaned and his hands reached under her shirt again, this time palming her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

She gasped and ground down on him harder. Bella stretched out on top of him, her hips still rolling as she teased them both, and gently nipped his earlobe. His breathing was choppy and his chest was heaving, so she did it again and then sucked it into her mouth.

"Bella!" Edward whispered breathlessly, rolling them both over so he was on top of her. Her arms encircled his neck and he crushed his mouth to hers, taking everything he could from her. His tongue swept inside of her mouth and tangled with hers.

He finally raised his head to give her a chance to breathe and took the opportunity to tug her shirt up. Bella arched her back as his mouth moved to her breasts. He kissed the smooth skin between her cleavage, and then nuzzled her nipples with his lips. When he finally opened his mouth, he sucked one of her nipples inside, flicking it with his tongue, Bella was writhing beneath him.

Edward yanked her shirt over her head. Bella hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, pushing them down while Edward fumbled with his zipper.

Edward cursed. His fingers felt thick and clumsy and his hands were shaking. He couldn't get his pants off fast enough. He needed to be inside of Bella. He needed to sink deep inside of her and have her mewling and moaning in his ear. He finally got the fly down and shoved his pants to his knees.

Bella grabbed his hips and pulled them forward, so his swollen dick rubbed against her stomach. He moved his hips slightly so that it was sandwiched between his stomach and Bella's. Edward buried his face in the crook of her neck and moaned, his hips beginning to pump involuntarily.

"Come on," Bella moaned. Edward's mouth covered hers again, trying to keep her quiet so Charlie didn't wake up.

Edward reached between them and grabbed his cock. He rubbed it over her slick opening and the warmth was overwhelming. His hips bucked violently and he pulled Bella down as he thrust upwards, and her body swallowed him up whole.

"God," he cried. The penetration was so deep and intense that he couldn't breathe. He was afraid he hurt Bella, but she was breathing just as hard as him and her greedy hands were on his ass, trying to make him begin moving.

"Bella," he groaned. "You're so…"

He withdrew and then thrust in again, just as deep, and Bella moaned. Edward reached up to hold onto her bed frame. He took a deep breath and pulled almost all the way out. Bella's fingers dug into his back and he plunged into her, this time faster and over and over and over.

Her breathing sped up with the speed of his hips and soon she was trying to meet his thrusts and bring him deeper. Edward released the headboard and grabbed her hips, tilting her pelvis up, pounding into her. Bella pressed her mouth against his shoulder, trying not to scream, because this new angle had him brushing against something wonderful and she couldn't hold on much longer.

Edward felt the beginnings of Bella's orgasm. She squirmed underneath, trying to get closer and he sped up, moving impossibly faster, until she finally cried out and arched against him, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Her slick, hot walls rippled around him and squeezed an orgasm from his body. Edward shuddered and groaned and erupted inside of her, moving until her last whimper had quieted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him just as thoroughly as before. Her chest rose and fell, just like his, and the skin of their lower stomachs stuck together with sweat. .

"You're amazing," Bella whispered, peppering kisses on his face. "I never knew anything could feel like this."

"Neither did I." Edward smiled, capturing his lips with hers.

She smiled too, and he could feel the relaxation in her body. He gently pulled out of her and Bella quickly rolled on her side to snuggle into him. Edward originally planned on getting dressed, but she fell asleep against him so quickly. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he suffered through the entire night as her smooth, warm thigh brushed his dick. He gladly endured the torture.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, frowning at Carlisle.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and moved over on the couch so Emmett could flop down besides her. Carlisle stood in front of the big mirror, trying on different pairs of glasses.

"You don't need glasses all of a sudden, right?" Emmett asked. He looked around with worry. "I mean, am I going to need glasses someday? I thought - "

"Your vision is fine," Jasper interjected.

Esme smiled at Carlisle and looked at Emmett. "Carlisle thinks he looks older with glasses on."

Emmett looked at Carlisle skeptically. Carlisle slipped on a third pair and his face lit up.

"Look!" he said excitedly, whirling around to show them. "Look, I look at least five years older! Don't I?"

"Totally, way older," Jasper snickered.

Carlisle snorted in disgust and looked to Esme. She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh, sweetie, you look just fine with or without the glasses," she cooed.

"But I want to look older," he said dejectedly.

"Yeah, any update on Black?" Emmett asked quickly, before the two lovebirds could progress any farther.

"Haven't picked up a trace of him," Alice said sadly, speaking for the first time. "I think we're going to have to talk to the wolves. Maybe see if there is a way we can track him. They might know something we don't."

Jasper put his arm around Alice and hugged her to his side. He kissed her head and murmured to her.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Rosalie said kindly. "The filthy mutts are defective. It has nothing to do with you or your visions."

"I know," Alice said in the same morose voice. "If I could just have a stupid vision… maybe then I could help Bella and Edward. I'm useless like this!"

"I'll call Sam in the morning," Carlisle decided. "That was a good idea, Alice. Maybe we'll figure something out. Sam doesn't want any more blood on his hands."

The group fell into silence, their minds running over different plans and schemes. Emmett leaned back into his seat and relaxed. He observed his family, all so serious and so committed to a successful resolution to this problem. His eyes rested on Carlisle.

"You know," Emmett said thoughtfully. They all looked up at him expectantly. Emmett focused on Carlisle. "The glasses really do make you look older."

* * *

yeah, yeah, another lemon :) figured i owed you guys.


	22. How far is too far?

"I can't even imagine how much make up work I'll have to do," Bella muttered. She shook her head and stared at the high school.

Edward turned the engine of his car off and looked over at her. His heart twisted uncomfortably. Despite everything, Bella insisted on going to school. Charlie had already talked to her about taking some time off and the principal even offered to send home her work.

He imagined that she was striving for some sort of normalcy. Still, he couldn't imagine that there was a more stressful place to be right now. She would be bombarded with make up assignments and worse, well-meaning, but awkward attempts from her classmates to deliver their condolences.

"We don't have to go in," he said quietly. He reached for her hand and Bella smiled, threading her fingers into his.

"I know. But I don't want to just stay home and be depressed," she shrugged.

"I could whisk you away for a tropical vacation," Edward teased lightly. He got the reaction he hoped for; Bella blushed and looked away, giggling.

"Okay," he said, more serious now. He got out of the car and walked around to her side to open the door. "After you, Madame."

"Why, thank you," Bella smiled.

Edward watched her smile fall as her eyes flickered over the school and the milling students. Some of them hung about in groups with an expectant air, as if waiting for her to walk by so they could say something. Others looked like they itched to come up to her. He put on his fiercest glare and stared down anyone who actually looked brave enough to approach Bella.

She seemed to shrink into herself as they started walking to the school. Edward wondered if she now regretted her decision. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. Their hips bumped together as they walked.

"Everyone is staring at us," Bella whispered.

"Yes," he agreed, ignoring everyone.

"Because of us? Or because of…" she trailed off.

"Actually, it's more because of us," Edward informed her. "Nobody understands how I got so lucky. They don't understand why you lowered your standards so much."

Bella laughed out loud at that. She rolled her eyes and swung their clasped hands. "Suuure. I'm sure the entire female population of our high school isn't thinking up ways of breaking us up."

Edward chuckled as he let Bella lead the way to her locker. He made sure no one got close enough to actually speak to her, but their thoughts were having an extreme effect on him.

The lustful thoughts of boys around them had Edward's muscles tight with anger. They seemed worse now, maybe because now he had been intimate with her. It was hard for him to believe that he could feel more possessive of Bella, but somehow the feeling had grown. He tightened his grip on her hand and she smiled timidly at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Bella!" Mike yelled. He pushed away from his friends and walked toward them quickly, concern clear on his face.

Edward felt his spine turn to steel. Mike's thoughts were of a jumble of how to express his sympathy for the woman that he never met, that he really felt nothing for. He wanted to talk to Bella, and it was a good opener. His thoughts turned smuttier and Edward felt a low growl rumble in his chest.

"No," Edward said curtly.

"What?" Bella asked, looking at him in confusion.

Edward shook his head and tugged her in the opposite direction.

"But - Edward, Mike is calling me," Bella protesting, glancing back at Mike. Mike stood in the spot they had just vacated, frowning.

"Mike will just have to wait," Edward replied. "We're out of here.""What?" Bella repeated, this time her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Edward pulled her backpack off of her shoulder and threw it over his own. Bella's hand was clammy in his and she looked around anxiously.

"We can't just leave," Bella said, swallowing hard.

"We can do anything we want," Edward said evenly. "It's not safe here. I was going to stay with you in all of your classes…but that still would leave us open to an attack. All that would do is create an audience to watch us and generate more questions that we can't answer."

He hurried her out of the school and she followed him until they were in the middle of the parking lot. The majority of the students were inside the school already, but there were a few sporadic smokers dotting the parking lot.

"Edward," Bella said firmly, balking in her steps.

He stopped walking and turned to face her, eyeing the steely determination in her brown eyes. "Yes?"

"I told you that I want everything to stay normal," Bella began, her voice strong. "Enough has been changed and just ruined. I need something that is just - just normal."

"Bella," Edward whispered. He closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands, staring at her intensely. Her eyes glittered with tears and she tried to pull away, but he held her firmly.

"I told you that I would do anything for you," Edward said softly. "I plan to spend eternity with you. I will do anything to make you happy. I will give up anything for you. But the one thing that I will not compromise on is your safety."

"It's stupid Forks High School," Bella said, trying to laugh through her tears and failing miserably. "Nothing ever happens here."

She choked on a sob and Edward sighed. He pulled her against his chest and let her tuck her face into his neck. Her hot tears wet his shirt and Edward could smell their saltiness.

"Let's go home," he suggested, his voice soothing. "Let me take care of you."

* * *

Edward brought Bella to his house and then let Esme and Alice take charge. Esme clucked over her, and insisted on cooking everything she had in the kitchen, while Alice began pulling out random shopping bags that she had stashed over the house.

"Alice…" Bella frowned, fingering one of the pairs of jeans Alice had dumped on the couch. "Why do you have all of this stuff? It's not even your size."

Alice laughed. "It's not for me, silly. It's just different things that caught my eye when I was shopping. I picked them up for you."

"You picked up six bags of clothes for me?" Bella wailed.

"Come on, we need to try them on," Alice replied excitedly. She cocked her head at Bella, who stood frozen in place. Alice frowned and gave her an encouraging push. "Come on!"

Edward smiled sympathetically at Bella. Alice put her hands on Bella's shoulders and started her marching out of the room. Ordinarily, he would have cut in and saved her, but right now she needed the distraction and he needed a moment without Bella and Alice around. Jasper was watching television, though, and he needed to get rid of him, too.

Edward walked into the kitchen. Esme had three pots going and was thinking about what else she could whip up that Bella liked.

"Esme, do we have any brownie mix?" he asked innocently. "Bella said earlier that she really wanted one.""Brownies? Oh, no," Esme said, crestfallen. She looked at the stovetop. "Of course. Chocolate. What was I thinking? Jasper? Jasper, I need you to run to the grocery store."

Edward hung back while Esme gave Jasper a list of what she needed. He left shortly and Esme ran upstairs to check on Alice and Bella. Once he was alone downstairs with

Emmett, he went back into the living room. He stood silently until Emmett finally looked away from the television.

Edward put a finger to his lips and gestured to the door. Emmett, obviously intrigued, tossed the remote on the couch and followed him outside. They ran until they were far enough away that Alice and Esme couldn't hear them.

"What's up?" Emmett inquired, crossing his beefy arms over his chest.

"I need your help," Edward said flatly.

"Anything," Emmett responded immediately.

"It's not something I can ask anyone else, because I don't think they would approve of it. It's dangerous."

Emmett grinned. "Well, shit, you know I got your back."

Edward felt a twitch near his eye. Maybe Emmett wasn't the best person to ask for help. But no one else would help him; that he was sure of. They didn't understand that this was the only way.

"Edward, come on," Emmett said, interrupting his thoughts. His voice held a note of concern. "What's going on? What are you planning?"

"I can't lose Bella, Em," Edward finally said. "I just can't."

"I know," Emmett nodded. "So…have you thought of a way to get Black?"

"I think so," Edward said grimly.

"Well?" Emmett persisted. "What is it?"

"We need a way to get him to come out in the open," Edward explained. "That will be our only way to kill him."

"We've had him in the open and it hasn't really mattered," Emmett pointed out. "When he had Bella underground, he got right past us and we didn't even notice."

"Let me finish," Edward pleaded. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "He always has the element of surprise. For whatever reason, he has defenses or mutations that the other Quileutes don't have. We need to take away that edge. We need to get him to come into the open on our terms."

"And we do that how?" Emmett asked, clearly beginning to lose his patience.

"We get one of the Quileutes. Kidnap them. Hold them hostage and try to draw Black out of hiding."

Emmett's jaw dropped and he sucked in a deep breath. He raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes flickering around the woods. He closed his mouth and shook his head, looking back at Edward.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Emmett hissed, leaning into him. "That is suicide, Edward. That is starting a war."

"It's the only way," Edward insisted. "What are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for him to attack again? What if I'm not there? What if something else happens to Bella?"

"We will be there," Emmett argued. "Nothing could possibly happen to Bella while the five of us are here. And we've always got someone on Charlie - Rosie's over there right now."

"I thought you would help me with this," Edward said angrily, his eyes flashing. He shook his head and fought the panic welling in his throat. He had no allies. No one else felt the impending doom that he felt every second. "I thought - I thought you wanted me to be happy. Can't you understand that I won't be happy without Bella?"

"Edward," Emmett sighed, his eyes softening. "Of course I do. But there's gotta be another way. We'll find the right way and I'll be right there at your side the whole way. Just…crossing the line into Quileute territory and grabbing one of them can't be the smartest way to go. They won't ask questions. They will just attack, and then we'll be forced to move again."

Edward cleared his throat and nodded. "Sure, you're right. I guess I haven't been thinking clearly."

He turned and began walking in the direction of their houses.

"Edward?" Emmett asked cautiously. "That's it?"

"That's what?" Edward asked lightly.

"You're not going to…I don't know, do anything stupid, are you?"

Edward shook his head. "Of course not. I wouldn't be able to pull it off by myself, anyway."

"Right," Emmett replied in a relieved voice. "So we'll start thinking of a new plan and we'll get it done. Jasper's good at doing all those strategies; we should get him involved."

"Jasper would never do anything to threaten our agreement with the Quileutes," Edward said stiffly. "It wouldn't be the best course of action for the family."

Emmett picked up his pace to match Edward's. "That's probably true, Edward."

Edward came to a sudden halt and whirled around to face Emmett. Emmett's eyes widened in surprise at his dark, empty eyes. His pale face was livid.

"Bella is part of the family. Bella is part of my family," he snarled, real anger breaking through into his voice. "If she isn't considered part of the Cullen family, then I don't consider myself part of it, either."

"Edward," Emmett gasped. "I didn't mean it like - "

"I don't want to hear it," Edward growled. "Just forget it. Forget I said anything. If I need to do it myself, then I will."

"You already said you can't do it yourself, so don't be an idiot," Emmett said calmly. He tried to keep his emotions in check and attempted to throw up a block so Edward didn't have easy access to his thoughts.

It didn't work.

"Oh, to answer your question," Edward said, turning to look at him once more. "I haven't decided if I plan to kill the Quileute I take. I guess it depends on how it all plays out, on how willing Black is to participate.

"I guess you have your mind made up, then," Emmett swallowed.

Emmett watched Edward turn around and break into a run. Emmett felt a knot of tension forming in the pit of his stomach. This was bad. Edward was never the violent type; he was a thinker and won his fights with words.

But that was before Bella… If his future with Bella was truly threatened, how far would Edward go to save it? Emmett felt faintly ill at the possibilities that ran through his mind. Edward would do anything for Bella; that Emmett definitely believed.

"Hey, Edward!" he called. "Who are you going to take?""

Edward stopped running and turned around. He smiled coldly. "Our favorite little Quileute. Jacob Black."


	23. Helpless

"Esme, no more," Bella pleaded, sitting back in her chair. "Please. I'm stuffed."

"But you didn't even have a brownie," Esme protested, glancing at Edward as a small wrinkle appeared on her forehead. Her frown deepened and her voice switched to a pleading tone. "Just one brownie, Bella."

Bella rubbed her stomach and looked at the thick brownie that Esme slid onto her plate. She was over-stuffed - like, after Thanksgiving over-stuffed. Esme had whipped up lasagna, fried chicken, homemade pizza and a huge Caesar salad. Bella often wondered if the Cullens had any idea as to what the size of a human stomach was.

Of course, Bella had to at least sample every dish that Esme placed on the table. Emmett had a bizarre fascination with watching her eat. He sat next to her and watched her with hawk eyes, and often complained when she didn't eat an ample amount.

"Go ahead," Emmett encouraged. "It's not that big."

"Yeah, it's not that big," Bella muttered. "But my stomach is about to explode."

"Good," Alice chirped. "Those jeans I had you try on were just about falling off of you. And I know for a fact that they would have fit like a glove a month ago."

Bella cringed at Alice's astute observation and guiltily ignored Edward's glare. Edward had been very sensitive to her every need lately and worried about her constantly. Alice's remark was just the sort of confirmation he had been looking for. Now he was going to be just as irritating as Emmett when it came to her diet.

She picked at the brownie and looked up in time to see Esme's face blossom into a brilliant smile. Feeling chagrined, Bella took a big bite and obediently sang its praises. Esme looked beamed wildly.

"So, Carlisle called Sam today," Jasper said casually, shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

Edward remained quiet. His eyes flickered over to Bella but she didn't seem to upset by the turn in conversation. If anything, she seemed relieved that the attention of the room had shifted away from her diet. He watched her slide her dinner plate away and relax in her seat. Edward had to hide his smile.

Bella looked up and caught Edward staring at her. She blushed as quickly as she smiled and dropped her eyes, only to look right back up at him. Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red and Edward smirked, because he didn't have to be telepathic to read Bella's mind. She was remembering their little getaway.

Edward suddenly felt an intense urge to toss Bella over his shoulder and make for the Swan household. Jasper's anxious thoughts broke into his own more pleasurable ones and Edward stifled a sigh.

Jasper wanted Edward's help in setting up the meeting, which the Quileutes had begun resisting as soon as Jasper put feelers out about it.

Alice was cursing herself again; appalled at how her visions turned black whenever they concerned the wolves. She was wondering how she could get around that major problem.

Esme was worrying over poor Bella again. She was afraid Alice was correct and that Bella had definitely lost too much weight.

Then there was Emmett.

If Emmett could sweat, Edward was sure he would be sweating bullets. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of how he could stop Edward from doing anything stupid. Every other thought fretted over exactly how Edward's plan could go wrong. Edward got to watch many spectacular failures; in the majority of these he was the sole cause of the downfall of the Cullen family. He found the debacles amusing but was slightly disconcerted by how stupid Emmett thought he was.

"We should wait for Carlisle to get home," Emmett blurted out. "You know, before we talk about anything important."

"He's working late," Edward replied smoothly. "He was called in for emergency surgery. Since he was unable to set up a meeting with Sam, he decided to stay and help out."

"So, maybe we can discuss - "Alice began.

"No," Emmett cut in. "No. Maybe Bella needs a break from all of this."

Bella looked at him quizzically. "I'd rather everything was just over with, actually. I guess if we have to talk about it, we have to talk about it."

Emmett sighed heavily, dreading the conversation that was coming. Edward took pity on him and decided to end his misery.

Edward stood up and his chair scraped against the dining room floor. Bella looked up at him and he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Bella took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the chair.

"I think we'll head back to Bella's. Charlie seemed a little down the other day, so I thought maybe we could watch the ball game," Edward said. He looked to Bella. "How does that sound?"

Bella looked surprised but she smiled, pleased. "Yes, it sounds good. I think he will like that."

"Can I come?" Emmett asked swiftly. He shoved his chair back violently as he stood. "I'd love to watch the game."

Edward opened his mouth to reply but Bella beat him to it. In fact, she hugged Emmett and told him she would be happy to have him over. Edward fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Apparently, Emmett thought he was doing Edward a favor. He planned stick to his side and thwart any opportunities Edward had to snatch Jacob.

In all honesty, Edward had not yet resigned himself to violence. The urge was there and it was strong; he could not pretend otherwise. But violence rarely solved anything. Clichéd, but true.

In his hundred years, Edward had seen all kinds of violence. The only thing it ever led to was a short-lived sense of satisfaction, followed by more violence. He would love to find Jim Black and rip his throat out in an effort to give Bella that sense of closure that she needed…that _he_ needed. Unfortunately, that was proving much more difficult than he had anticipated and now the rest of the Quileute were involved.

Edward knew he had to proceed with caution. Too many people were involved and too many people had opinions of what the next step was. His only concern was Bella. She was the only thing that mattered. No one else loved her like he did and no one else could understand how vulnerable she was, or how vulnerable she made him.

He needed to know that his future with Bella was not compromised. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Bella's head resting on his chest. There was no other option.

They piled into his car. Bella crawled into the backseat since it was too small for Emmett to sit comfortably in. The ride was quiet, except for the classical music that floated from the speakers. If Bella picked up on the growing tension between him and Emmett, she didn't say anything.

"Hey Emmett, can you do me a favor and get my makeup work from the guidance counselors tomorrow?" Bella asked.

He twisted his body around so he could see her and smiled. "Sure, Bells. Want me to do your homework?"

"Come on, Em. I do want to pass," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, Bella," he laughed, placing a hand over his heart. "That hurts. You know, I have graduated many times with honors."

Bella watched Emmett's laughter die in his throat. He stiffened slightly and turned around to face the front. She had to lean forward to see what he was doing. The front seat passenger window rolled up but not before Edward had also straightened in his seat.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked, feeling her chest constrict in fear. Something was definitely wrong.

"It's just an injured animal," Emmett said in a tight voice. "The blood. It's just… it's hard to smell it in such a small place."

Edward turned the air conditioning on and cold air shot forward. Both men seemed to relax slightly, and Bella imagined that the AC diluted the scent inside of the car.

Bella shivered and sat back in her seat, accepting Emmett's explanation. Edward was probably upset. She studied his tense profile carefully. He would have heard Emmett's thoughts of bloodlust and gotten upset. The windows remained rolled up tightly and Edward pushed the Volvo's speed higher.

They pulled into her driveway and Bella sat up to look through the windshield. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the front and the living room lights were on. She was relieved, because Charlie kept trying to sneak off to the station when she wasn't around. Bella didn't want him to work so hard right now. He didn't need to spend every waking moment at the station; she wanted him home, safe and protected.

Emmett pushed his door open and hopped out. Bella followed him out of the car and shut the door. The next thing she knew, Emmett slammed her body against the body of the car and held her down with one arm across her chest. Startled, Bella's pulse spiked and she gulped for air.

"Emmett!" she cried. "What the hell do you think - "

"Careful!" Edward hissed, appearing to yank Emmett's arm away from her. Emmett snarled in response.

Bella caught a clear look at Emmett's face. It wasn't that of the Emmett she knew and loved - it was the face of a stranger. He looked vicious, like the savage vampire that Edward always warned her of. Bella swallowed hard and looked to Edward.

Edward's eyes were dark and flat and he didn't even glance at her.

"Stay here with Bella," Edward said harshly, looking at Emmett. Edward's hands were locked onto her arms and kept her prisoner against the car. He clutched her so tightly that he was afraid he would bruise her, but found he couldn't loosen his grip.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, struggling against Edward's hold. They were talking so quickly that she could hardly follow the conversation.

"Take her," Edward instructed. "Do not let her go."

"I won't," Emmett muttered. "Hurry up. It's…its too intense."

"Emmett, you need to get a grip," Edward snapped.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. Panic finally took over. "What is going on?"

He finally looked at her, his expression pained, and dropped his head. When Edward raised his head he looked briefly at the house and then back to Bella.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered.

He looked lost. Edward looked absolutely helpless. His beautiful eyes were agonized and that pitiful, sad expression looked vaguely familiar. Bella suddenly remembered hearing the phone ring in the middle of the night, his same expression, and getting that awful news…

And that was when Bella knew.

"No!" she screamed, lunging for the house. Edward uttered a small cry, unintelligible above the roaring in her head, and passed her off to Emmett.

Emmett's arms immediately tightened around her waist and he easily held her back as Edward turned and disappeared inside.

"Let me go, Emmett," Bella said shrilly, tears already wetting her cheeks. "You need to let me go now."

"Bella, no," he whispered, his voice close to her ear. "It's no good for you to be in there. Let Edward handle it."

"Let me go!" Bella spat. Fresh anger fueled her and she scratched and tried to punch him. "I need to see him. Get your hands off of me!"

"Nothing you can do will make me let go of you," Emmett said fiercely, shaking her shoulders. "Stop it. You're just hurting yourself."

The horrible feeling that had been creeping in the back of her mind all week washed completely over her and for a moment Bella was dizzy. Her mother was dead. Her father was inside, and she had no idea what was happening.

"There's blood?" she asked faintly. Only blood would cause such a volatile reaction from Emmett.

Emmett considered lying. Maybe he could spare her the unavoidable pain, if only for a few more minutes.

"Lots," he said finally, his voice soft.

"Please let me go," Bella sobbed. "Is he - is he still - "

"It's too late," Emmett said quietly. "He lost too much blood. Charlie won't make it."

"He's still alive?" Bella demanded, trying to turn and see Emmett's face. She just to duck under his arm, to squirm away however she could, but Emmett's arms formed a steel cage around her.

"He's not conscious," he said gently.

"Emmett, you need to let go of me right now," Bella said, swallowing hard. She took a deep breath and regained her calm. "Let go of me."

"I can't. Edward… I just can't, Bella," Emmett replied, his voice genuinely regretful.

She absolutely refused to let Edward and Emmett keep her away from her dying father. She had to be with him, at his side, holding his hand and telling him how much she loved him. Their constant need to protect her, to give her some false sense of security, was going to end right now.

Bella leaned forward so her chest was brushing against Emmett's. She rose onto her tip-toes so she was closer to Emmett's face and inclined her mouth to his. She saw the look of shock on his face.

Then, she bit down on her tongue as hard as she could.

Bella fought the urge to gag as blood flooded her mouth. It was impossible to ignore the strong metallic taste and she desperately wanted to spit it out, but Bella simply let it overflow her mouth. It trickled past her lips and down onto her chin. She exhaled strongly, purposely, in an attempt to increase the scent of blood that would reach Emmett.

"Bella!" he snarled. His fingers bit painfully into her upper arms and Bella winced.

She let out a sharp cry when his grip tightened even more. Emmett brought his face closer to hers, his eyes closing as he inhaled the torturous, delicious scent.

"You're hurting me, Emmett," Bella whispered.

Something inside of Emmett snapped. He released her and shoved her backwards so hard that Bella fell to the ground.

"Damn you, Bella," Emmett said forcefully. He backed up, away from her, then turned and ran.

Bella scrambled to her feet and stumbled to the stairs to her home. She pushed open the door and nearly fell to her knees.

Charlie was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Edward was kneeling next to him, one hand under Charlie's neck and the other pressing against his stomach. Edward looked up at the sound of Bella's gasp.

"I told you not to come," Edward said, his expression pain-stricken.

Bella's stomach turned from the sight of so much blood. It was everywhere. It soaked Charlie's recliner. It was splashed onto the walls. So much blood - he had done this on purpose.

She reached out and steadied herself by placing one hand on the wall. Bella fought to control her breathing but it was of no use. She threw up all of Esme's food right there, right next to Charlie's coat rack.

"The ambulance is on its way," Edward stated in a neutral voice.

Bella wiped off her mouth and stumbled over to his side. She couldn't speak or breathe. She could only cry. She put one hand on Edward's knee, trying to draw some sort of strength from him.

"Daddy?" she croaked. Bella looked up at Edward.

"He isn't conscious," he replied gently. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Can he - can he hear me?" Bella asked, her voice rising hysterically. "Can you hear him? His thoughts?"

Edward looked torn. He looked back and forth between Bella and the pale, motionless Charlie.

"Say something. Talk to him," Edward instructed.

"Dad, it's Bella. I'm right here. Me and Edward. We're going to take you to the hospital and everything will be okay, all right?" Bella said, her voice breaking.

Edward closed his eyes. This was too much for Bella. He knew what she did to get away from Emmett. It had never even crossed his mind that she would try something so dangerous, so stupid. But then again, this was Bella. He should have known.

It was almost impossible for him to remain at Charlie's side. His blood, still warm, soaked the knees of Edward's jeans, and now the scent of Bella's fresh blood swirled around his head. It took everything he had to keep the monster within him locked up.

"Can you hear anything?" Bella asked, pleading, digging her fingers into his thigh.

Charlie's mind was a tornado of activity. Edward saw violent flashes of Black's attack. He saw Renee and Charlie on their wedding day. Bella, her birth, as a toddler, a teenager, and then his Bella, as he knew her. There were no thoughts; only feelings. The strength of Charlie's emotions, of his love, was overwhelming.

He says he loves you," Edward said softly.

Bella dissolved into tears, shaking her head and struggling to breathe. She laid her head on her father's broad chest and touched his cheek. She whispered broken, tender words and prayed that they reached to the deepest depths of his mind.

Edward had never known pain like this. Everything else he had ever felt paled in comparison. It physically hurt him to see Bella so broken. There was nothing he could do or say to comfort her.

He looked down at Charlie. He looked small and weak; a ghost of his usual formidable self. Edward's heart twisted painfully when he realized that Charlie's mind was dimming. The flickering pictures were darkening, moving slower, until Charlie thought of nothing at all, not even his beautiful daughter.

The Swan house was quiet except for the sounds of Bella's anguished sobs and the approaching ambulance sirens.


	24. Dr Cullen's Prognosis

Edward shifted his position slightly. Bella was laying half on top of him, her body twisted awkwardly, and he was sure that the position couldn't be comfortable. He wasn't much softer than the plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room but at least he could rub her back and hum.

She wriggled around again and burrowed her face into his chest. Edward felt his fists clench in anger and he quickly checked himself.

The anger was towards himself. Towards this situation…towards Jim Black. Towards fate. How could life be so cruel?

Edward never thought that he would ever find a soul mate. He didn't even think one existed for him; he wasn't worthy of such love; but then Bella entered his life and it all suddenly made sense. He understood why there were so many love songs on the radio. He finally realized that there was a point to all of those sappy romantic films.

Most of all, Edward knew now the reason why people never gave up. For over a hundred years, he had listened to the thoughts of men and women wildly in love and shamelessly happy… and later, the thoughts of those same people when they were left broken and devastated by that same love.

He looked down at Bella and felt his chest tighten, almost as if his heart had grown too big to fit inside and it was pressing against his ribs. Love made you people vulnerable. The sleeping beauty in his arms was stronger than a fleet of newborn vampires, simply because she knew his heart.

Edward glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the emergency exit. Charlie had been in surgery for over four hours. Edward kept a careful watch on Carlisle's thoughts, but right now it seemed that there was just an impossible number of injuries to Charlie's fragile body. Carlisle worked quickly and methodically; cleaning, snipping, stitching. Fixing.

Even if Carlisle saved Charlie, would it be enough? Edward sighed quietly and tried to quell the panic that once again rose in his throat. Charlie's attack, whether he lived or died, would haunt Bella for the rest of her life. It would haunt him, because he hadn't prevented it.

He should have left more than just Rosalie at the Swan's house, because obviously she hadn't been enough to stop Black. She arrived moments after they found Charlie and she tried to explain, but Edward brushed her off. What could she say that would make any difference?

Bella had stopped speaking to anyone except Charlie. Edward refused to leave her side. He followed her into the ladies room and expected her to object, but she stared at him for a moment and then turned and shut the door to the stall. Edward didn't want to talk about the attack in front of Bella, something that his family seemed to understand intuitively.

The Cullen family had stood in the waiting room and looked at him expectantly. Emmett had stayed behind to track Jim Black in the woods. Carlisle was trying to save Charlie's life. Edward simply shook his head and cradled Bella closer to his body. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Jasper nodded and turned to his family, herding them further away from the sleeping Bella. He quietly began to issue out orders, glancing back at Edward to note his approval or protest. Edward ignored him and stared at Bella's hand. It rested on his side, exactly where it had landed when she flung her arm around him.

"_Edward?" _Rosalie thought.

Edward could feel her eyes on him and he fought the urge to growl. He resolutely turned his head, not willing to have any sort of discussion with her now.

"_I'm sorry," _she continued, her thoughts full of emotion and regret. _"I was hidden in the woods, near the house… I… I thought I would see him approach but I didn't. Not until I heard Charlie. He got a round off, though. He shot Black twice."_

Edward felt another wave of despair wash over him. Charlie, poor Charlie. He was middle-aged and in good shape, but up against a wolf that meant nothing. He might as well have been a crippled old man. He heard Jasper pause and look at him and Edward worked to reign in his emotions.

He felt sickened and couldn't hide it. Charlie stood no chance in a fight against Jim Black but he still tried to protect himself and his home. He must have been terrified.

How would Bella ever be able to forgive him of this? Edward kissed her head again, harder, this time wondering how many more kisses their would be. The wedge between them had been driven too deeply.

Edward glanced at the entrance to the waiting room. The room was now deserted. The double doors leading outside swung gently, the only remainder of his family's brief presence.

* * *

Bella was still asleep forty five minutes later, when Carlisle came to them. Edward noted first his clean scrubs and gave him a grateful nod. Bella would have been upset at seeing so much blood again.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, gently nudging her. Her body went rigid and she jerked awake, her eyes slightly wild.

"How is he?" she asked immediately, pushing off of Edward and standing up.

Edward reluctantly followed her. He was selfish enough to miss her warmth, her scent, her touch…

"Bella. You're going to have to be strong," Carlisle began, his voice firm but quiet. After Bella nodded anxiously he took a deep breath and continued. "Charlie is in a coma. There was much damage done to his body. The majority of it was flesh wounds and he lost a lot of blood, but…"

Bella shifted her weight from one foot to the next and looked down for a moment. She swallowed hard to clear the aching lump in her throat and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of tears. They were waiting for this. Waiting for her to fall apart.

"But?" she asked curtly, raising her head to meet Carlisle's direct gaze.

She might have fooled Edward, but Carlisle's unwavering stare told her that he saw right through her. How many people had he given bad news to? Right in this very spot? She bet all of them had tried to look him in the face with the very same disaffected expression.

"His spinal cord was severely injured. He has three broken vertebrae and one of them is pressing against the cord in a way that could hinder… well, it is possible that there is some paralysis," Carlisle said in a soft voice. He looked quickly to Edward but he was staring at Bella with an anguished expression.

"He's…paralyzed?" Bella choked on the word. She felt nauseous and turned away from them.

"We don't know how bad it is yet, Bella," Carlisle said quickly. "His reflexes aren't responding normally but I won't know more until I speak with him. There is damage to the spinal cord, however. We simply don't know how severe it is."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" she asked, wiping her eyes quickly.

"There's no way of knowing, exactly. There is some brain swelling right now so once that goes down we may have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"So basically, you're telling me that you don't know anything?" Bella asked angrily, her voice rising we each syllable.

Carlisle's expression remained neutral and he let her go when Bella brushed past him. She stormed down the hallway until she found Charlie's room and opened the door.

"Excuse me, hon, you're not allowed to be in here," a fresh-faced young nurse smiled.

Bella ignored the pretty girl, suddenly too aware of her bedraggled appearance, and stood at her father's side.

"Hey, did you hear me?" the girl asked. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Hey! I'm going to call security!"

"There's no need for that," Edward's voice said softly. "Dr. Cullen gave his permission."

Bella felt a flare of displeasure at his musical voice and at the responding hemming and hawing of the nurse. She was as sweet as pie to Edward. Of course she was.

"Oh, well, in that case I suppose I can let - "

"Can you get out?" Bella asked loudly. She glared at the nurse and didn't care about how rude she was being. "Now?"

"Why, I can't believe," the nurse gasped. "You are just so - so - "

"What?" Bella asked, turning to face her. She put her hands on her hips and mirrored the young girl's stance. She was probably only a year or two older than Bella. Not even a real nurse yet. Bella zeroed in on her name badge. "Tell me what I am, Dana. _Please_."

Dana laughed and tossed her mahogany-colored hair over her shoulder. She took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak but Edward slipped in front of her, giving Bella a tight smile. He put his arm around Dana and led her to the door, thanking her profusely for her help.

"We'll call you if we need anything," Edward promised.

"I understand," Dana nodded. She looked at Bella, who practically bared her teeth. "I also understand that some people don't know how to deal with traumatic experiences and grieving, so they take it out on other people."

"That's enough," Edward said abruptly. "Thank you."

He slammed the door behind her and turned around. Bella was watching him. She looked embarrassed and a little sheepish.

"Sorry," she said in a quiet voice.

Edward walked across the room to stand at her side. He didn't touch her, afraid of her response, so they stood silently next to each other. Charlie looked peaceful in his deep sleep; now that he had been cleaned up there was no blood on his face, no marks of any kind.

"He looks like he's sleeping," Bella said in a low voice.

Edward nodded and looked at her in surprise when he felt her small hand feel for his. She stared up at him, her lower lip trembling and her eyes bright with tears.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Edward gathered her into his arms and picked her up. Bella wrapped hers arms around his neck and began crying silently into his shoulder. He sat down in the chair by the window and settled Bella onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said into her hair.

Bella pulled away and looked at him wearily. Her eyes had dark circles under them and were bloodshot. The long brown locks that Edward loved to comb his fingers through were held back in a messy bunch by a borrowed rubber band.

"Edward, don't," she sighed. Bella cupped his face with both of her hands.

"Don't what?" he asked softly.

"I can't do this alone," Bella replied tearfully. Edward reached up to brush away a tear and she closed her eyes for a moment at his touch.

"I know what you 're thinking," she continued. "But I don't think it's your fault. I love you, Edward. Look at me… I mean, I lost my Mom. I still can't believe I'm never going to see her again."

Her voice cracked and she looked down for a moment. Then she gestured to Charlie. "And now, my dad. I don't know what's going to happen but…it's just too much. I need you next to me. I need to know that you're not going to disappear, too."

"I'm not going to disappear."

"Promise me," Bella requested, her eyes flickering to his lips.

"I promise," Edward breathed. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her forward so they could kiss. Then Bella fell forward and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Bella's eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Her heart rate calmed down to it usual pace and her head had finally cleared. For all purposes, she was fully relaxed. Edward hadn't moved a muscle in over an hour which told Bella that he thought she was sleeping.

She would have plenty of time to sleep. Right now, though, she had more important things to do. She was thinking. Thinking and planning.

She needed to get away from Edward. She had just told him how much she needed him, which was still very true, but a plan had developed in her mind. It was the type of plan that Edward would never go along with, not in a million years.

Bella yawned and stretched, opening her eyes to meet Edward's anxious, dark eyes. She felt a stab of guilt deep in her stomach but she shrugged it off. She had to end this before anyone else got hurt.

"Sleep well?" Edward asked, his voice low and cautious.

Bella beamed and her skin felt like it was stretched too tightly over her skull. She had a terrible headache and her mouth throbbed where she had bitten it earlier. She could still taste the faint aftertaste of blood, or maybe it was just her imagination. Her entire body hurt, as if she were seventy years old instead of seventeen, and she was afraid that if she moved too quickly she would shatter. "I feel much better now. I just need to use the restroom."

She would need help to sneak away from Edward... and she knew just who was going to help her.


	25. Action!

Bella was frustrated.

She changed into a clean shirt and then struggled with fresh pair of jeans. She had just taken a shower, so her legs were damp and the jeans stuck to her skin. She had refused to leave the hospital so Edward set up shop in the room next to Charlie. It had taken a fair amount of begging and pleading to persuade Carlisle to move the original occupants elsewhere. This at least allowed her regular access to a bed and shower.

As far as the rest of the hospital staff was concerned, Edward was an admitted patient and Carlisle was the only doctor permitted to see him. The nurses knew who he was and despite their flirtatious thoughts, gave him a fairly wide berth out of respect for Carlisle.

Bella had to admit that Edward looked the part of a sick patient; his pale skin was chalkier than usual and his eyes were nearly black. She couldn't remember the last time he had fed and she knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Edward still maintained that he wasn't going to leave her side, ever, but Bella knew for a fact that he would never take her hunting with him. She figured that was her one and only chance to get away. No one else in the family kept such a close watch on her. They underestimated her, but Bella thought that was an advantage. Maybe her only advantage when it came to the Cullens…

"Bella?" Edward called, knocking on the bathroom door.

She didn't answer. She was tired, tired of pretending that she was okay. Bella just needed a few minutes to herself, where no vampires could hear her or feel her, so she could just be. She wanted to be able to cry in complete privacy.

The door opened and Edward tentatively entered.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, looking at her drawn expression.

Bella wasn't sure what to say. Of course she wasn't all right, but Edward knew that. She couldn't open up and pour all of her emotions on to Edward. He was the most fragile of the Cullens, and the one that she needed the most. She would spare him anything that could possibly hurt him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bella nodded. She turned away from him and bit her lip; she found that sometimes the sharp pain temporarily warded off tears. She picked up a brush and began raking it through her snarled, damp tangles.

His cool hand closed over her wrist, stopping her, and he took the brush away. Bella closed her eyes and allowed him to brush her hair. He worked quickly and efficiently, lock by lock, beginning at the ends so he didn't pull her hair.

She stayed still until he was done and she heard the brush placed onto the countertop.

"Bella," Edward said thickly.

Bella kept her eyes closed tightly, suddenly afraid, and felt his lips press a cold kiss to the base of her neck. His hands rested on her waist and he brought his mouth to her ear.

"I would do anything to take back everything that has happened to you," he whispered. "I would take back every kiss, every touch - every glimpse I ever had of you, if I could only give you back your life."

She shook her head, unable to speak. She would burst into tears, into the complete breakdown that loomed dangerously close on the horizon, and then she would be worthless. Bella struggled to lock it all back down.

"I understand," he said in a low, husky voice. He pulled away from her and her body instantly craved his touch, his comfort.

Bella whirled around but he had already left the bathroom. She ran into the hallway and spotted him, forced to maintain a human speed because of the nurses.

"Edward!" she shouted hoarsely.

He stopped and looked at her and Bella wanted to hit him, to scream at him and beat into his thick skull how much she loved him.

"He would have gotten me the very first day if it wasn't for you," Bella said angrily. "That day in the woods. He would have killed me then if it wasn't for you."

Edward remained silent, watching her, oblivious to the curious looks of the nearby nurses.

"So, just stop, okay?" she asked. Bella heard her voice crack and she quickly cleared her throat. "Just stop. Come back and stay with me, because I need you. I need you right now."

He looked down, his eyes narrowed and dark. Bella swallowed hard, waiting for him to reach for the doorknob that lead to the stairs. She was sure that her heart would simply shatter if he walked away from her.

When he finally brought his eyes to meet hers, Edward looked ashamed. He put his hands into his pockets and quickly covered the distance between them.

"You can't tell me you don't regret this," he said sadly, his voice hushed.

"Shut up," Bella replied crossly. She grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand out of his pocket so she could hold it. "We're not doing this again."

She tugged him forward, to Charlie's room, and he followed her but Bella could feel his reluctance. Edward froze and Bella jerked to a stop, not at all prepared for his sudden immobility.

"What?" she frowned. "Come on."

The door to Charlie's room opened up and Carlisle and Alice walked out of it. They stopped talking when they saw her. Alice straightened and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered away from Bella's face and down to the floor.

"What is it?" Bella asked, looking back at Edward.

"Bella," Carlisle began gently, reaching out for her hand.

Bella jerked away from him and shoved in between him and Alice to get to the door. She opened it and walked in, looking at Charlie and the beeping machines around him.

"I don't understand," Bella said slowly. Confusion clouded her mind. Everything looked the same. Charlie was okay. She turned to face the three Cullens, who had followed her inside. Carlisle shut the door behind them.

Bella crossed her arms. She was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. For the first time ever, she felt separate from the Cullens. Different. Bella edged closer to Charlie's bed. It felt like it was her and Charlie against the Cullens.

"What?" she asked again.

Carlisle stepped forward. He looked the part of a doctor; the white coat, the stethoscope hanging around his neck. He wore a crisp white collared shirt and his tie was navy-striped.

"I know we discussed Charlie's condition earlier, Bella. It seems like a few things have changed since then. His brain waves have stopped responding to…."

Bella let Carlisle's voice fade out. The only thing she heard was "stopped responding." Whatever else he said after that was simply not important. Nothing else that he said would change the bottom line. It was bad news.

"Just tell me," Bella interrupted. "In plain English."

Bella felt her cheeks flame as they looked at her with pity. Once again, she fell short of their standards. It was painfully clear that Alice and Edward understood all of the medical jargon. They probably could have diagnosed Charlie's condition themselves.

"He's getting worse," Carlisle said bluntly.

Bella was expecting those words. In fact, part of her was even grateful that Carlisle had been so honest with her. She asked for it, after all. Still…it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She fought to breathe in enough to speak.

"Worse…like what?" she asked, struggling to keep her composure.

"He has stopped responding to any kind of stimuli. He's deeper into his coma than he was. The longer a person is in a coma, the less chance they have of waking up. For his condition to worsen so early…" Carlisle trailed off. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"So…that's it?" Bella asked in disbelief. She felt her helpless grief turning, changing into something else. Soon white-hot rage ran through her veins. "That's it?!"

Alice quickly stepped forward but Bella stepped aside, away from her. She ignored the hurt in her eyes.

"No! That's not good enough!" Bella cried. She looked back at Charlie and was overwhelmed with emotion. Her father - always so big and strong and larger than life - was pale and shrunken. He was well-known and feared, he was a figure of authority.

He couldn't spend the rest of his life like this. Charlie would rather die than be kept in a bed living off of machines and the help of strangers. He was too proud. She couldn't let that happen. Bella looked back at Carlisle. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Change him, Carlisle," she said in a steady voice.

The same shock was present in all of their eyes. Carlisle's expression changed first, to one of sympathy and understanding. It made Bella angrier.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You can do this, I _know_ you can!" Bella said desperately. She knew her voice sounded hysterically and she was trying so hard to hold on. "I never asked for this. I didn't ask for any of this! I can't lose him, too. I can't do it. Change him! Please, _please_ change him, Carlisle, I'll do anything."

She burst into tears and slid down to the floor, holding onto Charlie's bed with one hand. She covered her face and sobbed, unable to speak or think or even breathe.

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered. She looked at Carlisle and what she wanted was clear. "We have to do something."

Carlisle looked to his son…but Edward was gone.

Alice rushed over to Bella and sank down onto her knees, wrapping her arms around Bella's sobbing frame.

"Oh, Bella," she whispered, smoothing her hair back and holding her tightly.

"Anything," Bella cried, her voice muffled by her hands. She leaned forward and curled into a ball. "I'll do anything, I promise."

"Carlisle," Alice said sharply. "You need to get Edward.

"What have you seen?" he asked at once, already by the door.

"Nothing," Alice admitted, her voice frustrated. "I never see anything. It's always empty because of the stupid wolves. They're so closely involved. But it's Edward…you know Edward."

Carlisle nodded and was gone just as quickly as Edward.

* * *

Night had already fallen. Bella sat on the couch in the living room at the Cullen's. Emmett was glaring at her from across the room. There had been no word from Edward and no one was able to find him.

Bella had reluctantly left the hospital under Alice, Rosalie and Esme's watchful eyes. They decided that it was safer, for everyone, if Bella was tucked away in the Cullen's house. Alice said she would stay behind and watch Charlie, but Bella saw the way she exchanged glances with Jasper.

Jasper hadn't thought anyone should stay with Charlie. Black had already done his damage to Charlie, and besides, what else could he do to him? Jasper had said it in a much kinder way, but Bella knew what his point was. Charlie Swan was gone. The shell that laid in the hospital bed was a body of bones, just waiting to die.

The soldier in him told the family that they needed to protect what they had left, which was Bella. They had to find that which they lost, meaning Edward. Finally, and maybe most importantly, they had to track down that which meant to cause them harm. Meaning, obviously, Jim Black was going to meet his fate very soon.

Bella had never before seen Carlisle angry…but when Jasper began detailing their attack on the wolves, Carlisle turned whiter than white with rage. First they spoke about it and then they started sniping at each other, until they were actually yelling at each other.

Esme stepped in and broke them up before the argument could turn worse. She also settled the disagreement. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were to split up and search for Edward before he could do anything stupid. Esme and Carlisle were meeting with the elders of the Quileutes to give them an ultimatum. Either they hand over Black, who they had to be protecting, or there would be a war.

A small part of her felt guilty for causing so much strife in the Cullen family. There would be a war…that she did not doubt. But the larger part of Bella simply didn't care. She was angry - angry at Black, at the Quileutes, angry at the world. She wanted to hurt them.

Still… all of those parts of her couldn't compare to the biggest part of Bella. Her heart. It ached for Edward, to know that he was safe. It ached for her father and her mother.

She sighed and picked at her nail, ignoring Emmett's glare. He was still mad at her about the whole bloody mouth incident.

"It sucks that they left you here to do the babysitting," Bella said nonchalantly.

Emmett grunted and turned on the television.

"I would want to be in on the action," she continued.

Emmett paused and turned to look at her. "Bella, I'm not stupid. You aren't going to reverse psychology me into leaving you here alone."

Bella pursed her lips and inwardly cursed him. She didn't even get far enough into it to stroke his ego.

"I would feel better if you were out there," Bella said honestly. Emmett glanced at her and she continued, encouraged. "You're stronger than any of them, Emmett. I know that's why they left you with me…but I'm more worried about Edward. He's going to do something stupid and I…I don't think I'll be okay without him."

Emmett sighed and rubbed his face. "Edward knows what he's doing."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You know how Edward is with me… He gets too protective. I shouldn't have broken down like that in front of him. I didn't mean to. I would have never said any of that if I was thinking clearly."

"That's not your fault, Bells," Emmett said quietly. He switched off the television and crossed the room to sit next to her. He put a big arm over her shoulder. "You were upset."

"And I didn't even mean it like that!" Bella wailed, emotional all over again. "I didn't mean anything about you guys. I was talking about Jim Black. I love you guys…you don't have anything to do with what happened."

"I'm sure Edward knows that," Emmett said but his voice wasn't as convincing as he would have liked. Truthfully, Edward did have a habit of going off half-cocked when it came to Bella. He would have heard the worst in her words.

"You know he doesn't," Bella whispered, looking up at him with big, shiny eyes.

Emmett felt his resolve soften. He sensed trouble. Bella batted her eyes and the tears fell down her cheeks. She looked awful.

"Well…" Emmett trailed. She was right, after all. Edward was an idiot.

"He's going to get himself killed," Bella mumbled. "And it'll all be my fault. And I won't have anyone! No mother, no father, no Edward."

She dissolved into tears and felt Emmett freeze. She leaned into him and made sure to get his shirt wet. It wasn't too hard for her to start crying, given the circumstances. In fact, it was probably a bad idea to start because she wouldn't be able to stop…but Bella had a job to do. She worked the tears a bit harder, crying louder and using the hem of Emmett's shirt to wipe her eyes.

"It'll be okay," Emmett said awkwardly. He patted her back gently but Bella began crying harder. Big trouble.

"It won't be!" she cried, looking up at him. "Emmett, you know Jim isn't going to come here. Rose said he was injured when he…when he hurt my Dad. He's hiding. You need to go help them find Edward."

"Bella, I can't leave you," Emmett said firmly. Avoid the trouble.

Bella grabbed his face and held it tightly. "Emmett, do this for Edward. Please. I can't see him get hurt. I need him. He's finally been happy with me, right? He's different now?"

Bella saw the emotions on Emmett's face. He was torn. "Please, Emmett! If you don't get to him before he gets to the wolves, or Black, or wherever he is going… it's all for nothing.

"Bella," Emmett groaned. "I can't… You don't understand how… He's going to… You have to absolutely _swear_ to me that you will stay here."

"I will!" Bella said quickly. "Oh, God, I will!"

"If you break this promise things will never be the same between us," Emmett said seriously. It pained him to think of how much shit he was going to get from Edward for this.

Bella swallowed hard. She could see that Emmett meant it. "I promise."

Five minutes later, Emmett was gone. Bella stared at the two handguns and three rifles that he had laid out on the kitchen table. He briefly described how to fire each one, then kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. Now she was alone.

Bella grabbed the keys to Alice's newest toy. She figured Alice would be the most lenient if she wrecked her car, plus Bella remembered it being automatic.

Her eyes lingered on the guns. Taking one with her was an accident waiting to happen. Then, she thought of her father, all alone in the hospital, connected to a machine that kept him alive. Bella carefully picked up the two biggest rifles and carried them outside into the dark.

With Alice's car was purring quietly and the two rifles resting on the smooth leather seat next to her, Bella felt more calm. She checked her phone and dropped it into the center console.

Then she gunned it to the Quileute Reservation.

* * *

ohh, bella. ohhh, emmett. and ohhhhh, edward. we've got some big drama on the move!


	26. The Beginning of the End

"Alice, are you getting anything?" Rosalie called. She yanked her blonde hair up into a messy bun, for once not looking the part of a movie siren.

Alice shook her head. She whirled around and shook her head again, tugging at her dark hair. "I hate this! I'm useless!"

Rosalie sighed and pulled Alice in for an uncharacteristic hug. "You aren't useless. I mean, hey, I'm the one that fucked up, right? Couldn't even handle a simple babysitting job. As if Bella needed another reason to hate me."

Alice frowned at Rosalie's sad tone. "Rosie…it wasn't your fault. Look how many times Black escaped from us. We look like idiots at every turn."

"Yeah," Rosalie said in a distant voice. "But I'm the one that let Black kill off her last living relative. I just… I thought I had him, you know? I had the perfect spot and I was just waiting for him. I knew he was coming. I could _feel _it. And then he was there and gone…so quickly."

Alice studied her face for a moment and then turned from the painful sight. "Charlie isn't dead yet."

"He might as well be," Rosalie scoffed. "Esme told me what Carlisle said. It's just a matter of time now."

Alice paused before replying.

"Bella asked Carlisle to change him," she said quietly. It felt like she was betraying Bella by telling Rosalie about the emotional scene in Charlie's room. The way Bella had just crumpled; it wasn't something everyone should know about. It was private. She and Carlisle shouldn't have even been there.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't. Not to Bella, anyway. Edward took off right when Bella… When Bella started crying I think it was too much for him, and he left," Alice lied smoothly. "Carlisle took off after him, but I asked Carlisle about it later."

"And?" Rosalie prodded.

"He said it wasn't a good idea. He never turned someone who was so… so badly injured, I guess. I mean the mental trauma. Charlie's body would heal, of course," Alice shrugged. "But we don't know what kind of condition his mind is in. Carlisle said some of the most dangerous vampires he's ever known were mentally disabled."

"So even if we changed him… it could all be for nothing," Rosalie said softly.

"Yes. And if he is still," Alice paused again, this time searching for the right word. "Damaged… Well, then we would have to destroy him."

"Bella would never -"

"I know," Alice cut in. "It's for the best, then. That we don't change him. We can't give him back to Bella just to take him away.

Rosalie's phone vibrated. It sounded obscenely loud in the dark forest. She pulled it out of her pocket. "It's Jasper."

Alice frowned and patted her back pocket. She turned around, cursing. "I lost my phone."

Rosalie waved for her to be quiet and listened to Jasper, frowning. She quickly hung up the phone.

"Jasper can't find Edward. He stopped back at the house and it's empty. Emmett and Bella are gone."

"What?" Alice demanded, her voice panicky. "Where could they - "

"Alice?" Rosalie asked in a concerned voice. She stepped closer to Alice. She grew tense with anticipation. Finally, a vision. "What is it? What do you see?"

Alice snapped out of it and immediately snatched for Rosalie's phone. "We have to go. I know where Edward is. And… we need to hurry."

* * *

Bella glanced in the rearview mirror, but could see nothing. She was terrified that someone was behind her. One of the Cullens, maybe, or worse… Jim Black. She needed to hype herself up before she faced him. She was too far onto Quileute land for the Cullens to be tracking her, anyway. Except maybe for Edward.

She came to a screeching stop in front of the Blacks' home. She killed the ignition and sat quietly for a moment. It was a clear, quiet night. A heavy moon, bright in its fullness, illuminated the area. Bella opened the car door, hesitated, and then grabbed one of the heavy rifles.

Bella walked up the steps to the Blacks' home quickly, resisting the urge to run because of the loaded rifle she carried. She could only imagine what kind of injuries she could accidentally inflict upon herself.

It felt silly to knock on the door while holding a rifle and preparing to threaten someone, but she didn't know what else to do. So, she knocked. She listened carefully but only heard one person inside.

The door flung open and a sleepy-looking Jacob stood in front of her. Bella glanced around quickly and then shoved him back so she could get inside.

"Bella," Jacob frowned. "What are you doing here? It's late and - holy shit, is that thing loaded?"

He jumped away from her. Now he was wide awake and alarmed. Jacob reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced around the house and Bella was secretly thrilled at the alarm in his face.

"Jake," Bella whispered. She glanced around his living room, too, looking for any hidden dangers. She was immediately saddened by the room's familiarity. She had been here so many times with her Dad.

The thought of Charlie gave her a new wave of strength. She straightened her shoulders and nodded.

"It's loaded. You need to take me to your uncle," Bella said in a steady voice. "Right now."

Jake seemed to observe her for a moment. To her disappointment, he didn't seem to frightened. He kept an eye on the rifle, though.

"I don't know where he is," he said abruptly. His voice was flat and he looked at the wall behind her.

"Jake…don't you understand what he's done?" Bella asked. She heard the tremble in her voice and shook her head angrily. "My mother is dead. My Dad's in the hospital. He's a vegetable, Jake. I don't have anyone left except for Edward."

"They're nothing," Jacob hissed. "I don't know how you can even stand them. So self-righteous, coming up here like they own the entire world. And what do the Elders do? They just bend over backwards for them. That entire family is garbage!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded. "They're here?"

"They're here, right now," Jacob laughed. "You didn't know that? Yeah, they care a lot about you. You don't even know what's going on."

"Shut up, Jake," Bella snapped. She raised the rifle and he instantly jumped to the right and held up his hands.

"Christ, Bella, you don't know what you're doing with that thing," Jacob yelled. He took a step forward. "Shit! Give it to me."

"No!" Bella replied, jerking it away from him. "I'm not joking. This is it. I've got nothing left. Edward's gone. Everyone I care about is gone. I want to see Jim."

"I'm not taking you," Jacob said quietly. He looked away as Bella's eyes filled with tears. "He's sick, Bella."

"I know he's sick," Bella spat. "He killed my entire family. Only a sick bastard could do that, right?"

Jacob's moment of sympathy passed and his face hardened. "He's not going to get out again. I got him medicine. He's okay now."

"What don't you get?" Bella shouted, waving the rifle around as she raised her arms. Jacob flinched. "He's not okay! He is not okay!"

"Shoot me or get out," Jacob said flatly, one eye on the gun.

Bella felt her chin begin to tremble. What _was_ she doing here? She didn't even know how to fire the stupid rifle. And even if she did, would she honestly shoot anyone? Probably not.

"Don't you even feel bad?" Bella asked. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You ruined my life. Everyone I love is gone. You don't feel sorry at all?"

"Of course I'm sorry, Bells," Jacob hung his head. "I love you, you know. Cullen… I hate that kid. I hate him more than anything. I always wonder what it could have been like for us, you know, if they weren't here."

Bella stared at him in disbelief. Her emotions clashed again and anger heated her from the inside out. All he cared about was himself. "You're pathetic. Even if I had never met Edward… I would never, ever have loved you."

She turned before she could see his reaction, knowing instinctively that she had hurt him, and she couldn't bear to see anyone else in pain. She stormed outside into the night. She tossed the rifle into the front seat of the car and turned the key in the ignition with trembling hands.

Five minutes later Bella was crouched behind the trees between Jacob's house and his neighbor's. She felt like the biggest idiot in the world, kneeling there with Emmett's gigantic rifle. Her hunch paid off, though, and five minutes later the front door to the Black's home swung open.

Jacob stepped outside and glanced around. Bella smiled at the clear anxiety on his face. Jacob turned up his jacket collar and jogged down the steps. She followed him, making sure she kept to the shadows and a fair distance behind him.

Bella had one moment of panic when she was positive that Jake was going to turn into a wolf. He would surely find her - either by scent or by using his acute sense of hearing. Plus even if he didn't and by some chance she remained undetected, he would move so quickly she would lose him.

Then it clicked. Sam had said that Bella would be safe, and he honestly believed it. Sam wasn't in on this. None of the other Quileutes were, either. If Jacob changed… well, they would immediately know what was going on. Encouraged by this revelation, Bella sped up.

Jacob led her deeper and deeper into the woods. Trepidation settled upon her and each step she took was with more anxiety. Bella picked up her pace to match his increased speed and promptly stepped on an uneven piece of land. She squelched her yelp but the pain in her ankle was undeniable.

She forced herself to hobble along as quickly as she could. She had left her phone in the car so she wasn't sure of the time, but they had been walking for at least an hour. She had no idea where they were and her sneaker was painfully tight. Bella cringed at the thought of how swollen her ankle must be. The pain was quickly worsening and it was becoming harder to keep up with Jacob.

Bella scrambled up a small hill just in time to see Jacob disappear into the mouth of a dark cave. She sat down on a cold rock. The dampness seeped through the seat of her jeans. She was tired and cold and her ankle throbbed painfully. She felt like crying again and she was just so sick of crying that she couldn't take it.

"Dad, I wish you were here," she whispered. An aching lump formed in her throat.

Bella didn't know what to do. She could sit here and wait for Jacob to come out. Follow him home, and then get to her car and tell the Cullens where Jim was. Or she could go in now, and face them both herself.

If she brought the Cullens into it, there would definitely be bloodshed. She couldn't stand it if one of them were hurt. She lost too much already.

She wasn't even sure where she stood with Edward. She hadn't heard from him since their talk in the bathroom. She regretted her meltdown more than anything. The meltdown itself wasn't that bad, but in front of Edward…

Bella sighed and stood up. She had no illusions about herself; she knew she wasn't a super hero. Still… all of this had happened because of her. Facing the man who hurt the ones she loved was the least she could do.

It was now or never.

* * *

"This is where Edward is?" Rosalie asked doubtfully. She stared up at the looming building.

Alice parked the car crookedly and hopped out. "Let's go."

"Hey!" Jasper called, jogging up to them. His hair was disheveled and his jeans were stained from his recent run in the woods. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He's definitely here," Alice insisted, looking up at the hospital. She hesitated. "Shit! Shit shit shit!"

"What?" Rosalie asked in alarm. She immediately darted after Alice.

"Charlie!" Alice shouted, running for the hospital doors.

"He's coding?" Jasper asked in alarm.

"No," Alice said sadly, suddenly slowing. Jasper and Rosalie skidded to a stop next to her. They looked at her in confusion.

"Well, come on!" Rosalie said, flustered. "What are you doing?"

"We're too late," Alice mumbled, her face crumpling. Jasper looked at Rosalie, still alarmed, and pulled Alice into his arms.

Rosalie huffed, irritated at Alice's lack of details, and stormed down the hallway. The first thing she noticed was the lack of sound coming from Charlie's room. No machines beeping. She pushed the door open and stopped short. Jasper slammed into her back.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously. Rosalie stepped into the room. Jasper pushed by her.

"How is this…" he trailed off. The machines were dead. The thick, black rubber wires were shredded. Tiny red and blue wires were visible at the ends, where they were ripped from the machines. Jasper looked at Alice. "How?"

"Edward," Alice replied faintly. She stepped into the room and went to Charlie's side. "Maybe ten minutes ago."

She reached out and touched the bloody mess of Charlie's neck. The process had begun. Venom was swirling through Charlie's veins. Edward had granted Bella's request. He did what Bella said she wanted more than anything.

"He doesn't look like he's in any pain," Jasper observed, his voice thoughtful.

Alice closed her eyes. "It will come. Soon, too. We need to get him out of here."

"I'll get the nurses out of the way," Rosalie sighed. "Just hurry up. We still haven't heard from Emmett or Bella. I'm getting nervous."

"Or Carlisle and Esme," Jasper added. "I don't like this. It's not like Edward to do something so rash."

"It wasn't rash," Alice smiled sadly. "He's tying up the loose ends."

Rosalie looked up quickly. "Loose ends? You mean…?"

"Yes," Alice whispered. "He's leaving."

* * *

wtf edward...


	27. Panicked

Edward was lost. He didn't know what to do; he didn't have a way to fix everything. In the past week, it was like every one of his biggest fears had come to life. He ruined Bella.

He took away everything that she loved, everything that made her Bella. There was no way she would ever look at him the same. Edward didn't need to hear her say those words to him. It was better that he save them both the pain of her goodbye.

Edward couldn't take much more pain. The pain in her eyes had been excruciating for him to witness. The way she had fallen to the floor and begged Carlisle to extend her father's life caused Edward's insides to twist.

He could give her that, at least. Carlisle thought he had been kind by sparing Bella the complete truth. Charlie's health was failing rapidly. Carlisle had given her some small measure of hope where there was none.

But that was just how Carlisle was; all sympathy and compassion. He had maintained his view throughout the years that humans needed hope. No matter how dire their circumstances, if there was some degree of hope then there was some chance of survival.

Edward was not human. He didn't have the need for hope; he had knowledge. He knew Charlie hovered on the brink of certain death, and he knew that if his death came about, Bella would be crushed. He would not allow her to suffer the loss of a second parent.

He waited until they left the hospital and then he crept back up to Charlie's room. It was Bella he thought of as he sunk his teeth through the skin and muscle of Charlie's neck. His blood was as intoxicating as any other blood, but Edward tasted a hint of something with more edge. Maybe whatever it was that made Bella smell so delicious was present in Charlie's blood, also.

After his venom flowed through Charlie's veins, Edward waited only a minute before leaving. He was forced to destroy the machines in the hospital room because as Charlie's heart rate began to slow the machines started to emit high-pitched alerts.

He knew Alice was already on her way to the hospital; he had been unable to keep his plans from solidifying in his mind. She surely had seen that he meant to change Charlie. Edward figured she could take care of Charlie and the damage done to the hospital.

Edward had spent countless hours inside the minds of others. He understood most people better than they understood themselves. Charlie was a simple man. He believed in order. He wore his badge with honor and truly believed that a strong authority figure was the solution to any issue. He believed in love. Regardless of what went on between them, Charlie's love for Renee was unwavering. His love for Bella was just as strong and sure.

Most of all, though, Charlie believed in good and evil. The line between them was clear and irrefutable. When Charlie awoke in three days and came to a full understanding of what he was, he would damn Edward. He would find his daughter broken and his entire world in shambles. He would find that he had become the very evil that he spent his entire life fighting.

Maybe Charlie would find some small comfort in the fact that the continuance of his life spared Bella immeasurable amounts of pain. Maybe he would understand that Edward couldn't - wouldn't - allow Bella to suffer even more.

Edward walked away from the hospital. He broke into a run when he reached the edge of the forest. He let loose and for a brief moment, with the damp wind cool on his skin and the sounds of the forest swelling around him, he was free.

The barrier between his land and the Quileutes arrived much too quickly. Edward reluctantly slowed, his senses heightened to attune to the land around him.

He thought of Bella. His beautiful, clumsy, and overly emotional Bella. She was his, albeit for a short time, and that was something he planned to treasure for always. He would never give her up, under no circumstances, save for one. This one.

She didn't love him anymore. That much he could plainly see. The way she had whispered that she didn't want any of it, that it wasn't what she asked for, screamed of her regret. It burned him alive that he hurt her so much. It burned him alive that he lost what was so special between them. It burned him alive to know that she no longer loved him every bit as much as he loved her.

Before it was over, he would do one last thing for Bella. He had given her back her father and now he would ensure their safety. He would find Jim Black and he would kill him. The only way Edward could do that was to enter the forbidden Quileute territory. If necessary, others would die. He simply could not fail this time.

Edward took a deep breath, clearing his lungs and head. The air was clean and crisp but he could still smell the filthy mutts miles from their settlements on the reservation. Whatever happened to him next, he did it with the best of intentions, to help Bella.

That was enough for him to step over the invisible boundary line.

* * *

"Honestly, what is the use of cell phones if no one carries them?" fumed Rosalie. She let out an exasperated shriek and tossed her phone onto the couch. "I can't stand this any longer. I'm going out and finding them."

"No," Jasper replied in a flat voice. "You're staying here with Charlie. Alice and I will go track Bella."

"What about Emmett?" Rosalie demanded, her eyes flashing.

Jasper growled and stepped up close to her, his face inches from hers. "Emmett is immortal. He is strong and knows how to fight. Bella has none of those advantages."

"Just stay here, Rose, okay?" Alice requested softly. She placed her hand on Rosalie's arm, but Rose flinched and jerked away.

"This is a waste of time!" Rosalie protested angrily. She gestured to the staircase. "He's not going to need help any time soon and no one is going to come back and finish him off."

"I'm not worried about Black coming back for Charlie," Jasper replied sharply. "We need someone here in case Bella comes back. I understand that you feel guilty over what happened to Charlie, but you need to get over it and man up. You can't fall apart now."

Rosalie didn't respond. She lifted her chin and watched them coldly as they slipped outside into the night. Alice felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. It wasn't fair to leave Rose like that. Jasper was correct; Rosalie did feel guilty and having her watch over her mistake and see the consequences first hand was a sort of punishment.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked breathlessly, falling into an easy run at Jasper's side.

"The reservation," Jasper said softly, his voice a whisper on the night wind.

Alice swallowed hard. The guilt in her stomach transformed into a solid knot of nerves.

* * *

Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand reassuringly. She could see him become increasingly angry. He was close to losing his temper completely and that simply wouldn't be a good idea in a room full of wolves.

"You do understand, then, the reason why we believe one or more Quileutes are helping him?" Carlisle asked again.

"No one is helping Jim!" Billy Black roared, thumping his fist down on the table next to him. "Dammit, Cullen!"

"How is it possible he remains undetected?" Carlisle persisted. "We have searched everywhere. My family and I care only for the safety of the Swans."

"And you think I don't," Billy said in a defeated voice. He leaned back in his wheelchair and rubbed his face wearily. "How is Charlie?"

"Dying," Carlisle replied curtly. "No thanks to you."

"We are not hiding him," Sam said firmly. "I must ask that you maintain a civil manner, Dr. Cullen. We have no use here for belligerent vampires."

"We have no use here for any filthy bloodsuckers," Embry sneered.

Esme's attention snapped to the younger boy and she glared at him. Embry's eyes widened slightly and he melted into the background of uneasy, growling wolves.

"That's enough," Sam murmured. The boys behind him shook their heads and mumbled but took their seats. Sam glanced back at them before turning his attention back to Carlisle.

Carlisle watched Sam frown and look behind him again.

"What? What is it?" Carlisle asked, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the people in the back of the room. "Is someone missing? It's Jacob, isn't it? Where is he?"

"He wouldn't help Jim," Sam scowled.

"Of course, he would. Jacob is a young boy and Jim is his uncle," Esme mused. "You haven't questioned him already, have you?"

A guarded light flared in Sam's dark eyes. He looked down guiltily, then slid his gaze to Billy. "We…we have spoken with Jacob already."

"And?" Carlisle prodded, looking back and forth between the two men.

Sam looked extremely uncomfortable. The room had quieted and many people leaned forward to decipher the situation. Sam shifted his weight and opened his mouth, but Billy held up a hand.

"It's my fault," Billy nodded, pulling off his cowboy hat. "Sam told me he thought Jacob had been acting suspiciously. I told him I would take care of it."

"What did you do?" Carlisle demanded. "Where is Jake keeping him?"

"I don't know," Billy admitted weakly. He hung his head. "I never said anything to Jake. He was just trying to do right by me, I think, and his uncle. But I don't know where they are."

"How long is Jacob gone for when he leaves for him?" Sam asked. His voice was deep with disapproval, but he refused to reprimand an Elder. It wasn't his place.

"I - I don't know," Billy stuttered.

Esme released Carlisle's hand and stepped forward, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course you do! How long is Jacob gone for when he disappears with a bag of food?"

Billy looked around for some kind of help but everyone remained quiet. The looks of disappointment and shock shamed him. "About three hours."

"The caves," Sam said immediately. "Gather up. I want everyone in groups of two. Spread out among the east bank of the river. Bring lanterns and blankets. We'll have to search every cave."

"The caves," Carlisle muttered. The word brought back vague images from their earliest time in Forks. He remembered there was an extensive network of caves somewhere underground but thought the majority of them had caved in.

"We will help search," Esme announced. "I'll call the others."

"No!" Sam frowned. "This is still our land and the agreement still holds. No vampires step on our land. It was out of courtesy for Chief Swan and his daughter that we allow you to live now."

"Maybe the agreement should have been the other way around," Carlisle hissed. "Since no one in my family has killed anyone in yours. Not yet, at least."

"That's a threat!" Embry yelled. His friends immediately responded and the excited atmosphere quickly changed into one of hostility.

Esme stiffened next to him and Carlisle took her hand. "We need to work together on this, for the sake of Bella Swan. Jim Black killed her mother and her father is dying as we speak."

Sam looked around at the increasingly volatile crowd. He felt again that sense of hopelessness but pushed it away. "No. Leave our land now and we will not have any further problems."

"This is the wrong way to handle it!" Carlisle called above the noise.

Embry laughed and howled. It set off a chain reaction with his friends and soon the small auditorium vibrated with the noise. Carlisle hustled Esme outside and into the car. Six wolves followed the black Mercedes until it reached the line that separated the reservation from Forks.

"We need to get everyone home," Carlisle ordered, tossing his cell phone to Esme. He drove the car to the Cullen house.

"There are six messages on this," Esme frowned. "This can't be good news."

Carlisle brought the car to a stop in front of their house. He grabbed Esme's arm, keeping her seated, and paused. "Do you hear that?"

Esme gasped. "What is that?"

Carlisle swore and jerked the car door open. They were halfway to the front door when it was wrenched open and a frazzled Rosalie stepped out.

"Why haven't you called us back?" Rosalie cried.

"Who is that? Bella?" Carlisle demanded, trying to shove past her.

Rosalie restrained him with one arm and shook her head. "It's Charlie."

"He woke up?" Carlisle asked, stunned.

Rosalie laughed harshly. "No. Edward changed him."

Esme gasped, her eyes wide. Carlisle looked away, his eyes skimming the horizon. Rosalie waited but neither of them said anything.

"When Jasper, Alice and I made it to the hospital, Edward was already gone," Rosalie continued. "When we brought him back here, Emmett and Bella were gone. We don't know where any of them are."

"Where are Alice and Jasper now?" Esme asked in a high voice.

"They went to find Bella and Emmett," Rosalie answered tensely. "To the reservation, I think."

"No," Carlisle said quickly. "No one can be on the reservation. The wolves are making a sweep of it right now and if they find any of them, they will not hesitate to attack."

Rosalie swallowed hard and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. As she pulled it out, it began vibrating. "Oh, thank God, it's Emmett!"

She flipped it open. "Emmett! Where are you? Do you have Bella? You need to - "

She listened intently, her eyes widening with horror. Within twenty seconds, the line was dead. "Emmett? Are you still there?"

Esme took the phone from Rosalie's shaking hands. Rosalie shook her head and Esme pulled her into a hug. There was no need to relay his message verbally; Esme and Carlisle had been able to hear Emmett clearly.

"We need to go to them, right now," Carlisle decided out loud. He reached for the house phone and dialed Alice's cell phone number. It went to voicemail.

"Alice," Carlisle spoke into the phone. "If you are on your way to the reservation, stop. Emmett followed Bella there; she followed Jacob to the cave where Jim Black is hiding. But you mustn't go there! _Wait for me_. The wolves are on the hunt and they want blood. They have orders to kill any vampires they see."

* * *

Emmett was grateful that he thought to grab Bella's cell phone from Alice's car, where she had forgotten it. There was no reception in the forest and all of the roaming had killed his battery quickly. Bella's hadn't lasted much longer, but at least he told Rosie where they were.

Emmett reflected over the past couple of hours. After he left, Bella with enough ammunition for a small war, Emmett hid outside.

It didn't take very long for Bella to load up and take off with Alice's car. He followed her to the reservation and heard her exchange with Jacob. His chest swelled with pride when Bella ducked behind some brush and waited for Jacob.

She hurt her ankle badly during the long walk, but Bella kept moving. Emmett was tempted to get closer and snatch her away to safety, but part of him was afraid that Jim Black was watching. Now, though, as he watched Bella tip toe towards the dark mouth of the small cave, Emmett felt that reluctance vanish.

He jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and landed silently on his feet. Emmett darted over to the cave but suddenly the skin on the back of his neck prickled. He turned and caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes.

Emmett whirled around and adopted a defensive position, but he wasn't fast enough. The assailant lashed out at him and Emmett choked on his pain, his eyes trying to focus on the figure in front of him.

The last thing he was conscious of was the crack of his skull on the stone wall of the cave.

* * *

oh snap! is emmett down for the count?! are alice and jasper going to get eaten by wolves? will charlie be okay when he wakes up - _will_ he wake up? did bella actually just go into a cave with two wolves? WHERE IS EDWARD?


	28. Cornered

Emmett moaned as his senses began to recover. The back of his head throbbed and as he struggled to sit up he winced. Pain bounced around inside of his skull and then shot right out of his eye sockets.

"Shut up," a rough voice muttered.

Emmett opened his eyes and fought to focus his vision. He felt a vice-like grip close around his throat and the urge to breathe became frantic. He knew he didn't have to breathe but the restriction of his airway brought back the same feelings of panic he remembered experiencing as a human.

"Edward," he gasped. Emmett swung his arms up and tried to shove the weight off of his chest.

"No," the man sneered. "Not Edward."

Emmett growled and attempt to roll him off. He blinked a few more times and could make out the sharp planes of the man's face. He was gaunt; his high cheek bones were like sharp razors and his black hair was dirty and matted.

"Edward!" Emmett bellowed.

Edward barreled into Jim and the sound of the crash echoed in the dark woods. Emmett groaned and slowly rolled onto his stomach. He pulled himself to his knees and rubbed the back of his head.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Thanks for taking your time, Eddie."

Emmett frowned at Edward and Jim, who were rolling around on the floor. They snarled and growled and he fully expected Jim to morph or whatever the fuck they did to get into wolf form.

"Come on, Edward," Emmett called. He didn't feel too great and wasn't up for a fight against a pissed-off, mentally damaged wolf. Edward ignored him.

He didn't blame Edward for drawing out the fight. He wanted revenge. They all wanted revenge; Bella didn't deserve what Jim did to her and she would remember it always. They could at least give her some kind of closure.

Emmett paused and cocked his head to listen. He heard Bella's heart beat racing and the steadier thud of Jake's. He heard Jim's crazed rambling and Edward's feral growls.

Then…he heard something else. Something from further away. It sounded almost like someone stepped on a twig and the delicate piece of wood snapped. Emmett felt that funny prickle of foreboding on his neck again.

"Edward," he said quietly. His sudden tension must have broken through Edward's fog because he froze.

"What was that?" Edward breathed.

Emmett shook his head and motioned for silence.

Jim tried to speak but Edward's hand clenched his windpipe almost completely shut so only a gurgling sound came out. He tried again and this time Edward loosened his grip slightly.

"What was that?" Edward repeated, this time directing the question at Jim. "Do you know something?"

His coal black eyes glittered in the dark. Edward fought the burning urge to rip his throat out. He couldn't see inside of Jim's mind, it was like looking in a black pool of water. It was a distorted reflection and gave him nothing substantial. Everything was an illusion and Edward felt more frustrated than ever.

"You're in trouble now," Jim rasped.

Edward looked up slowly. Emmett scanned the trees, looking for something; anything at all to give him some sense of preparation. His aching body tensed, instinctually knowing that danger was close.

In the next second, two things happened.

Seven gigantic wolves appeared in between the trees. They stepped forward slowly, emerging one by one until they stood as a united pack.

Then Bella's shrill scream cut through the thick air.

* * *

"Jasper!" Alice gasped. "Did you hear - "

"Yes," he replied tightly. Jasper skidded to a stop and grabbed Alice's hand, jerking her to a stop as well.

"What is it?" Alice asked in a hushed voice. She immediately stepped closer to him and her eyes scanned the dark woods around them.

"Anxiety," Jasper said softly. "Fear."

"Bella?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's different."

"Edward, maybe?" Alice persisted.

Jasper shook his head. "I can't tell. There's almost…"

"What, Jasper? Come on, you're freaking me out!" Alice hissed.

"Anticipation," he murmured. Jasper straightened and glanced behind him. "Alice, we need to hurry."

Alice's sharp eyes followed his and she saw a quick flash of movement. Whatever it was immediately faded back into the cover of the forest. "There's someone out there."

Jasper slipped his hand into hers. "More than one."

"How many, do you think? I can't even smell them, it reeks too strongly out here."

"Three or four," he replied. "Maybe more. They're getting restless but we're almost there. Listen to me, Alice. We run straight through, do you understand?"

Alice nodded and he squeezed her hand.

They took off as one, completely in synch in their movements. Snarls erupted behind them and Alice felt like the devil himself was snapping at their heels. She held Jasper's hand tighter and they streaked through the forest as quickly as their bodies allowed.

* * *

Edward's hand automatically clenched tighter. His fury grew stronger and his fingers curled around Jim's neck. Their thoughts were a jumble of dissociated emotions, but all held the desire for violence. One of the wolves morphed back into human form.

Sam stood in front of them, stark naked. He didn't seem to notice his own nudity.

"Cullen," he called in a loud, clear voice. "Let go of him."

Edward glanced at the entrance to the cave. He let his eyes skim over Emmett on their return to Sam. Sam didn't notice Emmett's imperceptible nod. None of the stupid beasts did.

"Bella is inside and I need to get her," Edward replied calmly.

"You need to let go of Jim," Sam urged. "You don't want to hurt him."

Edward laughed mirthlessly. He tightened his grip and Jim whimpered. The wolves behind Sam whined loudly and began pacing, ready for his command.

"Do you understand what he has done to Bella?" Edward demanded.

Sam closed his eyes briefly and Edward looked inside of his mind. Different images whirled around, a glimpse into some kind of meeting with the Elders, and Edward saw Esme and Carlisle in attendance. Sam didn't agree with the Elder's ruling. Orders to kill. Edward felt a flicker of worry for Emmett.

He glanced quickly over at Emmett again. His brother's face was hard and expressionless. His poker face. He was ready to fight.

"I understand the pain his actions have caused your family," Sam admitted. "But this is not the way. You are outnumbered and we will kill you if we have to."

"Not without losing some of your own," Emmett said defiantly, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

"There would be sacrifices, yes, but we would still prevail," Sam said firmly.

The pack suddenly started growling. Edward watched as they grew more and more anxious right before his eyes. Sam turned to look at them, too, then stared at the trees behind them.

Edward could hear them. Alice and Jasper. The wolves behind them. It was now or never. He pushed off of Jim and launched himself at the cave. He heard Jim's shout but was inside the cave within seconds.

It was dark and damp. Sounds echoed off of the rock walls and ricocheted in different directions. He was forced to rely on his sense of smell, but it was hard to pick up Bella's delicate scent amidst the wet dog. None of his other scents would help him find her, though.

It seemed like the tunnel went on forever. Edward saw openings on the sides of the tunnel at different points; other tunnels leading away from the main path he was on. Edward stayed where Bella's scent was the strongest and moved quickly.

He fought the urge to call out for her, afraid that Jacob would hurt her. He knew she wasn't alone. Her scream had told him that.

The thought of her scream urged him along more quickly. A flickering light soon came into view. A lamp. He could now smell the oil used in the oil lamp.

Edward approached the light cautiously. It was a room off of the main tunnel, not another tunnel. Edward leaned against the wall and inclined his head so he could see inside. Bella was sitting on the floor. Her cheekbone was bruised. It looked like a black eye was forming above it and she was crying. He was relieved. Other than that, she appeared unharmed.

Jacob walked in front of her, temporarily blocking Bella from his view. An uncontrollable rage filled Edward and he silently moved forward like the predator he actually was. He watched Jacob pace the length of the room, muttering about the stupid bloodsuckers. Bella ran her fingers over her cheek and Edward watched her chin quiver as she tried not to cry.

He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to touch her. He needed to feel her and know she was all right.

Edward stepped out of the darkness and into the light. Bella's head snapped up and as he stepped into the room Bella's expression changed into one of horror.

"No!" Bella shrieked. "Edward, get out!"

Edward frowned and reached for her. Jacob stayed in the corner of the room, safely in Edward's line of vision.

He felt a breeze caress his neck and Edward dropped closer to the ground, narrowly missing a crowbar to his head. Bella screamed, but he looked at her and realized it was for her benefit. Silly girl. As if one of these mutts could take him down with a crowbar.

Edward turned around and his eyes widened when he saw his opponent. Jim Black. _Again_. How? How did Jim back it here before him?

As if reading his mind, Jim snickered. He was sweating and ran the back of his hand over his forehead. It left a dirty smudge. "You don't know the tunnels. This is my place."

Edward backed up to block Bella from Jim's vision. The man didn't like that and bristled in discomfort. Edward reached his hand out behind him, not taking his eyes off of Jim. He would not underestimate him again. Bella didn't take his hand and he chanced a look behind him.

Bella was further away from him now. Jacob held Bella against his chest, one arm securing her in a head lock. His other arm hung by his side and he clutched a dirty dagger in his hand.

Edward debated his best course of action. He could take both of them, he knew he could. But the odds of Bella getting injured were too great.

"Let me take Bella and leave," Edward ordered. His voice implied a calm authority that he did not feel. His first, and only priority, was Bella.

Jim threw back and his head and laughed. Edward didn't hesitate. He threw himself backwards, to Bella and Jacob. He saw the glint of the dagger as Jacob raised it but before the cold steel could touch the skin of Bella's neck, Edward was there.

Edward grabbed Jacob's arm and twisted it backwards. The bone cracked in two and the sickening sound was loud. Bella cried out softly as Jacob screamed but Bella's whimper was all Edward could hear. He heard Jacob screaming in his mind and saw he was about to change into wolf form.

The world slowed down to move in slow motion. Jim screamed and launched himself across the room. There was no time. Jacob gripped Bella with his good arm and she struggled to pull away.

She would never forgive him.

Edward stepped closer, taking Jacob's pitiful hits as he threw them. He slipped his hands around Jacob's neck.

It was just an effortless twist of his wrists, and yet it was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. The sound of Jacob's neck snapping reverberated in the tiny room and in the next instant, Jacob slumped to the ground, lifeless and broken.

Bella screamed and Edward tucked an arm around her waist. He dragged her from the corner of the room, shoving her away from him just as Jim landed on his back.

Bella crawled backwards until she hit the wall. She was by the entrance to the tunnel and Edward screamed for her to leave, to run. She couldn't even see through her tears.

Jacob. Her friend, her confidant. Jacob was gone. Bella heard the sound of his neck breaking again. She saw the frozen look of fear and shock on his young face. Bella let out a hoarse sob and leaned over, throwing up onto the ground.

"Bella, go!" Edward yelled.

She looked up and her eyes connected with his. His guard dropped, just for that second, and she could see the anguish in his eyes. It was the advantage that Jim needed and he threw Edward to the floor.

Bella burst into tears. She wobbly climbed to her feet and took a step to them. Edward started yelling at her again but she couldn't hear him anymore. Her mind couldn't connect any of her thoughts.

Edward was on the floor, face down and Jim had one foot on the small of his back. He gripped both of Edward's hands, pulling them up and away from his body. Edward looked away from her, grimacing in pain, and Bella was struck by the thought that he was ashamed for her to see him like this.

Bella took a deep breath and ran at Jim. A slender arm caught her and yanked her backwards.

"Oh, no, you don't," Alice muttered. She picked Bella up and threw her over her shoulder, quickly turning and fleeing the room.

"No! Alice, no!" she screamed. "Let me help him!"

Alice held her tighter. Bella twisted her body so she could raise her head and look back at Edward.

Edward's eyes connected with hers again. She let out a ragged sob and at that moment Jim twisted Edward's body upwards into a contortion that just wasn't possible. Bella heard a terrible cracking noise and Edward let out an ungodly cry. When Jim let go of Edward he held something in his hand, but Bella couldn't see what it was.

That couldn't be a piece of Edward, could it?

"Alice! Put me down!" Bella screamed. "He's hurt - Edward!"

Bella caught her fingers on the edge of the rock wall as they passed through the doorway of the room and she tried to hang on. Alice kept going and Bella felt a fingernail tear from her finger. The pain was nothing compared to the echo of Edward's scream playing over and over again in her head.

* * *

honestly guys, i don't mean to keep ending the chapters on these dramatic cliff hangers, i just need a spot to break it up and it just happens. sorry =(


	29. Recuperating Edward

Bella could hear before she could move, before she could even think right. Her mind felt groggy and it was hard to focus on her thoughts. She heard a steady beeping. Someone  
muttered to her right.

"Carlisle! She's waking up!"

Bella's heart skipped a beat in response to Alice's unexpected and shrill call. The machine registered the skip and Bella realized it was hooked up to her. The hospital. She was in the hospital.

She tried to move her head but it felt heavy.

"Bella, it's Carlisle," she heard his soothing voice say quietly. "You're in the hospital but you're okay."

"Mmmmerd," she mumbled. Her tongue felt clumsy and swollen.

"Did you just try to say something?" Carlisle asked. Bella could practically see him lean forward, that concerned doctor look on his face.

Bella lifted her heavy eyelids and her eyes struggled to register the faces in front of her. Carlisle. Alice. Jasper. Not Edward.

"Oh," Jasper sighed intuitively. "She wants Edward."

"Edward is resting," Alice said kindly, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"He's okay," Jasper added quickly. "Just recuperating."

Bella looked to her left to Carlisle. He nodded and Bella felt slightly reassured.

"I want to stay with him," Bella said slowly, enunciating each word. "What's wrong with me?"

Carlisle shot Alice a dark glare. "Well, someone thought it would be best if she drugged you into unconsciousness before getting you off the reservation. You're still feeling some of those effects, I imagine."

"Hey!" Alice frowned. "I told you - she was screaming and yowling like a crazy person when I took her away from Edward. If I didn't knock her out, she would - "

"Edward!" Bella gasped, memories flooding her mind. "His arm? _How_ is he okay?"

"Edward is fine," Carlisle said soothingly. "He is entirely as you know him, except with a few new scars."

Bella reached for the glass of water at her side, which Jasper hurriedly picked up and brought to her mouth. Bella drank it thirstily and immediately felt much better. Her head throbbed and her stomach felt a little queasy, but she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I want to see him right now," Bella demanded. She pushed her hair back, noticing that her nails were all painted pink, except for one finger that was bandaged up tightly. She looked up.

"Sorry," Alice said sheepishly. "I got bored." She leaned over and pulled the bed sheet away from Bella's feet. "But look, your toes match!"

Bella frowned at the pinkness, then realized Alice was trying to distract her. "Edward."

Carlisle sighed. "He knew this was going to happen. You need to rest and stay in the hospital for a day or so. You're banged up, Bella, and I want to run a few tests. Some CAT scans and MRIs of your head."

"Not without - "

"Edward," Alice finished, mimicking her voice. She smiled. "We set him up next door. The nurses know he was injured while saving you, so they all swoon every time they walk by his room. He hates it. But he looked like crap when we first got here, so it was the best we could do to shut them up about how terrible he looked."

The machine emitted a beep of alarm at Bella's increased heart beat. Carlisle shot Alice another look and tried to help Bella lay back. Bella grabbed his hand instead and used him for leverage as she swung her naked legs to the side of the bed.

"What am I wearing?" Bella yelped, trying to cover her legs.

"Hospital gown," Alice said slightly. She looked at Jasper with narrowed eyes. She hissed, "Told you she wasn't going to like that."

"Can't I have my old clothes back?" Bella asked Carlisle pleadingly.

"I packed you some," Alice said triumphantly. "Despite the fact that _some _people thought going home for clothing was a stupid idea."

Jasper rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Alice shooed the boys out of the room in order to help Bella get changed.

"Ouch," Bella groaned, rubbing her lower back.

"You have a ginormous bruise there," Alice confirmed. "And a horrible-looking black eye. Do you remember when your nail got ripped off? God, you soaked me in blood. I thought I was going to break down and just, you know, kill you or something."

"How did we get away?" Bella asked quietly. Bits and pieces were coming back to her now. She remembered the small room in the cave. Edward, Jim Black. Jacob. An aching lump formed in her throat when she remembered the last few seconds of Jacob's life. They used to be such friends. She never, ever would have thought that he could hurt her.

"Emmett went ape shit on the wolves," Alice said lightly. "He took out three or four before they even realized what happened. Then Jasper and I showed up. Emmett told me you were inside and I had to get you out."

Bella stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Alice sighed.

"Carlisle and Esme showed up just as I was getting you out of the cave. I think Sam was starting to understand how outnumbered they were," Alice mused. "They've never had to fight us before. They underestimated our strength. Carlisle offered a truce and he took it."

"Edward?"

"Once I got you outside, Emmett went in. He helped Edward finish him off," Alice replied. "You don't have to worry about Jim Black anymore."

"So what happens now?" Bella asked. The treaty was broken. Wolves were dead. Forks wasn't safe for them, anymore.

"We leave," Alice shrugged. "Esme has already started the process. Jasper has taken care of the documents and as soon as you're at full strength, we'll move out."

Bella felt a sharp emotion twist in her stomach. They would never be able to come back to Forks again. Angela, Lauren, Bean, Mike, Jess… She wondered if she would have a chance to say goodbye, or to thank them for accepting her so effortlessly.

No, she realized, as Alice helped her to the door. What could she say that would sound even remotely plausible? Angela would want to keep in touch, to exchange letters. Bella felt the lump in her throat return even larger this time.

"You okay?" Alice asked anxiously.

Bella nodded. She was connected to a portable IV drip, which she assumed Alice requested for her. Alice always took such good care of her, a fact that she was constantly thankful for.

Alice knocked twice on Edward's door, and then opened it up just a crack so Bella could get in. She shut it behind her.

Bella began walking with holding onto her IV drip and winced when it tugged at her hand. She grabbed it and hurried forward, clearing that bathroom wall and finally seeing him.

He was waiting for her. He laid in the hospital bed on top of the blankets, wearing grey sweats and a black t-shirt.

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" Bella asked uncertainly.

His eyes flickered away from her face. "You need to rest and I know you, Bella. You won't relax with me near you."

Bella put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "I won't relax if I'm _not _around you."

"It was necessary," he said quietly. "For me, as well. I couldn't bear to see you like that, knowing it was my fault."

Bella nudged his side and he moved over on the narrow hospital bed. She tried to climb onto the bed but her wires got stuck on something. Edward helped her, his touch delicate and cautious, and Bella noticed he only used one arm.

She nestled against him, and he raised one arm so she could rest her head on his shoulder. His arm came around her waist to hold her securely in place. Edward was positive Bella would roll right off the bed if he wasn't careful.

Bella reached across his torso to touch his other arm. She tugged up the short sleeve of his shirt so she could see his shoulder. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Is it okay?" Bella asked reluctantly. She traced the new pink scar.

"It's okay," he confirmed. "It's a bit sore, but I'll be fine in a day or two."

"It scared me so much," Bella whispered. She lifted her head and looked up at him. "When I saw him do that to you…it felt like he ripped off a piece of me, too."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Edward hung his head.

Bella pushed herself up to kiss him. Edward kissed her back, chastely, and tried to pull away. Bella crawled up higher to kiss him more thoroughly and when Edward's head hit his pillow, he had no where else to go.

Bella nibbled on his lips until they finally parted and he accepted her into his mouth. His arm around her waist tightened its grip and Bella shifted her body so she was stretched out on top of him instead of at his side.

"This isn't a good idea," Edward murmured against her lips.

Just the way Bella's breathing suddenly turned erratic was a turn on for him. To have her on top of him was torture, and he thought he would die when she started pushing her pelvis against him.

"Touch me, Edward," Bella whispered.

"Someone could walk in," he said, swallowing hard when he felt her hand slip between them.

"Show me how much you love me. Make me feel it," she said softly.

Her hand moved to the front of his sweatpants and Edward bit back a groan. He was so weak when it came to Bella. One whisper, one touch and he lost all willpower.

Her hand rubbed back and forth and Edward pushed his hips up so the pressure of her hand against him increased. He heard her little gasp of surprise, but she rubbed harder and this time he did groan.

"Bella," he grunted. He grabbed her waist and jerked up so she was straddling him. Bella looked down at him, her eyes wide, and glanced over her shoulder at the door.

"Someone might walk in," she hissed.

"I just said that," Edward reminded her. "But you kept going. You can't stop now."

Edward pulled the front of her drawstring pants forward and shoved his hand inside. Bella cried out loudly when his fingers found her clit, and Edward quickly began rubbing. She leaned backwards and lifted her butt off of him and he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"God, Edward," Bella moaned.

He withdrew his fingers and yanked her pants down.

"Off. Take them off," he commanded. Bella fumbled with the pants and when she tried to pull them off her legs she nearly lost her balance, but Edward steadied her. She tried again, but Edward pushed her hands away and ripped her pants apart. Alice hadn't packed her any underwear.

"Hurry," Bella begged, as she looked over her shoulder again. Edward raised his hips and pulled the bed sheet out from underneath him. He wrapped it around her and she relaxed slightly.

She looked down and watched Edward pull the top of his sweats down. His erection sprang forward and slapped against his stomach. Bella licked her lips and put her hands on his stomach to keep her balance.

Edward grabbed himself and in one smooth struck he thrust up inside of Bella. She cried out and he pulled her torso forward so he could muffle her cries with his mouth. Bella arched her back and groaned when he pushed in deeper.

"God, Edward, harder," she panted, ripping her lips from his.

This time he grabbed her hips with both hands and lowered her at the same time he slammed into her. Bella bounced up and down on top of him and he let go of one hip to reach up and yank her tank top down. Her nipples stood pertly and he groaned at the sight of them quivering each time she took him into her.

"I love you so much," Bella mumbled, her voice too loud. "So much. More than - oh,  
anything. Edward!"

"You need to be quiet!" Edward hissed. "Someone is going to - oh, God, Bella, she heard. She's coming."

"What?" Bella asked in a strangled voice. Edward shook his head and slammed into her again, this time staying buried deep inside of her.

He ran a hand up her back and pushed her forward so she was stretched out on top of him again.

"Pretend you're sleeping," he whispered, adjusting the sheets.

Bella held her breath, hovering on the brisk of orgasm. She could feel the tightness of his muscles - he felt like stone. His breathing was harsh and she had to resist the urge to squirm.

"Mr. Cullen?" a female voice called. "Are you all right? I thought I heard a noise."

Edward lifted his head to smile at the nurse and nearly cringed at the way Bella's walls tightened around him. She was so close.

"No, no, everything is fine," he replied, keeping the forced smile on his face.

"Oh, is that your Bella?" the kindly old nurse asked.

Edward felt his dick twitch inside Bella. She was beginning to tremble on top of him.

"Yes, but she just fell asleep," he explained. "Carlisle wants her to rest undisturbed."

"I understand!" she said in a loud whisper. She backpedaled out of the room.

Bella moved her hips just as the door clicked shut and even that movement was too much. Her orgasm was fierce and unforgiving and her body jerked involuntarily. Bella bit down on Edward's good shoulder to keep from screaming and the orgasm slammed through her.

Edward groaned loudly and was afraid to move, because he was sure he couldn't control himself. He would hurt Bella, so he stayed still and when the first wave of her orgasm hit, he clenched his teeth and exploded inside of her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he moaned, her name pouring from his lips. She rolled her hips and he grunted, shooting inside of her again.

She collapsed on his chest, exhausted and breathing hard and Edward wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you so much," he said strongly, kissing her aggressively. Bella kissed him back and luxuriated in the pure bliss he created for her.

They remained entangled on the bed until Bella really fell asleep. Alice crept into the room a bit later, dropping off food and another change of clothes for Bella. Edward smiled his thanks, almost giddy with happiness and relief.

The sky darkened and another night fell upon them. He didn't want to wake her up, but it was getting late. Carlisle had cleared her already, and they needed to start moving. They weren't safe in Forks any longer.

"Bella? Love?" he whispered.

"Mmmm," she moaned, smiling against his throat.

Edward grinned and rubbed her back soothingly. He called her name again, drawing the two syllables out like notes in a song. "We need to get up now."

She stretched like a cat and nuzzled his neck, then kissed it.

"Do we have any food?" she asked sleepily.

Edward shifted her to the side and stood up to rummage through the sack Alice dropped off. Bella rolled over on the bed and yawned. Edward handed her a granola bar, then promised her a real meal as soon as they left the hospital.

"Before we leave, I want to visit Charlie," Bella said around a mouthful of granola.

Edward froze. The movement was so unusual for him, so unlike his customary gracefulness, that Bella looked up. He stared back at her, his eyes hard and dark.

"What?" Bella asked quizzically. "Is it Charlie? Is he - is he okay?"

"Bella," Edward said slowly. "I need to tell you something."


	30. Confessions

Bella sat quietly on her hospital bed, swinging her legs off the side. She watched Edward brood across the room. It had been nearly an hour since they made love and he hadn't looked her in the eye even once since then.

After she asked about Charlie, Edward's mood completely changed. He would only tell her that Charlie was no longer in the hospital. Then he went and spoke with the nurses about getting Bella discharged.

Forty-five minutes had passed and they were still waiting for a nurse to come and remove her IV and sign off on her paperwork. Apparently, being related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen did not give them a totally free pass to do whatever they wanted.

Edward sighed, his back still to Bella, and ran a hand through his hair. Bella rolled her eyes and lifted one leg so it was parallel to the ground, so she could admire Alice's handiwork. It wasn't too much of a shock that Alice had gotten bored and painted her nails.

Bella was surprised, though, that she woke in a hospital gown and not some sort of cocktail dress. That Alice was able to resist playing dress up with an unconscious Bella - literally, a Bella doll - spoke volumes to her self-control. Or rather, to Jasper's presence and influence.

Edward huffed again from the window and Bella felt her irritation level rise dramatically. She kind of wished that they hadn't fooled around in his room. Firstly, because if they had really gotten caught she would have been humiliated forever. But secondly, despite her amazing orgasm, all the moving and heavy breathing made her head hurt much worse.

What she really wanted was to be home at Charlie's, taking a nice bath. Edward could sit by the tub and talk in his soft, fluid voice. Bella closed her eyes and imagined the scene. She just needed him to comfort her right now and take care of her, but he was barely paying her any attention.

"Okay," Edward said abruptly, turning around. Bella looked up, her thoughts scattered. "I'll remove the IV myself."

Bella quickly slapped her good hand over the one with the IV, alarmed. "You will do no such thing! What would the nurses think? Do you want to get Carlisle in trouble?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll be gone in a few hours. We'll never see these people again," Edward replied bitterly.

Bella dropped her eyes to the floor, absorbing what Edward had just said. She felt her chest tighten and the sudden rush of emotion made it difficult to breathe. She swallowed hard. Her eyes stung with tears as she thought of Angela again. She would have to disappear without even a goodbye to her friends.

Two minutes later, when Edward again said that he would remove the IV, Bella wordlessly held out her hand. His touch was gentle, but clinical, much like she imagined the nurse's would have been. There was nothing intimate about it.

Bella rubbed her forehead before sliding off of the bed. Edward picked up her bags and gestured for her to go first. With a heavy heart, Bella left her room. Edward walked at her side, often putting his hand on her lower back to spur her on more quickly. His Volvo was waiting for them in the parking lot.

Part of Bella wished she could stay in the safe little hospital room. It seemed familiar to her now, almost like home. Charlie's house was no longer home, not without Charlie. The Cullens' house never seemed like her own place.

The past offered Bella no comfort. She had decided that for her own good, she wouldn't think about it. She tried not to flip through her memories too often because it hurt so badly. As it was already, Bella was constantly seeing odd things that reminded her of Renee, which caused a searing pain in her heart.

But then, maybe the past was all she had left. The future didn't seem to be much better. Edward's refusal to talk about Charlie was not reassuring. If he had good news about Charlie, he would have wanted to share it with her immediately.

Maybe he wanted to break the bad news to her at home, so if she fell apart Alice and Esme could help her.

Through everything, Edward had been her anchor. When it had all fallen apart, he was there to help her keep it together. When there was no good left, there had been Edward. Before that had always been a comfort to Bella.

She looked over at him now. Edward stared straight ahead, his jaw locked tightly and his eyes narrowed. He looked upset, almost angry. Bella felt like a chastised child, sitting in the corner for a crime that she did not commit, or at least, didn't understand.

Bella realized how truly alone she was. She relied on Edward for everything. If she didn't have him, she had nothing. She twisted her hands anxiously. She was afraid to ask him what was bothering him, because the answer had the potential to simply shatter the frail grip she had on reality.

They drove to the Cullen house in silence, without even music to buffer the loud silence between them.

"They're almost here," Alice sighed in relief.

"I'll feel better once the entire family is under one roof," Esme agreed, echoing Alice's tone of relief.

"I wonder how she took the news," Emmett said softly. "Poor kid."

Rosalie looked up from her magazine and frowned at Emmett. "Poor kid? If you ask me, Edward did her a favor. No one wants to lose a parent and he just saved her the misery of it."

"He didn't save her the misery of it," Alice snapped. "Her mother was just murdered!"

Carlisle stood up and his solemn expression effectively ended the budding argument. "Bella has been through a tremendous ordeal. Charlie's transformation is something that Bella has not even considered. It may be very difficult for her to accept him, at least initially."

"How can you say that Bella never considered it?" Rosalie asked, her voice cold. "She begged us to change him. She demanded that you change him!"

"That was her grief talking," Jasper cut in, his steady voice calm. "Bella didn't think through what she was saying. She was a child reacting to the loss of her father. Obviously she would want him back, through any means possible."

"What's your problem?" Emmett asked, nudging Rosalie. His normally cheerful face was replaced by one full of stress and concern.

"I don't have a problem," Rosalie replied sharply. "I just don't like the idea of being stuck with a newborn vampire for a year and you know it'll come down to us taking care of him. He can't be around poor little Bella, and it'll just kill Jasper to have to deal with his newborn blood lust, so it's going to - "

"Rose," Emmett gasped. "How can you even think about that now?"

"Like you haven't!"

"Of course, I haven't," Emmett responded sadly. "Sometimes it amazes me, the things you say."

"It doesn't amaze me," Alice growled. "Maybe you shouldn't have let Charlie get attacked by Jim, Rosalie. Maybe if you had taken better care of him, Charlie would still be a human. Just _maybe_, if you had done your job, you wouldn't have to be stuck babysitting him for a year!"

Rosalie jumped to her feet, ready to launch herself at Alice, but Jasper was quicker. He planted himself between the two girls and within seconds the room was lulled into a serene calm.

"Girls," Esme said gently. "Now is not the time or place for this discussion. What's done is done and we will not assign blame, not will we complain. We need to get through right now as a family and that will not happen if we continue to argue."

Carlisle nodded and strode over to the window, watching as the headlights from Edward's car cut across the lawn. "Alice, how long until Charlie wakes up?"

"About three hours…but I can't see what sort of shape he'll be in," she said apologetically.

"Bella shouldn't be here when he wakes up," Emmett blurted out. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged. "It's too dangerous."

"I know it is," Carlisle said kindly. "But it's more dangerous to split up now. The wolves will not honor that truce. They just need time to regroup and they will attack our weak points. As soon as we can, we move out. Until then, though, - "

"We stick together," Emmett finished for him, sighing. "It's just… I don't know how much Bells can take, you know?"

"If we do have to kill him we'll have to do it in the most humane way possible," Jasper said quietly. "Even as a newborn, he won't have much of a chance against four or five of us. I'll try to make him tired, knock him out so he doesn't feel anything."

"Hush, now," Esme said quickly. "We'll plan that later. For now, we take care of Bella."

The door opened and Bella stepped inside, followed closely by Edward. She looked around uncomfortably, knowing by the dramatic silence that she had recently been the topic of conversation.

Jasper stiffened and narrowed his eyes, studying them suspiciously. Alice watched Jasper intently, wondering what he was picking up on.

"Bella," Esme called, rushing over to hug her gently. "Come sit down for a minute."

Bella numbly let Esme lead her into the living room. She sat on the couch with Esme on one side of her and Alice plopped down on the other.

"How's your head?" Alice asked sympathetically, raising her hand to trace her fingertips over the black shadows around Bella's eye.

"Keep your hand there," Bella requested. "The cold feels good."

"Edward, get Bella some ibuprofen," Jasper snapped. "Her head hurts."

Bella looked up at Jasper's tone. The two men seemed to be having some sort of mental argument. Edward's frown deepened until he looked positively angry, and Jasper scowled right back at him. Suddenly, Jasper's expression changed to one of surprise and horror.

"You haven't - I mean, you haven't - " Jasper stuttered, glancing back and forth between Bella and Edward.

Edward sucked in a breath and turned away, disappearing into the kitchen. Jasper stared at the empty doorway for a moment, then went after him.

"Where is Charlie?" Bella asked quietly.

"Upstairs," Alice said reassuringly. "He'll be awake in just a couple of hours."

Bella looked up at Alice curiously. "Awake?"

Alice returned her curious gaze. She looked down for a minute, assuming the expression of concentration that generally meant she was searching through her visions for something. She jumped so suddenly that Bella jerked away from her, startled.

"Oh, Bella," Alice moaned. "You mean he hasn't - "

"Alice," Edward hissed, coming back into the room. He walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of Bella, handing her a few pills and a glass of water. Take this, Bella. It will help your headache."

"You tell her right now, Edward!" Alice demanded.

"Let's get upstairs, Bella," Edward urged. "We need to talk about something."

"No," Alice shook her head. "You had your chance for privacy. It's too late for that."

Edward placed his hands on Bella's knees and rocked forward so he was closer to her. Bella stared at him, the medication forgotten until he nudged her hand to her mouth. Bella quickly popped the pills and gulped down some water.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously. Her eyes filled with tears and Edward gently took away the glass of water before she could drop it. "Is he - did he die?"

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, and in that terrible second Bella knew her life was about to change again. The Cullens surrounded her and Edward, all of them silent and motionless. Bella's uneven breathing and racing heart suddenly seemed too loud, even for her.

"When you saw Charlie in the hospital….do you remember what you said?" Edward asked softly.

Bella nodded and teardrops trembled on the tips of her eyelashes.

"I felt so guilty. I thought you blamed me and regretted everything," he continued, his voice ashamed and even quieter now. "I knew it would be difficult for you to… to end it with me, so I decided to do it for you. But I knew that if I was gone, you would need someone to protect you from the wolves. Someone strong."

Bella inhaled deeply, feeling woozy now. "Just tell me."

"I changed Charlie," Edward said in a steady voice. "I couldn't stand the thought of you losing both parents. I knew it would hurt you too much. Charlie's condition kept declining and without me changing him… Well, it made sense to me at the time."

"But it doesn't now?" Bella asked faintly.

"We can't see how he is going to be when he wakes up," Carlisle said uncertainly. "We don't know what kind of damage he really experienced. He may not be the Charlie you remember."

"You mean, he could be disabled," Bella responded quietly.

"There could be a number of differences," Carlisle hedged. "But he may be dangerous."

Bella stood up and Edward released her. She picked her footing carefully as she walked around him, since tears were beginning to cloud her vision. "I won't let you hurt him."

"I won't lie to you," Carlisle said simply, his hands spread open. "Your safety is our number one concern. If Charlie is a threat to you, more so than any other newborn vampire would be, we will do what is necessary."

Bella looked at Edward, who watched her with a pained expression. "And you? You would let them do that?"

"Try to understand," Edward pleaded, rising to his feet.

Bella stepped backwards to escape from him. She turned and stumbled up the stairs as quickly as her shaky legs could carry her. Bella locked herself in Edward's bedroom and crawled underneath the covers.

Her emotions were too much, too strong. She tried to turn them off like she had become so good at doing, but tonight the switch didn't budge. She cried herself into a dreamless coma-like sleep.

* * *

Edward slipped into the bed next to Bella, moving even more cautiously than usual so he didn't wake her. She murmured in her sleep and rolled over closer to him. She was beautiful, even in sleep. Even with angry red splotches staining her face, even with the black eye, she was the most magnificent creature he had ever looked upon.

He waited outside of the bedroom for nearly thirty minutes while Bella cried. Each sob was like a knife being plunged into his body and wiggled around. When her breathing had finally evened off, he decided it was safe for him to enter the room.

When he saw Bella, so tiny and forlorn on his massive bed, Edward had no choice but to lay with her. It wasn't until Bella nestled against his side and pushed her face into his arm that Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

His family had moved Charlie down to the basement in preparation of his awakening. There was no way Charlie would be able to get past all of them and make it to the second floor, where he was with Bella.

Edward shifted slightly and kissed Bella's head. She stirred against him and opened her swollen eyes. Instead of speaking, she cuddled closer to him and breathed in shakily.

"Do you hate me very much?" he asked softly, fearing her answer.

"You're so stupid," Bella whispered thickly.

"I know," Edward replied hopelessly. "But it's only where you're concerned, I'm afraid."

"When are you going to learn to trust me?" she asked, frustrated and still too emotional for this conversation.

"Oh, Bella, of course I trust you. It's me…" he trailed off. "All I want is to take care of you. And protect you, and make you happy. But I just keep making a mess of everything."

"Don't shut me out anymore," Bella said tearfully. "I just can't deal with that."

"I won't. I think you know all of my secrets now, anyway," he said grimly. Edward switched subjects. "How do you feel? Is your headache gone?"

Bella laid one hand flat on his chest, directly over his heart. He looked down, surprised to feel the wet warmth of her tears on his shirt. "Bella?"

"I'm so scared, Edward," Bella whispered. "If Charlie isn't… if he isn't my dad anymore, I don't know what to do. I can't do it. I can't lose him again. I don't have anything left inside of me to lose."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth gently. Her tears quieted quickly and she asked how much longer. He knew she referred to Charlie's birth as a vampire.

"Soon," he said quietly. Bella hugged him more tightly and lapsed into silence. Her racing heart was the only indication of her anxiety.

Edward listened carefully. He waited, trying to be patient, peeking into the minds of his family members. Charlie's transformation was nearly complete.

Edward listened to Charlie's dying heart. In his mind, he watched Charlie's body struggle as the process came to an end. The basement went completely silent as Charlie's heart stuttered and then stopped. The Cullens inched closer to the makeshift bed, observing him.

His eyelids fluttered open to reveal crimson-colored irises. Charlie raised his head and began to take it all in.

With a growl, he lunged at Emmett's throat.


	31. Laying Down the Law

"Can't you at least tell me what he's like?" Bella pleaded, tugging on Edward's arm.

He slanted a look at her before returning his gaze to the ceiling. Bella huffed in frustration before she flopped back to lay down at his side. Edward seemed to relax, and Bella tried to bite her tongue, but she just couldn't. She needed information.

"But he tried to bite Emmett?" she asked again, after a pause.

Edward sighed and this time he turned his face to look at her. "Bella, love, I don't know anything other than what I've told you. Yes, Charlie tried to attack Emmett, but that is indicative of nothing. All newborns are aggressive."

"But you don't think they'll…" Bella dropped her voice to a whisper. "Hurt him, right?"

"A lunge at the throat is hardly means for execution, Bella," Edward chuckled.

Bella slapped his arm and turned away before he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't think it was very sensitive of him to be joking at a time like this. Four vampires just carted off her father into the woods, just hours after telling her that they would kill him if need be.

"Hey," Edward said softly, catching her around the waist and pulling her against him.

Bella tried to escape his arm, but Edward's hold was strong and within seconds her back was nestled against the wall of his chest. Edward placed a kiss on the side of her neck and his cool breath tickled her ear. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make light of the situation. I just - I don't want you to worry unnecessarily. I seem to just be making it worse."

She couldn't speak because of the huge lump resting in her aching throat. Bella opened her eyes wider and tried to will her tears away, but one more blink of her eyes and they spilled down her cheeks in hot, salty trails. She heard the way he sucked in a breath when the wetness reached her neck and his lips.

"Bella," Edward said gently, turning her in his arms. She kept her face downcast but leaned into him, grateful for the comfort of his touch. "What I did to Charlie, I regret more than anything else that I've done."

"Why?" she questioned, looking up. Maybe Edward caught a flash of his thoughts when Charlie woke up, and her father was distraught with his new life.

"You know I would never make that decision for anyone," Edward reminded her. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I went to the hospital. I have a hard enough time imagining that one day you'll be - that one day you'll be a vampire. Charlie…well, that never even crossed my mind. It's just something that I never thought I would do, and I regret it."

"You didn't hear anything when he woke up?" Bella asked, unable to resist.

Edward smiled sadly and reached up to push her damp hair away from her face. "Nothing meaningful. Just flashes of the room. Charlie's observations. He felt threatened."

"But rational," Bella said cautiously, her heart swelling with hope. "He knew enough to feel threatened."

"Stop that," Edward begged. "Don't get your hopes up, Bella."

She pressed her face against his soft t-shirt and shut her eyes. For the millionth time, Bella was grateful that Edward couldn't read her thoughts. If he had, he would have admonished her again, because her hopes were rising higher with each passing second.

As it was, her lover sighed and held her a little closer to his body. Edward pressed a kiss against Bella's soft hair. He was desperately trying to follow the movements of his family in the woods outside. His mind raced, touching on the thoughts of each member, searching for some kind of hint as to what lay before them.

* * *

Emmett came back to the house first. After three hours of rocking Bella, stroking her hair and humming softly, she had drifted off to sleep. Edward knew it wasn't a deep sleep, so he was extra cautious when he left their bed. Emmett met him in the hallway.

"He's not talking much," Emmett said in a grim tone. Edward narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the images Emmett pulled forward in his mind.

Charlie fought them until Carlisle began talking about Bella. Slowly, the angry haze surrounding Charlie dissipated, until he was able to listen and process what the Cullens told him.

"There's something weird, though," Emmett said, scratching his head. "Jasper is freaking out about it."

"What?" Edward demanded, glancing at the closed bedroom door.

"He's not acting like a newborn," Emmett said helplessly. "I honestly don't know how to explain it. After he calmed down, he was just, you know, cool."

"Cool?" Edward repeated, frowning at the picture of a calm, collected vampire Charlie.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "No bloodlust, really. I mean, he hunted, but he was really in control. Carlisle said he's never seen anything like it. Jasper doesn't want him coming back here for a couple days though, in case he snaps."

Edward felt torn. Part of him agreed wholeheartedly with Jasper's thoughts, but another part knew that it would crush Bella. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We can't keep him from Bella for that long," he finally replied.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "That's what Alice said you'd said. And she agreed, by the way."

"So he's fine," Edward said slowly, thinking aloud. "No damage from Black. The transformation repaired his mind and body."

"I don't know about _that_," Emmett said doubtfully. "I mean, he's functioning. But he's not the Charlie we know and love. He's…darker, I guess. Jasper was having a hard time controlling his own emotions around him."

"How so?" Edward inquired.

"At first, Charlie asked us a lot of questions. He didn't really believe us about anything until Alice took him to the side. I guess he just didn't want to hear it, because when she got him to understand, Charlie just didn't say anything. He stopped talking."

Edward felt the painful knot in his stomach wrench violently. "I guess that's where I come in," he mused. "See if I can get a handle on what his thoughts are."

"Well, he did say he wants to see Bella," Emmett said in a helpful voice.

Edward's lips flattened into a line and Emmett shrugged. "Just sayin', that's all."

"I'll go catch up with them," Edward decided. "Don't wake Bella up. She won't be happy if she wakes and finds that I've gone to see Charlie without her."

"Uh, yeah," Emmett grimaced. "I can imagine."

"Take care of her," Edward whispered, cracking the bedroom door open to look at her once more. Fear tightened around his heart at the thought of leaving her, even though there was no real danger and Emmett was more than capable of protecting her. Edward imagined that it would be a long time until he felt comfortable being apart from Bella, if ever.

* * *

"Stop it," Alice hissed. "You're freaking him out."

Jasper glared at her for a moment and then returned his gaze to Charlie. Death treated Charlie Swan well. His black hair looked darker and more lush. His skin took on the alabaster smoothness that the Cullens possessed. Charlie's body was tight with new muscles and he walked gingerly, not yet comfortable in his new skin or with his new strength.

"He's not freaked out," Jasper replied, studying Charlie's nonplussed expression. Charlie wasn't acting the part of a typical newborn. Jasper eyed him curiously. "You're not freaked out."

Charlie's eyes darted between Jasper and Carlisle, trying to determine which man posed the greater threat.

"Jasper," Carlisle frowned. He shook his head once and took a step towards Charlie, pausing when Charlie flinched and moved away. "Charlie, I'm sure you will have more questions. Anytime you need to speak, any of us will be glad to help you."

"I want to see Bella," Charlie said quietly.

Jasper hissed in frustration. All Charlie had said for the past two hours was that he wanted to see Bella. He knew Charlie wanted to see Bella. Everyone knew Charlie wanted to see Bella.

"You'll try to kill her," Jasper abruptly, frowning. He turned away.

Jasper just couldn't understand the incredible calmness that surrounded Charlie. Sure, Edward had told them all how stoic Charlie was, and how he was a "roll with the punches" type of guy… but this just didn't make sense.

A whole new world had opened up to him. All of his previous conceptions of life and death, of good and evil, had been completely washed away. Still, Charlie kept his face a blank canvas, and Jasper would have thought his lack of emotion was a façade if he couldn't taste the mood around him.

"Are you still thirsty?" Carlisle asked kindly.

Charlie frowned and his hand reached up to his throat, touching the skin there. "It's manageable."

Jasper shook his head, overwhelmed, and turned to walk away. Edward was approaching them, anyway, so he could take his place. Edward obviously took extra care as he got closer, because he was moving more slowly and louder than necessary.

They passed each other and it was clear that Edward wanted to ask him something, having already read his mind and witnessed his exchanges with Charlie. No doubt that Edward was thrilled at Charlie's marvelous control and curious as to what else Jasper learned.

Jasper gritted his teeth and tried to push away his frustration. As soon as it cleared he was surrounded by a cloud of despair. Charlie was in a coma, he had possible brain damage even. Yet, he woke up and was as adjusted to his bloodlust as Emmett or Alice. Jasper had decades of practice and it was still a struggle for him sometimes. Constant vigilance had to be exercised and it was tiring. Just one slip would mean disaster for them.

Now Charlie, a newborn, seemed to have a better handle on his new life in a single day than Jasper had developed in decades. A part of Jasper had secretly been excited about the arrival of a new vampire; he wouldn't be the "dangerous" one anymore. Apparently Charlie skipped over the typical newborn drama. Irritated, Jasper turned and stalked away from his family, from anything that could remind him of his shortcomings.

Edward winced at Jasper's dark mood. He forced himself to walk to Charlie. It pained him to abandon Jasper at such a time, when he was so frustrated and distraught, but right now Charlie took precedence. Alice and Carlisle watched him anxiously as he stepped into their circle.

"Hello, Charlie," he greeted in a low voice.

Charlie ignored him, his eyes studying a patch of grass. Edward glanced worriedly at his sister but she stared at Charlie, frowning in concern. Edward cleared his throat and repeated his greeting. This time Charlie raised his eyes, and what Edward saw in them shook him to his core.

His crimson irises glowed with desolation. Charlie's joyless eyes echoed the pain that Edward experienced for the first ninety years of his life as a vampire. They were hollow and dead.

"How could you do this to me?" Charlie asked, finally breaking his silence. His voice was raw with pain.

Edward flinched at the sudden onslaught of thoughts - a virtual scrapbook of Charlie's life as a human. Rene, Bella, Billy, Forks. His most valued memories were already faded, already yellowed. It was a struggle for Charlie to recall the minute details that made him feel like he was still Charlie Swan. There was so much else to absorb and he could already feel his human life slipping away.

"I - I'm sorry," Edward stammered, caught off guard by the question. He had questioned his motives and actions but hadn't expected to indulge in this conversation so soon, and felt horribly unprepared. "I just thought, that for Bella, maybe it would be better if she had you…"

"So now I can carry with me the memory of my dead wife and daughter for all of eternity," Charlie choked out. "Thank you."

"Bella isn't dead, Charlie," Carlisle said quickly, his eyes darting back and forth between them, narrowed in confusion.

"No, she is not," Charlie agreed, his voice bitter. "But she will be one day, and I'll have her death to remember, too. I'll spend my days thinking about all of the things I should have done differently. How I could have protected them both better. "

"No, no," Alice protested. "We would never let Bella die. We're going to - "

"Alice, NO!" Edward hissed, already knowing how Charlie would react. He moved forward quickly to stand between Alice and Charlie.

Charlie roared and dropped into a crouch, unnerved by both Alice's words and the sudden commotion. He growled and Edward immediately stepped backwards into a no threatening position. An uneasy tension fell upon them and everyone waited anxiously.

Charlie slowly straightened until he stood tall. "No, you can't. You can't… I can't be here. I can't - it's too much."

"We can go home," Alice offered, stepping forward timidly. She glanced at Edward, then looked back to Charlie. "You said you want to see Bella. She's waiting for you."

"That's not what I mean," Charlie shook his head. "All of this. It's too much. I don't want to be here. I changed my mind about seeing Bella."

"It is a lot to take in," Carlisle agreed, trying to keep his voice soothing. "You need a few days to adjust. We have plenty of privacy here and you can take all of the time you need."

"That's not what he means," Edward said dejectedly. His mouth twisted into what could be called a smile, but the sadness of his amber eyes made it seem like anything but. "He doesn't want to be here. In Forks. Or with us."

"I see," Carlisle said politely. A small wrinkle appeared on his forehead and he seemed to weigh his options. "We do have friends up north. Another coven like us."

"But Bella is here," Alice cut in, her eyes flashing. "You can't leave her! Not after what Edward did to keep you alive for her!"

"Alive?" Charlie laughed. He shook his head. "If you think that I am alive - that you are alive - then you're deluding yourself, Alice. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm not me anymore, just some sort of monster. And I didn't ask for this. It's not right."

"I know you didn't," Edward said quietly. "And I do apologize, Charlie. I acted before I thought, and I see that my concern for Bella was not fair to you."

"No," Alice said adamantly, shaking her head. "I can't believe - "

"Alice, please," Carlisle said calmly. "Right now, I think we all need to calm down before we do something rash. Let's head back to the house. Nothing needs to be done right now."

"I'm not going back to the house," Charlie said raggedly. "I refuse to put Bella in that kind of danger."

"We would never let that happen," Carlisle assured him.

Still, Charlie hung back. "I refuse to go back. Bella will never see me like this. You tell her that I died, that something went wrong. I will never let myself experience the need to hurt her. It's not an option. Just - just tell me how to get to your friends."

"You can't travel now, not as a newborn," he tried to explain. Carlisle turned away and Edward attempted to follow his thoughts as he searched for some sort of resolution. Carlisle turned around to face Charlie again, his expression pained. "It's just not feasible. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Then someone can travel with me," Charlie responded curtly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop acting like a child!" Alice finally snapped. "You have a daughter, have you forgotten that? She is back at our house waiting for you. She has been through hell and she needs you!"

Charlie's eyes dropped to the ground. He looked ashamed, defeated.

"I can't give Bella what she needs anymore," Charlie said simply. He looked at Edward. "I can't even be around her. You should have known that."

Edward studied Charlie's relaxed stance. Whether or not Charlie meant what he was saying, the thoughts and emotions were there. The words were spoken. What Charlie felt was real, at least for right now.

"This will kill Bella," Edward whispered. His heart ached for Bella.

"Nothing will kill Bella," Charlie hissed, his serene face twisting into a mask of anger. He immediately recalled Alice's near slip. "Do you understand me?"

Edward's back stiffened and he drew himself up to his full height. His pity for Charlie evaporated as he shifted through his thoughts. Carlisle and Alice didn't understand Charlie's cryptic words, but Edward did.

"You are deserting Bella," Edward said carefully. "I will not. I am not."

"You will _not_ change Bella," Charlie said forcefully. "I will make certain of that. None of you will harm Bella in any way."

"You can't mean that," Alice said, stunned. She looked to Edward. "I've seen it. Bella becomes one of us."

"She will not!" Charlie shouted furiously, his voice echoing through the woods. "If you have any compassion in you at all, you will not subject my daughter to this. I don't want this for her."

"She wants it! We aren't monsters, Charlie. We aren't what you think. Bella and Edward are in love, they're meant to be together. Bella wants this," Alice said heatedly. She felt her resolve weaken as she caught different flashes into the future. Alice was suddenly furious at Charlie for his interference in Bella and Edward's happiness. "You can't take this away from her."

"Edward," Carlisle cut in. "Go get Rosalie and Emmett. They will accompany Charlie to the Denali's. We will stay here."

"No," Edward said shortly. "No one is going anywhere until this is resolved. Bella is mine. I will do whatever I need to in order to keep her with me."

"She is my daughter," Charlie growled.

"She is my _world_," Edward spat, getting closer to him. "You won't even speak to her before you run away and leave her. You have no right to - "

"Edward!" Carlisle cut him off. "Right now, we all need some time to think things through. Charlie needs a place to become accustomed to his new world. He will travel north and stay with the Denali clan. Until we work out some sort of solution, no one will do anything. Bella will remain human."

"I don't trust any of you," Charlie scoffed, his eyes narrowing.

"Go, Edward," Carlisle ordered tiredly.

"I will change her as soon as you leave," Edward seethed, his dark eyes sparking as he glared at Charlie. As he spoke the words, Edward realized the truth in them. He would let nothing come between him and Bella, regardless of the consequences to his behavior.

"I knew it," Charlie laughed mirthlessly. "You stole her from me months ago. Now you'll throw away any chance she has of a normal life. Hasn't she been through enough?"

"He won't," Carlisle stressed. "No one will change her."

"Rosalie and Emmett are on their way. They heard the shouting," Alice said faintly.

Carlisle stepped forward and held up his hands, asking for a moment of peace. "Charlie, I have not known you for very long. But I do know the type of man that you are, and I respect you. I respected you as the Chief of Police, as Bella's father, and as another man. I may not agree with what you think, or even what you ask of us, but I give you my word that Bella will not be changed in your absence."

Charlie held Carlisle's gaze for a long moment, and seemed satisfied by what he saw in them. He nodded just as Emmett and Rosalie entered the clearing. "I have always respected you, Carlisle. You've done good work in this town and helped a lot of people. I will trust Bella to you, until I return."

"If you return," Edward scoffed.

Charlie turned and took a step in Edward's direction. For the first time, he seemed to exhibit trouble controlling himself. After a moment of internal debate, Charlie stopped four feet from Edward.

"I don't trust you," Charlie said flatly. "I don't think I ever have. I hate what you've done to me. And let me tell you now - if you do change Bella, if you succeed into turning her into a monster like us, I will make sure that you regret it."

"I know this is new to you, but you're just one vamp," Emmett frowned, not liking what he heard of the conversation so far. "Our entire family will defend Bella. You don't have a chance against us."

Charlie nodded, sizing up Emmett. He had expected this reaction. He turned his attention back to Edward, to the one who had stolen away his little girl. "I have no doubt that you will try to protect her. But you turned me into a monster and if I need to act like one for Bella's sake, I will."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Edward growled.

"Billy Black has been a friend of mine my entire life," Charlie nodded. "When you killed me, you not only condemned me to a life of torture, but you cut my ties with him."

Charlie fell silent. Memories of Billy swirled inside of his head. When the memories turned to those of Jim Black and the havoc he wreaked on Charlie's life, Edward tried to stifle the flicker of pity he felt.

"What happened was not Billy's fault. His brother…" Charlie trailed off. He cleared his throat in an effort to collect himself. "I know what the Quileutes are now. I still consider Billy to be my brother. If I were to go to him, like this, and explain everything…"

Alice sucked in a horrified breath and Edward lunged at Charlie. Emmett moved quickly and tackled him to the ground, holding him back.

"Yes," Charlie said softly, his eyes on Edward. "The Quileutes would hunt you down just for what you did to me. But if you were to change Bella - "

"They would kill Bella," Alice said in a shrill voice.

"Only if you kill her first," he responded flatly. "But I'll be back to check, don't you worry."

"Go, Emmett, Rosalie. Take Charlie to Tanya and explain the situation," Carlisle instructed in a cool voice. His eyes betrayed no emotions.

Emmett nodded and gestured to the woods that ran to the west. Charlie obediently moved in that direction. His movements were still jerky. Rosalie reached for Emmett's hand.

"Wait," Charlie said, turning back to face them. He looked tired and his face was drawn, and for a moment they caught a glimpse of the old Charlie Swan. "You need to know… You think I'm doing this to hurt Bella. But you don't see yourselves clearly. You - we - are killers. You forgot the truth of what we are. My daughter is a sensitive girl and if you change her, she will be devastated. I'm just trying to protect her."

And with that, Charlie turned and walked deeper into the woods. Emmett gave Edward a sympathetic glance, then he and Rosalie followed Charlie into the darkness.

Edward was quaking on the inside. It took every ounce of self control that he had to not fly after Charlie and rip him apart. The only thing that stopped him - the only thing - was sleeping in his bedroom. Bella would be hurt. She would be crushed, and it was his job to protect her already fragile heart.

As if reading his mind, Carlisle placed a hand on his arm and gave Edward a shove in the direction of the house.

"Come, Edward. You should get back to Bella, and we have much to think about," he said in a solemn voice.

Edward walked behind Alice and Carlisle. He felt hollow on the inside.

How much more of this would Bella take? He had already asked so much of her. He feared that she would reach the point where it simply wasn't worth it anymore, where he wasn't worth it.

As the trio walked back to the house, moving much slower than usual, Edward said a silent prayer that Bella wouldn't give up on him.

He simply couldn't, _wouldn't,_ live without her.


	32. Ready?

Bella felt like she was in a trance.

The Cullen household was abuzz with activity. Esme, in particular, was zipping to and from each room, rattling off directions to the team of movers who had suddenly appeared.

Bella knew that the Cullens had many contingency plans in case they ever needed to move quickly, but she never realized exactly how fast those plans could be executed.

Esme had already offered twice to take Bella back to Charlie's house so she could pack a few items. Since money was not an issue, anything practical could easily be replaced. Esme stressed that it would be the sentimental things that Bella would regret not bringing with her.

"You're sure?" Edward asked softly, standing at the foot of his bed. He looked down at her, his expression neutral and his dark eyes unreadable.

Bella was laying down. She felt depressed and didn't really care much either way, so she noncommittally shrugged her shoulders. Just hours ago Edward told her that her father had moved up north. Charlie would be staying with Tanya and the rest of the Denali clan, and he didn't want to see Bella

"Would you like me to go pack a few items?" Edward asked. He knew his Bella, which was why Emmett was already over at Charlie's with another team of movers. Edward decided it wasn't his place to pick and choose what might be important to Bella, so the movers were packing up everything and putting it in storage.

Bella shook her head. "I don't need any of it."

"You will later," Edward replied. "You can't replace certain things, Bella. You'll always wish you had a little bit of your human life with you."

"You say that as if I'll have anything _but_ a human life," Bella frowned. Her voice came out sulkier than she meant for it and she rolled onto her side, hating that she sounded like a cranky five year old.

The mattress shifted as Edward climbed onto it. She felt him stretch out next to her, then his arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her stiff body against his. His cool lips pressed just under her ear and set off tingles inside of her, and Bella couldn't help it… She just melted against into his touch.

"_You_ say that like I'm just going to give up on you," Edward murmured. He kissed her again and this time Bella turned around to face him. His face moved to hers but Bella caught it in her hands, stilling his movements.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, a trace of hope in her voice.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled. He leaned his forehead against hers. "How many times must I tell you?"

"Tell me again," she requested breathless, scarcely daring to believe him.

"You're _mine_," Edward said intensely. "You're mine, Bella. Nothing in this world will come between us, do you understand? I will you protect you with everything in me. You're the only thing that matters to me. And if I need to change you, I will, and no one can stop me."

His husky whispered fueled the building pressure she felt between her legs. Bella pushed against him, opening her mouth against his. She felt his moan and answered it with one of her own. His hands slid over her body and gripped her bottom, and then Edward flipped them so she was sitting astride him. His arousal pressed firmly against her and Bella rocked against it, moaning softly.

She finally broke the kiss and glanced over her shoulder. "We can't…"

Edward's hands released her shoulders and trailed suggestively down her torso. Bella bit her lip and couldn't help the way her hips pressed down onto him. It was instinctual. Edward threw his head back onto the pillow, breathing hard, and nodded.

"It's almost time to go," he said.

The gravity of his words sunk into her mind. She didn't want to hear them, or even think about leaving Forks. Bella shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling chilled. "I don't want to."

His expression softened and Edward sat up carefully, shifting his weight slowly so her balance wasn't affected. She sat on his lap, still straddling him, and pressed her face into his neck.

"I know you don't," Edward replied in a rough voice. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared," Bella whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm so scared."

"I'll take care of you, always, Bella," Edward answered. His voice sounded distraught and Bella knew he was upset because she was hurting.

When Bella pulled back to look at him, Edward felt his heart twist at the sight of her tears. He knew that she honestly had no idea what she did to him with just a glance or a sigh, or the lengths that he would go to just to see her smile.

"I know you'll protect me. But I can't protect you. Or anyone else. I just - I'm afraid of what else I'm going to lose. Or who else."

"Oh, baby," he whispered.

"Edward?" Alice called softly, knocking on the open door.

Bella jumped slightly and turned her face away, out of Alice's view. She felt Edward tense underneath her.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked brusquely, obviously irritated at her interruption.

"I just wanted to let you know that the movers are nearly done, they just need to get in here," she said in a guilty voice. "And we're taking off… we'll see you in New York?"

"We'll be a few days late," Edward sighed. "Thanks."

Alice nodded. She turned away and then hesitated. "Bye, Bella."

"It's time to go, Bella. Let me take you away," he whispered, when Alice had left. "Just you and me."

Bella nodded and sniffled. "Where?"

"Anywhere you want," Edward promised. "From now on, Bella, the world is yours."

* * *

The sky was blue and free of clouds, and the sun baked the white sand of the beach. It had taken hours out in the sun for Bella to finally lose the chill that had been hanging onto her. It felt like the cold of Forks, and everything that happened there, had settled deep inside of her bones.

"Wake up," a voice teased.

Bella's lips curved into a smile but she didn't open her eyes. She was too comfortable on the lounge chair. Besides, he could work for it, a little.

She could sense Edward's closeness even with her eyes shut, and when he whispered into her ear Bella didn't flinch. His cool breath tickled, though, and Bella's own breath caught in her throat.

"Sleeping Beauty, don't you know you can't fool me?" Edward crooned. Bella liked it when Edward released his playful side. It was rare for him to relax so completely and goof off. She doubted his family ever saw it. "I know you aren't sleeping. I can hear the little hummingbird in your chest."

"She needs a kiss," Bella said in a stage whisper, keeping her eyes shut but unable to completely hide her smile. Edward could be so charming, so sweet.

"Ah, yes," Edward said, and she could hear his smile in his voice. "That is correct. Sleeping Beauty will only awaken when she receives true love's first kiss."

Bella felt his sweet breath caress her face just before his lips pressed gently onto hers. She reached up and twined her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Surprisingly, Edward obliged her and parted his lips for her.

"Don't stop this time, okay?" Bella said breathlessly, tearing her mouth away from his for a split second.

Edward laughed and nuzzled her neck. "I won't stop, but we're not doing this on a lounge chair again."

"We have fond memories of this lounge chair," Bella teased. Their last visit to the private island had been very pleasurable and she hoped for the same results this time. When Edward asked her where she wanted to go, the island seemed like the best choice. It felt like home.

"Mmm, yes, we do," Edward agreed. "But I can think of someplace infinitely more comfortable."

She shrieked when he scooped her up, but just because she knew he wanted her to. Sure enough, Edward held her tightly against his chest and whispered that he would never drop her. Bella smiled to herself and tucked her head under his chin.

Edward carried her inside and placed her carefully on the bed in the master suite. Bella scooted backwards to give him room but Edward stood at the foot of the bed and watched her, his eyes roving over her body. The bathing suit clung to her like a second skin and Bella suddenly felt naked.

Edward noticed her shyness and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you like me to turn away?"

Bella frowned and crossed her arms. "No. I want you to take your clothes off."

Edward's small smile broke into a huge grin. "Really. Well, I did say I would give you anything you wanted…"

Bella watched Edward raise one arm and reach behind his head. He grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it off in that way that only guys can do. He paused and let her look her fill.

Edward wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a fitted wife beater. Bella felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his rippled muscles. Sometimes she forgot how incredibly beautiful his body was.

"All of my clothes?" Edward asked innocently, pausing.

"Everything," Bella confirmed, her shaky voice giving away her fake confidence.

"Very well," he sighed. His hands played with the waistband of his sweats for a minute, then he pushed them down. Bella's eyes immediately focused on the protruding bulge in his boxer briefs.

Bella's cheeks flamed red when she finally looked up to see why he had stopped undressing. He grinned cockily and she rolled her eyes, flustered. He laughed good and waited until she looked back at him and their eyes met, then Edward peeled off his wife beater.

Bella licked her lips.

"Tease," he said softly, his eyes on her lips.

"You're the one way over there," Bella whispered.

He held her gaze, daring her to look away this time, and his fingertips brushed across his lower abdomen. Bella bit her lip. She finally let her eyes travel down, over his pale torso, to where one hand rubbed back and forth over the elastic waistband of his boxers.

"These, too?" he asked. Bella gulped and nodded. He chuckled, then dipped one hand into the front of his boxers. She held her breath and watched his hand move underneath the fabric. She shifted her position on the bed and Edward paused again, this time closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

Bella whimpered. She knew what he smelled. Her bottoms were drenched with the evidence of her desire for him. Her inner thighs were slippery. Edward stroked himself once more, then pulled the shorts down and kicked them off.

"Edward," Bella moaned. He was fully erect and she had never seen anything more achingly beautiful in her entire life. She leaned back in the bed and raised her knees, then spread her legs. He was on top of her in an instant.

His weight felt delicious, a cooling, welcome pressure on her burning body. She locked her arms around his neck and then his mouth was everywhere. He tugged one cup of her bathing suit tankini down and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Bella groaned and arched her back, bringing herself closer to him and his greedy mouth. His hand fumbled with her bottoms and then was inside of them, stroking her hot folds.

"Bella, Bella," Edward groaned.

"More," she gasped. She shoved him away and tried to push down her bottoms but Edward's hand was still in them and they got stuck. "Come on, Edward, _please_."

He clenched the fabric tightly in one fist, then grabbed it with his other hand and tore it apart. It still hung around her waist but it was in tatters. Most importantly, it was now crotchless.

"Hurry," Bella urged.

Edward positioned himself on top of her, grasping the base of his dick, then thrust all the way inside of her with one push. Bella tensed and let out a sharp cry.

"Bella," he cried out, trying to regain some control. He needed to reign himself in.

"I'm okay," Bella reassured him quickly. Her small hands grabbed his hips and tried to keep him from pulling out. "Just…too good."

He nodded and started a smooth, even pace. Edward looked down and watched where their bodies joined. When Bella's fingers twisted into his hair he looked up and caught her lips with his own.

"So good," she muttered. Their bodies moved together fluidly, effortlessly.

Edward was losing control. He was lost in Bella, lost in her scents. The scent of her sweat, of her arousal - it was intoxicating. His hips pumped of their own accord and it was all he could do to grip the sheets and not her delicate skin. Too soon, and yet not soon enough, he felt her legs begin to tremble. She was close. He knew how to read her body even better than she did.

"I want to hear you," Edward murmured. "No one's here. No one else can hear you."

Bella didn't reply but he felt her grip on him tighten and her breath started coming faster.

"Tell me how it feels, Bella," he pleaded. "I want to hear you."

"Edward," Bella moaned. "You - you're so - oh, God."

"Yes, that's it," he urged, his hips moving faster now. So close. Her tight walls sucked at him as he pushed in and out and he could feel himself rapidly approaching his breaking point.

"You're everywhere," she said shakily. "All over me and…inside of me."

"Tell me what I do to you!" he gasped. He slipped one hand between them so he could play with her clitoris.

Her hips bucked against his and Edward felt her body stiffen.

"Oh, oh, _Edward_, God, you're making me come," Bella said in a jerky, out of breath voice.

The contractions of her orgasm tightened the grip her body had on his cock and Edward gritted his teeth. Bella continued to moan and thrash underneath him, riding out her pleasure, until it was too much and the pressure was just too great.

He wasn't sure if he yelled or cried out or if he just whispered, because the force of his orgasm was so overwhelming that he lost his senses for a moment. He closed his eyes and the vision of Bella crying out, pleasure clearly visible on her face, was burned into his mind. He felt himself jerk and he began to spill inside of her.

"Bella, I love you so much," he choked out. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she squeezed him as hard as she could. Edward stifled the rest of his moans against her throat.

She held him in her arms and stroked his head, smoothing back his wild hair, until his breathing returned to normal. He felt almost anxious to look at her, because what transpired between them had been so intense. She finally tugged gently on a thick lock of hair and forced him to meet her eyes.

Bella was glowing. Her eyes sparkled and there was a pink tinge to her cheeks. She was radiant and he suddenly felt silly for being nervous. He couldn't help but smile.

"Much better than the lounge chair," Bella said, smiling back at him.

Edward straightened his body out so he could reach her face and kissed her quite thoroughly. Bella giggled and he felt the need to silence her with more kisses. Before they could get wrapped up in their kisses, Bella pulled away enough to look at him.

"Edward," she whispered. Her voice was solemn, a far cry from the flirtatious tone she had just used.

He felt his heart sink into his stomach. Bella sounded like a little girl lost; broken hearted and scared. "My Bella?"

Bella reached up to brush his hair out of his face and Edward closed his eyes, turning his face into her palm. "Do you think we'll ever have a happy ending?"

Edward shifted his weight and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know we will, Bella."

"But how?" she persisted, her brown eyes troubled. "How can you be certain?"

"I can't be certain," he admitted. "But look how far we have come. With everything that has happened… I can't imagine someone as good and as pure as you wouldn't get her happy ending."

"We did get the bad guy," Bella said softly. She carefully avoided his eyes.

"We did," Edward agreed. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "I know you've been through a lot. We won't forget the people he took. And now, no one else will be hurt because of him."

"What about my Dad?" Bella implored, her eyes tearing. "He doesn't even want to see me. And he won't let us - "

Edward cut her off, kissing her fiercely, then pulling back just as suddenly. "It's what you want, Bella, not him."

"I…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"What do _you_ want?" Edward repeated, his amber eyes burning with intensity.

"I want you," Bella whispered. "Always."

Edward nodded and kissed her again. "I need you to say it, Bella. Say it out loud."

"I want you to change me," Bella replied breathlessly. He looked so vibrant and raw and powerful. She wanted to keep him forever.

"When? Now? Tomorrow? Next week? _Tell me_," Edward demanded. He pushed her hair back, exposing her shoulder. He felt himself twitch inside of her, and he dipped his head to suck on her sweet skin.

Bella gasped and squirmed underneath him. "Now. I want it now."

He froze, his mouth just inches from her flesh. "You want me to change you right now?"

"Yes," Bella hissed, biting her lip. "You promised me anything I want. I want you."

"You have me, Bella," Edward reminded her, pulling back to see her face. "Human or vampire, I am yours."

Bella sat up, using her elbows for leverage. She cocked her head to the side and exposed her neck. "Do it. Now."

Edward nodded. His eyes were darker now, and his breathing had accelerated. Bella could feel him, hard, inside of her. Her own breathing quickened as he dipped his head again. His mouth opened on her skin and his tongue slicked over it, wet and teasing.

She closed her eyes and refused to let her mind travel to the past. Bella would move forward with Edward and his family into the future. She would never forget Renee, or even Jacob, but she wouldn't give up a life with Edward because she was afraid., or because Charlie was afraid for her.

She was done being afraid. The future would come, regardless of how she felt, and she and Edward would deal with it together. They would deal with Charlie together.

Bella had to let go of the evil and forget about Jim Black. Like Edward said, she'd never forget what he did, but she would forget him. She would embrace the good instead. She would embrace Edward.

Her eyes fluttered open to find Edward watching her intently. She nodded and he kissed her once, quickly, then nuzzled her neck.

"Ready?" he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"_Yes_," Bella confirmed emphatically, smiling.

She wanted Edward's dark eyes and gorgeous face be the last thing she ever saw as a human. He smiled back at her, pressing another brief kiss to her lips, then ducked his head down. She felt his breath on her neck and she held her own in anticipation.

The pain of his bite was bittersweet. Fierce but cleansing. Bella arched into Edward's touch and closed her eyes, trusting him completely with everything.

Because Bella knew - she just _knew_ - that Edward's bite wasn't the end of anything. It was the start of everything good.

* * *

la fine! - the end!

hope you liked it! :-)


End file.
